Adesse Olympus
by Billieboy
Summary: Soul mates at five, ripped apart by circumstance at twelve, watch as Bella and Edward gravitate back together while someone tries to keep them apart, for good. Set outside of Forks at the mountain lodge of Adesse Olympus. Lemons later.  All cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fan-fic, so please be nice. I'm searching for a beta and I'm not sure how to go about it. If any of you have any suggestions please PM me. **

**All character names and some of the phrasing belong to Stephenie Meyer. These personalities and this story line belong to me. Thank you for reading, your reviews will be greatly appreciated. I promise to update regularly. :) **

Chapter 1

EPOV

They say hearing is always the first sense of awareness in life and the last in death. Nope, I'm not dead. The damn alarm was still assaulting my tympanic membranes. I reached over and slapped the snooze while waiting for my other senses to start tuning in. Ugh! Day of the week….ummm…..Monday? Okay Monday. What's on the agenda for Monday? Oh yeah, I'm moving to Forks.

The excitement started to seep through me. It was going to be nice ride, just me and the road, but my destination was what had me in tingles. Yeah, tingles, it's not like I said it out loud. It's defiantly not something the old Edward Cullen would have said last month or even last week. The old Edward would have thought this trip was to serve out my self-inflicted, Daddy C ordered internment camp. It's funny how things work out.

I had been going nowhere fast. I had been the prodigal child, completed my MBA at 23, groomed and geared to head Cullen Industries. I even had the seemingly perfect arm candy of a girlfriend.

Tanya, what a monumental fuck up that had been. I wasn't in love with her, though I thought maybe someday I could have been. We started dating my last year of graduate school. It was completely platonic. We had been pushed together by class and circumstance, mostly from her family's end. Her father was on the board at Cullen Industries, and at first, I thought I was doing the right thing by dating her. It was easy; she was groomed to understand the life of a corporate officer of a billion dollar company.

That was until the summer after my studies were complete and I decided to take some time off and spend it with her in Europe. The short story is, she was groomed just a little too well at being a corporate wife and followed in her mother's footsteps by taking a lover on the side. I actually caught them red handed – well, I actually only saw his white ass - when she flew him over to meet up with her in Paris. Fuck, and she actually thought that she was going to continue on with our relationship and keep him, too. What. The. Fuck? Anyway, I wasn't too busted up. The ironically funny thing is we never even had sex. What I was more upset about was how I had become disillusioned over how my future was planned out.

The biggest part of that future included Cullen Industries. Ahhh….Cullen Industries - the conundrum of my life. Carlisle's father, my grandfather, started this quaint little pharmaceutical company that put out a few choice breakthrough drugs, and the rest is history. It became an international corporation with serious bank-roll under the shrewd tutelage of Edward Cullen Sr. When my grandfather died suddenly, my father, Edward Carlisle Cullen II, and by association my mother, Esme, little sister, Alice and I were ripped from my childhood home in Forks, Washington, and submersed into the fast pitched, high rolling life of billionaire heirs. Ripping us from our childhood friends and home was not such a good thing. The trust fund, however, was pretty sweet. I knew it made Dad sad not to practice medicine anymore, but he had to take over what my grandfather left him, and he'd been doing it for so long now, I almost forgot he was doctor.

Anyway, after what I had dubbed Tanya-gate, I had given my parents a sob story, stayed in Europe, and decided to get wild, which I did, only all too well. Summer bled into fall. I came back stateside in the winter, only to pick up my partying habits in Chicago. My parents gave me a pretty wide berth, but I knew they were growing tired of it. Winter grew into spring, and here I sat, the first of April, all ready to accept the reality of my life. I knew if my father could take one for the family, so could I.

I knew that Carlisle had always wanted to be a doctor, in spite of his father's obvious successes. His motivation was to help save lives, and his gift was compassion. Growing up, we lived in a small town, and even though he was renowned and one of the most prestigiously educated doctors in Western Washington, he was truly a regular dude. His best friend was the Chief of Police. They hunted and fished together; they screamed obscenities at the TV during heated games, while downing their Vitamin R beer. Dad was a regular Joe, for a time, anyway. I was a little jealous that I might never have that. It helped justify some of my actions this past year, sort of. Over the last 10 years, Dad had turned into a workaholic more and more of carefree Dad slipped away. I missed that part of him. It was sad, but duty first, right?

So I really was ready to accept responsibility, buck up and take my position at Cullen Industries. But nooooo, somehow my partying ass took it one step too far and broke the preverbal camel's back. My thoughts drifted back to the events that lead to my now life altering path.

_I had been drinking as usual, I mean shit, I'm 24, I look damn good if I say so myself, and I do. So what's a guy to do… drink and fuck, even though the fucking had lost some appeal? That's what I do and I'm fucking good at it too. I was out with some buddies at this club looking they were looking for the flavor of the night and I had a pretty good buzz going on. All my buddies had made their way onto the dance floor, when I spotted a chick eye-fucking me. She was a red head and looked like she was sporting some whopping D's, curvy, and easy. I hadn't been with anyone since Carlisle had me do a mandatory ahmmm testing, which I was, of course, clean. No matter how fucked up I was I always wrapped my shit. I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what was up with the red head. I was about to get up from our table when some blonde dude slid in and said…_

_"Whasup?" Something about him seemed remotely familiar but I couldn't quite place it. His dirty blond hair was long and was pulled back into an unkempt ponytail._

_"Nothing much, just heading out onto the floor," I replied flatly but friendly._

_"You targeting that redhead?" He nodded his chin in the general direction of D cups._

_"I was thinking about it. Is she yours, man?" Not wanting to hit on someone's girl, there were plenty of others to choose from. I did a quick size up in case he thought I over stepped my bounds. He was probably few inches shorter than me, had a wiry physic. I was pretty sure I could take him._

_He just laughed and said "Nah, man, had her. She's good though. She can suck a golf ball through 50' of garden hose." I smirked at his remark and relaxed back into my seat and took another swig off of my beer._

_Feeling pretty confident that he had no beef with the chick I asked "Hey, do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar."_

_"Na, you wouldn't know me, but I'm pretty sure I know you." His eyes narrowed a bit and his grin got a bit wider._

_I'm not sure why but that kind of pissed me off, "Oh, yeah?"_

_"Yeah, you're the next fuck head that's gonna take over your family's little drug dealership, kill millions and make billions, while your pansy ass drives around in cars that cost more than most people's houses."_

_"What. The. Fuck?"_

_I felt my fist clenching. Who the fuck was this asshole to sermon me. Me! I'm Edward fucking Cullen the III. I squared my feet under me._

_And the fucker continued…"You heard me, ass-wipe, trust-fund baby. How does it feel to know you'll be a murdering scumbag?"_

_God, this had gone just way too far._

_"Listen here asshole, I don't know who you are or what your problem is but get the fuck out of my face NOW!" I spat out at him._

_"Or what? You gonna smack me with your overweight wallet," he chided like a four year old._

_Is this guy for real? I jumped forward grabbing the front of his shirt with my left hand._

_"You need to shut the fuck up and back the hell out of here, before you really piss me off," I threatened._

_"Yeah, I'll just back the fuck outta here and park it in your sister, Alice's, back end, how'd that be?" he gloated._

_Wrong thing to say._

_My fist hit his face before he finished his sentence. My hip caught the table knocking it over, shattering beer bottles and spraying warm sticky backwash everywhere. All I saw was red. This fucker knew my sister's name. He knew our family. I landed another on his jaw before his arms flew up in defense. What? In defense? Not offense? Somewhere I saw the flash of a phone camera or two. Wasn't he picking a fight? Why is he not hitting back? I glared down at the asshat and he was grinning ear to ear. Oh fuck me…_

I slapped the snooze as it blared again. No, I wasn't headed for Cullen Industries today. Today, I was traveling far from the party scene that had been my playground of self destruction. Today was going to be a good day, a new day. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of my comfy ass king size bed, walked across my toasty ass penthouse master bedroom to my en suite luxurious bathroom. Striping out of my boxers while I let all six shower heads run to temp, I was ready to kick start, so to speak, a whole new adventure. Although I fully regretted my actions that night, because I fucking knew better, I just couldn't help still feeling a bit excited of what awaited me in Forks.

_**Three days ago**_

"Edward, how could you?" my mother said sadly.

"Page two, Edward. Page two of the Chicago tribune!" My father slammed yesterday's paper in front of me.

We were sitting at the dining table in their posh Highland Park home. I could hear Alice pacing like a poodle on speed in the kitchen. Okay, in my defense, I was going to point out that it was page two of the local section of the Tribune. But I didn't think that point was going to earn me a bonus right now.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. God, he was just goading me, and the shit he was saying. Ugh, I don't know. Fuck, I'm sorry. Okay."

"Edward, language," chided my mother with a slanted side glance. I was waiting for my father to go ballistic, yell some more, do something, but he just sat there looking somewhere past the French doors onto the terrace.

"Dad, look, I only got a misdemeanor. Demetri is that good!" I remembered trying to hide my smirk. Demetri, our family attorney that has been in retainer for three generations of Cullens, cut one hell of a deal and got some charges dropped. Thank God all my other legal fuck ups had been when I was a juvenile, or at least the ones I was caught at. I did have somewhat of a learning curve, you know.

Carlisle kept staring over my head; Mom kept rolling her eyes and shaking her head like she had a tick. The silence was only broken by the clicking of Alice's Jimmy Choos. Jesus, I was a metro sexual. How'd I known that? After what seemed an eternity, he finally spoke.

"Son, I'm sorry."

He's sorry, huh. This is going better than expected. Way to shoulder the blame Daddy C.

"I've given you and your sister way too much lee way. I don't know how I let it get so far out of my control. You kids have no work ethic, no appreciation, no …. "

He didn't finish, but just sighed and looked at my mother.

"Alice, you may as well get in here," he said loud enough for her to hear.

Alice peaked her head around the corner, slowly made her way into the dining room, and plopped her little pixie frame onto the chair next to mine. We now sat across from our parental units in generational solidarity. Dad began again with an exacerbated sigh.

"Alice, I just paid your AmEx card this month."

Oh God, what did she do now?

"Twenty-seven grand, Alice! What the hell did you absolutely have to have that cost twenty-seven grand in one month?"

I glanced at Alice with my eyebrows rising conveying my question of "really?" She shrunk a bit in her chair and gave a slight shrug. Well, there goes the good kid, bad kid routine. Geez, twenty-seven grand, for shoes and shit? I knew we had black unlimited cards, but outside of major purchases and travel, I don't think I'd ever hit that high in a month. Or had I?

"Last month, it was almost eighteen thousand dollars, Alice!" he barked.

"It's not the money or the amount, we are very fortunate to have these things. It is, however, the frivolous purchases and the lackadaisical attitude you both have adopted. Your mother and I are sorely disappointed, and yes, it is partially our fault." He sighed exasperatedly.

Oh shit, eyes just shifted back to me.

"Edward, while you excelled in your academic career and graduated with honors early, you have done nothing but gallivant around, pissing away your education, partying till all hours, disrespecting women and therefore yourself, for the past year. I expected so much more."

I absorbed that as he turned his attention back to Alice. My head hung a little lower.

"You, my darling daughter, have jumped from discipline to discipline and have yet to declare a major. Need I remind you are a twenty-two year old college sophomore? Are you on the eight year plan?" he chided in a loud and harsh tone.

Alice gasped, and we looked at each other with wide eyes. Our father never raised his voice. This was so out of character. Or was it? Heck, I don't even remember my dad's character. I didn't see him enough to make that judgment, really.

Our mother rested her hand on top of Dad's. This wasn't good. They were uniting their front. It reminded me of Red Rover Red Rover, send so and so right over.

"Your grandfather, may he rest in peace, as you know, left you both very sizable trust funds, which have been generously affording you both your extravagant lifestyles. However, your mother and I are the guardians and executers of those trust funds until said time." He turned business like.

He kept switching his focus between me and Alice now. I shifted in my seat. Alice was visibly squirming.

"He also left us a loop hole, where we can rescind your entitlement as we see fit."

Really? Fuck. I knew I screwed up, but come on, my trust fund?

"I'll work; I'll work at the company," I barked out trying not to sound desperate.

"Yes, you will be working, but not for Cullen Industries."

Huh?

"Kids, I'm sending you back to Forks," he says with a smile.

"What!" screamed Alice.

I would have probably yelped that out, too, if I hadn't already sounded like a twenty-four year old douche. Christ, I'm a legal adult. What the hell, being sent away like a pregnant teenager. But still, Forks, I had good memories of Forks. Wait. What the heck was I supposed to actually do in Forks? Work at a convenience store; sell bait? Carlisle's facial expression became sterner.

"You guys remember the Swans?" We both nodded.

How could we have forgotten the Swans? Emmett Swan was my best friend from diapers or some shit till we left for Chicago when we both were thirteen. We did everything together. The woods were our second home, aside from each other's. We'd pretend like we were some of the last survivors of an apocalypse and had to figure out ways to survive. Heck, the Boy Scouts had nothing on us. Of course, most of our time we spent evading Alice and Emmett's little sister, Isabella. Boy, was she a shit. She was Alice's age and could rival her tenacity. Bella constantly wanted to follow us guys around, while Alice would harp on her to play Barbies or some shit. Bella's idea of Barbie play was with GI Joes on Brier horses with full artillery. They worked it out, but they still ended up spending an extraordinary amount of time annoying the hell out of us boys. I knew there was something else I was forgetting about Bella.

Man, I missed Emmett, though. We had kept touch over the years, though it was somewhat sporadic. I'm afraid that I was mostly to blame for that. It always seemed something or another was going on in my schedule. I still felt a pang of guilt that I didn't fly back with our parents when their mom, Renee, passed away from cancer. I had called and given my condolences. Shit. That was a pretty crappy thing to do. Fuck. And for what? I was eighteen at the time, and I had lied to my parents, saying that I had a project due for college. In reality, I just didn't know what to do or say, and my conquest at the time had promised me some action. Man, I really was a looser.

I do remember how excited I was when I heard his name go first round in the NFL draft after he played for the University of Washington. I met up with him when the Seahawks had come to Chi-town. It was a short visit. We did a little catch up, promising to keep better in touch. Then, I remember hearing from mom about the injury that ended his career. I spoke with him briefly, but I guess he wasn't up to socializing much. I think I called and left a few messages after that. He never got back to me.

"Do you guys remember the property in the mountains that the Swans and us shared and spent most of our vacations at?" Dad reminisced with a bit of lost happiness in his eyes.

Sure, who could forget that? Oh right dickhead, me, I sort of forgot about it. Dad and his best friend Charlie, Emmett and Bella's dad had some unique opportunity through Charlie's grandfather to purchase an exorbitant amount of land, complete with a forty acre lake in the middle of the Olympic national forest. It was unique in the fact it was the only private land allotment within the confines of the national forest. Because of some homesteading laws and grandfather clauses, in which Carlisle had Demetri check upon, both jumped on the opportunity and snatched it up. This all happened before we all were born. Charlie had put up his grandfathers inheritance money and Dad paid the other half. There was an old hunter's cabin that we fixed up but mostly we just camped out by the lake.

"Well," he continued, "there have been some developments that have been going on there that I have been happy to be a part of."

Developments? Like in housing? How the heck? It was an hour drive into the property from bum-fuck Forks and only by 4 wheel drive, up old logging roads, through washouts and that was only if you didn't have to wench a deadfall tree out of the way. Carlisle must have sensed my questioning and gave a little chuckle.

"Six years ago, several small log cabins were built, and the Swans have been operating a small scale guide service. Clients stay in the cabins, and can hike, hunt, fish, mountain climb, trail ride by horseback, etc."

Huh? Really? That's kind of cool. Must be something Charlie was doing on the side.

"The guests are treated to some of the best Northwest cuisine," Mom chimed in with a smile and a glance over to her partner in crime.

"A few years ago, the Swans sent me a proposal," Dad started again. "I have to say, this business plan was one of the best and thoughtful proposals I had ever seen." Again, another smile from Mom.

Okay?

"The plan consisted of building a main lodge and expanding the guide services. The real gem is that everything was to be done green. Since it is located miles from any power lines, all power is alternative, and the ranch is completely sustainable," he said with a note of pride.

Wow, that really is kind of cool. I mean I'm all up for 'green is good' and all, but I wasn't the best recycler in the world. Wait. Is this some sort of hippie thing? Did Charlie quit the force and is now growing weed up in the mountains? Oh shit. Now I have visions of women with unshaved armpit hairs wearing long patch quilt skirts smelling like patchouli.

"The main lodge was completed last summer and your mom and I were some of the first guest."

When was that? Where was I last summer? Oh yeah, being a drunk ass chasing tail on the French Riviera.

"I have to say, I was more than impressed," my dad gloated as he squeezed my mother's hand.

"Things are really picking up and they are acquiring a respectable number of clientele. They are going to need some extra hands around there this summer." He glared at us.

And here is the kicker….

"Edward, you will be leaving Monday." What, Monday? Like in 3 days? What the hell? It's only the first of April.

"But Dad you said summer…." I whined.

"You will leave Monday," my dad began again "You will put that MBA to good use and help out with all the books. That includes budgeting, marketing, payroll, and anything else that entails. And you will be working directly with the ranch manager. You will have a consensual operating plan implemented before the start of the season. You will help integrate the rest of the expansion plans, and hopefully do some good with all of that creative genius you have," he said sternly. "You will see it through till the end of summer. Six months. If you comply and do as well as I expect, then when you return, you can work for Cullen Industries and your trust will revert completely back into your hands, without my management. While you are working, you will receive a fair salary. Your room and board will, of course, be provided. You can bring ONE vehicle and whatever you can pack into it, or you fly with one suitcase and are without transportation. These are the terms," he stated without emotion.

Well fuck. My apartment was really Gramps' penthouse for late work nights in the city, but it's still in Dad's name, so any chance of just skipping out there was a no go. I maybe had a few grand in cash hanging around, but that wouldn't last long. I was running out of escape plans and did I really want to escape.

"Alice, you will finish up whatever classes in underwater basket weaving you are taking this semester and will join your brother at the end of May. Your exact job description has yet to be determined. Until then, you will remain living in this house, travel to and from school, and will be allotted a fair allowance for your basic necessities."

I looked over and saw Alice's lip begin to quiver. I quickly scanned the parentals for any signs of relinquish from the awesomeness that is Alice's full on pout and cry mode. They weren't cracking. They were holding steady. Come on girl, let them rip. She let a tear fall and I saw my mother look down. Do we have a taker?

"Alice, this is for your own good," he said with resolve "For both of your own good," he finished looking into my eyes.

I glanced at my mother. Her eyes were soft but her lips remained tight. No, no takers tonight.

"Do either of you have any questions?" our father asked in a gentler tone.

I was sure I did, but I couldn't formulate them at the moment. We both solemnly shook our heads 'no'.

"Well, alright then we'll have dinner in less than an hour, a somewhat last family supper before Edward takes off."

With that, my mother headed for the kitchen, but not before stopping and kissing each one of our heads. Carlisle had the shit eating grin of victory plastered on his face while he sauntered off to his study. Alice and I continued to sit there in silence for a while, until I heard a sniffle.

"What are basic necessities?" she mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for joining me again. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns her characters and her story. I borrowed their names, messed with their personalities and let them live out a different story. **

Chapter 2

_EPOV _

"_What are basic necessities?" she mumbled._

Holy Hell, and I thought I was fucked.

I squeezed her hand and headed for the stairs. I was passing my dad's study as I heard him on the phone.

"He's leaving Monday, and I'm pretty sure he'll drive, so I would expect him to show up sometime Wednesday" he said into the phone.

"Yeah…..No, it won't (cough)…..That should be fine. I don't expect any problems…Of course…." he said with a smile.

He must be talking to Charlie. It'll be good to see Charlie. He was the uncle I never had, taught me and dad everything there was to know about fishing.

Even though the door was open, and I could clearly see Carlisle's face, I felt like an eavesdropper. I quickened my pace and ran up the stairs to the room I had as a teenager and plopped down on the bed.

I couldn't find myself angry at my mom or even Carlisle. I really have been a fuck-up. I shuddered at the thought of all the late nights I had probably put my parents through. 3am calls, forgetting where I parked, only to realize that I hadn't driven and I was in another state. It wasn't that I was an alcoholic. I mean, I didn't drink before noon or anything. I simply liked to party, or used to.

If I really was being honest all of it was beginning to lose its appeal. The girls were all right, well, more than all right, but they didn't hold any interest other than for sexcapades. They all sort of blurred together, boobs, ass, and legs. A few could hold a semi-intelligent conversation for a while but then their shallowness would begin to surface. I would high tail it. Pretty hypocritical of me, really, wasn't I acting in a completely self indulgent manner. Yeah, I had been fucking shallow. Ugh! I sucked.

I was staring at the ceiling, not really looking at the sexed up poster of Mena Suvari. Okay, so I'm defiantly driving. There is no way in hell I can handle being without wheels. Hmmm….. I'd love to take the Ducati, but that wouldn't afford me cargo space. The Aston Martin on dirt roads….no fucking way in hell. Jesus, a new Aston Martin was a 250,000 dollar car off the line, the asshat in the bar was right. I was driving around in a house mortgage, but mine was a vintage DB4 coupe willed to me my grandfather, it was worth more than a few mortgages. The Benz roadster convertible, nah, that had been my grad school graduation present from the parentals. The Volvo was my every day car and would work well, plenty of cargo space, and it was an all wheel drive.

So, what did I really need to bring? I didn't need all my Cds, thank God for the high gig iPods. I'd need my laptop and a few hard drives for work. I doubt I'd really needed ten Armani suits in Forks, but one wouldn't hurt for meeting and such. This was kind of liberating. I defiantly want to do some hiking; my Doc Martins would work for a while. I'll have to ask Dad if Emmett was going to be around. It would be nice to kick it in the woods with him, again. Jeans, t-shirts and flannels are pretty much all I remember any of the guys wearing in Forks. I didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. I doubt there is a piano, but maybe I could bring one of my acoustic guitars. It would be nice to play and compose again. Hmmm, if I sent my laptop and guitar ahead maybe I could get away with just the Ducati. Again, I'll see what Dad thinks.

I jumped up and ran into my walk-in closet. There wasn't much in there as far as clothes went, since I haven't actually lived here since before college, but a few boxes were shoved up high on shelves. There, in the further most corner I spotted a large blue bin with Forks, written in my thirteen year old hand with a black sharpie. I grabbed hold of the handles and carried it to the center of my room. I snapped the lid open and I swear I smelt Forks. Just the hint of moss and cedar was all it took for my memories to come flooding back.

I pulled out my old army green backpack and frame. I checked all the pockets. I found my hunting knife and leather sheath in one compartment. Emmett and I had each gotten one. It had been a Christmas present from Charlie our last year there. My mom scoffed but our dads gave her some mumbo jumbo about us being teenagers and men now. I also found my compass, some old maps, and a lidded tin the size of cigarette pack. I met some resistance as I tried to open it. When it finally popped open, out spilled a wadded up roll of fishing line, several hooks, waterproof matches, and a small smooth red rock. I grinned.

We had been running from pair of nine year old girls, and we were now a good hour north of the cabin. Although fairly early in the afternoon, it all of a sudden started getting dark very quickly. We found ourselves in the middle of torrential downpour. Yep, welcome to the Olympic Mountain range, a temperate rain forest. Luckily, we knew of a deer stand close by, and although small, it would shelter the four of us kids pretty comfortably.

Emmett and I held up and waited for the girls to 'find' us. Alice was near to tears and mumbling to Bella that this was all her fault. We told them to follow us to the stand where we would wait out the storm before heading back. Emmett went up first and gave the all clear. Alice was eager to scurry up close behind him. I was on the third rung of the ladder when I noticed Bella heading off in a random direction.

"Hey, Smella? Where do you think you're going?" I yelled out at her over the rumble of distant thunder.

She looked back at me over her shoulder and smiled with her big brown twinkling eyes, but didn't say a word just kept skipping along.

"Smella, what the hell?" I yelled again.

"I'm telling Mom you cussed." I heard Alice bellow from above. Brat.

"Emmett, your crazy sister just took off!" I pointed.

He poked his head out the opening. "She's fine. If she wants to be an idiot and get soaked to the bone, let her be. You know Bella, it's not like she'll listen to anyone anyway."

Geez, she's just a little kid. Okay, so was I, but I was guy, and older, and I knew these woods better than her. I was a little disappointed in Emmett for not pulling the big brother card. I mean at school he'd punch out the first looser that said boo to Bella, but out here he was just going to let her wander? I hung onto the ladder a while longer looking up, and then glancing back towards Bella till I lost sight of her. I began to panic a bit. I knew that , all the rain there could be some flash flooding, but I didn't want to seem overly concerned either. That wouldn't look very cool.

"I'll go get her" I spoke up towards the others, slightly exasperated, as I jumped down off the ladder and took off in the direction I last saw her heading.

I followed her tiny footprints in the mud till I found her squatting near the tree line where a rain runoff stream had started to flow in an old creek bed.

"What the heck are you doing? Come on, we need to get back to the stand and out of this rain," I said rather sharply.

"Edward, come here. Help me look," she said so softly I barely heard her.

I took a few steps closer. She looked so pitiful with mud caked up past her tennis shoes and onto the ankles of her jeans. Her long brown hair that was pulled up into a crooked pony tail was matted with twigs and other debris. The hair that had pulled out was plastered to the sides of her heart shaped face. Water was running down her nose and dripping off the tip. Her big brown eyes were soft and pleading. I sort of melted on the spot and thought I would do anything she asked of me that very moment. So, despite my obvious discomfort from the wet, I knelt down next to her.

"What are we looking for, Bella?" I said quietly. It didn't go unnoticed, by me anyway, that we actually referred to each other by our names rather than the usual 'Smella' and 'Turdward', her more affectionate name for me.

"Smooth red stones." Her brows furrowed in concentration.

She stayed quiet while her fingers kept moving dirt away and turning over leaves. For all her playful pranks and antics, which were fun if I had to admit, this was the other side of Bella that really made me feel comfortable. I started turning over sticks and began searching too. A few minutes later the thunder started getting louder and she finally spoke up.

"You know, the Quileutes say that the great Thunderbird creates storms when he flies through the skies. He makes lightning when his eyes blink and when his wings flap, we hear the thunder and feel the wind," she stated plainly as if she were reading off the back of a cereal box.

There was a pause as I took this in and rolled it around in my head. She obviously was spending too much time on the Rez listening to ol'Billy Black.

"One day, the Thunderbird had caught a huge whale from the ocean for his dinner. He was bringing it back inland to eat it when he got tired of carrying the heavy catch, so he set the whale down so he could take a rest. " Her eyes strayed up from where we were at the tree line into the natural meadow that laid out before us. "Some men from the tribe were coming back from an unsuccessful hunt when they stumbled upon the whale in the middle of the meadow. They got really excited and started butchering the whale up to take home to their families. When the Thunderbird woke up he was really, really mad and turned all the bits of whale meat into red stone so no one else could enjoy his meal."

Yeah, so she's nine, right? This seems deep for a nine year old. She starting to sound like one of the tribal elders. Weird. But still, the story was intriguing. She paused for a measurable time, like a skilled reader of poetry inflicting a caesura.

"It is said, that if you find a small smooth red rock it is a piece of that whale, and if you throw it back into the ocean or a river that leads to the ocean then the Thunderbird will be happy, and will stop the storm so he can go hunt whale again," she said assuredly.

I said nothing but continued shuffling though the overburden. What a strange and insightful creature this kid is. Does she really believe this? Her mom had always called her an old soul; she said she knew it the moment she was born. I remember all the adults humming and awing in agreement whenever it was mentioned. We have pictures somewhere of her as a newborn. She looked like a raisinette to me. I know I was hard on her sometimes, and some of the time it was deservedly so. Sometimes when I had been unintentionally cruel, she would cock her head, scrunching up her brow and stare at me as if to say 'you really didn't mean that', and I really hadn't. I never really questioned how she could shame me with just that simple gesture.

"I found one," she exclaimed, as she wiped it clean with her not so dry shirt and not giving a care in the world to the mud streak she left behind on it.

Not three seconds latter my fingered brushed by a glint of red stuck in the soil.

"Me too!" I said more excited than I had expected. I gently dug the smooth stone out with my fingertips.

She looked over at mine then looked deep into my eyes. The connection we were sharing was strong and unexpected. Not uncomfortable, but intense and I remember feeling like this was a very important moment.

"That's your first. You keep it safe and someday when your storm is really, really bad, then you can use it to send the Thunderbird away, okay? We'll throw mine in the creek and see what the Thunderbird does today. I don't want Alice to be sad or mad at me for making her come out here," she said reverently.

I wiped my stone clean and shoved it in my tin, that was in my back pocket, as we stood up. We walked closer to the runoff stream that had begun to swell into a small creek. She held the stone in one hand and raised it above her head and mumbled something unintelligible. With her other hand she reached out and grabbed a hold of my hand. I was too caught up in the moment to think anything icky about holding a girls hand. In fact, it felt as if it was the most natural thing to have her little hand in mine. I felt the electricity when our hands touched. Wow, that rock really must be magic. She turned her head and with a big smile she asked if I was ready. I closed my eyes and thought of Bella being safe and dry. I opened my eyes and nodded back to her as she tossed the little red stone into the creek. We sat there, hand in hand, staring at the spot where the stone entered the water. I'm not sure for how long. Time is funny when you are a kid.

Sometime later, Emmett's booming voice broke us of our revere and our physical connection as we quickly dropped our hands, "Bells, E, where are you? Come on guys. The storm's over, lets head back to camp." And sure enough filtered sunlight highlighted lucky spots on the forest floor.

I was smiling as I shoved everything back in the tin and back in its place in my pack. I set the pack side and pulled out my old army survivor handbook, the tail end feathers of my first grouse, and an old shoe box with the Vans logos plastered on the side. My first deer hide was hermetically sealed at the bottom of the bin so I just left it in there. I had just started to pull the lid off of the shoe box when I heard my mother call for dinner. I started down the stairs, forgetting the shoebox in hand, I set it on the table in downstairs hall so I could wash up.

I was looking forward to what was going to be my last mom cooked meal for a while. I wandered into the dining room. It didn't look like Alice had moved from her judgment chair. I gave her chair a little kick as I sat down. She looked up at me, but instead of sticking her tongue out in true Alice fashion, she just looked pensive and still a bit glassy eyed. Dad took his seat as Mom brought dinner out to the table. Everyone remained quiet while we dished up and began to eat. The tension was thick. If this was my last meal with my family for six months, by God, someone was going to say something.

"So Dad, what would you think if I sent my laptop, a guitar, and no more than a suitcase full of clothes ahead by mail, so I can take my Ducati?" I blurted out.

I'm not sure if he was surprised that I didn't want my beloved Volvo or that I sounded resigned to my condition and somewhat eager. I honestly didn't want to sound eager, even though a part of me might have been.

"Umm, that would be fine, Edward. Are you sure you want your bike? Don't forget about all the rain," he responded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go for the stripped down emo version of E.C. Rocking my Doc's, flannels and leather, complete with a crotch rocket." I sent him my crooked grin. "What do ya think?" I smirked.

"I think Forks won't know what hit 'em," he teased back.

"So will Em be around?" I asked curiously.

"I'm sure of it. He managed to get a degree in engineering, specializing in alternative energy, while making sacks all over the country." He grinned. Carlisle loved watching Emmett play football. He really was a force to be reckoned with.

"He's the man power and the power man at Adesse (Add Essay) Olympus" he said. Strange name I thought. Must have something to do with the Olympic Mountains, duh.

"Cool, I'm really looking forward to reconnecting with him," I said honestly.

I took a few more bites. More silence.

" So umm..what about Bella? Does she work there too?" I asked a little quieter, questioning myself if it was more than polite curiosity.

Dad smiled, "Yeah, she works there too."

"I sure hope she isn't giving Sue a hard time," Mom interjected quickly as if she was trying to change the subject.

Who's Sue? Why would Bella give her a hard time? Maybe she was the Ranch Manager?

"I don't think so, honey, you know Bella. She'd be happy that Charlie has moved on and can have some happiness in his life," Dad replied. "I mean the kids are grown and out of school and self sufficient," he said with a side glance to the both of us. Nice dig, dad.

Alice had sat up a bit straighter when Bella's name was mentioned.

"So how did all that homeschooling work out for her?" Alice asked.

Bella was homeschooled? Since when? I listened intently as I got bits and pieces of information from the three of them. I knew Bella and Renee were really into horses when we left, and Bella was showing promise in the dressage ring. Bella was always a really bright girl and had tested off the charts in school. Apparently, when the public school refused excessive absences for shows, Renee pulled her out. Renee was a substitute teacher so she was capable, I guess, of homeschooling.

"Funny thing, how that all turned out," Mom started, "Renee intended to set a curriculum similar to what her peers would be doing in public school, but the first year Bella completed all the required work in three months. When they went back to the drawing board they decided to follow a classical trivium methodology." Mom took another bite of food, chewed and swallowed, before continuing. "It agreed with her well. I'm not sure of all the ins and outs, but I know that through a running start program in Washington, she finished her first two years of college and obtained her associates degree just after Renee passed. So she was what, Carlisle? Seventeen, maybe, at the time." Mom shifted her attention back to her plate.

"Umm yeah, something like that," Dad agreed. "I think she finished her bachelors online through a special concession with the UDub (University of Washington). She successfully defended her thesis last year, no, the year before," he stated rather proudly.

Holy shit! The math wasn't hard. Bella completed her masters at twenty-one. What the fuck! Most kids weren't even done with high school until they were eighteen and their bachelors at twenty-two, if they were lucky. I was the accelerated one. I thought I was doing good getting my MBA at twenty three. Damn, I knew she was smart, but shit. She must have had a skate major. Come on Cullen, competitive much? But still a thesis is nothing to scoff at. How had I missed all of this? I mean, was I really that self-absorbed that I had missed hearing about the Swans? Did they just not talk about it, or was it that I never thought to ask? I had a feeling it was the latter.

"So, what did she major in?" I asked pretending only like I wanted to be part of the conversation. Mom sent Dad another one of those smiley looks. What the hell is that all about?

"She double majored in Classical Studies, Latin and Greek, I believe, and Education." I dropped my fork. Okay, so not a skate major. I picked my fork back up and acted like it just slipped. I looked up in time to catch another smirk between the units. I glanced over at Alice. I knew with all this talk of education she must be feeling rather insignificant, but surprisingly she had a little smile on her face and was sitting up just a little bit straighter. Whatever, I don't get all these looks and secret smiles.

I wonder how the Swans were going to receive us after all these years. Surely we've all changed and grown up. Oh crap. Will it be a pity party for the poor little rich boy, or will they have animosity for having the fuck-up pushed upon them?

"Do they know we're coming for punishment?" I asked feeling the full weight of my humiliation.

"No," he simply stated.

"Umm, do you think we could just leave that little detail out for now?" My head still hung, looking at my food.

"I think that would be just fine, for now." I heard my mother answered softly.

Dinner ended with everyone on amicable terms. I was feeling a bit antsy, whether it was unnerved by the unknown or just excited to be back in my childhood stomping grounds. I grabbed my backpack and headed back to my apartment to figure out how I'm gonna spend my last two days of freedom. I had asked Dad if I could make some minor purchases tomorrow on my card before it got cut up, nothing big. Just some precautions for my bike, postage and some rain gear. He graciously agreed. Maybe I'll give myself a treat, once last time Chi-town style, find me a willing chick for some sweaty bon voyage sex. That sounds like a plan.

**Reviews are better than, well, I was going to say sex with Edward, but that would be a lie. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back. Have you been wondering what Bella has been up to? **

**Stephenie Meyer owns her characters and story. I own mine, and I am grateful that she allows us to play around with them. **

Chapter 3

BPOV

The natives of the Hoh rain forest and the Quileute coastal lands have a hundred words for rain. Right now I can't think of one that describes the shit that I'm sitting in. I maneuvered my horse, Jimmy, a little snugger into the massive old growth cedar tree trunk. The low laying boughs freaked him out a bit, but they are affording us a small break from the solid sheet of water coming out of the sky. A sharp crack of lightning had Jimmy on the verge of bolting. I soothed him down to a nervous shuffle, poor guy. Jimmy was our latest rescue, a bit young, a little green, and he needed some miles under him before the guide season started.

I couldn't see Jake anywhere, not that that bothered me. Either he was following a promising set of tracks, or was holed up somewhere seeking dry too. If he found them, he'd call me. Them, being a couple of local teens who thought they'd get their funk on at the Sol Duc Hot Springs. They ought to have known better, they were locals. It's the first of April in the mountains, for God's sakes. They never made it. There were still patches of snow in the deep wells, and in the shady spots of the road, it easily turned in to ice slicks with the rain. Honestly, I was a bit worried this rain was going to turn to snow at any point. It was hovering in the mid to low thirties right now. I'm sure it was snowing a bit higher up.

The Sol Duc Hot Springs are in the Olympic National Park, close to the border of the Olympic National Forest. There are different rules and jurisdictions between the two. It seemed one side was always pointing their finger at the other. I've only done a few Park Search and Rescue missions; I didn't like the fact that some people disputed me working with Jake. Whatever! Jake's my partner. No Jake, no S & R, period. I hate prejudices.

Charlie/Dad/Forks Police Chief/Head of the Forks division of the Olympic National Forest, called me at four AM, Tuesday morning, requesting Jake and I head over the ridge and search the upper North Fork of the Sol Duc River, on the forest side. That was yesterday and we were a long way from home.

Home is Adesse Olympus, our ranch/homestead, my dream, my mother's dream, a lot of people's dream. She always thought that the property was meant to be more; we shared that special attachment to it. I knew after she passed that I would indeed make it so. When her mother, Grammy Plait, died six months after mom, leaving Em and I a sizable inheritance, I set my plans into motion. Em was on board as well. We started small, peeling our own logs and building cabins when Em was out of school and not playing football. I did most of the guiding. When I wanted to build something bigger for the family as well as a main lodge I put a business plan together and forwarded it to Carlisle.

I had planned on going over all the ranch papers getting things as organized as possible before _his_ arrival, which is supposed to be sometime today. I can't believe he's coming back, it's been so long. I was a little worried that he would still think of me as a little kid even though it has been over ten years. He finished his growing up in prestigious prep schools and at an Ivy League college. I had kept up on the tid-bits of information on him and Alice that I gleaned from Charlie, and from whenever Carlisle and Esme visited. When Carlisle and I had our monthly business phone conference it was all business, except at the end when I would hear Esme sashay into Carlisle's study to give me phone smooches and praise. Then out of the blue and entire conversation last Friday was about the Cullen children.

I was out in the barn while Jazz yelled out that I had a phone call. Bless my big brother Emmett and all his wireless ways. Thanks to him we had phone service off of the main computer satellite receiver routed all over the homestead.

"Hello, Isabella Swan speaking." I never knew if may be a potential guest.

"Hi, Bella." I smiled as I recognized the warm friendly voice.

"Carlisle, to what do I owe this mid-day pleasure? Oh no, is everything okay? Is Esme okay?" I suddenly panicked.

"Everything is fine, but I was wondering how you were coming along on integrating all the bookwork onto the computer?" he asked somewhat hopeful.

Shoot. I didn't want to disappoint him, but that was just not my forte. It was driving me nuts, as a matter of fact, and I know I had put in our short term goals to have it done before the season hit.

"Umm, not so well, actually," I answered honestly and slowly.

"Great!"

Huh? Great? How so?

"Listen, I know you've been doing a smashing good job there kiddo, but I have a bit of a proposal for you, if you'll agree…."

"Let's hear it." I replied a bit hopeful myself. Carlisle was not only like a second father but he was half owner in Adesse Olympus. He tended to be more of a silent partner of sorts. Being the CEO of one of the largest Pharmaceutical companies in the world, I totally respected any words of advice.

"Well, as you know Edward has completed his MBA…" Yeah, wasn't that like last year or something? "…and before he settles down at Cullen Industries, we both thought it would be a good idea for him to come help you out with some of the business things that you've been stressing about," he finished.

Wow. Edward. Here! God knows I could use the help. A quick review of the budget in my head told me the ranch could not afford a high ticket MBA.

"Wow, that would be awesome Carlisle, but I'm afraid the ranch couldn't afford to have someone of Edward's stature on our payroll," I replied dejectedly. I thought I heard him coughing or a muffled gaffe of some sort.

"No, no worries. I had planned on bumping up capital contribution since your sweat equity is starting to put me to shame." I could hear the teasing smile in his voice. "You don't have to agree to this Bella, but I think with your vision and hard work, along with Edward's business aptitude and incentive, you two could be a formidable team."

"I think I'd have to agree, Carlisle. Adesse Olympus could really use some sound hand-on business advice along with updating my antiquated book keeping." I laughed but knew it to be true.

"Wonderful, in fact," he continued, "Alice mentioned she'd like to come out for the summer and lend a hand, too. She's a hell of a hostess and party planner. She might come in handy if you get some of those corporate retreat bookings."

OMG. She would be perfect.

"Even if her skills never surpassed her eleven year old tea parties, she'd be perfect. Just so long as she understands we have a budget," I said in my best business voice. I knew she was a shopaholic, Esme had told me as much, but I would love to have Alice around this summer to get reacquainted. God knows, Leah and Rose weren't going to help me decide which candles to put out for a dinner setting.

"Great, well it's settled then. Edward will be there next week," he said.

So soon?

"He's leaving Monday and I'm pretty sure he'll drive, so I would expect him to show up sometime Wednesday."

"So soon?"

"Yeah"

"Gosh, I hope this doesn't put him out."

"No, it won't." Another cough.

"I'll get a room ready for him in the main house. I hope that will be okay for him." I was thinking he was used to much more luxurious accommodations, but I didn't want to commit an entire cabin, just in case it could be rented out.

"I'm sure that will be fine. I don't expect any problems."

"Okay then, well, I really do appreciate all of this Carlisle. I hope you and Esme understand how much we think of you guys as family," I said from my heart.

"Of course, sweetheart, and we love you too. Now, you tell Charlie to have a case of Vitamin R on ice waiting for me in that decrepit skiff he calls a fishing boat. There's a ten pound Rainbow Trout with my name on it." I heard smile in his voice. I looked up and noticed Jazz heading into Zepher's stall. I pulled the phone away for a moment.

"I'll be there in a few, Jazz." He nodded and entered the stall.

"Sorry Carlisle, Jazz is about to give Zepher his shots. I'll probably need to give him a hand."

"Jazz?" Carlisle asked with teasing inflection to his voice.

"You know, the Texan horse trainer/Vet tech we both interviewed last summer, Jasper," I said.

Jazz had at first declined our offer because of some family problems, but he called me a month later and asked if the position was still open and would we like certified mechanic to come aboard as well. So we got the two for the price of one.

"_Ahhh, yes, and how is that new mechanic working out for you?" he asked. _

"_Awesome" I laughed. _

"Hey, are you guys are coming anytime soon?"

"As soon as we can. I can taste fish fry already." I laughed. "I'll talk to you latter, sweetie."

"Bye, Carlisle," I said as I hung the phone back on the wall and trotted off to check on my baby.

Jimmy started shifting his weight back and forth on his hind end and broke my train of thought.

"Easy boy, you're okay. It's not your fault we're stuck out here in this downpour, but you kind of have to buck up a bit there big boy. This is what I do. This is where we live and if you're going to fit in you're gonna have to give it a go. Okay?"

My talking seemed to calm his nerves a bit. The rain went from sheets, to downpour, to a steady fall within minutes. I secured my Aussie Outback leather hat snug on my head, pulled the collar up on my oiled slicker, leaned forward to avoid low branches, and nudged Jimmy out into the rain. The sooner we get this done the sooner I get to see Edward.

Navigating through the dense forest off trail was slow, and I was trying hard to focus on Jimmy and not confuse him with the minute by minute commands I was asking of him. Eventually, my thoughts strayed again to my mother and how I wished I could talk to her about Edward. She was the only person I had told my true feelings about him to. Billy Black knew but I didn't have to tell him.

I guess I could talk to Sue, but it almost seemed like a betrayal. I liked Sue, she was sweet, really good for my father, and she was a huge asset to the ranch and especially my pantry. I know Charlie was worried about confirming their relationship and coming out of the closet about it because of me. I know they had been going on two years now. It was almost comical how they thought they were sneaking around. I needed to clear that up and make things right. Mom has been gone for going on six years now. I know she would have wanted to have seen him happy again, and he really truly seemed to be. It was me and my selfishness that kept it from him. I have been so empty for so long, driving myself academically and here at the ranch. Gauging how excited and nervous I was for Edward's arrival, I wasn't so sure if all that emptiness was because of my mother's passing like I had led everyone to believe.

We sauntered onto an old Forest Service road, that somewhat followed the river, and travelled upstream or south down it for a few miles, when I noticed some car tracks. They must have been cut pretty deep because the rain hadn't washed them away yet. I caught Jake out of the corner of my eye up ahead.

"Where have you been butthead?" I yelled out to him.

He shrugged and eyed the steep ditch off the side of the road two hundred yards in front of us. I pressed Jimmy into a canter and jumped off as I slid him to a stop. Huh, Jimmy has done a bit of reining. Sure enough, down a steep incline almost totally obscured by trees sat an 80's model Toyota sedan, nose down and two pretty scared looking teenagers looking up at me. They really are damn lucky to be alive; I wasn't expecting them to be. I slipped into rescue mode.

"Is anyone hurt?" I yelled down as I secured a rope to the horn on Jimmy's saddle.

"No, not really," the male yelled up, "just a couple of scrapes and bruises from trying to climb up the embankment."

I scanned the area quickly. The embankment was soft as I toed it, and the rains had pushed the North Fork over flood stage. It was creeping ever so close to the car and the terrified owners. I knew the water wasn't swift, it was only overflow, but it was damn cold and these kids had already been out here two nights. Thankfully, they had on some fairly heavy parkas.

"Okay, stay right where you are. I'm going to throw down a rope and I'll pull one of you out at a time. There's a loop on the end. Place one arm through the loop and pull it over your head. Grab on to the rope and when I start pulling try and use your feet to scramble up as best you can. Okay?"

Please just follow my instructions, I begged. I glanced over at Jake who was half way down the embankment a little ways up from us. I don't even think they saw him. I whistled and signaled for him to come on back up. There was no point in risking him being down there.

"Okay," the male said and then I heard him talking to the female trying to reassure her. "Jessica is coming up first," he yelled up.

I nodded my head and anchored the rope around a tree I thought would make for a good pivot and tossed the coiled rope down. It was a good 60 feet down and a good 30% grade. Once I saw the girl had the rope correctly situated, I coaxed Jimmy forward up the road by voice. Thank God, I had thought to put a hardy breast strap on him or that saddle would have slipped right off.

"Walk on, Jimmy boy, good boy," I coaxed. We have moved about twenty feet. "Everything alright down there?" I yelled down. I heard a timid affirmative reply. "Alrighty, hang on and remember to try and use your legs as much as possible," I reminded her. "Walk on Jimmy, easy, easy, walk on." I had the rope behind me just past the pivot with my gloved hands on either side. Suddenly there was a hell of a lot of tension on the rope. What the hell? Jimmy got nervous and stepped backwards, creating slack and leaving me with the dead weight. "Omph!" I cried out as I slid and planted my feet against the pivot tree. "What's going on down there?" I yelled through my gritted teeth.

"I'm too tired, I can't do this, I don't want to do this," Jessica whined.

I've heard fear in voices before. This wasn't fear, this was sheer fucking laziness. Good God. My hands were burning.

"Listen to me Jessica. I know you're tired, but right now you have two choices. Come up, or stay down there indefinitely. What's it gonna be, Jessica?" I really was trying to be as patient as possible as I waited for a response.

"I want to come up," she said almost too quietly.

Well it's about fucking time.

"You need to plant you feet in the bank for me right now. I need your help. Okay?"

"Okay." The pressure decreased slightly.

"Better, thanks," I called out for Jake to take Jimmy's reins and lead him on. I needed to get this done as quickly as possible. I could feel the rope digging into my hip through all the layers of clothing.

"Okay Jessica, you're half way up. We're going for a final push and get you all the way up this time. You ready?"

"Ready," she said and I barked at Jake to lead Jimmy forward. Jimmy was used to being handled by me and Jazz, but he accepted Jakes authority and followed him like a champ. Strange, most people and animals shy away from Jake. I guess his size intimidates them.

Once Jessica was up, I quickly assessed her, gave her some bottled water and sat her on a nearby log. She didn't say a word, just stared at the scene before her. Whatever! I backed Jimmy, as I wound the rope back up, to throw down to the boyfriend. He knew the routine having witnessed it already and with Jake leading Jimmy again, we had him up in no time. He was incredibly grateful. I learned his name was Tyler when I gave him some water. I gave them both an energy bar and left them on the log as I headed back over to Jimmy and Jake. I took out my radio and called in.

"Woodcutter, woodcutter, come in. This is little lamb. Over."

I waited patiently.

Static. "Little Lamb, this is Woodcutter, 10-18? Over."

"Ha, Bo-peep has found your sheep. They are safe and sound. Over."

"Little Lamb what's your 10-20? Over." I thought I heard some cheering in the background, but I wasn't for sure.

"Ten miles up NF 2918. Over."

"Unit Two is close by. I'll send them up. Over."

Cool, I hope Quil and Embry were on call for Unit Two.

"10-4, Woodcutter. Will wrap it up and head for home. Over."

10-4, and good job, Little Lamb. Woodcutter, over and out."

I yelled over toward the couple and told them that a rescue unit was on its way. They nodded in acknowledgment. I stayed fifty feet up the road with Jimmy calming him as I wound my rope back up. Jake, feeling uneasy with all the open staring ducked back into the tree line. He's not the most social being, and that's cool. I took off my gloves and glanced at the burn and blisters. Ha, never a lady shall I be.

Thirty minutes later I head the familiar rumble of the old military truck, turned S&R vehicle. The attendants jumped out and headed straight over to the victims. Quil loped towards me with a shit eating grin on his tan face, once he saw Embry had everything under control.

"Quil, what's up, dude?" I greeted him. Embry looked up and smiled. I nodded my head towards him, still talking to the couple and taking notes on a clipboard.

"Man, we've been wandering all over on the park side," he bitched, "I heard your call sign on the radio. Of course, you'd be the one to find them." He smirked as he got closer. "What have you been up to Bells?" he asked.

"Same ol' same ol'. You know how it is. So, hey, I want talk to you guys about something I'm putting together that could make us some extra pocket change. You guys interested?" I asked.

I knew they would be, everyone on the Peninsula had to wear two even three hats. It was just how life was here. Most everyone was laid back enough to know you have to love what you do in order for it not to be work, but work it hard enough to make the end result worth loving. Does that make sense? It works for me.

"Yeah, sounds good. We'll be on the rez for the rest of the week, till Saturday, and then we're on call for thirty-six," he said lightheartedly. "Come on by anytime."

"Will do, Quil. If you got this covered, I've got a long haul over the ridge so I want to head." I questioned.

"No problem, be safe."

"Always am." I stole Charlie's line.

I raised my hand to Embry and the couple, who were now getting situated in the back of the truck, and I swung up on Jimmy. I kept my eyes forward as I rode past the truck at a trot. I heard Tyler groan that he was rescued by a girl.

To which Embry replied. "That's no girl, that's the one and only Bella Swan."

And with that hit to my self-esteem, any excitement I might have had for Edward's arrival, just got washed away with the light drizzle that was now falling. Embry was right, I was no girl. Who was ever going to want me? I'm still plain-Jane Bella, who still couldn't help but stain her clothes and blister her hands. I ducked my head into my oiled slicker. Horse sweat and moss, ugh god, still same old 'Smelly Belly'.

**This Bella, however well educated and accomplished, still has some self-esteem issues. :( Let me know what you think so far, please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. The rest of this is my imagination. **

Chapter 4

EPOV

What is it they say about the best laid plans? Well, my mother and sister made sure that my last two days in Chicago didn't include getting laid. Way to cock-block, family dearest.

Saturday, Alice showed up bright and early claiming to want to help me pack, but really it was just to whine. We got my stuff sent off to Forks. I had gotten Charlie's house address from my dad, I didn't think UPS would express deliver up the mountain to the ranch. The rest of the day Alice dictated all the little things I needed to do to close up my apartment. That night, I listened to her cry about a Vera Wang collection she was going to miss out on, while I watched her shovel mint chocolate chip ice cream in her face. I sort of felt sorry for her, her fall off this horse was a bit further down than mine was going to be.

I called some friends and told them I was going out of town. I didn't give details. They didn't ask. Was I really that close to any of them? Not really. Alice ended up staying over and my mom showed up around ten Sunday morning. She took us to brunch and hovered around until my hair was cut and she was satisfied my bike was serviced. We said our goodbyes, knowing we'd see each other soon.

I bought some rain gear and headed back to my penthouse in time for the five o'clock news. I listened to all the sad crime stories of city life while I cleaned out my fridge. The left over lettuce, that was starting to liquefy, reminded me I needed to eat. So, I ordered in some Chinese. There probably isn't any good Chinese take-out in Forks. I had my back pack ready, and by my front door, with my coat and helmet on the entry table. I poured myself a soda and thought about the last thing I remembered about Forks.

_Em and I were sitting side by side on a bale of straw behind their house, watching Bella in the distance groom her horse next to the tiny two stall barn. They had only two acres of land and the barn, ring, and small field took up most of it._

_"Dude, this totally sucks ass." Straight out of the mouth of Emmett._

_"I know. I don't want to go. Hey, maybe my parents will let me stay here for the summers or something." I tried to lighten the mood._

_"Yeah, maybe." Em sounded really dejected._

_I saw his eyes gathering a bit of water and I knew mine were too. Before he let them fall he jumped up and ran past Bella, around the barn and into the back field. I hung my head._

_I felt her presence before I saw her. I heard the straw crackle as she sat down beside me. I had begun to notice that weird connection more and more lately and had really started to question it. I mean I was thirteen, almost a man, right? Isn't it kind of creepy to feel funny around your best friends little sister?_

_"What's up with Em?" she asked._

_I turned towards her and stared into her eyes. I knew my tears were going to be traitors._

_"My grandfather died, and we have to leave….for good," I told her._

_Her big brown eyes mirrored my own._

_"No," she whispered "No, it's not supposed to happen this way."_

_I reached forward and wrapped her in my arms. I felt her tears fall and soak my t-shirt, as mine let go too. We just held each other for a long time. It was gentle and sweet. I tried to memorize her smell; fresh summer rain, wild lilies, spring sweet sap and saddle soap._

_"I'll be back," I said trying to sound assured._

_She pulled away and looked at me like no one else has or ever will and said, "You have to Edward. The hole in my heart will not heal if you do not exist in this world, our world." She waved her hand around emphasizing here._

_To this day I have never seen such sincerity spoken or written on anyone's face, ever._

_"Bella, I …." She stopped me by putting her finger up to my lips. She brought her finger back to her own lips and once more back to mine._

_"Promise me, you'll come back," she begged._

_"I promise, Bella."_

_She nodded, gave me a quick hug, and ran into the house. I sat there for a long time, thinking, waiting, and wondering what my future might hold. Sometime before dark Em came back from the field and we sat together in silence for a while longer._

_The next few days were a flurry at our house. The day came for us to head for the airport. Charlie was going to take us, we swung back by the Swan residence for our final goodbyes on the front lawn. Renee and Esme cried tearfully. Alice ran inside and upstairs to Bella's room. All the sobbing got to me and the lump in my throat was painful. Em and I did our best man hugs, but Bella didn't come down from her room. Both my parents said their goodbyes to her up there while pulling Alice off of Bella's headboard. I waited on the lawn and kept glancing at her window._

_No one seemed to notice that Bella and I didn't get to say goodbye. When everyone thought everyone had hugged and kissed enough, we were piled back into Charlie's car. I was sitting in the middle between my mother and Alice in the backseat, and as we drove off I felt it for the first time. The pull was intense, I quickly turned in my seat to look out the back window of the car and up at her window. She was standing there with tears streaming down her face and her hand clutching her heart. I wanted to reach out and grab all her pain away, but all I could do was place my open hand on the window and allow my own tears to fall._

I had made good time my first day on the road. I spent Monday night in a rat-hole in Billings, Montana. The second day went a bit slower as I traveled over two passes from Montana into Idaho, and from Idaho into Washington. That kind of sucked. I made it all the way to Ellensburg on Tuesday, and decided to call it a night before I tackled Snoqualmie pass in the morning. I checked in with my parents and let them know I was fine.

There was a chill in the air as I headed out Wednesday. It was raining by the time I got to Cle Elum, so I pulled over and donned my rain gear for the first time this trip. By the time I got to the top of the pass, it was snowing but the roads were bare and wet so I had no troubles with the bike. The minute I dropped down off that pass I knew I was in Western Washington. The air was fresh. Everything was greener and crisper. Shit, the rain didn't even bother me; it was like it was cleaning everything off. I skipped Seattle altogether, getting a bit more anxious.

I took the new (to me) Tacoma Narrows Bridge over to Gig Harbor, but it wasn't until I crossed the Hood Canal Bridge that I felt my heart starting to racing. I was on the Peninsula. The smell of salt water made my mouth water for oysters and salmon. God, it felt pretty damn good. I decided to go to the station and see Charlie before heading up the mountain. Forks was further down 101 than the ranch turn off, but I thought it would be nice to check in.

When I reached the town limits, my senses were on overloaded. Not much had changed. I surprised myself remembering everything directionally considering I had never driven here.

When I pulled into the station the parking lot was full and there seemed to be some sort of commotion going on. I parked my bike on the shoulder, stretched a bit, folded up and packed away my rain gear, and headed for the door. I was getting some looks, maybe they thought I was a criminal turning myself in or some shit. I just chuckled and sauntered in.

I glanced around looking for the only other man beside my father that I respected. I heard someone yell 'Chief'. I turned my head to see someone nod their head towards me while looking in another direction. I followed their line of sight just as Charlie come barreling towards me. He had a grin as big as the state of Montana, and he was still sporting that same ol' 70's porn stache. I knew I had a pretty stupid smile on my face as well. He grabbed me into a tight bear hug, slapping my back and calling my name out. He was still holding on tight to my shoulders as he pulled back to take a better look at me.

"What the hell has Esme been feeding you, son?" he bellowed out. It wasn't hard to figure out where Emmett got his boisterous nature from.

"What are you? Six, six-one?"

"Six-two, sir," I said probably a bit deeper than my normal voice, but still with a stupid smile on my face.

"Damn, it's good to see you, son. It's been too long, Edward. It's good to have to back home," he said as he slapped my shoulder some more.

"It's good to be home, sir." Did I say home? Huh? "What's all this?" I asked as I scanned in all the activity.

"Oh, we got two lovebirds that decided to head up to the hot springs and got themselves lost," he said nonchalant.

"Which ones?"

That earned me another smile and a nod for knowing that there were more than one hot springs around.

"Sol-Duc," he replied.

"Huh, so why isn't P.A. handling it?"

"Well, there's been a lot cut backs around here and we've all had to pool our resources together. Besides, we've got the best tracker on our team," he said with pride.

Out of nowhere, as if on cue, a long beep sounded followed by the sound of static and crackle came from the two way radio sitting on the table in the middle of the room on top of a map.

"Woodcutter, woodcutter, come in. This is little lamb. Over." A soft woman's voice came over the radio.

"Speaking of the devil," Charlie said eagerly as he rushed over to the radio and picked up the hand held unit.

"Little Lamb, this is Woodcutter, 10-18? Over," Charlie spoke into the unit as he grinned at me.

"Ha, Bo-peep has found your sheep. They are safe and sound. Over." The woman spoke again and the room erupted in cheers. Her voice was playful and it couldn't help thinking it was pretty sexy too.

"Little Lamb what's your 10-20? Over," Charlie asked, trying to wave the cheers down so he could hear.

"Ten miles up NF 2918. Over." I strained my ears hoping that Soft Voice would say more. People started scrambling around trying to pin point the location on the map.

A wave of nostalgia hit me when I saw exactly where that was in my mind's eye. Up the North Fork of the Sol Duc on the Forest side.

"Unit Two is close by. I'll send them up. Over," Charlie replied as he motioned another officer to get on the phone.

"10-4, Woodcutter. Will wrap it up and head for home. Over." Soft Voice was obviously well versed in radio etiquette.

10-4, and good job, Little Lamb. Woodcutter, over and out." Charlie set down the hand held. People were patting his back and giving him big thumbs up.

Charlie made his way back to me through the crowd.

"I take it your star tracker found your missing kids?" I asked, amused in some sort of chauvinistic way that it was a woman.

"That she did." He grinned again with a slight smug. "It's been too long, Edward, you've been gone too long." He turned my shoulder with his hand and led us out the front door and away from the crowd.

"So where's your ride?" he asked.

I pointed to my Ducati and he let out a let out a low whistle. His eyebrows wagged a bit.

"She's a real beauty, but Em just called and the rains took out one of the lower culverts. I'm afraid that's not going to make it up to the ranch," he said pointing to my bike.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you pull her into my garage here in town? Em's on his way down, he can take you back up the hill with him," he said thoughtfully.

I agreed.

"You hungry?" he asked.

I nodded in agreement, again.

I followed him back to his place and parked my bike out of the rain. I threw him my keys, telling him to take her out for a joy ride. His eyes lit up like a five year old's at Christmas. When I hopped in to the passenger side of the cruiser, I couldn't help but look up at Bella's childhood window. Of course, she wasn't there, but I felt so close, very, very close.

We had just placed our order when I looked out the window to see a big black Hummer screech into the lot, taking up two spaces. I could hear the bass from a Black Eye Peas tune emitting from it. It could be no one other than. I started to slide out of the booth, excited for another long awaited reunion.

I heard the jingle of the doors rattle and my childhood BFF yell out, "Where the hell is he?"

I sent him a crooked smile. Two strides later I couldn't breathe, and I thought Charlie had a hug. Nope. This was a full on defensive lineman, feet up off the floor, rib cracking bear hug.

"Can't. Breathe. Em," I laughed as he dropped me.

"Damn, you're looking good E," he said a bit too loud as he reached out and ruffled up my hair. "I see you still sporting your 'fuck me' hair." I pretended to scoff that off and gave him a hit to his upper arm.

We slid back into the booth. Emmett gave the waitress his order and turned to Charlie.

"So, I heard Jake and our girl found the missing sheep." He turned back towards me an wagged his eye brows.

Our girl? I took a swig of my coke.

"See, I told you I never had to worry about Bella in the woods. She's the best damn tracker on the Peninsula," he boasted.

I choked on the tail end of my drink causing a bit to run into my nasal passage. Holy Shit! Bella's the tracker, Soft Voice, little miss sexy Search & Rescue? I shifted my eyes back and forth between Charlie and Em sitting across from me in booth, both with their chests puffed out and twin grins on their faces.

"I…ugh….wow…umm." was all I could manage. Wait. Who's Jake? Boyfriend? Husband? Mom and Dad would have mentioned if Bella had gotten married, wouldn't they.

They both laughed at my expense and I wasn't ashamed that I blushed a bit. We ate our lunch while they caught me up on all the town folks I may have remembered, and what business had closed down. It was sad to hear that the area had become quite depressed since all the mills closed down.

Charlie needed to head back to the station so Emmett and I hopped into his supped up Hummer and headed for the hills. We talked about his time in the NFL, and I told him I was sorry I had lost contact with him. I truly was. He waved it off in true Emmett style, and started filling me in on all the projects going on at the Ranch. As I listened, I truly saw how animated and joyful he sounded when he talked about all his accomplishments and his hopes for future improvements around the ranch. I had to admit, I was slightly envious of his enthusiasm for work. I just couldn't see myself getting all that psyched up about Cullen Industries.

Before I knew it, we slowed down and Em was maneuvering the SUV through a pretty nasty washout. We were already half way up the mountain. I had hardly noticed; I was listening so intently. The road was a lot nicer than I remembered, wider, and recently graded. I turned my head and stared out the window. I took in the all the beauty and glory that could only be the Olympic National Forest. The deep greens of the ferns, all the greens of the different mosses, all the different textures of bark from the varied species of trees. I rolled down the window to take in the scent. My eyes couldn't take in enough. My ears strained to listen for the quiet separate from the engine and the tires.

"How does it feel, man?" Em softly broke the silence.

"Like fucking heaven, Em," was my only reply. He nodded and took in a deep breath, as if it contained something more life sustaining than air.

When we reached the spot where I knew the property marker was to be I was surprised to see two massive Cedar trunk logs flanking the road, supporting a cross log in which a huge plank of old growth swung off of by thick linked skidder chains. "Adesse Olympus" was burned into the wood with some symbols and scrolling that had a native feel, but also looked somewhat modern. My eyes stayed with the sign as we drove underneath and onto the property.

Fifteen minutes later, as if I my senses couldn't be assaulted anymore, my jaw unhinged as we pulled into the meadow where we used to camp. The road split into two and we veered towards the right. I was in awe as the massive log lodge came into better focus. It wasn't ostentatious, like you would expect to see in Sun Valley or some shit. It was just fucking perfect. It looked as if it belonged right there and had been there for a 100 years without all the weathering, of course. It was framed by the Olympic Mountains in the backdrop. It was easy to see that it was at least two stories but with high, high ceilings, and by its position I could tell that most rooms would have the most awesome view of the lake. I caught a small peak-a-boo glimpse of the lake behind the lodge, and her waters were as blue and serene as I remember. Em mumbled that we were going to a quick drive around and park his hummer in what he called the shed.

As we drove past the lodge, I got a better view of the lake and noticed the scattering of other smaller cabins on the shores, but they were not obstructing the view from the main house. They were built in a similar style. I couldn't quite count how many there were before they slipped out of view. We were driving past a fence now that was uniquely made out of woven branches and vertical log posts. The fence enclosed an area roughly the size of one acre. The ground was bare inside and I could see river rock walled raised beds on one side. This must be the garden. There was a cedar sided, rustic potting shed situated right in the middle, and off to one side there was a post and beam log greenhouse.

We started to round the end of the circle drive and I could see the house again, but off to my left now through trees. Now, alongside the road on my right I saw a different fencing, very straight and perfect log railings about five feet in height. The horses running along beside us verified that it was livestock fencing. The horses were beautiful and very healthy looking. And happy looking?

The fence ended, and we pulled right into a large open area with twin barns. Em slowly drove up in front of the left one, which had one of its three huge bay doors open. This must be the 'shed'. He pulled in and parked next to a huge, white, lifted, diesel crew cab F350, long bed.

"So, we're here," Em said as he jumped out.

I followed suit, grabbing my back pack from the back seat. I looked around the huge 'shed' and noticed a large work room that could have belonged to Ed Bagley, bits of solar panels and other electronic gadgets were lying around. I could see a few different tractors, a grader, some dirt bikes, and quads in the back.

"Hey, come on over here. I want you to meet someone." Em seemed rather excited, but almost everything was wrapped up like candy to Em.

I followed him past the big truck to another older truck with a pair of cover-all clad legs peeping out from underneath. They were starting to roll out from underneath the carriage.

"E, this is our resident mechanic extraordinaire…..Rosalie." He beamed as a busty blonde came into view from underneath the truck. I guess this is my day for surprises. She was defiantly a looker, but at the same time she had a sort of a bitchy scowl etched into her face.

"Hi, Rosalie. I'm Edward. Nice to meet you." I extended my hand towards her. She glared at it and turned her gaze towards Em, and softened it just a bit. I dropped my hand back to my side.

"Umm…. E here is my childhood best boy." Em tried to break the tension. "He's as good in these woods as Bella," he blurted out.

"Humph, I doubt that," she spat out, eye balling me up and down.

Wow, she packs some venom. She is either fiercely loyal to Bella or just hates men or maybe both.

She started rolling back under the truck giving me one last glare, mumbling about how much work she had to do. Emmett gave me an apologetic smile and told her quite jovially that we'd see her around.

We headed out of the shed and stopped in the open drive area. Emmett was looking at a paddock off to the side of the horse barn, where the most beautiful horse I have ever seen was pacing back and forth. We changed direction and headed towards the pen.

The horse was a ….. bronze color (_is that a _color_)_. Even under the overcast skies, the coat shimmered like it was oiled. Its head was held high atop a strong arching neck. I didn't know much about horses but this one looked like something out of a magazine. Emmett noticed me staring.

"That's Zepher, he's Bella's baby," he said looking around for something or someone. Possibly Bella?

"What kind of a horse is he?" I asked, truly intrigued and noting it was a he.

"He's a Hamdami Arabian Stallion. One of our first guests here, before we had the lodge, turned out to be some big wig prince from Saudi Arabia. He was so impressed with Bella's horsemanship and knowledge of the mountains, that he had Zepher here shipped over when he went home. We didn't even know he was a prince, man. You know how Bella hates gifts, but one look at him and she relented. It was a little surreal." Emmett retold the story.

I was used to seeing the fine boned, dish faced, smallish Arabians at some of the horse shows I had attended. "He's seems really big for an Arabian," I remarked.

"Yeah, he's some special strain that they don't let out of the country. The Hamdamis are stronger, more loyal, and fiercer than the other strains, also not as delicate. The Bedouins treasured them as their war horses," he said proudly. "He's almost seventeen hands high or some shit like that. All I know is that no one, and I mean no one, can ride him but Bella, and it ain't for a lack of trying," he said as he shook his head.

Hmmm, I wonder how many times Emmett was thrown. I chuckled. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a man coming out of the horse barn with a Stetson on.

"Hey Jazz, this is my good buddy Edward, he'll be staying with us for a while and helping out with the business end of things." The man gave a firm but welcoming smile. If it wasn't for the Stetson, I would have guessed him a surfer by the bleach blond locks curling out from beneath his hat.

"Jasper is Rosalie's brother and the resident horse trainer slash vet tech here," Emmett stated proudly causing Jasper to give a perfect ah shucks shuffle.

I struck out my hand, "Nice to meet you, Jasper." I smiled and gave him a firm handshake. He took my hand, nodded and tipped his hat. He seemed like a decent man, decent handshake. I could see how his quiet demeanor would be helpful working with animals.

"I noticed Zepher's in, is Bella back?" Em asked.

Gauging the time we spent traveling, and give or take how long she had to hang around for the secondary rescue unit, I wouldn't have expected her back for another two hours. But on horseback, it's hard to say. The sun was already starting to set. It was already close to seven PM.

"Ah no, I haven't seen her. She took Jimmy out," he replied. His head bopped up and down as he took a quick stock of the herd. "Nope, Jimmy's not back."

"Alrighty then, thanks Jazz. E, let's get you settled up at the main house," Em said as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

I gave Jazz a nod farewell and followed Em on a foot path, that led through the island of trees, that was created by the circle drive. I noticed how nothing was manicured, everything was left in its natural state; it was perfect. When we skipped up the stairs of the grand entry, I realized I was really fucking excited to see the inside of this place.

We walked through the carved double doors into the grand foyer. Fucking hell! I've been in some in five star hotels and grand palaces that couldn't hold a candle to this awesomeness. I'm not sure if it was the warmth of the logs and the natural slate floor, or the expansiveness of it all. It was if you could turn it inside out and still be in the forest.

There was too much to soak in as Emmett led me past the massive sweeping spiral log staircase, down into a sunken great room. I kept moving forward hardly glancing at the rustic leather furniture and distressed pine furnishing, but they were nothing compared to the floor to ceiling glass wall that spanned the back of the room which was a least forty-five feet across.

The back of the house faced south and the sun was just starting to throw off the colors of a west coast sunset. The rays spread across the lake like feathers, and also highlighting the snow capped mountains behind it with an ethereal light. I swear if there ever was a view from Nirvana, this was it. I was speechless and motionless.

"When your mother saw this she cried," Emmett said softly from somewhere behind me.

And I understood why. I slowly let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding, and slowly nodded my head.

"Hey, there'll be plenty of time to check everything out. Let me show you to your room. Then I'll show you my man digs. It'll be good having some more testosterone around," he said and I followed.

We headed up the main stairs, he was explaining that the upstairs was closed off to guests it was the families' residence. When we reached the top of the stairs there was a loft bridge and hallways leading off on either side. Em motioned with his thumb to the right hall and said my parents and another master suite were down there. We headed to the left. I looked over the railing and got a better look at the great room below. I didn't know how I had missed the baby grand that stood so sleek and perfect in the corner, next to a massive river rock fireplace. Nice.

There were two doors spaced quite far apart on either side of the hall. The second door on the left, facing the front of the house, he pointed out as his own room. The second door on the right he told me was Bella's. He opened the first door on the right, I followed him in.

"I think you'll like the view from this room best," he stated.

I shrugged my pack off my shoulder. Em snickered in recognition at the old thing.

"Is that all you brought, dude?" He eyeballed me.

"Na, I have a few items arriving at your dad's, they should be there tomorrow," I stated. "Do you think I could get a ride in sometime?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'm not sure if I'm going out tomorrow, but someone will be going down in the next day or two. We try and consolidate our trips," he explained.

"That's cool."

"I'll leave you to ummm unpack." He grinned again at my bag. "Meet me downstairs and I'll grab us some grub and drink." He grinned as he turned and headed out the room closing the door behind him.

The first thing I noticed was that this room had the same wall to ceiling window across the back. The higher angle actually afforded an even better view, if that was even possible. There was a smaller river rock fireplace that mimicked the massive one in the great room. The tones were masculine with navy blues and burgundies. The king size bed with its four posters was high and looked damn comfy. There was a leather loveseat and a small table with two leather arm chairs. On closer inspection, the back window/wall was broken up and there was a set of glass French doors that opened up on to a balcony. I made note to take advantage of that view sometime in the future.

There were two other doors on the far wall, that was a mixture of vertical logs and plaster, bringing light into the room. I opened one door to find a walk in closet that rivaled the size of mine in Chicago. I headed to the other door hoping for a bathroom. It was a sizable ½ bath with a toilet and sink. I used the facilities and washed my hands and face, wiping off the grime from a long day of travel. There was another door opposite the one I entered from the bathroom. I opened it slowly and peeked inside. Fuck me.

The room was almost as big as the bedroom. It had slate floors and what looked to be a small pool or a humongous Jacuzzi, with its sides built up with natural river rock that also climbed up the walls. I could see shower heads and spouts at different levels where the water would cascade down into the pool. There were ferns and other plants stuck in nooks and crannies. I could just make out the twilight from the huge skylight that loomed over the top of it all. I almost expected a Gnome to come popping out from somewhere. There was a log slab bench and branches set in the wall for hanging towels on. Really cool! I glanced at the door on the opposite side dismissing it as a linen closet.

Feeling somewhat hungry, I decided to make my way back downstairs. I noticed off of the entry was a large door with wood plank over the top that said 'office'. I crossed over to the area that was below the 'kids' rooms and was blown away by the huge cooks kitchen that was modern but had a rustic, old fashioned flavor. There was a granite bar flanked by upright logs, there were least eight bar stools that slid underneath. Opposite the kitchen and open to it was the dining area with a huge rustic table that could easily seat eighteen.

Emmett had his hands full with a bowl of chips and dip and two other containers. He motioned me to follow him. I noticed a set of stairs off to the side of the dining area that led down.

"Come on." He gestured. "We're heading down to the man cave," he said as he grinned over his shoulder as I followed him downstairs.

The space was amazing. It was all open. There was a small kitchenette with a breakfast bar and a regular sized eating table. A huge U-shaped couch dominated one end of the room, facing a pretty sizable flat screen. I saw a low shelf housing all sorts of video components and controllers along with what looked to be a state of the art stereo system with docks. There were speakers strategically placed throughout the whole room. No way, was that a Bose L1 tower and amp in the corner? Hell, I could even see the tone match on it. It made me wish I had brought one of my electric guitars, until, I noticed stands in the corner with two electric guitars and a bass.

"I didn't know you played the guitar, Em?"

"Yeah, a little, the bass is mine. Those are Bella's. She's been teaching Rosie."

Emmett was leaning over with his face in the fridge, digging around for something, while I made myself comfortable on a stool at the counter.

On the opposite end there was a pool table, a poker table and a dart board on the wall.

"This is pretty cool, Em."

He turned around and slid a cold bottle of beer across the counter towards me. He had set the chips and dip on the counter along with the containers which I found out were individually packed lunches with gourmet sandwiches, pasta salad and fruit. Yum.

"Yeah, I sort of spoiled myself with my signing bonus." He walked around the counter and joined me with his constant dimpled grin on his face. "I didn't go too crazy just some toys and rigs for me and Bells, the rest I invested in the ranch." We both started in on the chips. I couldn't help but feel like we were thirteen again swinging our legs at a counter while one of our moms fed us PB & J's.

"Remember that ol' 54' Chevy, behemoth truck, my dad used to bring up here?" He chuckled. That thing was really old a decade ago. We always wanted to sit in the back on the way up because it was our version of an amusement park ride.

"It was Bells' first car and she insisting on driving that thing till it finally died." He started laughing. "I was in San Fran getting ready for an away game and I get this call. She was bawling her eyes out. Man, I freaked thinking something happened to Charlie or something." I could imagine after losing their mom how a call like that would seem.

"When she told me the truck had died and that no one could save it, I started laughing my ass off at her. She got so pissed at me she hung up and wouldn't take any of my calls for days. So when I got back to Seattle, I bought her the biggest and noisiest damn truck I could find and drove it over here." We were both laughing now. "She forgave me, eventually." He quieted and furrowed his brows a bit. "Sometimes she hangs on a bit long to the past." I was unclear if there was a point to the story.

We talked for a while about my time in Chicago. I gave him the jest of Tanya-gate. He admitted to having been quite the player too. He also said that, like me, it was all behind him now. I could tell he was crushing on Rosalie by the way his eyes lit up when he spoke of her. He hinted that she was broken, but didn't divulge any information.

He challenged me to a game of Halo and promptly kicked my ass. I reciprocated the ass whooping with a round of Rock Band. I kept one ear open the entire time listening for some clue to Bella's arrival, to no avail.

"So um, shouldn't Bella be back by now?" I asked and He glanced at the clock. It was after 10pm and his faced looked concerned.

"Yeah, she should be. I'm not too worried. Jake will take care of her," he said more like an assurance to himself.

Everyone seemed to have a lot of faith in this Jake guy. I felt a small pang of jealousy that this guy was so much a part of their lives, even though I had no right.

"Oh, I should tell you. Jake's a bit….ah…possessive of Bella so watch yourself." I lifted my hands palms up, offering no trouble.

"No worries, I'm not here to step on toes." He laughed like I was joking. He must have been concerned because of some of the stories of debauchery I had told earlier.

I was feeling pretty tired and a bit dejected, if I was to be honest. I could feel the days of travel and all the sensory overload of being back here catching up to me. I excused myself after thanking him for the ass-whooping and diner. We made some tentative arrangements to meet up tomorrow for a more thorough tour of the grounds.

A nice hot shower in a river rock paradise sounded like the perfect end to a long road trip and a rather eye-opening first day back _home?_

**Please review, it would make my day. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Daddy's Evil Pixie for my very first ever review. Mwuh! I'm about ¾ done writing the story. So I will update frequently as I edit. I still don't have a beta. Anyhow after I catch up with myself I promise to update at least weekly. **

**S.M. characters, my story. **

Chapter 5

BPOV

The trek back to the ranch ended up being long and tedious. I didn't want to push Jimmy anymore than I had to. He was stressed and we had been out for over thirty six hours. I needed him fit, solid and able to fully trust a rider before the summer guide trips got in full swing.

Jimmy was our latest rescue. I had found him, and two others, this past winter in a feed lot over in Eastern Washington. He was standing separate from the make shift herd over in the corner of a paddock. His eyes were white with fright, his feet shifting back and forth ready to spring if a human got too close. I hate those places. It just killed me not to bring every single one of those horses home.

I just couldn't stand the idea of buying so called "trained" horses when there were too many good, but misunderstood horses standing in feed lots, waiting for slaughter. What the hell was wrong with people? They aren't disposable.

Rescuing, retraining and selling horses was another 'hat' that I wore. I have all but turned it over to Jazz to be his main business in the off season. I've never met anyone better with animals than Jazz.

Jasper was such a God send, and he completely ascribed to my philosophy. His nature is so gentle it is like he sends a wave of calm with his presence and touch. The horses loved him. I was really excited when he had changed his mind to come here.

_"Adesse Olympus, Isabella Swan speaking" I usually don't go by my full first name at all but it sounded more professional and only my close friends and family call me Bella._

_"Miss Swan, this is Jasper Whitlock. I'm not sure if you remember interviewing me last month…" his voice was deep but I heard a bit of trepidation._

_"Of course, Mr. Whitlock, what can I do for you?" I was really disappointed when he turned down our offer not a week after our interview claiming family issues. He was made of the kind of stuff that I knew would fit in here, and he was amazing with the animals._

_"I, uh.. was wondering if you have filled that position yet?"_

_Honestly, we had interviewed quite a few others but none had been as stand out as him._

_"Actually, no we haven't. You set the bar kind of high for us," I joked._

_"Well, um…..I am still very interested. You have a nice operation up there. I like your philosophy and I can't get all that green of my mind." He chuckled._

_"Wow, that's great news. Carlisle will be so pleased. We'd be so happy to have you on board," I said honestly and maybe with a bit too much enthusiasm._

_"See… the thing is….. I would love to work for ya'll, if I was able to bring someone with me," he rushed, "I need a safe and new environment for my sister. She's um….had a rough go at it and I need to be there for her," he added quickly._

_My heart ached a little without even knowing her. I could hear the same kind and protective tones that only a brother could have. I should know, I have one of the best. I tried not to think of what sort of a situation she was in to warrant her brother to want to pick up and move her up here away from family. 'A rough go'? She must need some healing._

_"Well, the position comes with a furnished two bedroom cabin, so there would be plenty of room of course." I tried to sound cheerful._

_"She'll stay out of the way, mostly, and she's the best darn mechanic around. I'm sure she'd be up to anything you may have for her." He sounded almost as if he was pleading._

_I needed him to stop right there._

_"Mr. Whitlock," I interrupted. "I'm sure your sister has incredible skills, but how about we get you guys up here first. It sounds like your sister could use a little R&R lakeside, Peninsula style. When she's good and …..rested…..we'll see how she feels about the future. But, I assure you if she does want to be a part of this ranch, we'll find her something to do that she is most comfortable with."_

_I heard a sigh of relief._

_"Thank you ma'me, thank you Ms. Swan," he stuttered._

_Nope. We had crossed over the business line and I wouldn't have it any other way. He was now going to be part of our family, God, I was intrusting my horses with him. His dedication to his sister just put another notch in my belt of Japer Whitlock respect._

_I interrupted again. "Ugh, Jasper, you're like ten minutes older than me. I go by Bella, and I certainly am not a ma'me, or even a lady for that matter." He laughed._

_"Okay, thanks Bella. Rosalie is going to love you. And you can call me Jazz."_

I refocused on Jimmy as we climbed up a steep dear trail with loose shale. He slipped a few times, but I was pleasantly surprised with his sure footedness. He's a far cry from that broken down, half starved, and scab infested horse I brought home. He'll be just fine. "Won't cha boy." A little loving made all the difference on the path to healing a tender body and spirit.

We finally crested the ridge and had started down a wider and more stable trail, when I had the bright idea to go off trail on a shortcut. I knew there was a run-off creek that would have some flow to it, that we'd have to cross, but it shouldn't be too bad. And it wasn't, unfortunately neither Jimmy nor I was prepared for the exposed clay bank on the other side. Jimmy's near hind leg sunk in to his hock as he fought his way up the embankment. When he managed to pull himself out I heard a sickening suction sound and a pop. I immediately jumped off, settled him down, and examined him. Damn, he pulled his shoe right off. "Shit, sorry Jim-Bo, looks like you've got company on foot, Buddy." He didn't seemed to strained but I loosened his girth and started the rest of the trek home walking through the underbrush with Jake conspicuously absent and Edward creeping back into my mind.

I started declining Latin nouns out loud in time to our steps. I started laughing at myself. Latin was another one of my mother's hair brain ideas. One little sheet of paper with test results had thrown my mother into a pedagogy frenzy. Honestly, I didn't mind. That's not true, I really grew to love all things Classical because of Latin. I loved reading history in its original and intended language sans multiple translations.

Actually, I had thoroughly enjoyed my home education. When I was in public school I was always considered a little freak anyway. Socialization with my 'peers' was not my thing. The only peers I had were Alice, Edward and Em, and when the Cullens left I sank further into my freaky exile.

I was able to still show horses, and when my mother got sick, I was able to take care of her and be with her till the end. I do not regret the educational path she put me on, every moment spent with my mother was treasured. I think that time with her was why I was so much more prepared when she passed. We shared our fears and dreams for each other. Her one hope was for me to be as happy as she was in love and life. Dad and Em stayed in denial for so long. I think Mom held on longer than she needed to, until they could let go. Afterwards, Dad dove into work and closed off, bitter and angry at fate, until Sue started to pull him out of his grey existence. Em threw himself into collage and football. I knew that Mom had told him to do well; he sort of took that and ran, excelling at both.

By the time I slipped out of the barn after taking care of Jimmy, it was 10:30. I didn't see any lights except for the front porch light over at the house. I knew Emmett must have left that on for me. I could see the old 'first' cabin, that was now Jasper and Rose's, in slumber mode. I took a peek in the truck shed and saw no new vehicles. Hmmm, maybe Edward took an extra day to travel. I hope he didn't run into any snow or troubles on the passes. Naw, probably just took his time sight- seeing.

The empty drive in front of the house confirmed that Edward hadn't made it in. I was relieved knowing I had at least another morning to prepare for his arrival. I still hadn't decided just how I felt about his arrival. Intellectually, I knew his expertise was just what Adesse needed. Emotionally, I wasn't sure if I was prepared to face what I had accepted as my fate so many years ago.

Just as I lunged on the top step of the front porch I felt a familiar presence behind me.

"Well shit Jake, nice of you to show up."

He cocked his eye brows at me and smirked.

"Come on then, Sweetie, let's get on up to bed," I said softly, but still somewhat annoyed that he had avoided me almost all afternoon.

I had left my muddy boots in the foyer and tip-toed up the stairs. I was too tired to get the third degree from Emmett tonight, though I knew it would only be out of concern for my safety. When I got to my room I started peeling off layers of my semi-wet clothing, down to my camisole and boy shorts. Jake was already sprawled out on the bed above the covers. I rolled my eyes grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom, already anticipating hot water pouring over my sore, cold-ass muscles.

..Hell.

Greek-God-Alert. There in the middle of my bathroom was Adonis with nothing on but a white towel, slung low, and I mean low on his hips. Above the towel was a perfect six pack complete with a chiseled V and a happy trail that led back down. No, do not look down again. No. Up. Up. My eyes finally obeyed when I felt the heat of a returning stare. I looked up into the most beautiful pair of forest green eyes. I've only known one person with eyes so intense. My Edward was now a Greek god? HUH? His jaw was more angular and his high cheek bones more prominent, but defiantly masculine. He was taller, of course he was taller ding-bat; he's not thirteen. His muscles were not bulky like Ems but defined and lithe. His hair, ah, wait is it darker? No, it's wet right? His perfect lips formed a shape that mimicked what I believed my own to look like. Open in shock.

I couldn't formulate words. I was embarrassed for walking in on him, but yet my traitorous body felt like there was some magnetic pull. It was nothing like I've ever felt before, and certainly not by just by looking at someone. I started to back up.

"I…..I…..I'm…." Nice job Bella. You are fluent in three classical languages and four modern ones and that's the best you can do?

And the Adonis spoke.

"Smella?"

And my verbal upchuck spilt forth…

"Turdward!"

I turned on my heels, slamming the door behind me. I leaned back against the door taking deep breaths trying to collect myself. After a couple of very long minutes I heard the other door close. I ran back in the shower room and locked his side.

I attempted to enjoy my long overdue shower. My body ached, the water was warm, but I kept getting whiffs of a light spicy scent that would have me tensing back up. Damn him, calling me 'Smella' like I'm some eleven year old waif. Gorgeous god-like or not, I bet Mr. MBA thinks he's just going to strut his city ass around, clean up little 'Smella's stupid books, earning him some sympathy award for slumming it in the woods with the hicks. Well, I'll show him I'm no silly little girl. He's certainly not a little boy. Adesse Olympus was my dream. I formulated all the plans and set all the goals. I got this place running, and running pretty damn good, if I do say so myself. What is that damn smell? Hmph! Game on for Business Bella. I wrapped myself up in my towel, glaring at his door I decided to go ahead and unlock it before I huffed back into my room. I quickly changed and hopped into bed. Reaching over, I lightly ran my fingers up and down Jake's back and smiled when I heard his content sigh.

###

EPOV

"Turdward!"

She called me Turdward. Oh hell, she knows. I know I've been a bit um….irresponsible this past year, but really. 'Turdward?' So, she thinks of me as juvenile, huh. Of course she does. She's brilliant, probably an off the wall fucking genius or something, and holy shit if she wasn't the most beautiful…..

I had just finished taking the most fantastic shower and had wrapped a towel around my waist when the linen closet door opened up. The most glorious creature I had ever seen was framed in the doorway. She had rich mahogany brown hair that spilled mid way down her back. She wasn't very tall, maybe a few inches over five feet. I followed her lean, shapely, creamy legs up to a very small pair of navy blue boy shorts that sat snug on trim hips, with just the perfect amount of curve. Ugh, why navy blue? The gods want to drive me crazy. Her ivory camisole was loose, but I could just make out the shape of a pair of perky, symmetrical breasts heaving wildly. I dared to raise my eyes further up to a perfect heart shaped face, with soft luscious lips, and the most soul searching deep brown eyes. I know those eyes. Holy shit. Ummm, those eyes were ogling me. Oh God. I knew my arousal would have been impossible to hide. It had been almost instantaneous. Look up, look up. Ahhhh. Our eyes met. That's my girl.

I had wanted to run to her and hug her, that's how I had envisioned our reunion, but considering both our states of dress, that probably wasn't the best idea. Instead, after calling me 'Turdward' she turned on her heels. Oh God, but when she turned, I caught two seconds of her backside, it was enough to make me step forward before the door slammed shut. Hmmm, I retreated into my room and listened to her shower and fell into a deep sleep full of not so innocent dreams of a beautiful woman on horseback.

I woke up at seven AM. I had intended to get up earlier and go for a run. Tomorrow, defiantly tomorrow. I dressed casual. As soon as I left my room, my stomach was assaulted with the wonderful aromatic smells of a home cooked breakfast. I took the stairs two at a time and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, it lives. Mornin' E." Emmett was entering the kitchen at the same time and took a seat at the counter bar, along with Rosalie and Jasper, all of them peeking over at a huge griddle taking up half a 6six burner gas cook's stove.

"Good Morning," I replied to Emmett, but was staring at the brunette beauty standing behind the stove with her hand one hand on her hip and the other yielding a spatula. She had on dark jeans and a long sleeved navy blue Hensley. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She was blushing…beautiful.

"Morning," she mumbled and turned her attention back to the grill. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes, please." I walked around and took a stool at the counter leaving two spaces between me and Emmett.

"Oh man, you're gonna love Bells cooking, dude. We don't have any guests right now, but you should see the spread she puts on when we do." Em boasted proudly.

I was still staring at Bella. She was shaking her head and was still blushing. Rosalie still had 'bitchy' plastered to her face as she stared at me. Jesus, what the hell did I do?

"Yeah man, Rose and I can't cook for shit. Thank God, Bella takes pity on us." Jasper chimed in.

"Okay, enough already. You guys know I love to cook. All of you are just the guinea pigs," Bella stated.

"It looks and smells absolutely wonderful, Bella. Please feel free to experiment on me any time," I said noticing my innuendo a bit late, causing me to blush. Huh? I don't blush.

Her eyes snapped up to meet mine and she rewarded me with a slight upturn of her lips.

"So, I take it you ran into E boy here last night, eh Bells?" His eyes were still fixated on the bacon, sausage and omelets. "He's looking good, huh?"

"Uh….yeah. I got in around 10:30." She still avoided my gaze, so I just nodded.

Bella dished us all up while regaling the idiocy of the stranded teens. Emmett laughed because he remembered them from high school and said they were pretty stupid back then too.

I was trying not to moan while eating the fabtabulous breakfast, when I caught sight of a motion just past the sliding glass door. I turned in time to catch it moving back in view.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as I hopped backwards off my stool dropping my fork with a loud clang.

There was the biggest damn wolf I'd ever seen.

Emmett started roaring. Rosalie continued eating. Jasper snickered and Bella started walking towards the door. I wanted to stop her, grab her, throw her down and protect her but I froze thinking that may be a tad overdramatic.

"Ah..Ah…Ah," was all I managed to spit out while pointing like an idiot. I was almost hyperventilating by now.

She continued towards the door and slid it open. Jesus, is she suicidal? What the….

"Edward meet Jake," Emmett managed to say between his hearty chuckles.

"What the ….?" Jake is a wolf, a dog, a mutt, not a boyfriend. Huh?

Bella let the beast in and it healed to her side. The top of his head hit her waist. She walked over to me and stood in front of me as the thing sat watching her for her next command.

"Jake. Edward. Friend." She looked at me. I'm sure I looked like a guppy out of water. "Hold your hand out and let him smell you." I did as I was told. He gave a small sniff and returned his gaze to Bella.

"Um well, that was really unexpected," I muttered as everyone else continued giggling.

Bella dished herself up and put some bacon and sausage on a plate on the floor for Jake. She took a seat on the far side of the bar next to Rosalie, so much for positioning.

I kept an eye on the monster as I returned to my meal. Well, this puts another perspective on things. Jacob is some franken'mutt on steroids. He is not her husband or boyfriend.

Emmett assured me most everyone had that reaction to Jake. He supposedly is absolutely harmless unless Bella is provoked, and that had only happened once. I wanted to know what happened but I was too chicken to ask. We all helped clean our dishes and gave thanks and praise to Bella for her wonderful breakfast.

Rosalie excused herself stating she wanted to get on that culvert at the washout. Jasper told Bella that he'd shoe Jimmy and told her Zepher was a bear while she was away.

"So E, man, I'll take you on the full Monty tour. After lunch I'm gonna head down and help Rose and Seth with the culvert, we should be ready to grate by then. So, after lunch you can meet with the manager." He wagged his eyebrows at Bella which earned him a hiss from her.

I thanked Bella again and followed Emmett out of the kitchen.

"So you've seen most of the main house. The great room and formal dining room are for guests. Underneath the master bedrooms, we have a large conference room, fully stocked, that sits behind the main office, which will be your office too. There is a sizable library back there as well; Bella is pretty picky about checkout, since most of it is her own collection." Emmett rattled off as if he was a museum guide.

We headed outside walking around the front, as I truly admired the craftsmanship of the building. I learned that the logs were done in a Scandinavian full scribe using some specialized four point notching system; it was air tight without the use of chinking. Logs had a high thermal mass which held in heat and/or cool depending on the season.

The house, cabins and barn was powered with inverters and huge banks of batteries that ran in sequence. The inverter converted all the alternative energy sources from DC to AC. There were solar panels on the south side of the roof along with a large array in the field, wind turbines on the hills, and mini hydroelectric generators in the deeper creeks. Thankfully, when our dads had bought the property all water and mineral rights were grandfathered in. Heat from the hot springs on the property was piped down, and when engaged, flowed through an in floor heating system at a constant seventy-five degrees.

On the far side of the property, an old natural gas well was brought up to code and gas was traded to a company in exchange for an unlimited supply of propane for the generators in the shed, also all the cooking stoves and ovens, some heating devices, on demand hot water tanks, and refrigerators and freezers were all run on propane.

Emmett was so animated and excited and, quite frankly, he was an excellent speaker when explaining all of the green systems. It was really easy getting caught up in his exuberance. I had asked questions when I wanted more information. He seemed really pleased with my attentiveness.

We walked down to the lake and went into one of the log cabins for a quick tour. He said that this particular cabin could sleep up to eight, set up as a two bedroom family suite. It had an open living room/dining area with a small kitchenette that ran onto a nice cedar deck, that over looked the lake. There was one bedroom and one bath downstairs. The upstairs loft left the living room open to high ceilings. There were two sets of bunk beds in the loft. Very cozy, very quaint, clean and a perfect get away. There were twelve log cabins not including the original renovated one that Jazz and Rose stayed in.

He showed me the garden area and explained that almost all the food served here was either grown in the gardens or green house fresh, raised on site, gathered from the forest and beach, or hunted or fished from the land or sea. Wow!

We started wandering back towards the shed and barn when I heard music playing loudly, but from a distance. It was Haydn's _'The Clock'_. That's interesting. I strained my eyes to follow my pricked ears towards a field to the right and back of the barn, and saw someone riding a horse. And the horse was dancing? What? It was beautiful and perfect to the beat. His knees came up high as it shifted its weight back and forth, then cantered sideways, and then forward changing its lead every other step. Beauty and grace to rhythm.

We headed back into the shed where he showed me the "power plant". He had work benches full of half done projects, parts of solar arrays, pipes and misc. metal pieces. I expressed my awe at all he had done and acknowledged his utter commitment. He thanked me as he clapped my back, hard.

It was nearing 12:30. He told me he was going to bring lunch down to Rose and Seth at the washout. He urged me to grab some lunch at the house and get ready for 'the manager'. He laughed at that and turned back into the shed. I wonder if he thought I should be intimidated by so said manager. I'm not easily intimidated; in fact I don't ever recall being intimidated.

I wanted to catch another glimpse of Bella riding, but I didn't see her around so I headed back up to the main house.

I found her in the kitchen alone. Oh boy was this going to be awkward? I hope not. I have to up my game here and show her that I can be a professional.

"Hello Isabella." She had her back to me facing a counter and turned with a knife in her hand.

"Um, hey, are you hungry?" She turned slightly to look at me.

"If you're cooking, then defiantly," I said eagerly.

She had turned back to her work. "Ha, well, you may soon get tired of my cooking, but I'm almost done. Have a seat."

We sat; well I sat in silence as she continued preparing. There was something simmering in a huge pot on the stove. It smelled wonderful. She brought her creations over from the counter and set them on the stove grill, putting a weight on them. The silence was loud as we faced each other, but our eyes looked everywhere but at each other.

"So ummm…. Sorry about last night. I didn't realize you were here and I had intended on putting you in the other room across the hall, next to Emmett." She was formal but not angry.

"Oh, ugh, not a problem I thought you came out of the closet." Her eyebrows raised up in question. "I mean, I thought that your door was a linen closet," I stammered. Geez spit it out already. "I can change rooms if you wish. I don't want to be a problem. Emmett just thought I would enjoy the view." Oh my God. What is my problem? "I mean the view of the lake."

She chuckled as she finished up the Panini's and plated them. "It's not a problem, Edward. The view is spectacular. We can work out some sort of system for the bath. We're adults right?" she said with a smile.

She handed me my gourmet sandwich along with a cup of soup from the steaming pot and walked around the counter to join me.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

I took a bite of my sandwich and although I tried my hardest not to make a noise, I couldn't help but moan. When I opened my eyes, I looked over and her lips were turned up as she watched me swallow.

"Damn, this is the most amazing sandwich I've ever had." I wasn't kidding. It rocked

"Thank you." She blushed and settled in to her lunch.

"I'm going to have to really workout if I don't want to gain twenty five pounds by the end of summer." I set my sandwich down and took a sip of the soup. Oh man, heaven, in a bowl.

"Ahhhhhh, this puts 'Mm Mm Good' to shame," I moaned and she chuckled again.

Her voice was even better than over the radio. It had deepened from little girl Bella, it had a soft but husky tone. Sexy as hell.

"You have the job, you know. You don't have to impress." I was happy to see her lighthearted. I guess we were over our embarrassment of seeing each other half naked. Although truly I wasn't embarrassed, totally turned on, but not embarrassed.

"No Smella, you are the one who impresses," I said honestly wishing for a blush and got one. Yes.

"So it's back to 'Smella', huh?" she joshed.

"I'm sorry, it's really all I ever did call you." I tried to give her one of my famous grins.

"Not always." she said softly not meaning for it to be heard.

"No, you're right. Not always." I smiled and finished my fucktabulous lunch.

After we cleared and cleaned our plates she led me towards the office. It was awesome and in style with the rest of the house. The honey hues of the logs contrasted with the rich mahogany furniture. There was a sitting area, I assumed for clients and guests, that consisted of a love seat with a pair of arm chairs opposite. Two huge executive desks faced each other each with their own black leather swivel chair. There were photos of various stages of the ranch on the walls. It was calming yet had a formal air.

"So when do I meet the manger? I get the impression he/she is some sort of a hard ass," I stated trying to …hell, I don't know what I was trying to do.

Bella cocked her head and folded her arms, pushing her breasts up and out. Pretty. Wait. Um, was she mad? She took two steps backwards and sat in one of the black leather chairs.

"You have," she said with thin lips.

I sunk into the love seat as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Fuck, Bella, I'm sorry. I'm just fucking up left and right here." I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees keeping a firm grip on my hair. Bad habit, I know. I peeked over at her and saw her head still cocked but her eyebrows rose.

"Ever since I got here yesterday I've been slammed with surprises, some of which pertaining to you. I shit myself when I found out you were the SAR tracker. I thought you were married to your dog. I insult your managerial skills and …..and …" I waved my hand up and down towards her. I wanted to say 'you're fucking beautiful, sexy as hell, all out hottie', but I was having trouble with my verbal diarrhea.

"And what?" she asked.

"You know you're all….." I kept waving my hand in a circle at her, "all…grown up." I managed to spit out. God, she has to think I am the biggest shit alive. I heard her musical laugh and sat up straighter trying to assess her reaction.

"Thank you, I think, and you've ….grown up too." She sent me a sly smirk "So, now that we've acknowledged that we are adults let's see how well we can work together, shall we?" Her tone was even with a hint of play. She was kind and eased me out of my spew.

"All right, sounds great." I walked over to her and extended my hand for a truce. "Friends?"

"Grown up friends?" she countered.

I gave her a big smile and shook on it.

**I'm on hands and knees, waiting with baited breath for any remark. Give it to me. I can take it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for staying with me. SM owns the characters, the rest is mine. **

Chapter 6

BPOV

'Friends?'

That will work right? I mean, what else were you expecting, for him to come running to you with open arms with a bouquet of wild flowers screaming his undying devotion to you? Okay, so I've had that fantasy a time or two. He thought I was married to Jake, that's a new one. At least he was thinking about me right? This is good. At least he doesn't seem like he hates me or hate it here.

"So that's your desk." I pointed to the desk opposite mine. He cocked his head questioning.

"When we designed this room it was always intended for a Cullen and a Swan," I said sheepishly.

"Your father used it sometimes when he was here," I added in just in case.

He smiled again and sat down in his chair. God, that smile is just ugh!

"I thought I would start by showing you the business plan and then answer any questions you may have before we get into the details. Does that work for you?" I hoped Business Bella was sounding more professional than I was feeling inside.

"It sounds great, Bella. You still go by Bella right?" Poor guy was really trying not to insult me. I snickered.

"Bella is fine."

I handed him a copy of the business plan and opened my laptop to check for emails. There were two emails from potential guests, inquiring about different tours. I wished our website was more expansive so that there were better pictures and more information online. It was a simple form site from one of those places that sold space.

I stole a peek at him over the top of my lap top. He had relaxed back into his seat. His eyes were furrowed in concentration. His hair was a sexy mess from running his fingers through it earlier. I watched as his jaw twitched with thought. Wow, what a jaw.

I averted my eyes back to my screen when he leaned forward to open a drawer. He pulled out a legal pad and pencil and started writing notes. I went back to answering my emails.

I shot off a quick note to confirm my upcoming lecture at the UDub for the Classical Association of the Pacific Northwest. I'm not much of a public speaker, but I had agreed to do this some time ago. I didn't need much preparation, but it would be a day and a night out of my schedule.

I peaked again and he was just scratching away at the pad. Hmmmm? After another half hour he set his pencil down.

"Bella, did you write this?" Ummm, shit. I know I wasn't a business major but Carlisle had seemed impressed. Well shit, I can't lie. Buck up, own up to it.

"Yes." I tried to sit up a little taller in my chair and looked him straight in the eye.

"Bella, this is amazing." Whew! Why did his opinion matter so much anyway?

"It's very well thought out. You're quite a visionary, actually." He seemed really sincere.

"I sense a 'but,'" I said.

"No, no, not at all, I've made some notes and I have a few questions for you," He was quick to reply.

We went back and forth. He asked really good questions and I answered to the best of my ability. He inquired about the book keeping and scheduling systems, the job descriptions of all the staff, the cash flow, advertising, internet media etc…. He asked questions I had no idea how to answer. It was comfortable though. He never once made me feel inferior with my lack of knowledge.

Before I knew it was nearing 5 o'clock. He sat back in his chair and locked his hands behind his head, looking very, comfortable.

"Are you heading down the mountain tomorrow?" he asked looking at the wall.

"We have a staff meeting early but after yes, I have some errands and I was going to run over to the rez and talk to some guys. You're welcome to come along. I want to run some ideas by you on the way, before I talk to them anyway," I suggested.

"That would be great. Do you think we could stop by your dad's? I shipped some boxes ahead and I'm anxious to get to my laptop." He seemed to still be deep in thought.

I was still trying to get a feel for what he thought of things so far but wasn't sure how to ask.

"So what do you think so far?" Okay, so that was blunt. I really wanted him to get it, get what I was trying to do.

He swung around to face me and put his hands on the desk.

"I think you have started something here that is really fucking special, and has incredible potential. I get that you want this not only to be a destination experience, but an immersion in to what the Peninsula has to offer. Utilizing the available resources not only of the property, but of the people and the region in general; it is so simple but so right. I also think Emmett is a god damn genius." He chuckled. "Who would have thought?"

He gets it. He really, really gets it. Be still my beating heart.

"Wow, you've been doing a lot of thinking. Anything else?" I meant it sarcastically, okay maybe I was fishing. I was feeling pretty damn gooey inside.

He flashed his perfect Colgate teeth.

"Well….." His stomach growled. He laughed and raised his eyebrows. "I think you are the best damn cook I've ever met, and if you tell my mother I'll adamantly deny it."

I laughed. "You're such a dork, come on, Turdward. We're done for the day; I need to start dinner anyway." I got up and started for the door.

He called after me teasing, "Hey, I thought we were playing grown-up!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I meant Mr. Turdward." I laughed and started running for the kitchen.

I heard him jump out of his chair, so I picked up speed. Just as I reached the kitchen, I felt two large warm hands grab on to my waist and spin me around. My hands landed on his very firm chest, and I knew what was underneath that shirt. I wasn't breathing hard from laughing and running but from being shocked up to a warm hard body, his warm hard body. I slowly looked up and met his eyes. Both our smiles faded as we starred at each other. He reached up behind my back and tugged on a strand of my hair, kind of hard, with a smirk on his face. He leaned over near my ear I could feel his hot breath.

"Tag. You're it… Smella."

I slapped his chest as we both pulled away. I was glad Jake was outside, he's not used to people being in that close proximity to me. Luckily Jazz broke any tension as he sauntered in and sat at the counter. Edward and he struck up a casual conversation about the animals. I listened as I started prepping dinner. Edward had asked if he could help, which I declined, but sincerely appreciated the offer. I had almost everything prepped already.

I had made homemade mushroom ravioli this morning, stuffed with early spring morels and our own herbed ricotta cheese. I started my low fat garlic cream sauce as I set the water to boil the ravioli. I mixed the fresh greens and vegetables for the salad.

I noticed Edward was really engaging Jasper. Jazz is naturally a quiet type but Edward seemed to draw him out, broaching topics of commonality, or asking questions about things that particularly interested Jazz. He didn't manipulate the conversation in a bad way at all, he was considerate and genuine. Crap, he just caught me starring.

I looked down and popped dessert in the oven. I needed to use up some apples and had made individual apple crisps. When I looked back up, Edward was smiling at me. I blushed and gave him a small smile back.

Just before dinner was done Emmett, Rosalie and Seth came in the side door, letting Jake in as well.

"Hey Bells, I'm crashing dinner. I had to get me some Bella Bites," Seth boomed out.

I smiled wide. I really love Seth. In fact, everyone loves Seth. He is just the sweetest kid, always a ray of sunshine. Hell, he was one step away from being my little brother if Sue and Charlie would come out of the closet and seal the deal.

"Anytime, Seth. You're always welcome." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Wash up everyone!" I yelled.

"Hey Seth, this is my buddy Edward, Carlisle's kid. He's going to be helping out around here for the summer. E, this little rascal is Seth." Emmett gave the introductions.

Edward stood up and shook Seth's hand like a man. I saw Seth's eyes beam having gotten the respect of a handshake. He was too cute, as cute as a 6' 4" sixteen year old could be. His heart was as big as his gangly limbs.

We all sat down at the table, taking up only one end of the gigantic thing. Sam, who helped with a lot of the building around here, had hand milled the tabletop from sunken barn beams and some other guys from the rez had finished and fashioned it to this work of art. Its sister was in the conference room. They were original masterpieces.

Emmett and Rose announced that the culvert was fixed thanks to Seth running the back hoe. I must have been too engrossed in Edward this morning, but now I distinctly remember Em saying Seth was going to be there.

"Seth?" I said in my most older-sister tone.

"Bella?" he replied in an equally singsong tone.

"Why weren't you in school today?"

"Awww Bells. I meant to go really, I did. But Charlie told me last night that a culvert had gone out and Em promised me that the next time he needed to use the back hoe he'd let me run it. And you know how long I've been waiting to do that," he whined with the cutest pout.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and didn't even feign looking guilty as he dug into his ravioli. Edward was trying really hard to hide a smile. I saw his lips twitching. Rose looked at Seth and back at me.

"Ah Shit Bella, what's one day. The kid is damn good. A real natural with machinery, and I'm not just saying it." Rose stated and shoved a fork load of salad in her mouth.

I saw Seth's chest puff up as he sat up a bit straighter. Complements from Rose were far and few between, so that said something in and of it self. Well, damn, I didn't want to pop that confidence building bubble.

"Did Sue know?" He nodded vigorously.

"You know how I feel about you getting a good education?" He nodded again.

"Well, I guess one day every once in a GREAT while won't hurt," I said with a smile trying not to reprimand too harshly.

"Hey Seth, did Emmett ever tell you about the time Bella didn't go to school, when she was in school that is, for a couple of days because she thought our librarian was Daskiya," Edward blurted out looking at me with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Emmett piped up. "That was funny as hell. She hid under her bed for two days surrounding herself with packets of Bubble Yum." Emmett started roaring. Seth's eyes were wide with amusement.

I sunk a little in my chair.

"Finally, our mom called Ol'Billy Black to come over. He had to scoot under her bed and finish telling her the rest of the story before she came out," my traitor brother continued.

"I don't understand, why all the gum?" Jazz asked

Seth knew the legend well, so he explained. "Young kids on the rez are told of an ugly old woman, named Daskiya that lived up the Quileute River. When children were bad, she would come and take them in a basket to her home, to cook and eat us. If we were good they would give us gum. They said that if she did catch us all we had to do was push her in the fire, fuel the fire with the gum and we would be safe. But Bella, it was tree gum, not Bubble Yum," he added as the rest of the table roared.

I knew I was blushing. "Yeah, well, you didn't see how big her basket was." I defended myself under my breath.

"So Bella, what did you do that was soooo bad you thought fugly was coming to get you?" Gee thanks Rose.

"Itoldalie," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

I could feel the heat creep down my neck down as all eyes were on me. "I told Lauren Mitchell that Edward was gay." Oh God, help me before I die of embarrassment. I heard a fork drop.

"What? Why?" Emmett was laughing hard now.

"Because she wanted to kiss him," I managed to eke out at a whisper. I lifted my gaze with my face and shoulders scrunched in apology.

Edward starred at me for a second before busting up into a full belly laugh.

"Awwww, Smella my savior."

The rest of dinner passed with lots of laughter a lot at my expense. It was fun and it felt good, really, really good to laugh with good friends. The boys cleared and put the dishes in the dishwasher as I served up dessert. Everyone was stuffed and sated. Dessert dishes were cleared and bellies started getting scratched.

"Hey guys, how 'bout some Rock Band, someone's got to kick Eddie Boy's ass," Mr. Gameboy himself declared.

Seth jumped up and ran down the stairs, followed by Jazz and not to be outdone Edward and Emmett were on their heels. They shouted up thanks for dinner and dessert as their feet pounded the treads.

Rose and I were sipping on our tea when I turned to her.

"Are you okay with everything, Rose?" I asked sincerely.

Rose had confided her story of rape and assault by her fiancé and his associates, as to the reason she was here. It took me a while to even wrap my head around so much tragedy and pain. I knew I would never fully understand but I had held my hand out to her in friendship, gave her solace, and supported her, the best I could. One of horrible facts of the tragedy was that this fiancé was hand-picked by her parents, for social gain, and in the end, they blamed Rose. I think she appreciated that I never tried to sympathize, there's no way that I could. I've seen such improvements since she's been here. I couldn't help but hope that this place had something to do with it. She was family now as far as I was concerned.

"Yeah, I think so. Things are getting better every day." She smiled warmly. She was a beautiful person inside and out.

"Things are going to start getting busy around here. People will be in and out. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable. What would you think about moving up here to the main house?" I wanted to offer her an escape, especially when the other cabins start filling in.

She was quiet.

"Can I think about it? I don't like feeling weak, Bella. I'm working this shit out. This place…..this place has….." Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at me. "You, Jazz, Em ….you're my family now. You're all I've got." For Rose this was, well, huge and I felt in my heart this girl was truly my sister.

"You know Emmett feels very protective of you, and I can attest he is the best big brother ever, not discounting Jazz of course."

"I know. Emmett makes me feel safe," she looked down, "But, I don't think of him as a brother," she said with a smile.

I didn't say a thing. This was massive, monumental even. I just reached over and put my hand over hers and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to hit the pool, you want to come?" I knew that this was veering close to Rose's sentimental mushy overload point.

"Nah, I think I'll head back over to our cabin. Thanks, Bella"

"Jake will walk you. Good night sweetie," I offered and she accepted with a nod.

"Jake. Follow. Watch." I pointed to Rose and ran upstairs to grab my suit.

####

EPOV

To say yesterday was a doozie, would be an understatement. I had been very pleasantly surprised to find out Bella was the manager. I guess, I should have figured it out. I now knew not to underestimate anything that girl was capable of.

I had pushed any preconceived notions aside when I read her business plan. Dad was right. It was impressive, goal for goal, well written, thorough to the T. The plan contained a brief financial from last year but it was solid and they were in the black. That says a lot.

She not only wanted the ranch to succeed, but wanted to include as many locals as possible to help with their own success, by either supporting their goods and service, or by creating new ventures that was inclusive. She was weaving a detailed tapestry that not only provided a potentially high profit margin for Adesse Olympus, which ensured livelihood for investors and staff, but would also boost the economic viability for Forks and the surrounding area.

My respect level rose notches. The more I watched her and learned about her, the more I saw a more complex version of that little girl I once knew. She was still wise and quirky. She was still compassionate and caring. She was still smart as hell, but she was no longer that cute little girl. No, she was far, far beyond just cute.

I had woken up early and stayed true to my promise for a run. I slung on my knife, I never went into the woods unarmed. I headed down one of the trails I knew would give me a good five mile run on a pretty level path. The feeling was amazing. The mist, the freshest air on the planet, the green, running, running fast, I loved it.

I started thinking about yesterday again. The chase to the kitchen wasn't planned, but I wasn't disappointed at the result. Having her body pressed up against mine was right. I don't know how else to explain it to myself. I had been with a lot of women but her little body felt just right next to mine. The electricity was … damn.

"Ha," I barked out loud. I looked around stupidly to see if anyone heard me as I continued on with my run. I can't believe she told Lauren Mitchell that I was gay. Well, that explained why the little hussy stopped sending me dumb love notes to meet her behind the bus barn. Weirdo, as if. And then, and then if yesterday wasn't bad enough…..

I was now crowned the ultimate king of rock band on all instruments. I killed that shit. After Seth and Jazz left, Em and I were nursing our beers when I heard what sounded like a splash. I looked at Emmett questioningly.

"Oh, man dude, I totally forgot to show you the rest of the downstairs." He jumped up all excited.

We entered a double door next to the poker table, that I had not noticed, and stepped into another area half again the size of upstairs blueprint.

It was a state of the art fucking gym, complete with an indoor pool. What the fuck? I started looking around frantically.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Emmett teased.

"Either a bowling alley or the crew from Punked, this shit is unreal, Em."

"I convinced your dad and Bella that a lot of our guests would really appreciate all this, but really, man, I wanted it bad. Once an athlete always and athlete." He pumped his guns. "And I need me some metal to pound."

I laughed and really started to look around. There were tread mills, a universal station, free weights, all sorts of aerobic equipment. There was even a space with mats for yoga or some shit. My head turned when I heard another splash.

I caught the tail end, and I mean tail end, of someone doing a free style flip turn at the end of the pool. I tried to make out the form as it headed back towards us. I saw a one piece girls' suit and brunette hair. Oh, god. No, no, no, not Bella in a bathing suit in front of her brother. Fuck me.

She reached the end and hiked herself up on her elbows on the edge of the pool.

"Hi guys"

"I forgot to show E here the gym." Emmett snickered, his stance showing he was really getting into knocking me into a loop

Bella's hair slicked back. Bella wet.

"Pretty cool huh? Did he tell you that the pool is completely heated by the hot springs and that he harnessed that shit?" she said proudly looking at her brother.

Beads of water dripping off Bella. Must shut mouth, will catch flies.

"You know, nothing surprises me anymore. You guys have totally outdone yourselves." I was impressed. Not because I hadn't seen luxury accommodations with spas and gyms, but because this was so much more. It wasn't over the top, it was just right and even more so because they had done it literally with their own hands from the ground up.

Bella smiled widely at her brother reaching up with one hand. I realized too late, when Em bent down and pulled her up and out of the pool. Give a guy a break, would you. Too late, one look at her in her navy blue Speedo that covered everything, but gave shape to ALL at the same time, I was fucked. Dead puppies, Grandma Masen's undies, Bella dripping wet, ahhh.

"Nice place guys….I'm tired….gotta take a shower….night." I ran out like a fool or more like a seventeen year old hormonal teenage boy.

The run was invigorating. I ventured off trail, leaping down logs, finding my forest footing again. I felt like yelping out a primal war cry. I really did miss it without even knowing how I did. I ran back into the house and started up the stairs smelling something damn good coming from the kitchen, when I heard Bella yell out.

"Staff meeting in the conference room in twenty."

"Ight, I be there," I shouted back.

"No Ebonics!"

I laughed.

When I entered the conference room twenty minutes later, freshly showered and put together as well as I could with my minimal clothing options, everyone was standing around stuffing their faces with warm homemade muffins. Oh man, I wanted one of those so bad. I knew that they were divine, but I didn't want to meet the rest of the staff while having a Bella foodgasim.

Rosalie came busting in the door all wild eyed.

"Bella, Bella!" she shouted.

Bella ran to her side, with her eyes wide with fear. What was going on? Bella seemed overly protective.

"You told him to watch me!" she barked out, pointing to the wolf that I hadn't noticed by her side.

"Yeah, and?" Bella was calmer now and the fear was almost gone.

"Belllllaaaaaa, he wouldn't leave my side all night. AT ALL!" she ranted.

"He rammed his head into the bathroom door until I opened the door to let him in. HE WATCHED ME TAKE A SHOWER, HE SLEPT ON MY BED!" she whined.

Emmett started laughing from across the room.

"Jake. Watch Over. At Ease," Bella said calmly to the beast.

He gave Rose a nudge on the ass and sauntered out the door.

"Fucking mutt," Rose said under her breath, but I saw the twist of a smile and so did Bella as she chuckled.

Bella walked to my side and smiled.

"Everyone this is Edward Cullen, Carlisle and Esme's son, he has graciously offered to come on board for the season. While I am the acting Operations Manager, he will be our new Business Manager." I looked down at her and cocked my head slightly.

"Edward holds a MBA from Columbia University, top in his class and one of the youngest ever to achieve it." I was getting a bit embarrassed. "Although, I am sure his knowledge and expertise will be a huge asset to Adesse Olympus, we are even more grateful of his love and appreciation of this land." She gave a meaningful look to Emmett and back up to me.

"Some may know that Edward and his sister Alice grew up right here with Em and I. He shot his first grouse right here in the meadow where this building sits. He broke his arm falling out of that tree." She pointed to the big deformed maple out the window. "And he learned how to swim in that lake. So please help me, not only welcome Edward to our ranks, but back home."

"Welcome home, Bro," came loud and thunderous from Emmett.

There was a round of welcomes and hellos from around the room. I don't think I had ever felt so good about anything. Shit I was kind of choked up. I knew that her telling everyone that I was from here originally was a far bigger credential than having attending some Ivy League School back East. She knew how to warm their hearts, and melt mine….again. I smiled down at my little angel and mouthed 'thank you'.

I went around the room meeting everyone new, assigning faces to the job descriptions I had read yesterday.

I finally met Sue. She was a sweet motherly figure and I could see her with Charlie. Her tan skin was soft she had beautiful laugh wrinkles. Most of the older women back in Chi-town did Botox, their unexpressive faces said nothing like Sue's did. I knew she helped Bella with the cooking when things were in full swing and when Bella had to guide, but her main concentration was the garden and wild foraging. She also was in charge of the entire food inventory.

Her daughter Leah was the exact opposite of her mother and little brother. If the Quileutes bred an Amazonian woman warrior mix with a pinch of Rosalie the end result would be Leah. No surprise that she had little or no contact with guests. Good thing that. She did all the housekeeping for the cabins, and she helped the hunting and fishing guests with skinning, butchering and packing. She also offered a separate hide tanning and taxidermy service on the side that we sent all our referrals too. I guess she was pretty good.

Sam was another Quileute man, probably in his mid thirties. His eyes were honest and his hands rough with hard labor. He had helped Bella and Emmett build all the little cabins and acted as the general contractor for the main lodge. He had a few ongoing projects on the property and was responsible for any log maintenance, but he was also the Quileute representative. He did skills workshops and was the authentic canoe guide. He also offered up for sale incredible native wood carvings that were displayed on the property. He was a pretty straight forward guy.

Eric was a young man from Forks around Bella's age. He was a true geek in every sense of the word, right down to a pocket protector and greasy side swiped hair. I immediately got the impression that he crushed big time on Bella. Weather she was oblivious, or a master of avoidance I couldn't tell. He mainly helped Emmett out with installations and ran maintenance checks.

Angela was a mousey young lady who wore big coke bottle glasses that made her eyes seem huge. I learned that she was a substitute teacher during the school year. During the summer her and her husband, Ben, a full-time teacher at Forks High and was therefore absent, helped out with various guide trips and had done a few day camps last season for kids so their parents could enjoy other activities. Something I thought could be amped up and expanded upon.

Everyone but Bella, Em, Jazz and Rosalie were seasonal and part time. Charlie did occasional fishing trips if they were scheduled on his days off. I learned that he and my dad had guided a big fishing trip last summer that was a huge success. Huh, go dad.

I met Paul, the main hunting guide. He wasn't the most personable but he was respected for his skills so I took that into consideration. We talked briefly on the need to bring in another hunter guide and/or fishing guide.

I was told there were other college kids and people from the town that would come in as needed depending on the capacity. Seth was a permanent fixture here in the summer and helped with anything and everything. I could see how scheduling could be a bear.

I also learned the Fred and Mandy were unable to make it today do to school obligations, but they were the rock climbing team leaders this year, taking over the responsibility from Bella. Was there nothing this girl couldn't do?

After I had mingled with everyone Bella called our attention and thanked everyone for coming.

"I know it's fairly early in the year for a team leader meeting but we need to make sure all our eggs are in the basket so to speak. I am happy to announce that we are already 40% booked for the summer."

There were several 'woots' from the group. These people were genuinely pleased about success. While 40% was good for pre-bookings in April. I knew it could be better.

Bella continued. "Edward is working on a marketing strategy as well as integrating systems behind the scenes that will simplify and organize our work flow. I just wanted to give you all a heads up that there will be some positive changes and we WILL have a much busier season. If any of you have scheduling issues please come see Edward or myself and we'll be happy to try and accommodate you. Thank you to everyone for bringing in your equipment and supply requisitions." She raised her hand waiving a stack of papers. "We should have all your supplies ordered and here on time. We appreciate each and every one of you for your individual contributions and dedication to Adesse Olympus." She had taken the time to look everyone in the eye as she spoke. "The beginning of the season weekender is scheduled for three weeks from today." She went on to remind everyone about the bio's we needed for the website along with guidelines for their interns and assistants. When she was finished she looked over towards me where I was leaning against a wall. "Is there anything you'd like to add?"

I pushed off and walked to the front of the room. I wanted to be careful with my positioning. I needed to keep an air of authority yet remain approachable.

"I'd like to thank you for your warm welcome and I am really looking forward to working with all of you." I took a deep breath. "Change is sometimes feared, but I assure you I only have the visions of Adesse in the forefront." I looked at Em. "I wouldn't have fallen out of that tree if I had listened to Emmett about the rotten branch. And I would have never jumped in that lake to learn how to swim if Bella hadn't de-pantsed me on the dock." There were giggles from around the room. Oh yeah, Bella blushed. "So without a support system and the encouragement of people that have your best interest at heart, acceptance of change and growth would be futile. So here's to teamwork."

"To teamwork!" everyone responded and I knew I had a stupid grin on my face.

Everyone said their goodbyes and separated off to work or home. Bella and I were left in the conference room.

"I think that went very well," she said.

"Everyone was really welcoming and I meant every word I said." I was now sitting in one of the chairs. "Thank you for your kind introduction."

"Hmmm, you're welcome," she said thoughtfully. "You are really good with people, Edward. It wasn't hard for them to accept you."

"Thanks," I mumbled. I felt as if I had been stripped of pretenses and for the first time spoke business with heart at the same time. I felt genuine.

"So are you ready to head out?" I nodded "Oh and Edward why don't you grab some of those muffins for the road, you've been eyeballing them the entire time." She chuckled as I dove for them.

We were halfway down the mountain in her truck when she asked if I had driven since she didn't notice a vehicle.

"Oh, I left it at your dads because of the washout." She nodded in understanding.

"So, what's up with this meeting on the reservation?" I asked now fully stuffed from Bella's fucking amazing huckleberry muffins.

She launched herself into her explanation. She told me about Quil and Embry and that one of the 'hats' they wore was salmon fishermen. Adesse currently bought salmon from them on a regular basis since they had no season restrictions being from the Rez. She said that they do alright. I knew that one of her expansion idea's involved salt water fishing charters but that was something further on down the road. She wanted to ask the boys their opinions on a possible venture, if Adesse leased a boat and had Quil and Embry run charters. I asked her if she had any estimates on leases, insurance, operating costs as well as estimations of client interest and pricing. I took it all in and the figures didn't add up in positive light.

"Aghhh, what do you mean it would be a loss?" she kind of whined.

"Bella, boats cost a lot and adding guide salary on top of that just isn't the wisest investment." I tried to reason.

"But it would give our guests one more important aspect of the Peninsula, the ocean and the Strait. Plus these are really good boys. I mean, they are incredible fisherman that make next to nothing but still volunteer SAR." She was really disheartened.

I understood her wanting to help and I really understood the need to include the salt water it was an integral part of life on the Peninsula, but I had to think of this from a business perspective. We sat in silence both of us in thought as we headed down the highway towards Charlie's.

My boxes had arrived unscathed and we loaded them up in the back of the truck. I thought about bringing my bike up but decided against it. Besides, I liked having the excuse of riding around with Bella.

"Bella, I've got some things I want to check on but I may have a solution that would be favorable to Quil and Embry as well as to Adesse. Would you be willing to put off your meeting for a while, I should have something soon?" I submitted to her tenderly.

She agreed and called to reschedule even though it was something loosely scheduled in the first place. She asked if I minded running some errands with her, since we were already down and I happily agreed.

We headed for the feed store. I opted to stay in the truck and took advantage of the cell phone coverage.

"Edward, oh my God, I'm so happy you called." My little sister screamed and I instinctively turned down the volume of my phone.

"Wow, you sound pretty happy, Alice."

"How is everything there? How are Bella and Emmett? Do you like it? Is it awesome?"

"Whoa, slow down there." I was delighted to hear her excitement. "Everything is good, no great. Bella and Emmett are great, they're still Bella and Emmett, but different at the same time in a really good way. Alice, this place is amazing, you are going to shit when you see it and yes I like it. I like it a lot."

"Squeeeeee! I knew it, I knew it!"

"Alice, what's with the attitude change? Don't get me wrong I'm glad you're excited, but…?"

"Oh Edward, after you left and after a few more pints of Ben and Jerry's, I had a dreams, actually several dreams, and things just started becoming more and more clear. I don't how I got so lost. I mean, I know now I am so much more that the money, but it's more than that. I'm going to meet someone, someone really, really important this summer. I just know it." She was out of breath now.

"Um, well, that's good, I think." I wasn't sure how to respond. I didn't want to damper her mood.

I saw Bella exit the store with a bag that she placed in the back seat of the crew cab.

"Is Bella there? Can I talk to her?" Alice asked.

I waited till Bella climbed up into the drivers' seat. She looked so tiny and adorable in this monster truck. I covered the phone with my hand.

"Alice is on the phone and she's asking to speak with you?"

"Yeah, sure." I handed her the phone as I mouthed 'sorry' hoping she'd accept my apology in advance.

"Hi Alice …..Ummmm, well I…" She was blushing now. I wished I hadn't turned down the phone I really wanted to hear what Alice was saying. The pauses were long between the few words Bella got in edgewise.

"Yes, there are a few ….Oh okay …Yes…Yes…..I'm not sure…me either…" Her musical laughter now filled the cab.

"I've really missed you too, Alice…Okay, see you soon…Bye." She handed me back my phone.

"Whoa." She let out her breath.

"Yeah, she's quite the tornado." I chuckled.

She didn't volunteer any insight into their conversation and I didn't pry.

Our next stop was Newton's Outfitters. The store had been around for a long time and it still had its 70's façade going on. Bella had told me yesterday that Adesse worked with them exclusively for guide gear and rental equipment for guest. I remember the snot nosed Mike Newton from grade school. I hoped he either wasn't involved, or had evolved.

No such luck, when we entered the store he practically tripped to get in Bella's face. She backed up defensively.

"Mike, you remember Edward Cullen?" He nodded his head towards me and only took his eyes off of Bella for a second.

"Mike" I offered as a greeting. I wasn't giving off 'let's grab a beer' vibes. No, I'm pretty sure I was feeling a bit on the protective, possibly possessive side. Where did that come from?

"Cullen" He acknowledged flatly.

"Mike's parents retired and moved to Arizona last fall. Mike is in charge now," Bella told me.

Mike puffed out his chest, but Bella was informing me not at all bragging. She turned back towards Mike.

"Edward is Adesse's new Business Manger. He will taking over your account. I know our contract is up at the end of this month. I'm SURE Edward will be reviewing it and have revisions," she said rather firmly.

Something was up. She wasn't comfortable. Just then, there was some rattling of hippie beads that portioned off the back room of the store and a bubble-headed bleach blonde came sashaying through. She was attractive in a plastic sort of way. Six months ago I would have hit that, but even then, I would've had to been really drunk and I defiantly wouldn't have gone back for a repeat. She swung her hips with exaggeration and as she got closer. I now realized who she was.

"Edward, Edward Cullen?" she screeched.

"Yes."

"Oh my God, it's me, Lauren Mitchell. You remember me don't you?" She batted her fake lashes.

"Ugh, yeah, how could I forget?" I looked sideways at Bella and saw her smirk, remembering she was a topic of conversation at dinner last night.

"My, my, didn't you turn out yummy. So, are you still batting for the same team or was that just an experimental thing, 'cause I'm down with that." What the fuck? She did not just say that.

Bella had her back turned and was absently looking over some boots. I could see her shoulders jiggle in silent laughter. Oh, she is so going to get it.

"I've always swung for the ladies," I said defending my preference and attempting to insinuate that she wasn't a lady.

She turned and openly glared at Bella, who was now retreating from Mike again. He was entering her personal space and it was pissing me off, a lot. Probably more than it should. God damn, he was openly leering at her. Okay, enough of this shit. I took two strides towards her with Lauren on my heels. I stepped behind her and placed my hands on her hips. I felt her relax as our bodies melted together. Mmm, it did feel good.

"Bella, _Hon_, was there something you wanted to pick up here today?" I kept my eyes on Newton who now looked like he wanted to vomit. Ha, take that sucker.

I moved to her side and placed one arm around her, bringing her snug into my side. She fit so perfectly. She leaned into my shoulder and looked up at me with a smile.

"No, I'm good unless you need something." I did need some things but I'd rather shop online than patron this store right now. However I did want to take advantage of her playing along with our charade.

"I have everything I need." I bent and kissed the top of her head. I inhaled deeply and selfishly forgetting any opportunity to leer at Mike because this was just too precious. Rain and lilies.

Mike was visibly fuming, Lauren was doing her own seething as I promised Mike to stop by and go over any changes. I didn't give him the option of an appointment. MY upper hand.

We didn't say anything about our acting when we got in the truck, we just snickered a little. I knew all was okay. We met Charlie at the diner for lunch. He was happy to hear that we were working well together and laughed at Carlisle's boat insults that Bella relayed.

We stopped at the bank and I signed a signature card for the company account, which she added me to. I also opened a personal account to have something local. We made a few other stops for this and that. I accompanied Bella in every store and stayed close by her side. It felt right.

We were on our way up the mountain when Bella asked if I had any plans this weekend. I honestly forgot it was the weekend and told her so.

"I know we have a lot of work cut out for us, but ummm, I was wondering if we could just hang out a bit this weekend before we hit the books on Monday?" she blushed as she asked. I was flattered and excited.

"Yeah, that's sounds good. I mean I don't want to keep you from anything, or anyone." I tested the waters by throwing that in there.

"I wouldn't ask if that were the case, Edward," she scolded. I smiled as I did an internal happy dance.

"In that case we're on like ham on rye."

"Dork"

"Brat"

We were both smiling as we drove under the massive log structure that signified we were home.

**Daskiya is a real Quileute legend. It is a little different than how I told it. The gum was used to seal the kids' eyes shut before she ate them. Morbid, I know. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all who continue to give me your precious time. Things are slowly starting to build up between Edward and Bella now. Someone commented that Bella is a Supper Bella. I agree, however I wanted my Bella to be more accomplished, be more independent, and have had obtained that herself before she looses herself in love. :)**

**SM owns characters; I changed them up and stuck them in my settings and plot.**

**Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 7

BPOV

Edward spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and getting set up in the office. I spent some time in the ring with Zepher thinking about how damn good it felt when Edward swooped in and saved me from Mike the Bike.

It was like his body was meant to fit up against me, so perfect. I swear he was sniffing my hair. Not that I would complain, I mean, I practically wanted to lick the side of his neck just to taste him and get my own whiff of his heavenly scent. Ugh. Of course, he was just trying to prove to Lauren that he was indeed straight.

I don't know why I keep saying things to him about being home. I know that he agreed to be here for the summer and that he had bigger and better things to do back in Chicago. I just don't want to give up on the hope just yet that he'd see the light. Ugh, I'm so confused maybe Ol'Billy was wrong, maybe my mom was wrong. I hope not, I really, really hoped not.

Dinner was jovial with Em, Jazz, Rose, Edward and I. It had only been two days and Edward was fitting right in. After dinner we played pool and I found out Edward was a sneaky shark when I lost $10. We threw a few rounds of darts which affirmed my mantra of never getting Rosalie pissed at me. I swear the girl could take your eye out at twenty-five feet. Scary! Jazz, the master of calm and collect, killed us at poker. Emmett was the Mario Cart champ. I didn't excel at anything but I really enjoyed myself none the less.

I caught Rose giving me suspicious eyes every once in a while. I drank more beer and forgot to ask her about it. I caught Jazz watching Em and Rose interact. He didn't seem worried but he was careful. Em had turned from a full on lady killer into a pile of mush since meeting Rose. He had no idea how to act. He had never been on the other end of refusal. I found it hilarious. I caught myself most of all stealing glances at Edward.

As the night wound down I asked my brother, Jazz and Rose if they were interested in a day ride tomorrow. Everyone gracefully declined.

"So do you mind?" I asked Edward.

"It's been a while since I've been on a horse, but it sounds like fun."

"Okay, then it's you and me then."

Early Saturday morning I packed us a lunch and filled our canteens. Edward came down stairs with his old backpack slung over his shoulders. He was wearing some low slung jeans that made his ass look friggin' awesome. I unlocked the gun cabinet. I never go in the back country unarmed. Edward was making his choice when he laughed at the sight of his old 4-10 rifle in there. I just shrugged my shoulders. I know I hang on to everything.

I chose a nice mannered mare that still had some go power for Edward. I decided to ride another one of the newer horses. She was a PMU mare rescued from Canada. I explained the whole debacle to Edward as I saddled up both mares.

I told him about the horse farms up there that had 100's and 100's of mares that were kept pregnant in very close quarters and were forced liquids because their urine contained the active ingredient of a popular hormone replacement for women. He was disgusted and looked a little shameful.

We mounted up and headed out. I heard Zepher having a cow, but I didn't want to take him Edward's first time out. He was a stallion and most found him rather intimidating. Jake took off in front of us excited for an outing. It was a rare sunny spring day. There was still a chill in the air but evidence of spring was everywhere.

We headed north for about forty minutes at a slow pace. Edward was behind me on the narrow trail; we were silent. I saw the old deer stand off the right slightly hidden in the trees. Em had fixed it up about five years ago, but it had still seen better days. I turned in my saddle to look back at Edward. He looked deep in thought and just enjoying his surroundings. We walked the horses a bit further up towards the tree line.

"Bella, do you mind if we stop and take a break here for a bit," Edward called out.

"No, that sounds good." I stopped, dismounted and held Edward's horse still for him.

I brought the mares forward, into the open, and put them on a long tether so they could enjoy some wild spring orchard grass. I saw Edward dig out what looked to be a really nice digital camera out of his backpack.

"I wanted to get some pictures," he said sheepishly when he caught me staring.

"Go ahead, I'm going to head over to those cottonwoods down there and see if I can't round up some morels." I smiled.

The tree line opened up into a beautiful natural meadow with a small creek meandering through it. I wondered if Edward remembered that one thunderstorm. Jake trotted alongside me fighting his wolf instinct that told him to be wary of open spaces. Even though it was the beginning of April and spring had hit the lower elevations, Mother Nature had showered some of her beauty early in this highland meadow. Perhaps this was going to be a warm summer. Violets, Avalanche Lilies and Harebells dotted the rolling terrain.

I glanced back at Edward he was facing due east with his back to me. He had a spectacular view up the valley at Mt. Olympus. I had a spectacular view of him looking up the valley at Mt. Olympus. He looked so natural kneeling on one knee clicking away with his camera. Who would have thought?

I entered the cottonwood grove and walked in a crouch looking for those evasive little suckers. I took three steps in and hit the Jack pot. Holy Crow! I dropped down on all fours and started gathering. I grabbed a netted sack from my back pack and went to town. My bag was almost full. I had never scored so big with morels. Sue was a master at this. I was down on my belly slithering from tree to tree, knowing I probably looked ridiculous, but not caring. I heard leaves rustle behind me. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see Edward right behind me on his belly aiming a camera at me. Oh crap.

He motioned ahead of me and brought his finger to his lips to silence me. Not fifty yards in front of us was a doe and her brand new fawn. She was taking advantage of the fungus delicacies too. It was a beautiful scene as she stepped into a filtered ray of sunshine that touched the forest floor. I laid my head down on my hands in front of me and became still.

Wait. Where was Jake? No way was this deer this close with Jake around. No way could Edward have gotten this close to me without warning. Weird.

The doe finally caught sent of us and darted off with her baby in tow. I pushed myself off the ground and started to brush the debris off of me. Edward was doing the same when we looked up at each other and started laughing. If I looked half as silly as he did I'd be laughing at myself.

"That was pretty cool." I nodded in agreement as we walked out of the cottonwoods.

"Have you seen Jake?" I asked him.

"No, I thought he was with you. Should we be worried?" he asked gently.

"Nah, it's just he's been taking off a bit more than usual lately. It's also a bit weird he hasn't given you a hard time at all," I added.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" He gave me a crooked smile.

"Definitely, Jake is slow to trust ANYONE. Him even letting you have access to me, is really something," I said honestly. It really was weird now that I had given it some deeper thought.

He gave me a shoulder and hip check. "So I have access to you, huh?"

I felt my face grow warm and decided to ignore him. We walked back to the horses and instead of mounting, we led them further up the little valley.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me out with Mike yesterday," I blurted out.

"Oh, well, thank you for helping me out with Lauren. My hetero ways are now no longer in question." I smiled and continued walking.

"So what is the deal with Mike?"

"He has selective hearing. He doesn't hear the word NO." I looked up at him and his lips had tightened and his jaw tensed.

"He had been asking me out on a date every single time I had dealings with his parents for three years straight. I don't know what came over me," Lie. Yes I did. I heard Edward had planned on taking his girlfriend to Europe for the summer. "…but last year I reluctantly agreed." I took a breath.

"He picked me up a Charlie's. We were supposed to go to an early movie and then dinner. During the movie he uhhhh… got somewhat…..um….grabby. He wasn't mean or hurtful, he just really disgusted me, so I told him this wasn't going to work and I asked him to take me back to Charlie's instead. When we got there, I jumped out of the car and he came up behind me quickly. He was begging me to give him another chance when he grabbed me and tried to forcibly kiss me. I kept telling him 'No', but he wouldn't let go." I peeked over at Edward and saw his fists clenched up close to his sides but looking straight ahead.

"Charlie must have heard the commotion and opened the front door. I next thing I knew Jake had somehow got him off of me, tackled him to the ground, and had his jaws wrapped around his throat. God, I freaked out for several reasons, but mainly I did not want Jake to get in trouble. I managed to calm him down and back him off of Mike as Dad grabbed Mike by the scruff and threw him into the back of the cruiser. Jake and I high tailed back up to the ranch and I hid him for fear of someone trying to harm him. The next day Charlie came up and explained that Jake's safety would be bargained for me not pressing charges against Mike. It pissed Charlie off to no end, but he knew how important Jake was to me so he agreed. I couldn't let anything happen to Jake," I finished with a sigh. Pause. Pause. Silence.

"So why do you still do business with them? And why did we even go there yesterday?" he asked somewhat terse.

"I had… have a contract with his parents, and I stupidly didn't have any clause that negated it with managerial change," I defended. Jeez, did he think I was stupid? I sighed.

"I don't know why I brought you there yesterday. I wanted to gloat that the contract was almost up. I guess you made me feel brave and I knew I would be safe with you there." I was a bit scared of my confession to him and to myself.

He stopped walking and faced me. He reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Bella, you are the bravest person I know. And you will always be safe with me." He brushed the back of his finger lightly on my cheek as he brought his hand back to his side.

I didn't know what to say. My knees were shaking, my heart was ready to jump out my chest, and so I just nodded and swallowed hard.

When we got to the end of the little valley we mounted up and I led us on a trail that would take us to a waterfall we used to play in as kids. It was noon-ish by the time we got there and I asked if he would want to eat here since the sun was high and we wouldn't be cold in the shade.

There are thousands of waterfalls on the peninsula and each one is unique and beautiful. This one was simple only about a fifteen foot drop but it was wide and the way it cascaded from one mossy rock to another was mesmerizing. There were trilliums blooming everywhere. There were buds on the wild roses, and ferns were beginning to unfurl, a nice place for picnic.

"So, are there any other guys out there that I need to intimidate?" he asked between bites of his ham on rye sandwich, which he had found hilarious.

Was he trying to go all big brother on me? Surely he knew I had one of those. Huh?

"No," I answered honestly.

"No, no other guys or No, none I need to intimidate?"

"Neither, I've only ever been on two half dates, Edward."

His eyes grew wide and he started choking on his bite. I patted him on the back but he lifted his hand up signaling that he was okay. He didn't look okay.

"Bella? You've never had a boyfriend?"

"Umm, no." God, now he really was going to see me as an inexperienced little girl. I should have lied, but I wouldn't even know how to fake it.

He shook his head slowly starring into the pool at the bottom of the falls. I should probably explain.

" There was Allan, a dressage rider, he had asked me to attend a dance after some high fluting auction at the ritzy stables that was hosting our event. I was fourteen and he was sixteen, and my mother was going to be a chaperone. Everything was fine until he wanted to kiss me and I punched him in the throat. It was a defense mechanism, I swear. It didn't go over to well with all the fluting-tooting horse bags." Agh he was laughing now.

"Then there was Travis, from the community college, that asked me out only to run screaming 'jail-bait' when he found out I was fifteen. Yeah, nothing like having a learners' permit and having your mother drive you to college. Fun times!" His smile was twitching then turned into a full on laugh, again.

"Oh my god. Don't laugh I know that sounds so pathetic," I pleaded.

He stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"Does that mean that you are a … you know….a….?" Spit it out Jr., I'm the one who lives with my pathetic self.

"A virgin, Edward?" I finished for him.

"Uh, yeah."

"Yes, I am and I know it's sad. I'm sad, borderline ridiculous," I admitted.

"No, not at all Bella. It's sweet, enduring and even special, but not ridiculous. It would only be sad if you gave it away to someone that wasn't deserving." His eyes were truthful. I wasn't embarrassed. It was us being quiet and in the moment.

It wasn't until after I had put the horses away that I turned and saw Jake standing next to Edward in front of the barn. Edward knelt down and was eye level to my best friend. He scratched behind Jake's ears as Jake leaned in for more. As I walked closer, I thought I heard Edward say 'Good boy, Jake. Watch Bella.' Huh?

After diner I declared a movie night. Everyone was in agreement, just not on which movie. Rose wanted a love story. Emmett wanted fight club. Jazz voted for Legends of the Fall. Edward and I didn't seem to care. So I put a bunch of movies, including their choices in a box and blindly picked two.

Monster's Inc. and Legends of the Fall.

I made a huge batch of popcorn upstairs and when I brought it down everybody had already picked their places out on the sectional. Jasper had commandeered the whole right wing spreading out with pillows propped under his head. Rose was sitting to the left of him with her feet curled under her. Emmett was next to her and had extended the recliner. Two cushions over, Edwards was in a recliner, but had not reclined. I could sit between Emmett and Edward or to the left of Edward and mirror Jasper. This positioning stuff is hard work. Greed won out, and I jumped over the back of the couch into the corner next to Edward.

So what? Rose and I cried a little during Monster's. It was damn cute. The guys made fun of us. Em made a smart ass remark that earned him a swat on the back of the head from Rose. Jazz and I exchanged a quick look. Rose actually touched a male. Yeah, so Em got pummeled but it's all in the name of rehab and socialization, right. Way to take one for the team, brother of mine. It made me smile and Jazz too.

Legends of the Fall is a great movie. I mean young Brad Pitt, duh. The cinematography is awesome too. I had curled over on my side bringing my hands up by face. My head was on a pillow eye level with Edward's hip. As soon as the outside of my hand touched the side of his hand I felt a jolt, I didn't move away neither did he.

When it got to the part when the little brother died, I felt my eyes tear up. I sniffed to try and erase them. His pinkie brushed against mine deliberately, slow and smooth as if to soothe me, and then he linked our pinkie fingers. Just like that. My breath hitched a little until I remembered to breathe. So simple of a gesture, such a small touch, but it felt so good. It was the last thing I remember.

###

EPOV

The movie ended and our pinkie fingers were still entwined. I didn't want to lose contact. Jazz and Rose stumbled up the stairs mumbling their goodnights. Emmett stood and was looking down at his sleeping sister, thankfully her hair had moved to cover our hands.

"She works so hard. She wears too many hats," he said solemnly, "I'm glad you're here, E, she really needs you."

I looked up at him. I wasn't sure if there was a double meaning there or not. I didn't respond but slowly untwined our pinkie fingers and leaned forward to get up out of the deep seated couch. Just as I did Bella lurched forward and wrapped her arms around my neck leaving us in an awkward position. I slid to my knees and glanced up at Emmett who looked a bit perplexed. I shrugged and slipped my arms under her knees and behind her back giving a little chuckle to lighten the moment.

"I guess I'll bring her upstairs." I lifted her with ease as I stood.

"Are you sure you got her, man?" Em sounded nervous. I rolled my eyes.

"Just open her bedroom door for me, would ya?"

Emmett went ahead. I forgot we were two stories down, but her weight wasn't a concern. She couldn't have been more than a hair over 100 pounds. It was slow going because I didn't want to bang her head or feet on walls or banisters.

Her door was open and Em's was closed. I guess he got tired of waiting. I set her down towards the middle of her bed and untangled her arms from around my neck. She was wearing a tank top and sweats so I figured that was okay to sleep in. I pulled down her covers and tried to roll her over onto the sheets.

"Edward.." Oops I woke her.

"Hmmm?" When I looked her eyes were still closed.

"Edward…"

"I'm here Bella," I replied.

"Too many clothes!" Quicker than I thought imaginable her thumbs hooked the waistband of her sweats and yanked them down. She kicked them off the rest of the way.

I tried to look up at the ceiling, knowing that's for sure what I would tell Emmett if he caught me, but my eyes did not belong to my brain as I tried to memorize every inch of skin that I saw from the top of her white bobby socks up to the simple white cotton string bikinis. Holy fuck. She was perfect. No lace needed. I proceeded to try and roll her into the sheets touching only her upper body where there was at least a little bit of fabric. Come on Bella, you're going to be the death of me. She finally rolled and I quickly covered her up afraid I might combust at any minute. I bent over and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, my Bella," I whispered.

I don't know if it was sexual tension or what but I woke up at seven, Sunday morning, and ran straight down to the gym only to find Emmett working it hard too. We muttered greetings before I worked my body into exhaustion. Two and half hours later I drug my tired ass upstairs to take a shower.

Damn, I love this shower.

"AAAAH, EDWARD YOU FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR!."

I wasn't sure if I should turn around or not so I twisted my head over my shoulder to see Bella with a hand over her eyes. She was dressed in her riding jodhpurs and a T-shirt. I could see her blush contrasting against her white hand. I busted up laughing.

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY." She was trying to back out of the door hitting the frame with her shoulder.

"Sure it is," I chortled as she managed to find the doorknob and slam the door shut.

I remember Bella saying something about Charlie, Sue, Seth and maybe Leah coming for an early dinner. Rose had convinced Jazz to take her shopping in Seattle. They planned on being back late.

Having skipped breakfast, I wandered down to the kitchen around 10:30 in search for something to munch on. Bella was doing some prep work for supper. I helped myself to a bagel and cream cheese.

"Can I help?" I offered.

She looked me straight in the eye without blinking or blushing.

"I think you've done enough this morning, don't you?" Her face remained straight. Was my Bella getting brave and trying to dish it out? I'll play. I grinned.

"Did seeing me naked help you out any this morning?" 1.2.3… and the blush is back.

"That's not…..that's not what I meant…." She stomped her foot.

I started laughing. "Did you just stomp your foot?" I roared. That was just too fucking funny.

She turned and huffed back to another counter. I was double over now, when I straightened back up I saw, too late, something come flying right at my face. It splat right below my eye. It was cold. I reached up to something squishy and pulled back a mashed piece of avocado.

".."

I lunged forward as she squeaked and ran to the other side of the island. Her face was scrunched up in concentration as she successfully thwarted my advances keeping exactly opposite the side of the island I was on. She was full on laughing now. It sounded divine. I couldn't even fake being mad, she looked so cute.

Em came walking around the corner.

"Dude, what's up with your face?"

"He's trying out a new rejuvenating face mask," Bella snickered.

"Aw man, are you gonna let her braid your hair too?" Et tu Em?

"E, you wanna take the quads out?" Em asked?

"Yeah sure," I responded to Emmett.

I realized I wasn't going to catch her.

"Alright, alright….truce?" I offered up to Bella.

She eyed me wearily, not sure if she believed me or not. She hesitated, but walked towards me anyway with her hand extended.

"Truce," she offered back.

I reached for her hand and instead of shaking it I pulled her into me and rubbed my face against hers, effectively transferring the green goo. She shrieked and slapped my shoulder. I ran out the door towards the shed. When I looked down at my right hand, I saw pink slime and tomato seeds. Little shit. I was grinning from ear to ear.

Em and I were having a blast going over jumps and through puddles. It was refreshing blasting through the woods like I never left. Emmett was every bit the boyhood friend I remembered. I realized he was the kind of friend I never should have been without. I imagined us kicking each other's asses and telling each other honestly how shit really was.

He skidded on two wheels, slamming down next to me spraying mud all over me. I laughed at the thought of taking another shower today.

"BAM" What the hell? Em and I both stopped and killed our engines.

"BAM…BAM….BAM…BAM…..BAM" Emmett and I both grinned at each other. It could only be one thing.

"TARGET PRACTICE!" we both screamed and jumped back on our quads racing each other to the range.

Seth was just finishing his turn with Charlie directing behind him when we pulled up. The sight was so familiar and brought back great memories. Charlie yelled out, all clear, and Bella ran to change out targets. By the time we walked up to Charlie and Seth, Bella had skipped to the line and was on one knee behind a bale of straw without noticing we were there. There was .22 rifle and .44 with a one clip in the chamber and another in her hand that she slipped in her jacket pocket.

"FIRE IN THE RANGE," Charlie shouted out.

She grabbed the rifle and put six rounds in one and five in other of the furthest targets. She dropped the rifle, grabbed the .44, jumped the straw bale, and stormed the two middle targets, empting the clip as she ran. She dropped and rolled behind a vertical straw bale half way down the range as she slammed in the last clip and shot the last two targets alternating between two sides as if there were two shooters. I turned to Charlie.

"What the hell, Charlie? SWAT tactics?" I accused rather concerned.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled wide with his arms folded in front of him.

"ALL CLEAR," he yelled out, basically ignoring me.

"Bring them in, Baby girl, let's see how you did," he yelled out at Bella, who was now running around grabbing her sheets as Emmett was putting up more.

Bella and Emmett were behind the line at the same time. I heard Emmett call 'fire in the range' picking up the .44 Bella used and started shooting.

"Hey Edward, how was 4 by-ing?" She was bouncing with happiness.

Charlie had taken her sheets over to some lawn chairs to inspect them with Seth.

"It was fun. So what's up with going all commando?" I asked seriously.

"Edward," she purred.

What?

She was looking at me with hooded eyes. I followed her hands as one of them lifted her shirt to reveal an inch of flat taught stomach, kill me now. The other tugged on the buttons of her 501 jeans, snapping them open and tugging the flap down just low enough to see the white cotton of her bikini panties. What the hell?

"I don't go commando."

HOLY. FUCKING…..I am so sprung.

I showered again before diner and this time I did lock the door, because damn if I didn't need some relief and I wasn't ready for her to be walking in on that shit.

I had walked in on Bella and Sue having a moment in the kitchen before diner. There were whispers, some glossy eyes and a big hug before they returned to finishing up diner.

Diner was nice, I was mostly quiet watching everyone interact with each other. Leah ended up not coming and that was probably a good thing.

Emmett was complaining about some connections from some of the solar panels to the batteries were disconnected effectively loosing days of power.

Charlie bragged how Bella kicked all our asses at the range, including his own. Great, I fell for Annie Oakley. Hold on. Fell for, as in falling? Was I falling in love with Bella Swan? I'm not sure, I mean, I've been here all of four days. Yeah, but, it's not like I didn't know her before. Then again, this grown up version is something I'm having a hard time dealing with. I mean literally, a hard time. It's not lust, I've lusted lots. I would never, ever hurt her intentionally, I know that for sure. I never felt like this with anyone else before. I never felt a small fraction of this for Tanya, at all.

I continued to watch her laugh with her father and tease Emmett. God, she is beautiful in such a natural way. No pretenses, no plastic, no material yearnings, just Bella. Was it possible I loved Bella? Was it possible I had always loved Bella Swan?

I pushed everything back to gather perspective. I needed to be more. If I were to have a remote chance in hell of her giving me a fraction of her love, then I needed to be more.

I excused myself early, bringing my lap top upstairs with me. I settled down, mapping out my plan.

**So I told myself I wasn't going to ask for reviews when I started this thing. But here I am...asking that is. It is no wonder I never make it out of January with my New Years resolutions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to: daddy's evil pixie, sujari6, TD69 and Alice Hermione, my five special reasons to keep on trucking. You guys are great.**

**SM started it.**

Chapter 8

BPOV

Maybe I didn't do it right. I was attempting to be sexy by showing him that I was wearing underpants, but he just stood there with his mouth open catching flies. God, I suck at this. Maybe I need new underpants.

He was quiet all through dinner. He looked like he was somewhere else. Maybe the newness of being here is wearing off and he regrets even coming.

I heard him leave for his run early this morning. Jake whined to be let out, so I had gone down stairs to cut up some fruit for breakfast. I left everything out buffet style so everyone could help themselves and decided to take Zepher out for a leisurely bareback hack.

I stood outside the shower room door waiting for him to be done with his shower. I didn't want a repeat of yesterday, to be dealing with that image all day. Holy crow, and what an image that had been. I had never seen an adult male nude body live before. I had seen pictures of course but watching his shampoo drip down over his broad shoulders, over his muscular back, slowing at the dimples above his perfect ass. OMG. I wasn't sure if I was disappointed or relieved he hadn't turned around. My body reacted without warning. I felt my nipples harden and a tingling in my girly parts that left my panties damp.

I stood behind the door waiting for signs of him to vacate. I heard footsteps padding over to my door and unlocking it before retreating. Hmmm he actually had locked the door.

When I entered the office he was already tapping away on his laptop. He looked up and smiled and wished me a good morning. I got settled and answered some emails. Then he pounced, not literally of course, although I probably would have been pretty receptive.

He talked to me about a 'branding platform', logos, imagery, interactive web sites, target markets, and secondary merchandising. I answered questions, gave my opinions, and stood up for them when necessary. He asked me all about the factors, and options and headaches I've had with scheduling guests as well as employees. I showed him everything I had done on paper to give him some idea of how I organized things.

By lunch I was exhausted. He was still taping away at his computer and I didn't want to bother him so I slipped out the door. I made some simple sandwich wraps and gave us each a scoop of last night's artichoke salad. When I brought everything back to the office, he was on the phone. I set his lunch on his desk and he gave me a smile with a wink, and continued on with his call.

I started in on my wrap, not concentrating on his conversation but listening to his voice. It was a different tone then the one I had always heard. It was still velvety, I doubt he could do anything about that, but there was more. He exuded confidence, his demeanor demanded respect. I could see him in an expensive European cut suit driving a classy sports car with …. someone other than me on his arm.

Maybe that's what he's been trying to tell me.

"Bella…..Bella?" Oops I must have spaced out there for a moment.

"Hmmm, yeah?" I tried to shake off my day-mare, if that was even a word.

"Wow, I really lost you there for a minute. Are you okay?" He was examining me with his eyes as if I had spots.

"No, ummm…I'm fine…just spacing out."

"Thanks for lunch."

"You're welcome. So who was the serious conversation with?" I tried to lighten things.

"It was an old classmate of mine. Our senior year of undergrad we wrote a pretty extensive program for a generic hotel chain. He revised it slightly and last year ended up making millions selling it to the Sheraton." He chuckled. "I have our beta version and called to let him know I was going to further revise it for us. He tried to read me the act but he knows, and I know, that I wrote the majority of the original version and he never gave me credit for it."

"How do you do it?" I asked in wonder.

"Do what?"

"How do you deal with people like that? I mean, that is just terrible that he denied you credit." I was angry.

"Bella, the world is full of people like that. Money, power, greed ….. it all exists. I'd rather deal with those people on my terms than to let them anywhere near nice people like you," he said softly

"You're better than them, you realize that don't you?" I tried to keep his eye.

"No, I'm the same that's how and why I can play their game." Business Edward returned.

"You're wrong," I muttered under my breath as he dug into his sandwich.

Fifteen minutes later the lunch plates got pushed to the side and he leaned forward putting his game face back on.

"Alright, so we know I'm going to revise and tweak this program, but that's just all data organizing. What I really need is for us to nail down our Branding Platform, so it can be integrated throughout all aspects of this business." He leaned back and rocked in his chair with a legal pad in one hand and a mechanical pencil in another.

"Tell me what Adesse Olympus means. I get that it's probably Latin." He looked at me seriously.

"A lot of people assume that Olympus is after our own Mt. Olympus, but you know, of course, there was another. Some translate Olympus as Heaven, but the original meaning was Heaven on Earth." I peeked up at him. His head was now cocked with curiosity. "Adesse is a verb that can mean 'be here' in English, but another of the definitions is 'to be present' as in state of mind, but not necessarily in body. It's a play on words…be here and be present."

He was silent. His beautiful green eyes were so intense I almost broke our link so I could breathe again.

"To be here and/or present at Heaven on Earth….beautiful. That's perfect Bella."

He remained deep in thought, his eyes staring out the window behind me for quite a while. When he snapped forward it startled me.

"Listen, if you don't mind, I know someone that has some computer graphic skills that would be willing to do some pro bono work for us. Do you mind if I send her all our notes and see what she can come up with as far as a logo and some preliminary art work for the new website?"

"No, that's wonderful. So we're getting a new website too?" I was hopeful.

"Of course, that reminds me... Do you mind if I borrow those monitors down in the conference room?" he asked with his knees bouncing underneath the desk.

"Edward, whatever you need. This house, this property, this business is as much yours and your families as it is mine. You certainly don't need to ask to borrow some stupid flat screens," I chided him with a roll of my eyes.

"Great…Thanks." And he was out the door.

Five minutes later he had two twenty-four inch monitors in his arms with a bunch of wires trailing behind him. He set them up on his desk creating a virtual wall separating our desks. Hmmm, well, so much for Edward ogling.

He had asked me to do a number of descriptive write-ups on, well, almost everything, from my menus, to individual cabin descriptions, to detailed narratives of specific guide outings. I had my work cut out for me anyway.

Around three in the afternoon, I needed to stretch and go use the potty. I got up and walked around my desk and looked over at his desk top. There were three monitors going simultaneously, one being his lap top. On each monitor there were several windows buried under windows. There were three external hard drives with wires crisscrossing everywhere. His hair was almost on end from him running his fingers through it so many times.

"Holy shit, Edward! What the hell is all that?" I exclaimed.

He stopped tapping away, looked up and gave me a sheepish grin. He was so damn adorable. I bent over one shoulder and put my arms around his neck.

"You really are a dork." Then I kissed his cheek.

Uh oh. I didn't just do that did I? I felt him tense, but I quickly released him and made a bee-line for the bathroom.

The next two weeks went much the same. He woke up early for a run, Jake would want out at the same time. Sometimes he'd have breakfast with us, most of the time he was just tapping away at his keyboard. We would go back and forth on things. He'd show some aspect of the program he was working on. I would say yea or nay if that would work for our needs. He'd go back and tap away some more. He'd have dinner with us, and then excuse himself. I took advantage of the lengthening daylight and would ride in the evenings helping Jazz out with the newbies. The light in the office was always on when I came in, and remained on, when I went to bed.

The logo samples were pretty cool. It had our name with the translation creatively mingled with different graphics. I was impressed with the feeling that each one evoked. We got everyone's opinion and settled on one. Edward immediately started integrating it into the website and main program.

I spent my time writing the narratives and doing a lot of data entry into parts of the program that he had finished. I also organized events for the upcoming employees outing. I admit, we did work every well together. It's amazing how much you can absorb about someone by working with them, or even being in the same room with them for extended periods of time.

That's mostly how the days went. Last Wednesday, I noticed one of the monitors was moved over a few inches so I was able to get some ogling time in. This Monday, he was leaning over my shoulder reading something I had written on my screen and I turned my head to the side putting my nose an inch away from his jaw. I couldn't help myself so I inhaled … deeply. I'm such a moron.

It's Friday and I was getting a little antsy. I had made some fruit smoothies for lunch and served them with straws. Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap….I kept peeking over trying to find some hint of Turdward, even he is more fun than this. The skin under his eyes had a purplish hue to it. I noticed he had not gone running this morning. I hope he is not getting sick. All work and no play makes Edward a dull boy.

I sat and pondered this. I looked down in my lap to notice that I had torn my paper napkin into little itty bitty pieces, sexual tension the likely culprit. I took a little piece and quickly stuck it in my mouth. I rolled it around with my tongue into a little ball. He was still tapping away paying no attention to me. This was just way too easy.

The first spit wad went over his head, the second hit the back of his lap top. I decided to mess with him a bit and not go for the direct hit right away. The next went sailing by two inches from his right cheek, yes. He only turned his head a fraction and then back. The next to the left, his eyes shifted and he paused. He, He, He. The fifth one landed in his hair. His hand reflexively came up to swat, but it stayed put. I had to silence my giggle now. Okay, time for the kill. Ready, steady, aim, FIRE. Bulls eye, smack dab in the center of his forehead.

His brow furrowed as his fingers absently wiped it off. Tap, Tap, Tap. He didn't even look up. Holy crow, what's it gonna take? I loaded up again and readied to fire. Suddenly his hands flew up and he flung himself back into his seat stretching and taking a deep breath, linking his hands behind his head and his eyes looked up to me.

Oops. I hadn't thought fast enough to drop the straw, my lips were still puckered ready to blow my wad. I knew my eyes went wide and my brows had to be in my hairline with surprise.

His head cocked. "Isabella Marie, what are you doing?" Uh oh, he sang my full name.

"Nothing" I ducked from his view behind my lap top, dropping all evidence to the floor. I peered back up over the top just enough to see if he had caught on.

I got up and pretended I was gathering our lunch plates and glasses. The next thing I knew he launched out of his chair, swept me off of my feet, and threw me onto the love seat. He had cradled me for impact then quickly straddled me. His fingers lightly dug into my sides.

Oh, shit that tickles.

"Isabella…..Isabella?" he kept chanting in a sing song voice.

I couldn't stop laughing. He reached behind him with one hand and squeezed my knee in the perfect spot to send me into another fit of giggles. His grin was wide with a hint of evil.

He was relentless. Please, please don't make me pee, of course he was sitting on my bladder.

"UNCLE, UNCLE!" I screamed.

"I don't think so, Isabella, I'm not your uncle. You were a bad, bad girl." I was thrashing my body around underneath him. He moved one hand towards my armpit, just grazing the side of my breast.

"EDWARD, I'M …GONNA….."

He froze. I froze. His eyes flew wide and his lips parted with a slack jaw. I stopped laughing. I was breathing hard. My chest was heaving. He eyes narrowed and darkened. God, he looked so sexy. He leaned forward and put his mouth to my ear. I inhaled his scent and I swear he did the same. I felt his breath on my neck and I shivered.

"That won't be the last time you scream my name, Isabella," he whispered soft and velvet like.

He jumped up off of me. His movements were like a cougar. He grabbed the lunch dishes and was out of the room in a flash.

What just happened? I laid there on the loveseat trying to collect my breath. Was he just insinuating what I thought he was insinuating? When his hand just barely touched my breast it couldn't help but pebble up in response. I could still feel the heat of where he had sat on me, on my crotch. Ugh!

I jumped up and ran to one of the downstairs bathrooms. I used the toilet, then washed my hands and splashed my face with cold water. I starred in the mirror as I patted my face dry. What would he ever see in me? My face was pale, my hair and eyes a boring brown. My body was alright, I mean, I was in shape, but I didn't look like any of those women I had seen in Emmett's porn stash.

I had waited for him for so long now. The entire time it didn't occur to me that he wouldn't want me, not till I knew he was coming anyway. Then all my convictions had gone out the window. I just need to have faith. Billy and my mom knew he'd come home to me. I just need to believe in myself.

I straighten up my clothes, tucked my hair behind my ear and headed back to the office.

He was already behind his desk. He looked up and gave me one of those crooked grins, it made me smile and my knees a little weak. He motioned for me to bring my chair around.

"I think I've got it, the mechanics anyway. Come sit, take a look." His knee was bouncing again.

He ran through the entire program. He was excited as he showed me all the in's and outs, all the options, how it integrated with an online merchant account, how those transactions would automatically be posted to our accounting system. It was brilliant. This was going to save so much time. There were things I would have never thought of.

"I just have to mess around with the layout, add some more graphics, and add some more links and I'll have the web site online," he added as if he hadn't accomplished enough.

"Edward, this is amazing. I just don't know what to say. It's incredible, I'm beyond impressed." I was honest, I was truly impressed. I looked at him in awe.

"Thanks, that …um…means a lot to me." His cheek showed just the slightest flush. He dropped his eyes, then quickly lifted them up to meet mine.

"I supposed you think that compliment will get you off the hook for the spit balls. Spit balls, Bella, really?" he said with a laugh and I joined him.

I reached up and picked the one from his hair that had wormed its way stuck in there.

"Yeah, well, I was missing Turdward," I admitted with a shrug.

"I've been pretty wrapped up, huh?" He sighed.

"A little" I muttered.

"I've got an idea," He piped up, "I want to go check some things out tomorrow, how about you come with me and we make a day out of it. I'll drive." He wagged his eyebrows at the end.

"That sounds great. Em was planning on heading down early we can catch a ride with him to Dad's to get your car." It sounded like a great plan. Alone in a car with Edward all day, with no computer, yep, great plan.

The next morning I met Edward at the front door. He was wearing dark low slung jeans, his black Doc Martins, he had on a sexy ass black leather jacket, underneath was a dark blue plaid flannel which was open to a tight black T-shirt. He had on his leather cuff with the Cullen crest on it. Wow. Drool.

Emmett was just backing his hummer out of the shed when we got there. I was surprised to see Rosalie sitting in the front passenger seat. I hopped in the backseat. Edward jogged into the shed.

"Morning, Rose. Em." I was in a good mood and it showed.

"Hi ya, Bells." Em beamed. Rose gave a nod.

"We're heading to Tacoma for some electronics parts and there's a vintage car show Rose really wants to catch." Em was so giddy it was almost contagious.

Edward had put something in the back and had hopped in behind Em for the tail end of his explanation.

"Morning, guys. So you guys are into vintage cars?" Edward chirped.

"Yeah, they just don't make them like that anymore," Rose replied.

The rest of the way to Charlie's Edward and Rosalie went back and forth about this model of car and that. He told her about some of the cars his grandfather collected and now his father owned. She was impressed and started bouncing a little in her seat talking about it. It was nice to see Edward break through Rose's ice façade.

We got to Charlie's in no time. I let us into Charlie's noting the cruiser was already gone.

"Hang on, I just want to check the fridge and make sure he has more than beer and cold pizza in there," I said over my shoulder. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"I want to run to Port Angles and check on a few things then I figured we could have lunch there." He was standing in the living room.

I stepped back into the living room he was facing the wall of shame.

"Sounds fun." I came up behind him. "Ugh, Edward, please don't look at those."

"Why not? I can't believe I missed so much." He was looking at pictures of Em and I over the years, some with him and Alice in them, but others were within the last ten years.

All the ones of me were in different stages of plain Jane.

"Beautiful" he hissed out low.

"She was all right, but she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. I knew it wouldn't last."

"What? Who are you talking about?" He sounded confused.

"Em's prom date," I stated pointing to Emmett's prom picture.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No Bella, you. You are beautiful. I wish you would see yourself clearly." He turned to me.

"Y...you…you'd think Carlisle wouldn't have spared the expense of an optometrist for you," I stuttered and looked at the floor.

He couldn't possibly have meant that. He put one finger under my chin gently lifting my face up to look at his.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met." His velvet voice and adoring eyes were making me swoon? Is this what swooning feels like?

He looked so sincere. Was he for real? This feels so real. So real. His thumb brushed lightly along my jaw, instantly causing me to bite my lip.

"I….I'm…..I'm going to back out of the garage." And like that he turned and started for the front door. "I brought your leather jacket and helmet from shed," he said over his shoulder as he left the house.

The loss of contact was noticeable. I missed it already. I barely registered what he had said until I saw my red helmet and red and black leather jacket that I used for riding our dirt bikes sitting on the table by the entry. I put my jacket on grabbed my helmet and locked up the house without realizing why I needed them.

I had just stepped off the bottom step of the porch when I froze at the sight before me.

He had just finished the last point of his tight turn around on the nicest motorcycle I had ever seen. His hair was completely untamed, he must have been running his fingers through it again. I want to do that. Complete with what he was wearing, the whole picture had me in heat. I had my Armani suit fantasy Edward, my sexy computer nerd Edward, but biker Edward….. holy hell…..

"You coming?" he yelled over the roar of the engine as he put on his helmet.

I start towards him hoping that I wasn't drooling.

"I might be in minute," I muttered under my breath.

###

EPOV

I threw myself into work. I was trying to prove myself, but even more so I was really enjoying it. It felt good to give myself a goal with a deadline.

I was so excited when I got my screen real estate going. Ahhh, a wall of spreadsheets, code and data, love it. It felt good to be using my brain for something.

Twenty four hours into my marathon I started feeling a little deprived, I couldn't put my finger on it. I was still hard at it, but something was missing, it wasn't until the next day I realized my knee hadn't stopped bouncing under the desk. I pushed one of the monitors to the side, I was trying to come up with something witty to say to Bella, anything.

Just what the doctor ordered, a view of Bella Beauty, ummm from her breasts up. I watched as her brows knitted in concentration as she wrote. The pink tip of her tongue darted out and wet her lips only to disappear back in with her part of her bottom lip as she bit into it. Ugh, maybe I just opted for a worse hell. I don't know. It was at least better than the anxiety of not being able to see her.

Every time I had her come see something on one of my monitors, I'd lean just close enough to fill my lungs with her scent. I felt like a full on pervert until I caught her doing the same thing. I have to say it was a huge ego boost.

I called Alice last Monday knowing that she had taken some computer graphic design classes. I asked if she would be interested in tackling our logo project. It was great hearing her get excited to do so. I wasn't entirely surprised by what she submitted back to us. She had a really good eye.

By the end of last week, I knew enough of the financials and had formulated enough of a marketing and expansion plan to know we needed some funding. I thought of my trust fund, the amount Adesse needed wouldn't have been one percent of that. Perspective was starting to grow in me. I was such a fucking idiot to have ever taken that for granted.

I was compelled to do more, to make this place all it could be, that it deserved to be. It was getting under my skin. When I read and listened to Bella speak about everything I felt it, really felt it. I called Alice. I needed an ally and a recruit of sorts. Now, I just needed a way to explain the capital investment boost to Bella.

The following week I again poured myself into reprogramming and started the website design. I had emailed Alice all my photos for her to work into some graphic landscapes for the website. I worked late most nights without realizing it only to wake at five in the morning with more ideas.

My morning runs served as my internal sounding board, interestingly enough Jake started accompanying me on my runs. I'd venture more and more off trail. Running with a wolf was pretty surreal at best. It almost seemed like he was testing me physically. I found I really started to enjoy his company and would bounce ideas off of him. He had a lot of facial expressions that made you think he really understood what the hell I was saying. Most times, it was a raised brow in a wolfy 'what the fuck' look.

The spit ball incident zapped any motivation I may had have to work on the website that night, or even the next day as I promised to chill with Bella. Really, like I could have concentrated on anything having touched the side of her breast and hearing her scream my name. That shit was hot, and I stored it in my Bella bank of fantasies, which unfortunately I only used for locked door shower time.

By Saturday I had another. Bella in her skinny jeans, a leather jacket and red chucks pressing up against me with her hands firmly around my waist. Oh, man, heaven.

I had planned on stopping by another outfitter store in Port Angeles as well as a boat broker. I also wanted to visit a new resort that could possibly be a source of competition.

We rode north on 101 till it started heading east toward Port Angles, we headed for the resort since it was first en route.

From what we saw of the grounds upon entrance, it was meticulously landscaped, and not by native vegetation, I might add. There was a nice paved drive up to very large lodge. They didn't have individual cabins, this was more like a hotel. The exterior was very modern in a North West metro style.

Bella and I stashed our helmets on the bike. I took her hand with a smile and was pleased to get a slight blush and smile in return, when she grabbed hold. I loved holding her hand. I know that may sound like a juvenile PDA fetish, but I wanted it. I had never done any PDA in the past, now I didn't care who saw.

I gave credit in the opulence department, the place was grand. We made our way to the front desk where there was a woman in her thirties behind the counter tapping her fingernails on the counter and looking at the computer screen in front of her. She was wearing a polyester skirt suit that was two sizes two small, and had an ungodly amount of make-up on. There was no greeting as we approached.

"Excuse me?" I said politely, even though I already didn't have the best first impression.

"Yeah?" She didn't move her eyes from the screen for several seconds.

After I didn't respond her eyes finally shifted our direction. She looked Bella up and down with one side of her lip slightly raised in a sneer.

Wow, rude much!

When she started eye-balling me her tune changed….and not in a good way. She leaned forward resting her chin on her hand and actually batted her false eyelashes at me.

"Oh, what can I do for _you_?"

Bella snorted. Really? How cute was that?

"We would like some information on your facilities, including any guided services you may offer." I squeezed Bella's hand.

"What kind of services are you in need of?" she said, trying to sound seductive, but coming off as having mastered Skank 101.

Seriously, did she just ask that? Eww, I shuddered at the thought. I noticed Bella smirking.

"Do you offer guided tours into the Olympic Forest or Park? Or offer fishing or rock climbing excursions?" My tone was firm showing how annoyed I was with this game, as I tried to get this conversation back on track.

"Ummm, I don't know, I don't think so." She looked at me blankly and sat back in her high chair.

"Is there a manager that perhaps we could speak to?" I offered as a solution.

"Uh, well, we're owned by a national company and management sort of rotates in and out of here. Plus, it's Saturday and no one is usually around." She started examining her fingernails. "There may be some brochures over on that table over there, I'm not sure."

"Thank you for all your help and your warm reception." I threw at her as I pulled Bella over to the table she was referring and grabbed what they had there.

"Did you want to look around a bit more?" Bella asked as I led her back to the bike.

I rolled my eyes. "Nope. Not a competitor, not in a long shot."

Once we reached P.A. I asked Bella if she wanted some coffee and take a walk on the waterfront since we were still a bit early for our next appointment. We walked a bit hand in hand sipping our hot coffee. It was overcast and the wind was whipping off the Strait of Juan de Fuca (Few Ka). We found a bench that overlooked the water. Once we sat, she turned to face me.

"So, I told you about my dating history, I only think it's fair that you tell me about yours?" Her big brown eyes were so innocent and inquisitive.

Crap. Did I really want to go there? Not really, but she's asking. She bared everything to me. The best bet is to be honest back.

"There's not much to tell, really." I saw one eyebrow raise waiting for more.

"I dated a bit in high school, the usual stuff, no steady girlfriends or anything. Same during my undergrad years, I really concentrated on my studies." I checked her facial response. "Although people thought of me as being popular, I didn't really feel I had that much in common with any of them."

She cocked her head waiting for more.

"I meet a girl while I was studying for my MBA. Her father is on the board of directors with my dad at Cullen Industries. I was in New York at Columbia and she lived in Chicago, so we didn't see much of each other. After I graduated I thought we'd take the summer to get to know each other a little better so I took her to Europe. I found out she had someone else on the side and that was that." I exhaled.

"Did you love her?" She was quiet and she looked a bit pained.

"No. No, I didn't. I thought maybe I could if tried but it was too much of a forced thing," I replied honestly.

I heard Bella exhale.

"Your parents told me you had a hard time with a break-up, I guess they meant with her," she questioned.

"Well, that's not completely true. I used that as an excuse to um… not take responsibility of my life." Her head cocked again in question. I needed to get this over with. "I was feeling quite sorry for myself. I had pushed hard in school and thought I deserved a bit of fun. The girl who looked good on the portfolio of a corporate officer cheated on me, and no, I was not heartbroken over it, at all. I just saw my life ten years down the road and didn't like what I saw. So…..I ignored it and partied…. a lot….and spent the better part of a year drinking and being rather ….indiscriminate with… umm ….the opposite sex." I was too ashamed to look at her face.

"And now? How do you feel now?" I heard her ask softly.

"Well, I know I don't want to party my life away." I snickered then sobered. "I know it's expected of me to work at Cullen Industries. I still have a hard time with that."

"How so?" she interrupted.

"Don't get me wrong, it's an incredible company. My grandfather did an amazing job building up his dream, but it's just that. It's his dream, not mine, not even my father's, for that matter. I just want to do something that I'm excited about …. Do something important to me, ya know, make a difference and all that." She was thinking, I love her scrunched up thinking face.

"Have you talked to Carlisle about your feelings?"

"Ahhh No, Carlisle is not too happy about some of the decisions I made last year. He has every right to be upset at me right now."

"Regardless, I think Carlisle and Esme would only want you to be happy. You should talk to them," she stated with resolve.

She's right. I owed them honesty too.

"Of course, I think they would expect more from your happiness than you being a drunken playboy." She gave me a little elbow jab.

We both laughed. And just like that she made everything better. We watched the Vancouver ferry dock in silence.

"So where do you see yourself in ten years?" I asked because I just had to know.

"Well, obviously I want Adesse to be a success, but I'd like to be able to do some traveling as well. Home and family are very important to me." She looked into my eyes her hands holding her hair back from whipping in her face. "I hope to be sharing life and all that it encompass' with someone that, not only sees me for who I am, but wants to grow with me, experience with me and loves me."

In that moment I saw right through her soul. She was beautiful inside and out. She was it, my Bella, I've known her heart my whole life. I had just lost myself, but I'm finding my way back. I just needed to prove myself, show her that I'm worthy. Will she wait for me? I had to know. I turned my body to fully face her.

"How long will you wait for that, Bella?" I raised my hand to cup her jaw, lightly brushing her cheek.

"I'll wait forever for my heart to be whole again," she whispered just above the wind.

My breath hitched as I watched her lips utter those words, her lush pink lips. I had to show her that I remembered; that I am here. I leaned in and softly brushed her lips with mine, once, then twice. She was intoxicating, so soft, so sweet, so warm and inviting. I felt her respond, so I deepened the kiss. I felt her lips part slightly and lightly grazed my tongue on her bottom lip. She moaned. Oh God. I have never been so turned on by a kiss in my life.

"BELLA, BELLA SWAN IS THAT YOU?" someone shouted from down the boardwalk.

We pulled back only slightly to look into each other's eyes.

"Wait for me, Bella," I whispered not sure if she heard or not.

She smiled and nodded before turning towards the offending disruptor of my bliss. There was a plump middle aged woman in a floral dress holding on to the wide rimed hat that wanted to launch itself off of her frizzy head. She waddled closer.

"Hello Mrs. Cope, how are you?" Bella was polite but I could tell she had not wanted the interruption either.

"I thought that was you….but with a young man….." She grinned widely as she spoke a mile a minute. "Oh my, who's your boyfriend, Bella?" she squealed as she looked me up and down.

"Edward Cullen, ma'me." I jumped up, offering my hand before Bella had a chance to correct her.

"Edward, this is Mrs. Cope, she is the secretary of the Classical Association of the Pacific Northwest. She was one of my Latin mentors as well as my proctor." Bella smiled warmly at the older woman.

"Oh Pshaw." Mrs. Cope gently grabbed Bella's hand in both of hers patting the top as she spoke to me. "Mentor, schmentor…..Did you know that this girl was a summa cum laude gold medal recipient of the National Latin Exam at fifteen? Youngest ever, I tell you." Mrs. Cope beamed.

I was looking at my girl in awe. Not only is she the most beautiful thing, but she is so humble with her obvious intelligence.

"You WILL be joining her of course as our guest next week." It didn't sound like a question but I wanted to find out more.

Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm lecturing at the U Dub next week, you might find it kind of boring, but I'd like for you to come, I mean if you want…"

"I'd love to," I said anxiously.

I wanted to see my girl in action. She was blushing and looking down at her chucks.

"Wonderful, wonderful! Bella, I'll email your hotel information on Monday. Ohhhh, I'm so excited." Mrs. Cope dropped Bella's hand and pushed herself up on her tippy toes with her hand cupped to her mouth. I took it that she wanted to tell me something, and beings how I was a foot taller, I bent down all the while keeping my eyes on Bella.

"She's one in a billion, that one. You hold on tight," she whispered.

I smiled.

"I know. I plan on it," I told her.

And with that Mrs. Cope waddled away. I stood looking at Bella returning in my mind to the moment right after our kiss. I'm sure I had a stupid grin on my face. She was blushing, which told me she was there too.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, it's really no big deal." She squirmed.

I chuckled at the mood change, but I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"I really do want to watch you. When is it?"

"The lecture is early next Friday morning, but the association is putting me up in a hotel Thursday because of the drive, so we could make a day out of it in Seattle, after if you want," she said shyly. "Ummm, I'll let Mrs. Cope know we need two rooms, or a double a least, if you're comfortable with that," she added quickly.

"Bella, we've shared sleeping bags and you've seen me in the shower. I think we can handle sleeping in the same room don't you?" I teased then wagged my eye brows.

I bent my knees to get eye to eye and see her reaction. Slowly her anxious face left and was replaced with a grin.

"The only reason we've shared a sleeping bag is because you always defiled mine with everything from bear poop to frog eggs, and our parents made you share yours." She huffed trying to hide her smile.

"Did you ever stop to think that was why I did it?" Her jaw slackened and her mouth formed an 'O'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all that have stuck with me. We're going to start seeing some plot coming on. Yay! SM owns twilight. I own this stuff.**

Chapter 9

BPOV

He kissed me, we kissed, I kissed Edward. Holy Shit, my first real first kiss. I always thought there would be fireworks and the star spangle banner would be playing in the background. It was nothing like that. It was like being wrapped in warmth itself, with every ounce of me being pulled from a core so deep, I could feel the thousands of butterflies tugging on each strand connected to my heart. He lips were as velvety as his voice. I could taste cinnamon and coffee and Edward. Oh. My. God.

He wants me, right? He asked me to wait. Wait for what? Wait for him to fall in love with me? That's reasonable. I've loved him my whole life. I really would wait forever. He was the piece that made my heart whole. I had thought it, I wanted to believe it the entire time he was gone, but now I know the possibility was real. This was a really, really good day.

After Mrs. Cope's interruption he told me we had an appointment with a boat broker. On the way he launched into what he thought would be a win, win situation for Quil, Embry and Adesse. I was on cloud nine as he excitedly explained.

It really was quite brilliant. Since they did not have the means or the credit to buy a boat outright for themselves, Adesse could purchase one, purchasing being the better long term option as opposed to leasing. The boys were entitled to small business grants through the office of Indian Affairs that would enable them to lease the boat from us at a reasonable price during off tourist seasons for their quazi commercial haul. The reservation did not have specific fishing seasons or regulations that everyone else had to adhere to. During the regular state regulated fishing season they would serve as paid guides, but would not have to lease the boat, allowing Adesse all the profits from the charters. The lease plus monies earned from charters would pay for the boat and operating expenses. There would only be mooring fees when the boat operated under Adesse otherwise it could be on a reservation dock.

Mr. Banner the broker was an interesting character to say the least. I'm not sure if he thought I was the deciding member of this purchase or if he was a dirty middle aged man. He had a comb over and dressed like Don Johnson in Miami Vice. He made me kind of sick with his car salesman tactics. He tried to steer us toward sleek powerboats and luxury yachts when I was certain Edward had already given him our criteria.

"Mr. Banner, I am sure I explained our needs over the phone," Edward said tersely after looking at our second Bayliner.

See, I knew he had been on it.

"Ahhh, but the little lady here might want her boat to rock a bit. I could always take you out for a test ride." His bushy unibrow wagged as he leaned in towards me.

I stepped back as Edward pulled me into his side. I looked up to give Edward a 'what the hell' exchange only to see him glaring at Mr. Banner with a clenched jaw.

"That's it! We're looking for a twin diesel, with a minimum 10' beam, forward cabin, at least twenty-eight feet in length. Do not waste my time nor by patience by ogling my girlfriend. Do you have any such boats or not, Mr. Banner?"

Did he say girlfriend?

"Uh, yeah, sorry miss … I ummm…..well how about this troller over here…." He didn't skip a beat nor seemed that sorry.

We actually found three that fit the bill, with one being quite nice, all were pricey. I wanted to talk further with Edward about financing and what his projected profits were. We let Mr. Banner know we'd be in touch.

We decided to eat lunch at a seafood café close to the ferry terminal. The seagulls were dining and dashing outside when customers would throw French fries in the air. We opted for indoors sans gull poop.

"So girlfriend, huh?" I teased.

He blushed, Edward is blushing. Hmmmm.

"That guy really was jerk." he sneered and I nodded my head in agreement.

Oh, I guess he was role playing again. I need to hide my embarrassment before I made an ass out of myself. So I giggled. Cue internal eye-roll.

"Yeah, we play the role pretty good," I chuckled as I popped a shrimp in my mouth.

We were sitting across from each other he suddenly reached over and put his large hand over the one I had on the table, completely engulfing it.

"Bella, I wasn't role playing. Nor do I want to."

Does that mean he does or he doesn't want me to be his girlfriend? I'm confused.

He inhaled deeply "I feel very protective of you and before you suggest it, not in a brotherly way." He gave me my grin. "That kiss….. that kiss, was the single most…..ever." He sighed.

By my calculations Edward has kissed a lot of girls, for him to say our kiss, my first kiss was special, made my heart go thump.

"I don't know what this is." He flicked his finger back and forth between us. "But I know it's something…special. I don't want to fuck this up, Bella. I'm tired of fucking up. I need to make sure I'm …..worthy, that's why I asked you wait." He looked like a lost little boy.

Why does he think himself unworthy? That's the silliest thing I've ever heard of. He's intelligent, witty, compassionate, and let's not even get into the physical features. I'm not sure where my bravado came from but I felt it start to spew out my mouth.

"Edward, are you attracted to me?" I asked, biting my lip. I cannot believe I just spit that out.

"Oh my God, yes, are you crazy? You're fucking beautiful. Christ, Bella…." He sat up straighter running his fingers through his hair and I took a deep breath.

"Do you enjoy my company, value my opinions and find me reasonably intelligent?" I continued.

"Of course, you have to know that I do. Where are you going with this, Bella?"

"If my opinion of you is different than yours is of yourself, and we can agree that I am reasonably intelligent, would you still value that opinion?" I tried to look somewhat intimidating, however, he really didn't look intimidated.

"I value your opinion, it's just you don't know how horrible I've been and you are just so, so….everything that is good." It's funny how inarticulate both of us were when the feely stuff comes out.

It was my turn to laugh. "Edward, I'm no angel." He rolled his eyes

"I really don't care what you've done, only that it has made you feel so bad about yourself. But I know you, Edward, the little boy core of you and I'm learning more and more about the man you've become." Good lord, can I not get through a conversation with this man without blushing. "I can't imagine anything or anybody that you aren't worthy of especially someone like me."

I knew I had him trapped. If he continued to say he was unworthy then he would insult my intelligence or devalue my opinion. If he disputed my last comment then he would be stating I wasn't worthy. I was seriously doubting that myself at this point. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it abruptly before starting again.

"I find it very difficult staying away from you." His eyes were piercing.

"So don't!" I grinned and popped another breaded shrimp in my mouth.

We hadn't labeled anything. We had only acknowledged and that had me on cloud nine.

After lunch we headed over to a small outfitter store in P.A., it really didn't offer as much as Newton's but there was some variety. Edward wanted to look into the possibility of having our own outlet at the ranch, more specific to our needs. He certainly was looking at all options that led away from another contract with the Newton's.

We were standing in the one of the aisles of the store while Edward was staring off into space. He literally was figuring out depreciation versus product longevity, and who knows whatever else with a dozen items at once, in his head. His propensity for numbers and formulas amazed me. After a few looks from old fishermen that may or may not have thought Edward was on drugs, I pulled my human calculator outside and back to the bike. He was still looking up at the imaginary abacus in the sky. Ahhh, my nerd.

After he navigated the road up to the ranch, Edward pulled the Ducati into the shed. I really didn't want to get off, well not off the bike anyway. It was so nice feeling his body between my legs. I had gotten bold on the ride back and had put my hands under his jacket hooking my fingers on the belt loops of his jeans. I may or may not have been rubbing my thumbs on his abs over his T-shirt. I felt him suck in his stomach a bit, my hands were probably cold.

"Thanks for today, I had fun," I said as he hung up our helmets on the rack by the other bikes.

He didn't say a word. When he turned to face me his eyes were so dark I almost couldn't distinguish any green. He took four long strides towards me. He bent down cupping one hand behind my head and pressed his lips against mine.

I immediately moaned with the contact and parted my lips, begging for more as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He sucked on my upper lip while I took his bottom. I let my tongue slip out to lick and take just a little taste. Our tongues met and explored. My fingers wove through his hair, tugging and pulling as he sent me to new dimensions. Were those noises coming from me? My nostrils were flaring. I didn't have control of my leg that wrapped around his and drug itself up the back of his calf. He groaned loudly into my mouth then pulled away. We were both panting heavy, starring deep into each other's eyes with our foreheads pressed together.

"Jesus Christ, Bella" He continued to pant.

"That was …. wow…." I stuttered.

"Yeah, wow." He gently distanced himself as we both pulled our arms down and settled them on each other's hips.

"Defiantly not staying away." He gave me my favorite smile.

Edward had mentioned once while complementing me on some arbitrary lunch that he always did Chinese takeout in Chicago. I had planned on an American/Chinese night for dinner for him. I say American/Chinese, because I was going for Panda Express not authentic Cantonese. I even let Edward help prep vegetables. We stole glances and little chaste pecks. I imagined how normal this could be.

I made a huge batch of pork fried rice, broccoli beef, orange chicken, a vegetable stir fry with oyster sauce, and hot and sour soup. Edward kept complaining it was too much but kept moaning when he tasted the bits he would steal.

Jazz wandered in while Edward was setting the table and set himself up on the bar.

"No way, Bella, you never told me you could make Chinese take out! It smells awesome."

"You never asked Jazz. It's one of Edward's favorites." I sent Edward a smile who in turn gave a cheesy grin to Jazz.

"Em and Rose just pulled up so they should be here in a minute," Jazz stated.

"I don't know how he does it. I doesn't matter what time I make dinner, Emmett has some sort of a homing device and arrives just as its being served." I complained.

"I aim to please, little sister," Emmett boomed as he and Rose came in from the front entrance.

He jogged over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hell Yeah, Chinese take out!" Em bellowed out as he realized what was on the menu.

Dinner was a success needless to say. Em and Rose regaled their day.

"Oh my God…. Edward… I forgot to tell you." Rose finished her mouthful. "There was this stage where they had a huge flat screen all set up for a special auction being held, ummmm somewhere else. Anyway, Holy Hell, they were auctioning off a 1961 Aston Martin DB4 GT coupe. Shit, do you know how rare that car is?"

"Uh, yeah," Edward replied somberly but seemed interested.

"Man, those people were going nuts. You should have seen it. There were some people biding right in front of us too. I was so scared to scratch my head." Em got animated.

"You are going to shit when you find out how much it sold for. Take a guess!" Rose baited.

"Half a mil?" The figure rolled off Edwards tongue like he was born saying it.

"Nope." Emmett popped his 'p".

"Some British actor dude bought it for…." Emmett started but Rose jumped in for emphasis.

"1.7 MILLION DOLLARS" they screamed together.

Edward dropped his fork.

"Seriously, someone paid that for a car! That's just insane. I mean I wouldn't sit in a car worth that much. Where do you even drive something like that around?" I joined in on the conversation.

"Places," mumbled Edward who quickly returned to shoveling more broccoli beef into his mouth.

Emmett, Rose and Jazz all speculated on what they would do with 1.7 million for the rest of dinner. Edward was suspiciously silent. I know that he is used to wealth and perhaps didn't want to make the others feel uncomfortable.

Emmett let out a huge belch signifying the end of dinner. Everyone either chastised him or laughed.

"Hey Bella, do you want to jam? It's been a while," Rose piped up.

It was good seeing her so open and in a good mood, but, ugh, I was really self conscious about playing guitar in front of Edward. He was so much more musical than I was. He only knew I played violin by the time he left.

"Umm, I don't know, Rose."

"Come on you promised you'd show me that one part…remember!"

I glanced at Edward who looked like a Cheshire Cat, I was defeated.

"Alright, Em, Jazz are you up for this?"

"Hell yeah," came from both.

We moved the party downstairs. Jazz pulled out his electronic drum kit from under the shelf. I turned on the Bose tower, tone match and all the wireless receivers. I grabbed the Ibanez RG and quickly tuned it from the open tuning I had last had it in.

I know damn well Edward could play anything by ear, hell, he could at eleven. I can only imagine how much better he is now. I'd been playing the violin as long as Edward played the piano but he gave music feeling and depth. I only just played. I tended to put my emotion in my voice.

I know which song Rose wanted. I glanced at Edward sitting on the couch, smiling with his arms crossed in anticipation. Ughhh.

"Okay so, Rose, I have a little Pandora effects box and I've set to a twangy country sound." I strummed the guitar for effect. "Do you want me to run through it once….or?"

"Just play it. I love this song and you do it sooooo good, pretty please." She batted her eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes and flipped her off causing Edward to laugh. I turned on my wireless mic headset, to sound check. Nodded my head at Em and Jazz and started the opening cords. Rose started bouncing on the couch next to Edward. My voice is a half step below the original artist, but it still works.

_We were both young when I first saw you__  
__I close my eyes and the flashback starts__  
__I'm standing there; On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns__  
__I see you make your way through the crowd__  
__And say hello, little did I know…._

I had avoided eye contact until now and I looked up to see him watching me with lust filled eyes. His lips were parted and I just wanted so bad to kiss them again. I wet my lips with my tongue between verses. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

…_  
__I got tired of waiting__  
__Wondering if you were ever coming around__  
__My faith in you was fading__  
__When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone__  
__I keep waiting for you but you never come__  
__Is this in my head? I don't know what to think__  
__He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet__  
__You'll never have to be alone__  
__I love you and that's all I really know__  
__I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress__  
__It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__'Cause we were both young when I first saw you__  
_

Silence

"WOOT! THAT'S MY FUCKING SISTER! TAYLOR WHO?…TAYLOR WHO?, BELLS YOU NAILED IT!" Em was jumping up and down.

Rose was clapping and still bouncing.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I felt the heat rise up my neck.

"Bella, that was amazing. Your voice is…..WOW." Edward was looking at me like I had two heads.

"Thanks," I muttered quickly.

"Okay your turn." I picked up the Gibson and handed it to Edward while I took off my headset and passed that along too. I put my Ibanez back on the rack.

I ran back and jumped on the couch next to Rose while the guys discussed the next song. Edward messed around with the effects processor until he found a classic rock distortion. He smiled to himself with satisfaction. Jazz tossed me a tambourine. Okay?

Three notes in and I jumped up with a squeal. I used to make Edward play this for me on his guitar all the time, dreaming that he really meant it. I raised my hands above my head and beat the tambourine to the rhythm. Rose jumped to her feet and started swaying with the recognizable Van Morrison tune. Emmett and Jazz were both getting into it. Edward started smirking before he started singing.

_Hey where did you go, days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow, playin a new game  
Laughin and a runnin, skippin and a jumpin  
In the misty mornin fog, with our hearts a thumpin and you  
The Bown Eyed Girl  
You my Brown Eyed Girl_

His voice was velvet sex. I had never heard this man's voice sing, only young Edward's. Holy shit, that is one panty dropping voice. The guitar was slung low. His hips were swaying. His flannel shirt was open to his snug t-shirt and he was rockin' his Docs. His five'o'clock shadow made him look rugged as hell. The room just got a whole hell of a lot hotter. Rose looked at me and mouthed 'OH MY GOD'. I smiled bigger.

__

Now what ever happened, to Tuesdays are so slow  
Goin down the old mine, with a transistor radio  
Standin in the sunlight laughin, hidin behind a rainbow wall  
Slippin and a slidin, all along the waterfall with you  
My Brown Eyed Girl  
Yooooou my Brown Eyed Girl

_Do you remember when, we used to sing_

Everyone busted out the chorus. Rose and I were shimming towards and back from each other. This was feel good music.

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la tee dah  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la tee dah  
La tee dah_

Emmett dug into the bass solo, I shadowed him with the tambourine. Edward's eyes were drilling into mine. I was in a near pant.

_So hard to find my way, now that I'm all on my own  
I saw you just the other day, my how you had grown  
Cast my memory back there, Lord. _

_sometimes I'm overcome thinkin about  
Laughin and a runnin, hey hey behind the stadium with you  
My Brown Eyed Girl  
Yoooooou my Brown Eyed Girl_

_Do you remember when we used to sing….._

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la tee dah  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la tee dah  
La tee dah_

As soon as the song was done, he slung the guitar off and held it to the side, as I ran across the room and jumped into his arms, throwing my own arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He didn't even flinch with my impact, but brought his free arm low around my back. I wasn't thinking about who might have been watching. He laughed and twirled me around.

"Do you remember when?" I was singing and laughing.

"We used to sing…" He laughed back.

I'm not sure how long we were looking into each other's eyes when I heard a distinct and forced throat clearing from my brother.

Uh oh.

Even though Emmett was behind him, I watched Edwards eyes grow wide. I unwound my arms and legs and slid down his body, causing him to roll his eyes back into his head. Oops.

"Um, yeah, well, that was awesome guys. Like my own private concert. Thanks. Bells, I love ya. Edward, nice chops. We defiantly have to do that again. Come on Jazz, we have to get up early tomorrow." Bless you Rosalie Whitlock.

I turned to give her a weak smile. She winked back at me.

"We do?" Jazz questioned, knowing damn well tomorrow was Sunday.

"Yes Jasper, you know we have to do that thing." Rose started looking mean.

Jazz got up from his chair shaking and scratching his head not wanting to contradict Rose.

"Hey, thanks Jazz, that was a lot of fun." Edward called out to him as Rose grabbed Jazz by his arm to pull him upstairs.

"Good night guys," Rose yelled out.

"Night," Edward and I called back.

Not a peep from Emmett, I could hear him quietly putting stuff away. Edward and I had yet to turn around. I gave Edward a reassuring look and stepped aside to confront my big brother.

Emmett saw me take a step towards him, he straightened and put both hands up signaling me not to approach him. He wouldn't even look me in the eye. Oh shit. I felt Edward pull me back, he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and nodded. I guess that was my cue to leave.

Two hours, one shower, a mile of pacing and seven chapters of a book I couldn't tell you the title of, later there was a light knock on my door. I was lying in bed with my lamp on.

"Come in," I said softly.

Emmett opened the door slowly and looked at my face for a reaction. He looked like someone stole his Tonka Truck. I scooted over and patted the side of my bed. He lumbered over and took the seat I offered.

"Bella, sweetheart, I know you've always thought that he was the one, but are you sure?"

"Yes, Em, more so now than ever."

"What happens in six months when he leaves?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

He looked down towards the base of my nightstand and nodded.

"We're going to be okay, Em. You and me, we're going to be okay." I put my hand over his huge one, resting on his thigh. "Mom wanted us to have love in our lives more than anything."

He nodded again his eyes wet and glossy.

"I need to make it count, Em." And a single tear fell from my great big bear of a brother.

###

EPOV

Saturday had been amazing, well most of it, anyway. I really hadn't planned on declaring my feelings to Bella. In essence, I didn't tell her I was on my way to falling ass over heals for her. Although, I'm pretty sure I already had. She had a way of making everything seem right, making me feel alright.

I don't know, fuck. I was truthful. I know this is thing between us is not normal in a very good way, I called it special but it's so much more at least for me. I told her I couldn't stay away from her, and I can't. Every smell, every touch no matter how minimal makes me want to wrap my arms around her and not in a sexual sense. It's like I can't be close enough, I want to rip my chest open and have her crawl in. Sick visual, I know, but it's true. So she tells me not to stay away, okay.

Ha, and she asked if I was attracted to her. She's fucking brilliant, a smart ass like no other, she's fun, she's easy…..really fucking easy to be around, like in 24/7 kind of way without getting irritated. She's so beautiful, I was truthful there, she is undoubtedly the most beautiful woman I've ever met not to mention, hello, permanent ragging hard on for the last two and half weeks. I've taken to wearing loose flannel shirts so I could have some semblance of humility.

I knew the NW grunge look had purpose, smart guys. I've never had this intense of a physical attraction or reaction to anybody before, and I've had a lot of women literally throw themselves at me, just saying. Her kisses, Christ, I almost wanted to scream 'liar' for not having kissed before, but I know it's true. Her kisses were in total response to me. For one millisecond, I thought I was in that Arnold Swartznigger movie where they program the perfect woman, yeah, she's that perfect.

We get home and she fucking makes me Chinese take-out. Who the hell does that for someone? My girl does. It was awesome, another Bella foodgasim. Funny thing is the only memory associated with dinner last night and Chicago, was that now I was surrounded by good friends, laughing and being myself, not looking at empty takeout containers after another lonely night.

I nearly shit my pants when Rose and Em told me the closing bid on my Aston. Fuck me. I remember the appraisal papers from the 90's placing it around $750,000 I was prepared to take $500,000. I was thinking with the turn in the economy I wasn't going to get my expectations up.

Hearing what everyone else was saying about the extremes of the money and the material made me pensive. Obviously there are people out there not affected by the economy but then again there it was. Someone just paid ME 1.7 million dollars for a fucking car and half of Forks is unemployed. I understand the philosophy of it. I'm not so self depreciating to feel guilt for their misfortune, but, fuck, how would me crunching more numbers at Cullen industries make me feel like I'm doing anything? Sure, pharmaceutical companies exist and there is good that has come out of them but, the cogs behind the machine aren't greased with humanitarian good intention. I needed to talk to my Dad, and soon.

Bella said she wouldn't even sit in a car worth that much money, and I could see her adamantly refusing. If Emmett hadn't purchased her truck for her I'm sure she would have gone for something similar but twenty years older. It was practical and logical for her. Shit, every time I came back to Chicago from school Tanya insisted to be taken to this function or the next in the Aston, yet she had the nerve to complain that it didn't have heated seats and an IPOD dock. What the fuck was wrong with me, seriously?

Ahhh, but then later that night my angel sang…for me. I knew she played the violin, and well, from an early age, like I did on the piano. Our parents would make us play together all the time, we were good together. We both had learned an appreciation and love for classical music at a young age. We also would provide all the fun music at all the campfires, me on an acoustic guitar and her on a fiddle, mostly cheesy John Denver songs, fucking Charlie. But my baby with a guitar strapped on in her skinny jeans and chucks swaying to the music and singing like a sex kitten, Holy Fuck! I'm not sure which was better that or watching her watch me playing for her.

I knew I wanted to play that song, she had always bugged me to play it, but the lyrics meant more now than ever. When I sang it, I sang it for her, to her, about her. She didn't disappoint. Moving her hips with her hands above her head smacking the tambourine and shimmying; she had me in serious lust, Ugh, the girl can move too.

I saw and felt how happy she was with me playing her song but I wasn't expecting her to jump on me. Luckily, at the last minute I braced for impact, but the moment she was wrapped around me my joy exploded, almost literally. As I swung her around the last thing on my mind was Emmett.

After Rosalie drug a confused Jasper out, I started getting a bit nervous. I hadn't planned on having this talk, hell, this was so new. I should have thought about it, but I had serious Bella-brain damage. When Em dismissed Bella, I got more than a bit nervous.

I watched Bella retreat up the stairs, her eyes full of apology. Em still hadn't said a word so I started wrapping cords and put the Gibson that I was still holding in its stand. He walked over to the fridge, grabbed two beers and sat on the couch. He lifted one up to me and gave one nod of his chin but still did not look me in the eye. I walked over, took the beer, opened it, sat down a fair distance from him and took a long swig.

"Look, Em, this is as much as a surprise to me as it is you. I didn't come here with the intention of falling for your sister. It's just…..fuck…I don't know how to explain this." I was at a loss for words.

His eyes narrowed as he turned to look at me.

"I'm not sure why you're surprised. I'm not."

What? What? I think my mouth hung open.

"Dude, she's been in love with you since she was five years old. I've known it, hell, everyone knew it."

"I….I…." My mind is blank.

She's loved me her whole life? You know how they say your life flashes in front of you before you die, I was having one of those moments. It wasn't all my memories but all the really happy ones and damn if Bella wasn't in most of them. We had always fit together, we were ham on rye. Everyone knew this?

"I told everyone you weren't as smart as they claimed." He chuckled and a few pounds of weight eased off my shoulders.

"Look, if I was to hand pick someone for Bella, it would be you, Dude, but that doesn't give you a free pass or anything." He was firm and I suddenly felt like the opposing quarterback about ready to get an Emmett Sack.

I nodded, not quite knowing what else to say or do, so I took another long drawl from my beer and took a deep breath.

"She's beautiful, Em, inside and out, the most beautiful creature I've ever seen or known and I think I've always have known that. I just….I just got lost somewhere, ya know?"

Em nodded and took a drink of his beer.

"My mom was already in hospice, nothing had worked, it was like we had given up and I was angry, really angry, when I got recruited to play ball at the UDub. I didn't want to go but she insisted, she begged for me to do it for her. So I did. I'd call before every game just to hear her voice. She'd get me psyched up." He gave a sad chuckle.

I had blocked my memories of Renee but they came flooding back. She was kooky in a fun way. I could see her jumping up and down and giving Em the 'go get'em for the Gipper' speech.

"She always ended each call telling me 'to make it count' and in fact that was the last thing she said to me before she died 'make it count, Emmy'. For years I thought she meant how hard I played, so I'd play hard, I made every snap, every tackle count." He took another swig.

"After my injury my anger turned real bad, I was pretty fucked up in the head for a while there. Football was all I had and something my mom really loved me doing. Anyway, I came back here and felt sorry for myself. I was an ass-hole. When I wasn't throwing shit around I was yelling and having a hissy-fit." He checked for my reaction but I was just as somber as him. Knowing exactly what it was like to feel sorry for myself.

"Charlie had all but given up on me, he had his own clouds to deal with. But Bella, she stuck by me, man. I don't know why. I certainly didn't deserve it, I knew I wasn't worthy of it." His words were really striking a cord.

"What happened, man?" I needed to know the rest of the story.

"One day, she put a box of shit outside my bedroom door. Of course, I tripped over it on my way to get another six pack and had a fit, but she picked up all the stuff and set the box inside my door. I felt kind bad for yelling at her yet again so I looked inside the box. There were some of my old engineering and alternative energy books, and parts to an old inverter in there. I was still pissed but I starred at the box sitting in the corner of my room for a long time. One day, a few weeks later, my knee was fucking killing me and I was frustrated as hell. I started throwing shit around again." He smiled and started shaking his head.

"And the next thing I know my door flies open and there stands Bella looking like Vampella with a cast iron fry pan in one hand, her face was all scrunched up and she was ready for war."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the image.

"Dude, seriously, I was kind of scared." He was eerily honest about being afraid.

"Anyhow, she vamped out on me and set me straight on a lot of things. The kid has some wisdom beyond her years. "

I nodded.

"She told me that order to live I had to love, there was no other way. She said when you know love then your best can't help but come forth. She told me first I needed to search and find my soul and then she told me to make it count." He exhaled.

"But enough about me…I asked her how she got so wise in the ways of love. And she got that weird faraway look, you know the one?" He looked at me.

I nodded again. Yeah, I know the one. The one that if she's looking at you she's looking straight into your soul or if she looking off in the distance it's like the universe just handed her the game plan and she was just reading a play by play.

"She told me she was one of the lucky ones because she found her soul and knew her soul mate as early as she could remember."

My eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. My ears were physically straining to know more.

"When she confirmed it was you, I argued till I was blue in the face. I told her you were dating that debutant chick and had no intention of ever coming back here. Your life was high rolling and fast moving. She stood her ground and flung it back in my face. She said that you and I both had lost our ways but when we finally reconnected to our souls we'd be at peace and that she had all the faith in the world that we would." He was taking a moment to let this sink in.

It not only sank but smacked me right in the middle of the forehead like the most poignant Ah-Ha Oprah moment. Yes, I saw that episode. I was lost, I had been searching for something more. I couldn't label it, I couldn't remember it, I couldn't pin point it, but I knew it was missing and I knew that I didn't have my soul, not then, and certainly not there and with whom. Bella was spot on, she as much told me so.

"Basically Dude, whether you think she's it for you or not, she thinks you're it for her. So if you are thinking you can come here and have some summer fling, then you and I have problems." He pointed his finger at me.

If anyone else in this world had done that I would have jumped their ass right then and there, but this was Emmett and this was about Bella, and I got it. I was beginning to feel like a marionette with one string attached to my head. I nodded.

"Emmett, I get it. I'd be all over my shit too." I took deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. "I know I've never felt like this before in my adult life. I know I'm not worthy, fuck, I don't think anyone's worthy of Bella. But for some reason she thinks that I am and that alone makes me feel like a better person. The way she regards me is ludicrous. I also know that there is no way in hell I would ever intentionally hurt her, if I did I'd serve me up to you on a platter." I sank back into the couch.

"She's right, you know, about me finding myself again and if it turns out that I actually do have a soul then there's nothing more that I would want than to give it to her."

It was Emmett's turn to nod. We finished our beers. Emmett went to the fridge to get us two more. When he handed one to me he paused and slapped my back, hard. Does this guy even know his own strength?

"Alright then let's drive us some Mario Cart before we start painting each other's nails and talking tampon brands." He gave me his full on dimpled grin.

And just like that Emmett and I were good and we had an understanding.

I went to bed feeling pretty euphoric but woke up Sunday in a sheer panic remembering Sunday dinner with Charlie. Charlie, Bella's, gun toting father. Fuck. Karma has found me and has stacked the deck.

After an early morning run and workout in the Gym I headed for the office to do some work on the website. I was eager to get that wrapped up.

The VOIP line rang.

"Hello, Adesse Olympus. Edward Cullen, speaking." It sounded good right?

"Well, well, my son is answering phones these days, that's a step up." I heard the tease in his voice

"Dad?"

"Well, you sound happy to hear from me."

"No, I mean, I am. How are you and mom?"

"Your mother is wonderful as always. Work has been a huge pain in the ass but that's not new. The question is 'how are you?'"

"I'm good, no that's not true I'm doing really well."

"Yeah, I bet. I heard about your little car sale. I should consider that cheating you know."

"I had my reasons, Dad, and none of them involve me partying it away or womanizing."

"Well, that's good to hear. So is Bella ready for our meeting?"

"Meeting?"

"Bella and I and I guess you now have a business meeting every third Sunday. Is she there? Are you going to put us on speaker phone?"

I reached down and clicked on speaker.

"Actually, no, she's not here, she must be running a bit late."

"Bella Swan doesn't do late, Son. Is everything okay?"

The office door flew open and Bella was slumped against the door. Something's not right.

"Carlisle, I'm here," she said out of breath.

My brain was trying to catch up with my eyesight. She was mud streaked from head to toe, her hair disheveled with leaves. Her shirt was ripped as were her pants. OH MY GOD. Blood, lots of blood.

"BELLA! Oh my God." I swept her off her feet and set her in one of the arm chairs. "Holly Shit, Dad, she's bleeding." I grabbed a water bottle from the desk and ripped off my flannel shirt, tore it in half and put pressure on a long gash on her thigh and one on her arm after rinsing both wounds out. My heart was beating in my ears. My baby was hurt. I have first responder training but my brain was scrambled because this was my Bella. She was trembling from pain but tried to hold stoic. I barley heard my dad in the background.

"Edward, Edward….Describe her injuries! NOW!"

"Five inch laceration in her right thigh, tissue damage, I don't see arterial bleeding but it's bad, Dad." I knew my voice was hitched. "Two inch puncture lac in her right forearm." I lifted her shirt and saw the bruising beginning.

"Possible broken ribs, multiple abrasions." I looked into her eyes. She nodded.

"Take a deep breath, love," I asked gently, listening for any signs of lung puncture. I ran my hands over her whole body, searching. I saw a bruise starting on her neck from helmet impact. Thank god, she was wearing a helmet.

"What else hurts, love?"

She winced and pointed to her left ankle. I took her boot off as gently as I could, she hissed. The ankle was already black and blue and swollen twice the size.

"Fuck, I don't know if her ankle is broken or not. Severe sprain for sure."

I heard the front door get slammed open on itself. Emmett and Jazz came running in demanding answers.

"Take her in to P.A. son, call me as soon as she's checked out. Bella, you hang in there, sweetheart," My dad said loudly over the speaker phone.

"Emmett, bring a vehicle around! Jazz grab me some ice and some clean towels!" I barked at them. They didn't even dispute.

I heard her whimper, it hit me in the gut worse than any punch I've ever taken in my life.

"It's okay, love, I've got you." I kissed her forehead, both her cheeks. Her eyes were glazed over, but I saw all her trust in me. I held her gaze for as long as I could then gently kissed her on her lips. She was in shock. I grabbed a lap quilt off the loveseat and covered her.

Jazz rushed back in with large Ziploc bags full of crushed ice and I immediately put one on her ankle and put clean towels on her wounds.

I heard Emmett skid out front with his hummer. I gently slid one arm under her knees and the other behind her back lifting her up bridal style. Jazz holding the ice bags in place.

"Carlisle?" she said with a hoarse voice.

"I'm here sweetheart." My dad loved her like his own, it was clear.

"Sorry I was late."

"Ha, she's going to be just fine boys." I heard Carlisle chuckling. I think I told him I would call him later.

I saw Zepher prancing around on the front lawn without a saddle. He looked like he was about to charge me. Rosalie was now on one side of me holding the ice pack on her ankle in place as I rushed to the car. Bella asked Jazz to stay and take of Zepher. I watched him hold his hands up in the air to settle the rearing stallion as I carried Bella into the back seat and set her on my lap. I rocked her the whole way to the hospital at Port Angles. My baby was hurt and it was killing me.

I carried her directly to a bed in the ER, refusing any help from the staff. I gently laid her down she immediately grabbed my hand.

"Stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere, love."

I kept telling her that I was right here. A middle aged man in a lab coat came in immediately.

"Edward Cullen?" I nodded my head.

"This must be Bella Swan." I nodded again. "Your father called me. I've been expecting her." Thank you Dad.

A nurse was cutting her jeans off. The doctor began assessing her injuries and putting fresh gauze on her thigh. God, it was bleeding so badly. He listened to her chest and pressed her torso feeling for internal injuries or bleeding, I assume.

Rose and Emmett came rushing in with a nurse practically hanging off of them telling them to go to the waiting room, family members only.

"WE ARE FAMILY" all four of us yelled at once. Bella was out of her trance.

The doctor gave a nod to the nurse and she huffed away.

Em came to one side of Bella's head and gently placed a kiss on it.

"How ya'doin' Belly Bear?" You could hear the emotion warble in his voice.

The doctor continued cleaning the thigh wound, injected some local and began stitching.

"I'm fine." Rose, Em and I all rolled our eyes. "I don't understand what happened. We were running a cross country course we've done a hundred times. We were about to jump an old growth log and I heard a snap and I fell off and rolled down a ravine. I think branches did most of this damage." She looked confused.

"How's Zepher? Is he okay?" She sounded frantic.

"He's fine, honey, Jazz is with him, and he'll take care of him." Rose assured her.

She started crying, sobbing.

"What, baby what hurts?" I jumped up.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Jake led Zepher down the ravine to me. Zepher laid down next to me so I could crawl on him. He brought me home," she wailed.

"They saved your life, love," I told her gently. I was in shock at the extremes her animals went to please her, to love her, to save her. Amazing! They must know. They must know that she is an angel and that is why they love her so.

The doctor told us they needed to take her to x-ray, and have a c-scan just in case. He wanted to admit her overnight for observation. We all kissed her and told her we would see her in her room.

Charlie met us in the waiting room. He was frantic and wild eyed. Emmett did his best to fill him in and assure him that she was in no immediate danger.

A nurse came out and told us what room they would be bringing Bella to. We all crammed in there waiting for her.

When they finally brought her, we respectfully gave Charlie some privacy with her. The doctor came in and read off all of her injuries. I had been right on with my assessment; he confirmed that she did have two broken ribs and a severe sprain. He said with rest she'd be as good as new in a month or so, but he still wanted her overnight for observations plus he mentioned my dad would kill him otherwise. I was shocked to hear that my dad still kept up his privileges here.

Of course, Bella piped up about recovery time, knowing that coincided with the start of the season. We all shushed her. Bella scooted Charlie out saying she was fine. Narcotics make you feel fine, love. She guilted him with a civil servant speech about protecting and serving the good folk of Forks, he finally relented and left. I told everyone else that there was no way in hell I was leaving.

Bella had nodded off. Rose had gotten us all some coffee. Emmett and Rose decided that since I was staying they would go home and come back in the morning to pick us up. We heard a shuffle at the door and there stood a very somber Jasper.

"She's going to be okay, Jazz," Rose told him, but was confused as to why he was here.

"Yeah, I know. Charlie called." His face was long and drawn, his eyes were narrow.

"What's up dude, what's going on?" Em sounded worried.

I noticed something in Jasper's hand. He held up a large nylon looking strap with leather and buckles.

"This wasn't an accident."

"What the fuck…?" Em and I both got up out of our seats.

"The girth strap was cut."

**Please let me know what you think. It helps, it really really does.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything except for my characters' personalities and this story. **

Chapter 10

BPOV

I felt like I had a hangover. I slowly opened my eyes and was immediately confused as to where I was. The overcast morning light was just barely filtering in the gray day, the clock on the wall told me it was 7:30 in the morning. Oh, oh….hospital, riding, jumping, falling, and getting stabbed by branches, Jake, Zepher,…..Edward.

I felt pressure on my left hand when I tried to raise it, along with pain in my ribs. I looked down to see a mess of bronze hair cradling my hand to his sleeping face. He was sitting in a chair with his head lying on my bed. He stayed. I slipped my hand out and lifted it to his head. I love his hair, I just needed to feel it between my fingers.

I stared at his face while playing with his hair. It was perfect, his angular jaw line, his morning scruff, the way his long lashes fanned out on his high cheekbones. My beautiful man.

"Mmmmm, morning, love." He mumbled as his green eyes opened to mine.

"Hey, handsome," I replied.

"How's the pain, Love? Do you need anything?" He lifted his head off the bed placing my hand into his.

I did a small stretch trying to assess myself. Ow. Ribs, ankle, throbbing in my thigh and arm.

"Not so bad, I'll live." I smiled at him gently. "You stayed." I wasn't sure if I was questioning or stating.

His eyes looked glossy. He ran his free hand through his bed head hair and took a deep breath.

"I was so scared, Bella. I just got you back and….." He looked away.

I squeezed his hand. "Hey, I'm fine. It was just a tumble. I've had a lot worse." I was trying to tell him I really was okay.

My heart swelled hearing his compassion and concern. He turned is head back towards me and I searched his eyes.

"You are my life now, Bella. It kills me to see you hurt… in any capacity." His jaw tensed and he slightly shook his head." I'm so angry right now that you're in pain, I just want to…" He looked away again.

I am his life now? Are you here, Edward? Are you staying, Edward?

"Edward, look at me." He gave me his eyes. "I'm fine, it was just a freak accident." I tried to hold his gaze.

"I'm fine," I repeated for emphasis.

I understood. I understood that if I was a fraction to him of what he was to me how much pain I would be in. I couldn't even fathom him hurt or worse. I couldn't imagine a world where he didn't exist. I didn't want to go there in my mind right now.

He gave me a slight nod. He leaned closer and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Thank you," I whispered as he came close.

He pulled back to question so I clarified, "For you." He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something.

As if on cue, Emmett and Rose came walking in. Edward got up and excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"Mornin' Belly Bear." I love my hulk of a brother.

"Good morning, guys. Sorry for the scare yesterday."

"Yeah, well just don't do it again," Rose said sharply has she bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I could see the real emotion in her eyes.

Emmett came and rustled my hair which, I'm sure, already made me look like I was auditioning for the Exorcist. I playfully swatted him away which made me groan from the pain in my ribs. Rose placed a small duffel bag on the bedside table.

"I brought you some comfort clothes to come home in."

"Thanks, Rose. How's Zepher and Jake?"

"Zepher's fine, no injuries. Jazz said he was quite the handful. I told him what he did for you and he was stunned. He said he's never seen a horse more loyal. That's saying something, Jazz has seen a lot of horses." Rose gave me a gentle smile.

"And I gave the mutt a steak," she added which made me smile.

Edward walked out of the bathroom and gave Emmett a poignant look. Did I miss something? Then they both turned and looked at Rose and back at each other. Huh?

"Sooooo did they find a brain tumor and no one wants to tell me about it?"

They all looked down at their feet. Edward reclaimed his seat by my side and grabbed my hand as the doctor I recognized from yesterday gave a quick knock on the open door and entered my room.

"Good Morning, Isabella."

"Bella" said all three of my musketeers, which made me snort. Can I get anymore un-lady like?

"Well, Bella, you look a lot better than yesterday."

Dude, have you seen my hair?

"Your vitals are better than perfect, you're a very healthy young lady." He lifted my blanket to expose my thigh wound. I felt silly having my pasty white drumstick flopping out from under the covers. He slowly peeled back the bandage to inspect it.

Ewwww. Frankin'stitch on yellow and green dead meat. Gross!

"You've got a Frankin' thigh, Bells." I beamed at my brother who surfing on my wave length. Edward glared at him and engrossed himself into whatever the doctor was doing down there.

"You're lucky young Edward here cleaned this out immediately. I don't think we have any infection setting in but it's still a possibility. I'm going to have the nurse change these dressings and give you some aftercare instructions."

He quickly checked my arm and ribs then moved down to uncover my black and blue fugly cankle.

"Ughh, that looks so gross." I groaned and I heard Rose snicker.

Edward shot her a look.

"What? It does?" She rolled her eyes.

The doctor rotated it. Ow!

"This looks to be a severe sprain, could be up to twelve weeks recovery," Doc said.

I planter flexed as far as I could to feel my limitations.

"I think it's only a grade 2, Doc," I stated firmly.

Edward beamed, and the Doc shook his head at me.

"All right Miss Swan, if you say so. Carlisle told me you two knew more than you should. Well, I have to give you the drill anyway….insurance reasons and all." He smiled and proceeded tell me all about a grade 2 ankle sprain and what to expect. I knew what to expect and I didn't like it. I've got stuff to do.

"…..Grade 2's have a 4-6 week recovery window," he continued.

"Two weeks," I interrupted. The doc shook his head.

"I heal fast. Two weeks," I stated firmly again. He ignored me and continued on.

"Here are some prescriptions. I want to see you for a follow up next week or if anything else comes up please don't hesitate to call. If you don't have any more questions then I'll push these discharge papers through."

"So, I don't have a brain tumor?" Someone should tell me right?

Edward, Em and Rose started laughing nervously. What? Me having a brain tumor is funny?

"No, Bella, no brain tumor. A stubborn streak, yes, but no brain tumor," Doc said and smiled.

"Humph" Yes, I did to humph, because I could.

Two days later I'd had it. I was propped up on my bed surrounded by pillows with my foot elevated. I was being waited on hand and foot. I had my speech down pat for my upcoming lecture. Edward had moved his geek station up to the desk in my room and was there for my every whim. He insisted on carrying me everywhere even though I had crutches. I drew the line at the toilet. He really was so sweet.

The nice thing about all of it was that I still got to ogle him every day. The bad thing was that I had grilled cheese sandwiches for every meal. Apparently, everyone tried their hand at cooking something and Edward's grilled cheese was the winner….Really? How did these people survive before living here?

Charlie and Sue came over as did Seth and Leah. Charlie kept muttering under his breath about those damn horses, stupid beasts. I did my best to ignore him. Sue kept patting his knee gently calming his under the breath tirade. I smiled at their interactions.

We had our business meeting with Carlisle Tuesday night, after Esme and Alice fawned all over the speaker phone. After I assured everyone I was just fine, I listened as Edward explained everything that he had done so far, although he never said that 'he' did it. He said 'we' and it didn't escape my attention. I made sure to give him his due praises to Carlisle. Carlisle seemed genuinely pleased with Edward's accomplishments.

Carlisle and I were both pleasantly surprised to find out that Alice had done the graphic designs. I gave her full props and told her the logo was perfect and looked unbelievable with Edward's web site design. I could almost feel her vibrating through the phone line.

Edward and Emmett tried to convince me to cancel my speech at the UDub that was scheduled for Friday. I wouldn't budge.

The secret eye-balling continued between the four others. They continually denied everything. I was feeling a bit excluded.

By the time Wednesday rolled around, I was really going stir crazy. My cuts were healing, they itched but the pain was doable. I had been doing my own physical therapy on my ankle of sorts. I was determined to have my full weight on it by our beginning of the year staff weekend which we set for the following weekend. My ribs still ached but it wasn't that bad when they were wrapped. I had already packed for our quick jaunt to Seattle.

It was early afternoon, Edward had excused himself claiming he wanted to work out or something. I felt bad he was devoting so much time to me, I told him over and over it wasn't necessary. He would only silence me with a chaste kiss. I wouldn't have minded something a bit juicier, but he was the perpetual gentleman. Truly my injuries weren't that bad to warrant the treatment I was receiving.

I decided to grab my crutches and head downstairs. I was determined to feed myself and the gang something other than grilled cheese, bless my boyfriend's heart. Boyfriend, I liked that.

It took a while but I got down the stairs unscathed. I managed to gather a few ingredients out of the fridge and pantry and started a meat sauce and was prepping vegetables for a salad. I thought I heard Edward's voice. Raised? Who's he talking like that to? Did that come from the game room? I grabbed my crutches and made it to the top of the staircase going down into the game room.

"NO! She's got enough on her mind right now," Edward barked

"I agree with E, man, with all she's got going on…..I just don't see why we need to tell her," Emmett stated. "Fuck guys, that's my baby sister….Grrrrrrrr" Seriously did Emmett just growl?

What the hell are they talking about? Tell me what? I took two steps down the stairs.

"Who the hell would hurt her?" Edward seemed to be ranting.

Who hurt me? What is going on here? I went down another three stairs and sat.

"Look, maybe it was cut accidently," Rose said.

What was cut? I scooted down 2 more stairs on my butt and now I could see them all. Thankfully all their backs were turned towards me.

"That's my point," Jasper yelped totally out of character for him, "I need to ask her some details. Find out what she knows. Maybe we're missing something."

"There's no way, Rose, you know how meticulous she is about her tack," Em said softly.

"I want a list of everyone that has been on the premises in the last two weeks. EVERYONE!" Edward's temper seemed to be escalating.

"You know you guys are just going to piss her off with hiding all this. She's stronger and smarter than the three of you put together. I'm totally against leaving her in the dark, just so you know."

Enough!

"Thank you Rose, I appreciate that." I stood up and came down the last few stairs to a group of three men that looked like their hands were caught in the cookie jar, and one blonde supermodel with a smug ass look on her face.

"You're welcome." Rose gave me a curt nod.

I advanced on the group who didn't move from their standing positions in front of the flat screen. I held up my hand before anyone said anything. I was pissed, really pissed.

I looked in Emmett's eyes and glared, he hung his head. I looked at Jasper, he did the same and did some sort of foot shuffle. The last pair of eyes I was dreading. How could he hide something from me? Isn't that the same as lying? There was a purple shadow under his eyes. How did I miss this? His brow was furrowed in worry. He looked like he was in pain.

"Baby.." He started.

"BABY?...BABY?...Don't you dare call me baby! I am not some little toy that needs to be coddled and lied to because someone feels I'm not capable. You listen here Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, this…" I motioned my hand between us. "This won't work if I'm not your equal, if you can't respect that my opinions have value."

His eyes were wild. He was pacing and tugging on his hair. He turned his head to look at me and open his mouth but thought better of it. Jake, who had followed me down, hung his head and paced with Edward, swinging his head every once in a while to look at me….. traitor!

"Dude, she used the full name card." Emmett sank down on the couch ready to watch the rest of the show. I'm sure he would've had popcorn if it was available.

"SHUT-UP, EMMETT" Edward blasted at him.

"Just saying, E."

I heard Jazz sit down near Rose. Edward stopped pacing and took two long strides and stopped right in front of me.

"Look, I'm sorry…..I'm fucking sorry….okay? I told you, I was a fuck up, but you have no idea what it was like for me to see you broken and bleeding and in pain. It fucking sucked….okay," he spat at me. "I was confused and angry and then finding out that….well….knowing that someone may have done this to you on purpose….I just wanted to…no, I needed to protect you. I didn't know how else to protect you. It was stupid. I do value your opinion. You're not my equal, you're so much better than me." He was ranting a mile a minute. His eyes continued to swirl. "God Damn it Bella, I'm so fucking sorry. Don't you give up on me…..I just….I just….I just fucking love you….so much."

I heard my own gasp. He loves me. He loves me. I knew I had tears running down my face, I reached up and cupped his cheek. He leaned into my hand. I thought I heard Jake whine, but I wasn't sure.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." He repeated.

We were lost in our own bubble. Only he and I existed. He bent placing his forehead on mine. Our breathing was shallow. I saw his soul in the depths of his dark green eyes.

"I love you too, Turdward." I dropped my crutches to the side.

He gave a little chuckle before he brought his lips to mine and we were lost in each other. I could taste my tears or maybe his. He was not gentle, his message was conviction. I felt desperate for more. He thought he was protecting me. He loves me. He loves me. Finally!

"FINALY! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT"

Huh?

Edward and I broke apart to look up at the obnoxious interruption.

"Alice?" we said simultaneously

###

EPOV

There she was, all four foot nothing of her running towards us. Where I was 6' 2", Alice was lying if she claimed five foot. No one knows where her thick black hair came from; she was born with almost as much as she has now. Her hair only brought out the intense blue of the eyes she inherited from dad. If it wasn't for those eyes, one would certainly have blamed the milkman. No one was as full of life as Alice, no one. She embraced us both with her strong but little arms.

"Hi guys, it's about time."

"Alice, what the hell are you doing here?" I huffed at her.

Her bottom lip came out and she looked so sad.

"You're not happy to see me?"

I rolled my eyes and gave her a quick smile before turning my attention back to Bella. I can't believe our moment was just interrupted by my sister and that it was also in front of an audience. I didn't mean to blurt that out, not that it wasn't true. I did mean it; it was true. I love her so fucking much. Seeing her bleeding and broke in a hospital bed slapped it right out of me. I probably shouldn't have said it with a curse in it, but hell it was for emphasis. I was just scared I had blown it. I was so afraid of losing her over my dumb ass mistake.

In true Bella style, she surprised me. She forgave and kept giving. She told me that she loved me. She looked into my soul, again, and told me, with all my faults, that she loved me. My feet haven't touched the floor yet. I was happy to see Alice but in this moment my high was so full of Bella.

"I am, Alice," Bella said honestly

She let go of my waist and I reluctantly loosened my grip on her. I could see she wanted to give her oldest girlfriend a proper hug. I just couldn't completely let go. I need to be touching her in any capacity. Our connection is so damn strong when we touch. The electricity hasn't dulled. If anything it was more pronounced, and when I'm not touching her my body is pulled to her like a magnet.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so excited to be here. From what I've seen so far, it's amazing…." She was squeezing her tight, too tight.

"Alice, ummmm, my ribs." I pulled her back into me just slightly. Protective much Assward?

I looked over to the spectators. Emmett was making his way over. Rose was glaring at Alice and Jazz was…huh? Jazz was staring at Alice with his mouth visibly hanging open. What the hell is that about?

"Sorry, Bells," Alice apologized.

"Come here you little pixie, give Emmy Bear some love." Emmett grappled her into a bear hug lifting Alice nearly two feet up in the air. She was kicking wildly and squealing. Bella and I were both chuckling.

"EMMY! Oh My God, I can't believe I'm finally here." Em finally set her down.

"Rose, Jazz. This is the phenom we know as my sister Alice," I said waving my arm toward the tornado. I stepped behind Bella and brought an arm around the front of her collar bone and rested my chin on her shoulder. I inhaled my love's scent. It was like an aphrodisiac. She patted my arm and I knew we were better than okay.

Alice ran up to Rosalie who had stood up with her arms folded in front of her. I wasn't exactly sure how this was going to play out.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Okay, so that was something Rose could relate to. Alice grabbed her into a hug, pulled back still holding on to her waist.

"You, me, and Bella….we're going to be the best of friends….sisters." Alice was still bouncing and I saw a quiver of a smile and a nod of her head from Rose.

Alice turned towards Jazz who was also now standing and thankfully had brought is hanging tongue in and had closed his mouth. That shit wasn't cool. They both reached both their hands out at the same time grasping each others. Alice had stilled, their eyes were transfixed on each other. I wasn't sure what I was witnessing. I looked down at Bella who raised one eyebrow and gave me the 'I don't know' look. Emmett returned to Rose's side. Time was ticking, I think I even heard it, and they were still in the same position.

"Ahemmm." What the fuck?

They broke apart only to have Jazz do some southern gentleman thing by bowing and offering her a seat next to him on the couch. That was cheesy, dude.

"I'm glad to see you, Alice, but I thought you weren't coming until the first of June?" I asked.

"Dad was right, I was taking underwater basket weaving, and I was failing." She giggled and so did Jasper. Dude, man up here and plus you have no right to giggle at her jokes.

"After you guys let me work on the logo, I just knew that that's what I wanted to do. Well, not just graphic art but design too. So, I'm here to help in any way that I can and to start something new." She smiled brightly and turned back to Jasper.

"No offence Alice, and I love you know that, but wouldn't someplace like New York or LA be a better fit for you." Bella was being honest and I could see exactly where she was coming from.

Alice turned and faced us again with a thoughtful look on her face. "Nope. It's not about high end fashion for me anymore. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I'm not sending my Balenciaga to Good Will or anything." She held up some monster handbag. "It's back to basic necessities." She wagged her eye brows at me and I gave a little groan. The last time I saw her she was still trying to figure out was basic necessities meant.

"I want to design gear and clothing for the outdoors. Simple, basic, but with a subtle Alice flair. There's no reason you can't hike and look good." She took a breath. "I knew the minute Edward sent me those pictures. And… and…. I'm supposed to be here, Bella, you know that, it was time." She looked meaningfully at Bella.

Alice had confessed to me a long time ago, an ongoing discussion she used to have with Bella when we were younger. Bella told her that Alice would want the mall, the cars, and the flash but in the end her inspiration was here. Alice couldn't understand what I, and Bella for that matter, loved so much about the woods and the mountains. She argued with Bella about it. Bella apparently stood her ground. Alice told me that the last thing Bella told her when she was being pried off of her headboard was that someday she would come back, if only for the inspiration.

"Inspiration" I heard Bella whisper and my sister mouth at the same time. I watched the silent connection between two women that I loved and my heart swelled again. My little woodland nymph, I will spend a lifetime to know her ways.

I felt Bella shift in my arms and I felt so stupid for not realizing she was still standing without crutches. l swept her up bridal style and carried her to the couch and placed her on my lap. We were on one wing, Jasper and Alice opposite of us on the other wing and Emmett and Rose sat on the long section of the couch. Something seemed so familiar, so comfortable.

I was carefully observing Jasper and my sister through Bella's hair. Maybe it was having her on my lap or inhaling her scent with every breath, but I felt myself calming. Alice looked so calm, herself, and happy. Sure Alice was always bouncy, but this was different it was like he was giving off a chill gas or something. I decided I wasn't going to get my shit all up in his face. Jasper was a pretty stand up guy. He was a hard worker and was really good at what he did. He pretty much was what you see, is what you get. I guess I'll wait to see what happens with this.

Then I remembered why Bella and I had words in first place. Maybe she forgot? Yeah, right!

"So who's going to tell me what's going on regarding my accident?" Chirp, Chirp, Chirp.

"Bella, do you remember what saddle you used on Sunday?" Jazz asked.

"Of course, I was doing cross country but wasn't going the distance so I opted for my Stubben All Purpose. Why?" Stubben, must be the brand of the saddle?

"When was the last time you used that saddle and would you have had any reason to change the girth strap?" he questioned again.

"No, I know I didn't change the girth, but it has been a few weeks. I've been working on a new pattern so I've been using my dressage saddle lately." Yes, I knew that. I had been watching her horse dancing.

"Would anyone else use that saddle? Jazz, didn't you give some lessons last week," Emmett asked. Good question, Em.

"No," both Jazz and Bella said at the same time. Emmett looked at Bella for an explanation.

"That's a custom fit saddle, made especially for Zepher. Jazz knows that, there is no way he'd put that on any other horse, it would rub them raw." Okay that makes sense.

Jazz got up and went over to the bar and brought something from behind it. He walked over and placed two pieces of the girth strap Bella's lap.

I watched her closely while she examined it. Monday, I had called Demetri and he had given me the number to a security agency that our family had used in the past. I spoke to them about my concerns and they suggested background checks on all the employees. I wanted to believe that none of Adesse's employees could do something like this I still didn't want to take any chances. I could not take any chances when it came to Bella, she was everything. She may be mad at me for doing so but I will take no risks when it comes to her.

"These cords were cut on the far side, which would be under the flap and out of view. I tack and cinch on the near side," she stated and Jazz nodded his head in agreement.

Her head shook back and forth. I was rubbing small circles on her back, I was telling her I was here.

"I completely cleaned that saddle and all the parts the first of the month. Jazz, you know I have a rotating cleaning schedule for my tack. This was perfectly fine then, I'm positive." I looked at Jazz, he had sat back down next to Alice who was now holding a hand up to her mouth with her eyes wide.

"Bells, Edward said you had an altercation with Mike again….do you think…..?" Emmett asked trying to keep calm.

Emmett had told me he never forgiven himself for not being there for her and that Charlie had threatened all sorts of jail time if he would of took his vendetta out on Mike.

I felt her squeeze our one set of joined hands that rested on her lap.

"I don't think so, Em. Mike is an idiot. As much as I dislike him, I don't think he's evil. He's just a douche bag." Alice snickered, Emmett and Rose snorted. "Besides, he's too intimidated by Jake to even chance coming on this property."

"Sadly, I agree," I chimed in. A douche bag that if he ever looked at my girl again will look up to see my fist. I wish I could lift my leg, like Jake, and mark my territory, okay maybe that was a bit gross.

We all sat and threw theories back and forth. Nothing made sense and nothing was concrete. Bella thought that maybe there was a remote possibility that she could have done it by accident, but she did not sound convinced herself. Rose and Alice gave her theory some support, probably to make themselves feel better about the whole fucked up situation. It was evident how pivotal and how loved Bella was. I was slightly jealous of that but quickly gave myself a mental slap, but deep down I knew no one could love her as much as me.

"Guys, can we talk about this later? Alice just got here and I like to help her get settled and show her around," Bella told everyone.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement but still looked sullen.

"Hey, no matter what, we've got each other and we can't let this run our lives right?" She was trying to make them feel better.

"I guess so, Belly Bear," Em said.

She turned to look me in the eye and gave me a quick chaste kiss. I wanted more. "Thank you so much for taking care of me, but would you mind if I cooked tonight?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" I tried not to sound too hopeful. I fucking loved Bella's cooking. I was doing an end zone dance in my head. My girl can cook…..my girl can cook…she gives me foodgasisms.

I nodded to tell her I defiantly did not mind, but only if she was up to it, I will insist on helping.

"Hell Yeah! Bella's cooking! Woot!" Emmett jumped up pumping his fist. Bella rolled her eyes and looked at me, I was pretty sure I had a stupid grin on my face.

"It would be my pleasure to show Miss Alice around before dinner," Jazz spoke up causing Rose's head to cock at an abnormal angle.

"I mean, if you'd like, of course," he spoke directly to Alice.

"I'd be honored, kind sir," she replied.

Oh, come on sis, since when are you Scarlet O'Hare?

"Great, Alice, I want to put you in the suite opposite your parents. It has two queen beds but it has more room in case you want a work space. Plus, I wouldn't want you to have to share a bathroom with Em. Em, Jazz could you grab Alice's bags and show her up there?" Bella was very perceptive and I'm sure she wouldn't want to cause any tension between the two girls or the guys for that matter. It looked like preferences have been clearly decided.

"How'd you get here anyways?" I wondered.

"Oh, I took a shuttle from the airport," She said slipping her arm through the wing Jasper extended to her.

Good lord, four hours from Sea-Tac to Forks, that had to have been hundreds of dollars. I wondered what about basic necessities did that include.

I was grateful that Emmett and Rosalie joined Alice and Jasper on her tour. It left me alone with my most favorite creature in the world.

She had me finish the salad up as I watched her make homemade lasagna noodles and bread sticks. Who the hell makes that stuff from scratch? Oh yeah! My girl! Both lasagna dishes were in the oven. Yes two, I was even eye-balling how much I'd have to fight Emmett over.

I picked her up and carried her to the great room. I sat in one of the overstuffed leather chairs and kept her on my lap. I closed my eyes as she ran her fingers through my hair. She leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I really am sorry, love," I said quietly.

"I know." She gave me a warm smile.

We both looked out on the lake enjoying our bubble. I was replaying her angel voice telling me that she loved me. I wanted to hear her say it again.

"So….do you just love 'Turdward' or do you think that could include me too?" I gave her the crooked smile that I knew she liked. Yeah, I was fishing. So what?

She gave me a musical chuckle. "Silly man, I love 'Turdward'." She kissed my forehead. "I love 'Assward'" She kissed my right cheek and bit her lip before continuing, "I love 'Sexward'." She kissed my left cheek.

'Sexward', holy hell, I don't mind that title.

"and I love…am in love with you, Edward." She pressed her silky lips to mine. Her tongue darted out seeking entrance.

Christ, this girl is sexy as hell. I parted my lips and sought out her tongue. We were gentle. I could feel so much emotion. My hands fell to her sides rubbing up and down gently. I felt her breathing increase and she became more reverent with her lips. I loved how she responded to me. Her hands were gripping the back of my head, tugging me closer if that was possible into her. It was too late to hide my arousal, the way she was seated on my lap. I didn't want to embarrass her. I pulled back and pressed her forehead to mine. We were both panting pretty hard.

She giggled. No, no, no, you did not just giggle because you felt my erection! Oh, God, please. She shifted giving me some friction which didn't help.

"Love, you know that's not nice," I pleaded.

"I was just remembering seeing little Eddie flopping when you jumped off the dock in all your glory."

God help me. I'll try so hard not to say you name in vain.

She leaned down to my ear. I could feel her warm breath.

"He's a really big boy now." She gave a little nip on my ear lobe and I just about lost my load.

Fuck me, my Bella is sex kitten. Thank you God! Thank you, thank you, and thank you.

"Bella, you're going to be the death of me," I mumbled back into her ear placing kisses below it just as the kitchen timer went off for the oven.

**Leave me some love ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a bonus update. I'm a little nervous because my first semi lemon is in it. Please let me know how I did. Oh, someone told me I had my reviews switched to not take anonymous reviews. Oops, I changed it. So please, please review. I know there are quite a few of you reading. :-) Big kisses to TD69, daddy's evil pixie and sujari6. Mmmuwhaaaa!**

**SM owns Twilight. This is my mess.**

Chapter 11

EPOV

Dinner was lively, to say the least. Bella and I sat next to each other now at the big table, which made my knee bounce like a school boy. I swear to God I have a dick. Everyone was laughing and telling stories about each other's siblings. I had my share of Bella foodgasim. I wasn't the only one who missed her cooking. Thankfully she had made two dishes. I swear Emmett ate one whole one by himself.

"Oh Shit, Bells. Did E tell you about the deal his working with that Sustainable Living Magazine?" Emmett was uber-excited about this, hell so was I.

"Sorry love, with everything going on it got lost in the drama." I smiled apologetically.

"Dude, how could you forget? This shit is huge. Tell her man." Em was near bouncing out of his chair now.

I wasn't sure where our job duties overlapped or even if they did. I just was trying to find Adesse more opportunity outside of the mainstream. She looked at me with wide eyes and her lips turned up in a happy anticipatory way.

"Like Emmett said, I'm talking through what I feel is a win-win deal with a Sustainable Living Magazine, but nothing is finalized until you give it the go ahead. I'm really sorry I didn't consult you earlier, I honestly forgot about it." She gave me an encouraging smile and grabbed my hand. "They've agreed to hold their annual company retreat here, renting out all cabins at full occupancy for seven days." There were yays all round which caused me to smile.

"Come on E tell her the rest." Em was grinning ear to ear.

"Now, I did offer them a 20% discount but in exchange we are getting a full six page write up in their magazine plus one year of half page color ads." Her smile went to a full on grin. "Plus, our boy Emmett here is giving a full one day seminar on all of the sustainable aspects of the Ranch, which will be the main focus of the article. And…. one day will be dedicated to the agricultural, native gathering and food sources of Adesse. I've already spoken with Sue. What's up in the air is a two day sustainable fair that they host annually which pulls a sizable crowd." I took a breath and looked around. I had everyone's attention but my eyes set back to Bella's. "At their previous fairs they have offered campsites for those coming from quite a distance, so if we are able to provide something like that then we could have another very profitable venture, not to mention the possible sales from all the ancillary business' here at Adesse, including our new outfit store." I wagged my eyebrows at Alice only to receive a squeal.

"Ummm, what's a sizable crowd?" Bella was biting her lip.

"Last year in Oregon their 2 day total was 12,000."

"Holy Shit!" Came from several mouths. I squeezed Bella's hand for reassurance.

"Now, only 200 or so vendors camped all three nights, from the day before through the night after, but the middle night saw close to 500 campers."

"Oh my gawd." Bella's eyes were huge now. I needed to calm her down just a bit.

"So, Emmett said that both the hay fields and the winter pasture have water piped to them and they each have a grey water septic, and only the minimal amount of work and money outlay would be required to make this all possible. We would rent sani-cans and buses for shuttling plus hire temporary help for security and clean up."

Bella was gulping hard.

"Bells, do you realize at $20 a campsite for 500, even for one night that's $10,000." Emmett boisterously joined in on the convincing. "Plus, we would then have the means to offer something like this in the future. I'm gonna be in a magazine. I'm gonna be in a magazine," Emmett sang.

I had to laugh at Emmett. I mean the guy was the rookie defensive lineman of the year in the NFL and has had numerous articles written about him in Sports Illustrated. He was even was featured in an ESPN special. Even Bella shook her head and chuckled at him.

"Oh my God, how may T-shirts do you think I could sell that said 'I did it at Adesse Olympus'. Oh, backpacks, hats, water bottles….." Alice was in dream mode.

"I should have at least two of the tractors switched to Bio-diesel by then," Rose chimed in while taping her finger to her chin.

"And you've run all the numbers?" She looked at me with a little crease in her brow.

"Yes, and we'd be in the black…quite nicely. But, more importantly, the media advertising as well as the exposure in that community would more than pay us forward. Not to mention, the boost to Forks economy that weekend," I said factually.

"When?" she nodded but asked with caution.

"It's tentative, but we have the last week of August scheduled which should give us plenty of time."

All eyes were on Bella. She looked at everyone around the room. Each of us giving her a nod with her silent question of approval.

"Okay," she said softly under her breath after a moment of silence. "Okay," she said with more conviction. "Okay, we do this, together as a family right?"

"Right!" everyone shouted.

Emmett raised his glass, "To family!"

"To family!" everyone answered.

Bella and I held our gazes. I knew she'd be stepping out of her comfort zone of what she would want to accomplish all on her own, but I tried to assure her that we would all be here. I gently traced circles on the back of her hand with my thumb.

The rest of dinner was even livelier with idea's being thrown left and right. Some were really worth taking into consideration. Alice was truly excited, she was downright giddy about everything. Bella told her that we sometimes hosted small conventions and Alice's decorating and hostess skills would be so appreciated. I don't think I'd ever seen my sister glow so much.

After dinner the girls headed upstairs while the guys cleaned up. Rose somehow thought that was fair since all three of us had seconds and then some. We were just wiping up the counters when we heard the girls coming back down. They walked through the kitchen and were on their way down to the rec room.

All three of us were silent. The girls had all walked, well Bella crutched, by in bathing suits with cover-ups. Once they headed down the other staircase we all looked at each other and ran, at least I did three stairs at a time to grab my board shorts.

###

BPOV

I opened my eyes to the sun's partial rays barely caressing the lake. I stretched like a cat my body feeling better my ribs and ankle still sore but wholly manageable. I hadn't forgotten about the girth strap, and I did not want to think about how much worse it could have been, and I certainly did not want to dwell on if someone had done it intentionally. I don't have enemies. Edward and Emmett were just being over cautious and protective.

I grinned with my memories of last night in the pool. I suppose it was my idea to put the tease on Edward, when I suggested to the girls that we go for a swim. Thankfully, it didn't take much convincing I think they were both had their own agenda. We got ready in Alice's suite as she dug through her suitcases to find her bathing suit.

"Wow, I don't think I've even been in one of these suites before," Rose stated as she looked around.

"Really? I'm sorry Rose. This one is set up for a family or two occupants with the double room and bath and the other one across the hall is Carlisle's and Esme's it's more of a master en suite with their own small kitchenette and living room. I wanted to make sure they had all the privacy they needed when they were here." I told her

"So where do you stay, Rose?" Alice asked

"Oh, Jazz and I are in what you guys called the 'old' cabin however it's totally modern and updated," Rose replied.

"Huh," Alice replied. "Yeah, us kids didn't spend much time in there unless it was raining really heavy. We had a yurt and sleeping tents. To this day I love slumber parties because it reminds me of when we all used to sleep together." She gave me a warm smile.

"Oh my gosh, Rose!" Uh oh, Alice was upping it a notch. "Rose, you could totally move in with me. I hate being alone and this suite is so huge. It would be a blast we could get to know each other better and you'd be around us girls more." Alice was dancing in place.

Rose was looking around the room. Actually, it wasn't a bad idea.

"You know, Rose, it wouldn't be a bad idea. With things really picking up here it's nice to have the family all together in one place. We're going to need our solace away from the guests and that cabin is in the thick of things." I threw it out there.

"What about Jazz?" I could tell she wasn't turning this down quite yet.

"I'll talk to him. I know I gave him the cabin as part of his contract but if he wants the room opposite Emmett's, it's his. Besides, you guys eat all your meals up here anyways, right?" I winked at her.

"True that," she said nonchalantly. "Um yeah, I mean, if Jazz is cool with it, I don't want to leave him down there by himself, but yeah I think it'd be cool at least for the summer or something." She relented but I could tell there was a hint of excitement.

"Yay!" Alice dove in for a hug and I laughed as Rose rolled her eyes at me over Alice's shoulder but she actively returned the hug.

"All right, all right you little pixie, but we're going to have to have some ground rules."

We all giggled when we reached the pool room and heard the equivalent to a herd of elephants scatter. I assumed each in search of their pool attire.

We got in and congregated in the shallow end. The pool was four foot deep in the shallow end and twelve in the deep end. I hung off the edge and was kicking my feet giving my ankle some PT. Less than five minutes later the herd descended. I turned my head over my shoulder to hear Emmett howling and doing a cannon ball, watch as Edward did a graceful dive and Jazz slipped in over the edge without a ripple.

Edward swam the length of the pool underwater and surfaced behind me placing his hands over mine on the edge as he nuzzled into my neck. I felt his warm deep breath from the swim across the pool. It sent a shiver down my spine and my felt my eyes droop.

"Mmmmm, Hi there." I swear his voice made my insides do flips.

"Hi, yourself" It was about all I could manage to pant out.

"Swim with me, Beautiful." He traced my arms to my shoulders and down my sides and wrapped his arms around my waist. Lifting his feet to the wall he kicked off on his back with my body laying face up prone on his body.

He brought us out to where it was about 5ft deep, shallow enough for him to stand but deep enough for me to have to tread water, but he held me close, and I placed my hands on his over my stomach. I looked back at where we were, to see Rose and Emmett engaged in a splash war and Jasper and Alice in another staring competition.

"What do you suppose is up with that?" I knew he was referring to Alice and Jasper.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about. Jazz is a really good guy. I trust him impeccably."

"Yeah, it's just a little un-nerving," he relented. I thought it would be a good time to distract him, for Alice's sake of course.

I twisted around in his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist bringing my arms around his neck. Even underwater the electrical current was strong as our bodies puzzle-pieced together. We had never had this much contact before with only the thin material of my Speedo separating us. I watched as his eyes darkened as his nostrils flared with a sharp intake.

"Yo, Cullen, no molesting my sister in the pool!" Emmett yelled out, not entirely joking.

Edwards's hands shot out of the water. He held them up as he shook his head in mock in surrender and then gave him a smirk, knowing full well I was latched on tight. I laughed.

"Do you suppose this is a little un-nerving for Emmett?" I whispered, my voice sounding a bit huskier than normal.

"Point taken." He bent his head and gave me a chaste kiss.

"God, you are so beautiful Bella, so fragile. I need to keep reminding myself of your innocence."

I threw my head back and started laughing.

"I told you Edward, I'm no angel." His brow was wrinkled in confusion.

"Hey you know I used to smoke pot…. A lot."

"Whaaa?"

"Yep."

"How…Charlie..?"

"Actually Renee, my mom had a script to grow her own and she didn't want to smoke it alone."

"You're shitting me?" He looked quite shocked.

"Nope, she said she'd rather me experience it with her than out on the street somewhere. Towards the end we smoked up daily."

"Holy Shit, did Em?" He was shaking his head now.

"Na, he was too involved with football and got tested all the time, but he knew about it. We didn't exactly announce it to my dad," I stated matter of fact like.

"Wow, Go Renee." He was twirling us around in circles like a dance.

"Yeah, she got to relive her Berkley days. Mom was pretty cool. She um…. was quite liberal." I bit my lip wondering if I should elaborate. My fingers were playing with the hair at the nape of his neck that was starting to dry.

I noticed he was slowly heading toward the deep end. I unwrapped my legs and started to scissor kick with him making sure my knees stayed clear of his ugh… package. He took the opportunity to turn in my arms which placed me on his back has he did a modified breast stroke, my hands trailed to his shoulders. The feel of our bodies slipping and sliding against each other made me let out an uncontrolled whimper. I should have swallowed a ton of pool water the way my mouth was hanging open as I watched the muscles in his upper back flex and move. Holy crow.

I let go to dive under and to the side of him. I needed to chill out, wet my hair and get a grip on what little amount of control I had. I came up on the back wall two feet from him. He was pouting. I wondered how much time him and Alice put into practicing that very Cullen trait. I dunked back under and came up between him and the wall.

"Better," he said with my favorite sexy grin.

I was dazzled he was so beautiful. I couldn't have even imagined him growing into such a handsome man. His eyes were so piercing, his nose so straight his cheekbones were high and his jaw, yum. I couldn't help myself. I raised one hand up to his jaw and traced it with my thumb from his chin to his ear, savoring the roughness of his afternoon stubble as beads of water fell down his face from his slicked back hair.

"So beautiful…" I didn't mean for that to slip but it was so true.

"Ha, well I'm glad you think so but, it's you that needs to believe that to be true of yourself, love." His eyes closed as he tilted his head.

His lips were soft and wet. He sucked on my bottom lip and let go. I felt his tongue softly ask permission to enter which I readily gave. Oh my, did I make that noise? He was more delicious than the best dessert possible. My hands sought refuge in his hair and his hands lingered on my hips. I could feel his fingers pressing into my back as his thumbs traced my hip bones. Our legs were getting tangled and were not able to tread enough water to keep us afloat. I felt us sinking under still locked at the lips.

It wasn't till there was two feet of water over our heads before both of our eyes popped open and we broke to resurface, laughing as soon as we caught our breath.

"Yo lovebirds, what time are you heading out tomorrow?" Rose yelled down from the other side.

"Was there anything special you want to do in Seattle while we're there?" I asked Edward.

"We could always check out a boat broker over there. Let's leave early and make a nice two day affair out of this, if you aren't too tired after your lecture."

"Sounds good," I whispered and turned my head over his shoulder to talk louder to Rose. "Probably right after breakfast."

We swam some more, played cat and mouse in the deep end. Every time his hands grabbed my calves or hips I had to resist taking a mouthful of water in. I would squirm and almost dare his fingers to accidently touch me other places. I, of course, took every opportunity to run my hands over that luscious chest and those freakin' abs. Mine. Oh god, and speaking of feeling. What the hell was in those pants that I felt while sitting on his lap earlier, a lead pipe? Oh my god!

I took in a deep breath and sighed remembering how those muscles felt under my fingertips. Ugh. I looked at the clock. I was anxious to be on our way.

During breakfast I was able to talk to Jasper about moving up to the main house and he readily agreed, he and Rose had spoken about it the night before. I think that being in closer proximity to Alice might have swayed the decision, a lot.

Edward had wanted to take his motorcycle originally but due to my ankle and having to take crutches we opted for my truck. I let him drive. We jumped the Peninsula at the Hood Canal Bridge and grabbed the ferry from Kingston to Edmonds. We were now heading down I-5 into Seattle and the U district where our hotel is.

"Favorite color?"

"Green"

"I thought it was blue."

"Nope, it's always been green, Edward."

"Huh. Your turn."

"Favorite food?"

"Yours."

"That's not a food"

"Sure it is, my favorite food is whatever you're cooking." He gave me his perfect grin and turned his eyes back to the road.

"My turn, favorite quote?" He really seemed to like this game.

"Esse quam videri. Cicero, Di amicitia"

"Ooookay, translation please."

"To be, rather than to seem."

He was quite for a minute I didn't ask him another question right away either. He squeezed the hand that mine was engulfed in.

"Damn Bella, that's exactly you. Every time I think I can't possibly love you more, you stun me into silence and my heart swells another tenfold."

"I love you too and it's exactly you as well, you may not think so, but that's what I see."

He brought our hands to his lips and kissed my palm gently.

We found our hotel. It was an ultra modern newer one just four blocks from campus. When we first entered the suite I realized there must have been a mistake. There was only one bed. Albeit a huge bed. I called down to the front desk complaining that I had specifically called and had changed to a double. The gal told me that the sofa was a sleeper and that this suite was considered a double. I countered and, of course, was told that there is a conference in town and everything else was full-up. Now, doesn't this scenario sound a little bit cliché.

"Um Edward, I swear I asked for double, but they are insisting that the couch folds out into another bed."

"That's okay, I don't mind the couch."

"No, those things are nasty. You can't sleep with that damn bar in the middle of your back all night. The bed's pretty big we can share." Crap I knew I was blushing.

"Are you sure? I'm not convinced you will behave," he teased.

"You probably brought bear poop just so I would jump into your bed anyway, right?" I gave a smile.

We headed across the freeway toward the Ballard Locks and found a little Italian restaurant called Volterra. It was really good. Edward had fettuccini and lamb sausage and I had a Portobello mushroom sandwich. We fed each other, the whole while Edward agreed that it was tasty, just not as good as my cooking. He has a way of making me feel really darn good inside.

After lunch, we walked along the locks watching it fill to bring the salt water boats up to the fresh water level of Lake Union while waiting for our meet up the boat broker.

"Edward, you are doing a fantastic job with everything at Adesse, but I'm curious how we are funding all of these new ventures." I knew we weren't broke by any means but I had always been very careful. I knew that we had an impeccable line of credit if we ever needed it, but I really didn't want to go that route.

Edward sighed and kept his eyes on the gulls that were fighting a crow for a French fry. Then he turned towards me.

"I don't want you to get upset about this. First understand that it is wholly justified."

"What?"

"After reviewing the books and seeing how you and Emmett draw almost nothing for a salary in comparison to the amount of work both of you put in, I felt the Cullen's needed to match all your sweat equity."

He was right in the fact that we both only drew a small stipend. Most of mine went back to Adesse for my personal horse expenditures. I made sure, since Zepher was not ranch owned, that we paid board and feed. Emmett had managed his NFL money wisely so he put his paycheck toward whatever it was that he worked on in that shop of his.

"How much, Edward?" I could hear the whine in my voice.

"Now you guys have been at this quite a while…."

"How much, Edward?" I'm not sure why I was getting agitated.

"One and a half….million"

"Holy mother fucking shit, son of a bitch, what the hell….!" He grabbed on to my shoulders to steady my flailing arms.

What the fuck was he thinking? He's wrong there is nothing that justifies that kind of capital bump. Oh my god, Carlisle, what the hell did he think when Edward gave him a figure like that. Fuck. This is so wrong.

"No Edward, you're wrong. There is no way that 1.5 million is in any way justified." I could feel my frustration tears welling.

"Love, come here." He cradled me in his arms. "I assure you I ran the numbers. With all the jobs you both do and have done over the years I promise you it is more than justified." He was rubbing my back as my traitor tears fell.

"We _wanted _to do all those things not get paid for them," I protested.

"You're not getting paid, honey, please, think of this as a means to make Adesse everything you envisioned. This is for Adesse Olympus and _everyone_ involved."

Aghhhhh. We didn't need anywhere near that kind of capital. I'll admit we could use a few more employees and we'll need to elevate all the services but hell. I had a lot of pride in all the hard work we all put in, this almost seemed like the easy way out. This still irked me but when he put it like that….Shit.

"It's too much Edward. What on earth does Adesse need that much money for?"

"I've got a plan." Then he gave me one of those trademark smiles and I forgot about my anger in that moment.

We found a bench as he explained his plan which he said was really all my plan, he just elaborated and found a way to make it possible. He wanted to start a scholarship fund for the employees and their children immediately, wham that was half a mil. Of course the charter boat venture as well as the upstart on our own outfitter store with some of our own products. He talked about the upgrades needed for the campground to happen. He talked about the local help we would need to hire. He pleaded that I needed to give up some of my hats so I didn't run myself ragged. I conceded that I could use some help, but I wasn't ready to give up anything just yet. By the end of his talk, I was feeling a little better. Damn him.

We met with the broker and ended up finding a boat that we both really liked in dry dock. I was surprised to find out that Edward had done some commercial fishing on the east coast during some of his down time at Columbia. He told me it was a great stress relief and was the best he could do to get out of the concrete jungle. He spent a long time running his fingers over every surface, checking everything. I guess he really knew what he was talking about when it came to some of the requirements of our optimum boat.

Edward was familiar with the manufacturer which was Seattle based. It was an all aluminum 33' Kingfisher with an eleven foot beam. It had an ample aft deck for fishing with insulated fish boxes, great for crabbing and shrimping too. There was a forward cuddy cabin and an aft cabin. There was a small galley. It slept six but could easily take more out on a day outing. This wasn't meant to be a luxury yacht but a nice functional fishing vessel that was built for coastal waters. It was quite nice.

This particular boat was a year old and was a bank repo, of course due to the bad economy, so we were able to get it below appraisal. It still blew my mind spending over $150,000 on a boat. All the paperwork took several hours. Edward convinced me to lie down in the cubby cabin and raise my legs up while he handled all the B.S., as he put it. He arranged for the boat to be hauled to Clallam Bay. It would arrive next Wednesday.

When he was done and the broker left, Edward came down and joined me handing me a key with a ribbon on it.

"AGGGGHHHHHA" I squealed as it sunk in.

"We own a boat." I started kicking my feet with excitement. Ouch! Bad ankle.

He had a big toothy smile.

"Yep, I can't wait to get her on the water." He turned on his side and pulled me in close. "I can't wait to get her on the water with you," he corrected.

"Really, do you think we can go way off shore and get some Tuna?"

"Certainly, that's what she's built for."

"Oh my God, we'll be able to get Hood Canal Shrimp this year and tuna. And I want the freezer stuffed with Pacific Halibut. Just think what I can make with all the Dungeness crab. Just wait till you taste my crab cakes. We could head down to the mouth of the Columbia and fish for sturgeon too. And all the salmon….AGGGHHHAAAA Quil and Embry are going to shit"

"You sound happy little one." He chuckled as I continued day dreaming of all the possibilities.

"I am. Thank you Edward." I gave him a big smoochy kiss.

"No need to thank me, but I'll take another one of those."

We ended up having a very nice twenty minute make out session in the cabin of our new boat. He he he, I like saying that….our boat. Who am I kidding, when Edward suggested we go find ourselves some dinner I had completely forgotten we were even in a boat, in a dry dock no less. The man could blow my mind with his kisses.

I suggested one of my favorite Mediterranean restaurants in the U district, Cedars. He readily agreed. We shared a wonderful combination platter with Shish Kabob, Beef Kabob, Shish Taouk, Prawns & Grape leaves, served on a bed of rice & fresh vegetables. We had hummus and a baba ghannoj appetizer. Edward insisted on baklava for dessert. I was so stuffed we had to take half of it to go.

During diner we talked about Adesse and its future. We laughed and joked, it was so comfortable, and it felt so very right. My mind started to wonder about our future and if Edward was ever going to feel like he was worthy of a long term relationship. Was there something we were still waiting on? It was in the back of my mind but the present was just too perfect to sour with second guesses. The only guessing I was willing to ponder was how our sleeping arrangements were going to pan out. Hmmmmm?

###

EPOV

She was happy. I just made it my life mission to see her this way as much as possible. It was infectious. It was pure joy. At first, she was a hot mess trying to accept the money I had put into the Adesse account. Everything I said was true. Although, I did let her believe that it was from the "Cullens" and not just me.

Damn, it was a really nice boat. It will be perfect for all our intended uses. We got a slamming deal on it, only making the return that much sweeter. Not to mention both of our fathers will have serious drool issues. In fact I had first read all about this particular boat in an article in one of my dad's fishing magazines, he had ear marked it. Thanks, dad.

I was on cloud nine throughout diner which was pretty good. Bella told me a little bit about her lecture tomorrow and where it was. Apparently, it was going to be in the oldest assembly halls on campus that seated over seven hundred. I was now getting a little nervous for her but she wasn't batting an eye. She told me that all of the Classics professors were going to be there as well as different groups representing homeschoolers and Latin clubs. Her speech was on the pedagogical advantages of a classical education from a homeschoolers perspective. My smart beautiful girl, mine.

It was nine by the time we got back to the hotel. I checked my Blackberry for emails and Emmett had sent me a list that he and Jasper compiled of every person and delivery made at Adesse the last month. I forwarded it on to the security company.

I wanted to make sure she got a good night's rest. We were meeting some of the members of her sponsor group for breakfast at 7:00 am and her lecture began at 8:20.

I would be lying if I wasn't a bit nervous about our sleeping arrangements. I was trying to keep most of my thoughts chaste that was until she came out of the bathroom from her shower wearing one of Emmett's old Seahawk jerseys and nothing else. Granted, it came down to just above her knees. I didn't say a word as she crossed the room, sat on the couch and started combing her hair out.

"Cat got your tongue, Cullen." She smirked at me. I managed to close my mouth.

"You are exquisite, love." She was a vision.

"Hmmff, Edward, I look like a drowned rat with a wet haystack on my head in a hand me down jersey."

I laughed. "Yeah, but you are an exquisite and incredibly sexy drowned rat."

"So umm, what side of the bed do you prefer?" She asked timidly.

"What side do you prefer?" I countered.

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay on three, one..two…three," I counted.

"Right," I said.

"Left," she said at the same time.

"Ha, I knew we were yoked." I jumped up and grabbed my toiletries and headed for the shower.

I had only brought a pair of flannel sleep pants. I hated wearing shirts to bed and I hope that wasn't too offensive for her. After my shower I stepped into the room running a towel through my hair. She was already in on her side of the bed. Her jaw was slack and she was starring at my chest, there was the look of lust in her eyes. Good to know, I smirked to myself.

"See anything you like, Swan?"

"Aggggh," she screamed and pulled the covers up over her head.

"Oh no, you don't!" I jumped on the bed careful not to land on any part of her.

I tried pulling the covers down, but, geez, for a little girl she had a pretty firm grip. So I dove under the covers from the other side and met her in the middle of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I laughed at her red face.

"Hiding"

"From me?" I put on a good pout.

"You caught me starring. It's soooo embarrassing, Edward." She was all sorts of red.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Do you have any idea how much I stare at you, hmmmm?" I reached over trying unsuccessfully to peel her hands from her face.

"I have my computer monitor angled just right so I can ogle you all day long. I sit at the kitchen bar with my tongue hanging out watching you cook dinner. I stare at you all the time. Don't even get me started with you in a bathing suit. Please don't hide yourself from me, love."

Her eyes peeked out from between her fingers. She started giggling. It was so musical it went straight to my heart. Then she started laughing hysterically.

"What?"

"I thought that space between your monitors was a gift from the gods so that I could ogle you all day. Besides, your tongue only hangs out while I'm making dinner because you're hungry."

"That may be true, too, but you have no idea what your ass looks like while you're chopping stuff on the counter. Wait….you ogle me all day?"

"Yep."

"Hmmmm, I guess we are a couple of voyeuristic pervs," I conceded. "Come here." I opened my arms up to her.

She scooted over and everything felt right again as I placed a kiss on her forehead. Her hands were running up and down my chest and the tingles went straight to my groin. I know I didn't hold back my moan as her tongue darted out and licked my lips and her hands moved up to cup my face. I pulled her tighter to me and I felt her breasts press against me. Mind the ribs, I chanted in my head. Glorious. Delicious.

My hands traveled from her tiny waist up and brushed the sides of her perfect globes as my tongue traced her jaw line to the spot just below her ear where her fragrance intoxicated me. I heard her gasp and press herself even more into me. I dared to trace the underside of her breasts with my thumbs bringing them up to the nipples which immediately pebbled under the fabric of her shirt. Christ, she was so responsive to my touch.

"Mmmm, more Edward, more," she moaned in my mouth.

I was so damn hard I could barely think straight, but this needed to be about her. I wanted to pleasure her. Even though I only had three working brain cells left in my upper head, I knew I had never had this kind of sexual response towards anyone.

I dropped my hands to the hem of her shirt, brought them under and slid them up her hips feeling the thin band of her string bikinis. I wondered if they were the white ones. Her figure is perfect and I told her so, over and over as I my hands nearly closed around her waist.

She must have found the shirt encumbering because quicker than I could protest, not that I was going to, it was off, and I found myself face to face to the awesomeness of her perfect breasts.

"So beautiful, Bella, so perfect." She was watching my eyes.

The light was still on but we were completely underneath the sheets. Yep, her perfect white cotton panties.

I rolled over on top of her keeping my upper body weight on my elbows and my lower half between her thighs which she so graciously spread open for me. I brought my hands over to her perky breasts and cupped the weight massaging them lightly. I looked at her seeking permission; I took that sinfully sexy smile as a yes. I licked my lips and brought my face down to gently lick around the outside of her perfect pink hard nipple then brought it in my mouth for a soft suckling.

I raised my eyes to look into hers. She was a goddess, her eyes drooping with desire, her lips parted, her hair spread out in a fan around her. Simply a goddess. I moved over to pay equal attention to her other breast. Her fingers were everywhere, in my hair, massaging my upper back tracing over to my biceps. Her touch felt so fucking good. Her noises were the sexiest damn thing I've ever heard.

She pulled me on top of her with her freakishly strong arms. I felt her legs come up and wrap around my lower back bringing her center to my abdomen. Fuck, I could feel her heat and wetness seeping through her panties. I pushed into her giving her a little pressure and received the most incredible moan. I removed her legs from my back and moved onto my side, but not without protest. I needed to catch my breath.

"Did I do something wrong?" She sounded so sad.

"No, love, not at all. I just need a minute," I admitted. "We should take this slow, love. I don't want to rush into this."

"I've been waiting for you for a long time, Edward."

I trailed my fingers from her breast down to her belly button and spread my hand across her tight stomach.

"Baby, I want tonight to be about you. There will be plenty of time for the rest, but tonight is not that night." I leaned in and trailed kissed up her neck.

"Is that okay, love?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

I already lost her to her hormones; I kept my chuckle to myself.

I lowered my hand to trace the top edge of her bikinis. "Is this okay, love?"

"Mmmmhmmm"

I continued to pay attention to the area below her ear.

I brought my hand down lower and cupped her heat over her panties. Her hips bucked up automatically searching for the needed friction. She was soaking wet, I could smell her arousal and it was amazing, it was making me dizzy with desire.

I brought both hands to her hips and looped under the strings to pull the barrier cloth off. She lifted her hips and assisted me. Once they were down to her knees she kicked them the rest of the way off.

There was just enough light from the lamp to fully take in the beauty that was Bella. I was in awe and, fuck me, if she wasn't bare. Holy hell. It took everything I had not to dive down there and go to town. I didn't do that as a rule, but hell, if I didn't want to do that for Bella. Maybe I shouldn't scare her this time around.

"You're perfect, you know that?"

"You're the perfect one." She was trailing her fingers through my hair. God I loved that.

I was swelling with pride as she so openly displayed her body for me. I received it as a gift to be treasured and I would for as long as she let me. My fingers traced down from her hips and sought refuge in her most delicate parts. I ran my finger through her moist slit, so wet and silky. I rubbed her bundle of nerves with my thumb. She bucked into my palm. Her knees parted further as breathing became more shallow and erratic.

I slowly found her entrance and teased around it before slipping one finger in. So hot, so tight. Jesus, I was having trouble not replacing my finger with another appendage. So beautiful, as she closed her eyes and moaned my name. My name never sounded more revered. I loved it.

"Open your eyes sweetheart. I want to see you." They opened and I saw all her wanting in the depths of her swirling chocolate brown eyes.

I eased my finger in and out at a slow pace till I felt her relax enough for me to add another. Her hips bucked again. Her hand traced down the bicep of my ministrating arm to my forearm griping it. I increased speed and curled my fingers at the tips. Her hips were rocking and she was groaning.

"That's it baby, cum for me." She was licking her parted lips. Fucking sexiest thing ever.

I applied more pressure to her clit and angled my fingers to better hit her G-spot.

"Oh my God, Edward!...Fuck…..Edddddwaaaaard!" Her eyes never left mine as her back arched. I felt her walls clenched as her juices drenched my hand. Her body shook with orgasmic waves.

It was the most glorious sight ever and I did that to her. Fucking bliss. Her pants slowed as she caught her breath.

"Baby, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I kissed up her neck and up her jaw.

"Mmmmmmm, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever felt." She smiled at me and brought my lips to hers.

She stretched her little body like a cat and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you, Edward. That was ….incredible."

"Anytime, love, it was truly my pleasure." I tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you." Her words never sounded so sweet to my ears.

"You are my life now, love."

I suppose it was best that she found her underwear and put them on before she nestled into my side. All I could think about before sleep took me over was the angel, the minx, and the girl of my dreams was laying in my arms.

We woke with the obnoxious ring from the wake-up call. Her head rested on my chest. My arm draped around her and gripped her waist. Our legs were in tangled and one of her hands was dangerously close to my very prominent morning wood. It was heaven.

I lifted my head and kissed her forehead. "Morning, love."

"Five more minutes," she moaned.

I chuckled and slid out hoping to hop into the shower and relieve this not so little problem before she got out of bed.

We were dressed and ready to meet our party in the hotel restaurant. She was wearing a smart black pencil skirt with a silky sleeveless blouse her hair was up in a sexy bun. Damn, if she didn't look all sorts of fantasy librarian edible.

We had a nice breakfast. Mrs. Cope greeted me like her long lost son. She kept giving me exaggerated winks, as if she was in on the most intimate secret. She cracked me up. The other members of our table were cordial enough. I had a hard time following their humor, especially when they were literally speaking Greek. The two men bothered me in the way they vied for Bella's attention. Bella kept squeezing my knee under the table when any of them made obvious verbal plays. I wanted to shout 'MINE' but in the end I didn't because her hand kept trailing up my thigh and I lost any train of thought.

'Yo, Greek Geeks, her hand is making its way up to MY crotch', well kind of. NO! Fuck it did, I felt her pinkie brush all the way up my already swollen length. Agggh! Not here, sweetheart. I looked over and she was giving me the most impish devil grin. My little minx.

I was upset when Bella said she wanted to walk the four blocks to campus, only to find it all up hill. She was only using one crutch now but I didn't want her to suffer any more. Shit, then it was another quarter mile to the quad and Denny Hall.

The building was beautiful. It was the oldest building on campus it was done in a French Renaissance style complete with round turrets. We were led to the assembly hall. Mrs. Cope found me a seat next to her three rows from the front. I gave Bella a hug and a good luck kiss, much to Mrs. Cope's clucking delight. It was just after eight AM and I heard shuffles behind me as people entered. There were hushed whispers. I could make out a teacher reprimanding some teens. At 8:10 I turned in my seat to see a fucking packed hall only a few sporadic empty seats remained and there were people lined up against the walls next to the doors. Well, Fuck me. My girl draws a crowd. I sat up a little straighter as the president of the NW Classical Club took the stage.

The man introduced himself and the club and began acknowledging all the different groups in attendance. I was trying to keep them all straight in my head. I caught that there was a group from the Homeschool legal defense and a representative group from the National Latin Test Academic Development department. There were curriculum developers for the highly gifted from William and Mary. Christ, people had flown across the country to hear her. My eyes were welling from the pride I felt.

I barely heard the man list all of Bella's academic merits before he introduced her. At precisely 8:20, I thought I heard bells ringing as I saw her walk out on the stage. I swear I never clapped so loud in my life. Mrs. Cope gave me another one of those all knowing winks.

She was beautiful. She was confident and eloquent. Her voice was soft, but authoritative. She made people laugh when things needed to be light and she added tenor when she spoke with conviction. She never boasted her accomplishments, nor gave credence to the age at which she accomplished them, but instead gave merit to her family and her network of supporters. She stressed education as a means to a lifelong learning process, not the short terms goals of mediocre employment and how that mindset change would benefit our society as a whole. She gave value to independent study and self discipline with respect to varied learning styles. She was articulate and brilliant. She was beautiful.

When she said "Thank you", I jumped out of my seat and stood. I was in awe. I thought I had never clapped as loud as I had an hour ago but I was wrong. I even let out a whistle or two which brought me into her line of sight. I was rewarded with a blush. Mine. That was my girl blushing for ME.

She made her way to the front of the stage where she was immediately swarmed by the lingering two hundred or so people still in the hall. I pushed my way forward to stand by her side, when I saw her eyes dart around looking for me. For all her confidence, she was leery of being in this close proximity of a crowd wanting her undivided attention. I felt her relax into my side as I stepped near to her. A few pictures were taken while I had my hand pressed to the small of her back and we looked into each other's eyes.

She spoke of Adesse Olympus and I took the opportunity to hand out several of our newly made up cards. Several people engaged me in a conversation about the ranch, group rentals for seminars and workshops.

An elderly gentleman, who looked rather scholastic in his tweed jacket with elbow patches, lowered his bifocals to look me in the eye over the tops of them after reading my business card.

"Cullen…..as in Cullen Industries."

"Yes, sir"

"I knew your grandfather, young man. We were classmates at Harvard. Hard worker your namesake was, and a brilliant man."

"Yes, sir, he was."

"At least I know you have a lineage worthy of our precious Isabella, here." His eyes narrowed in mock stern as he lowered his head further to peer over his glasses.

"I hope so, sir" He gave me a pat on the shoulder as we both gazed at Bella admirably.

She turned to us and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled with a bit of an eyebrow wag to me.

"Professor Vaughn, are you giving Edward a hard time?"

"Of course not, my dear Isabella, I'm merely sizing up the competition." He patted her hand and gave her a wink and she giggled.

"Wonderful speech, darling. You're one of the few females I've ever enjoyed hearing a lecture from." He rolled his eyes upwards. "Rest in peace my dear Ginny." Bella gave another giggle, obviously accustomed to his flirtations.

"Thank you, sir, I think," she said.

"Since I haven't been able to talk you into your doctorate how about that dancing date?"

"Hey now," I chuckled as I stepped up and took Bella's other hand as she gazed into my eyes.

"Drats, and I've lost her." We all laughed.

After another hour of questions and elongated good-byes and also with a good many promises for Adesse bookings, we were finally walking out into the quad. The cherry trees were in full bloom and the sun was shining brightly above. I led her to a bench to get her off her feet.

"I am in awe of you. You amaze me, you dazzle me, and you leave me yearning for more. I love you, Smella." She blushed and snorted.

I lifted her chin. "You were amazing, sweetheart. You blew them and me away."

"Did you really like it?"

"I loved it, you were perfect."

"Thank you, Edward. That means a lot to me." I swooped her up as she hung on to her one crutch. I carried her bridal style back to the hotel.

**If you ever visiting Seattle, Volterra is a real Italian restaurant in Ballard, it's a must eat place. The items Edward and Bella had are from their brunch menu. Ceders, in the University district, is also one of my all time favorites. They have the best gyros, homemade nan breads, and perfect hummus. **

**Denny Hall on the University of Washington campus is the oldest campus building and is home to Classical Studies among others. At precisely 8:20 every morning a recording of the Varsity Bell rings. **

**Leave me some love. Pretty Please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**This is just a quickie chapter I had to break it up. I'll post Chapter 13 tomorrow. Thanks to all, who have stuck with me. Thank you SM for letting me play on your tire swing.**

Chapter 12

BPOV

I had the most wonderful two days, the boat, that night…..oh that night with Edward's magical piano fingers. Oh my God. Never in my wildest fantasies did I imagine him to be that talented. Ugh.

My speech went without a hitch. Edward lavished praised onto me afterwards. It pleased me that he was so proud but I was getting a bit self-conscious.

After we checked out of the hotel we spent a few hours down at Pike's Place Market buying a few trinkets. We found a small booth that sold really cool black twisted leather bracelets that had an infinity sign knotted at the top. We bought each other one.

"To infinity and beyond!" My nerdy Edward yelled into the crowd as he placed mine on my wrist and pulled us into a tango stance as he carried me through the crowd. Nerdward, I tell you, and I love him.

We had a quick lunch at Ivar's on the pier before boarding the ferry to Bainbridge Island. We crossed the Kitsap Peninsula and made our way up to the Hood Canal Bridge and on to our Peninsula. We made good time and we were home before 6pm.

We were greeted by a yipping and hyper Jake, who nearly plowed me over before Edward gave him a stern "Down boy" and damn if he didn't listen to him. Edward lavished him with attention too, kneeling and letting him lick his face. I shook my head at my wolfy pup. I gave Zepher a whistle and he returned it with a high pitched scream. I walked from the truck shed over to his pen to give him a good head rubbing. It was nice being home again.

After Edward carried me up the stairs he returned to get our bags as I changed into more comfy clothes. I felt him come up behind me as I was putting my hair back up. He held onto my hips and placed a feathery kiss below my ear.

"I'm going to miss you sleeping in my arms tonight, love."

I turned and ran my hands up his chest and around his neck. I placed kisses on his chest and I felt him sigh.

"So don't. Come to me." I looked up to catch his wicked crooked smile.

I recruited Edward to help me prep dinner. I was making four different kinds of pizza on my homemade crusts, a vegetarian with sun dried tomatoes, basil and feta; a chicken with white sauce, a venison pepperoni, and a meat lovers with bear sausage. I never tell anyone what the meat is unless they ask and that's always after they rave about it and forget their preconceived notions.

Once the pizzas were in the oven and the salad almost done, all four of the missing siblings sauntered in, the girls looking exhausted.

"Hey you guys look pretty beat up." Edward voiced my observations.

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've been on a horse." Alice slumped on her stool and laid her head down on the counter.

"You better take a nice hot bath and soak those thighs, sweetie," I told her as I chuckled. I watched Edward carefully as Jazz rubbed her back.

"You did great, darlin', you'll be a pro in no time," Jazz assured her.

"What were you two up to today?" I asked Em who had a huge smile on his face.

I noticed he had an armload of little boxes.

"I did it, Bells. Remember that deal I was trying to negotiate with AT&T?"

"Uh yeah, I think so."

"Well Edwardo gave me some incentive and I closed the deal. The tower will finished being erected this weekend. And….And…..for allowing the tower on our property we have unlimited minutes on 10 phones plus free internet and cell coverage on almost all the property. Plus, twenty two-ways for employees were thrown in. Whoot, whoot….Who's the man?" His arms pumped the air as I hobbled over to him as quickly as possible.

"Oh my god, that's so awesome." I gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Who's the man of the hour?"

"You are brother bear."

Everyone congratulated him. Edward giving him huge man pats as he handed out our new IPhones.

"Em, man, this is going to make things so much better. We'll be able to communicate with each other all over the property. This is too cool, dude." Em was beaming at Edward's praises.

"Rose, are you okay?" I noticed her slumping on her stool too.

"No, my ass hurts."

"Why?" I was amused now.

"Emmett wanted to take me for a victory ride on the back of an ATV to show me the tower site. I spent four hours bouncing up and down and getting slammed into his brick house back." I tried really hard not to giggle.

I apparently slipped and got an evil eye.

"I made pizza." I offered as an apology. Rose loves my pizza. She smiled.

As I took the pizza out of the oven, Edward gave details of my speech and exaggerated about all the people in attendance, although I wasn't sure because of all the lights in my eyes. Everyone gave me props. Emmett puffed his chest out and gave me a fist bump.

Several times during dinner I placed my hand on Edwards lap expecting him to grab it until I noticed my pizza somehow turned Edward into a double fisted eater.

"Damn girl, this effin' rocks," he finally managed to moan out after four pieces, one of each.

"No kidding, Chicago has nothing on you girlie," Alice spoke up. "What kind of meat is this anyway?"

"Ummm, venison pepperoni and bear sausage." I looked up for her and Edward's reaction.

Edward had no reaction and kept shoveling in his 2nd piece of the meat lovers. Alice paused only for a second, and said, "hmmmm" ,and continued eating. Mystery meat solved.

After dinner we all headed down stairs with a bottle of wine for us girls while the boys cracked a few brews. Edward turned on some music and we all found comfortable positions next to our partners. I had my head in Edwards lap and my feet were laying across Emmett's. Alice was pressed up against Jazz with her feet tucked under her and her pencil flying across her sketch pad. Rose was nursing her wine and complaining about my smelly feet, as I feigned kicking her in the face. Edward was twirling my hair around one of his fingers.

"Soooo, Adesse bought a new toy yesterday," Edward said looking at me and winking.

"Yeah?" You can always hook Em with the lure of a toy.

"A thirty-three foot Kingfisher trawler." Edward was smug.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Em jumped out of his seat throwing my legs off and causing Rose to slump into them, which she slapped aside. Ouch.

"Way, dude. It'll be in Clallam on Wednesday."

"Holy fucking shit, Dad is going to crap his pants. That his friggin' dream boat."

Edward started laughing. "Yeah, Carlisle's too."

"Dude, we totally have to rub it in"

"Jazz, man have you ever been sea fishing?" Edward asked.

"I've done a little in the Gulf of Mexico. I had a blast." Jazz was getting into the excitement.

"We totally have to have a guys excursion," Emmett started ranting.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," I interceded, "I'm gaffin' my Butt limit before WE do Tombos." I crossed my arms for emphasis. Edward grinned down at me.

"Are you speaking Greek again Bells?" Rose quipped out.

"Na Rosie, she's saying she wants to catch as many Halibut as she legally can, you have to use a gaffing hook to spear them before you bring them on board, before WE go further out to sea for Albacore Tuna," Emmett explained.

"Oh," Rose replied.

"And while we're at it I want some Cobias too," I added

"That's fish talk for Ling Cod, which actually isn't a cod." Edward threw out there. Rose looked at him like he was fish nerd.

"Oh, guys, this thing is already so equipped. There's state of the art sonar, a crab puller, twelve deck rod holders and twenty-four cabin top." Edward was almost drooling now. "The boat was repo'd and we're getting all his after-market shit too, a nice dingy, buoys, and vests. Not to mention a bunch of gear; shrimp and crab pots, fighting belts, gaffs and shooters. We are so set!" Emmett was shaking and licking his lips.

"Where do you sit?" Alice piped up.

"There are two cabins one is a cuddy and the other aft, both have queen beds. There's a booth that seats six that also converts to a queen bed. It also has a small galley and a full head….uhhh…..bathroom," I told her. "Plus, there's the captain's chair and fold outs for the deck."

"Hmmm I guess that could be fun." She sounded like she could give or take on the idea.

Everyone quieted for a bit.

"So, did you guys get moved in?" I motioned towards Rose and Jazz.

"Yep, gott'er done yesterday," Jazz chimed.

"Dang, that was fast." I sat up to take a sip of my wine.

Edward got up and walked to the corner and picked up his acoustic guitar that I noticed was on its own stand now. He brought it over and sat next to me strumming out some cords.

"Sing for me?" I whispered to him and he nodded with a smile. He began an upbeat melody.

_You´re better then the best__  
__I´m lucky just to linger in your life__  
__Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right__  
__Completely unaware__  
__Nothing can compare to where you send me__  
__Lets me know that it´s ok yeah it´s ok__  
__And the moments where my good times start to fade_

We all recognized the happy tune and joined in on the chorus.

_You make me smile like the sun__  
__Fall out of bed sing like bird__  
__Dizzy in my head spin like a record__  
__Crazy on a Sunday night__  
__You make me dance like a fool__  
__Forget how to breathe__  
__Shine like gold buzz like a bee__  
__Just the thought of you can drive me wild__  
__Ohh you make me smile_

By the end of the song, we all had huge ass toothy grins on as I reached over and touched my forehead to his giving him an Eskimo nose kiss. Em gave some whistles.

I loved seeing my brother laughing and happy, his eyes were twinkling. Things were looking good on the Rose front. I hope having her in the house was going to be good for him too.

"Thank you for the song," I whispered in his ear.

"Anytime, love."

I gave him a chaste kiss and sighed. "I have to prep up in the kitchen we have some guests coming in tomorrow."

"Do you want some help?" he asked me.

"Na, I'll recruit the girls. I want the skinny on the down low." I winked and leaned in for another kiss, "Have some fun guy time."

He didn't let go of my hand as I rose and started to walk away. I was trying my hardest to put some weight on my ankle without a crutch, it made me look like a complete gimp but, what the heck.

"Ladies, you want to keep me company in the kitchen while I do some prep? I'll make us some Cosmos." Of course, I was bribing.

Two rounds later, I managed to get all my prep done, thank God, because I was starting to feel a bit tipsy. So far, I heard Alice ask Rose all sorts of questions about Jazz. Rose was somewhat accommodating, but I heard a bit of reserve.

"So, my brother huh?" Rose raised her perfect brow at Alice. Her lip was slightly curved up so I knew she wasn't being mean.

Alice got dreamy eyed and sighed. "Yeah."

I thought I'd give Rose a taste of her own medicine. "So my brother, huh?" I didn't hide my smirk.

Rose's lips quivered up even more before she wagged her eyebrows.

"So her brother, huh?" Rose pointed at Alice and smirked right back at me. I blushed.

"Oh my God!" Alice said with a concerned look on her face, "This isn't illegal or anything is it? All three of us pining over each other brothers, it not some strange incest circle, is it?"

We all looked at each other and doubled over in laughter.

"Speaking of brothers…..about mine…." Alice nudged me in the arm.

"Mmmmmm, Edward." They both started laughing at me. Maybe I looked stupid in my amorous haze.

"No surprise there. Everyone knew that was destined. You're already married anyways."

"What!" I choked a bit on my drink.

"Don't you remember? It was the summer we finished closing in the old cabin."

"Alice, I was five." I whined. And no, I didn't remember.

Apparently my memory wasn't working well this morning either because I don't remember going to bed. I was comfortable and warm. My eyes fluttered open and I was instantly rewarded with a view of Edward's scrumptious chest. Ugh…my head hurt. I was on my side with my head on his shoulder his hand gripped my side. He was so beautiful when he slept. Hell, he was so beautiful all the time, but he was so peaceful and he had a hint of smile on his face. I kissed his chest and tried to roll out of his embrace. I made it halfway across the bed when two strong hands grabbed me and pulled me back into a spooning Edward. He buried his face in my hair.

"Where do you think you're going, my little lush."

"God, was I that bad?"

He chuckled. "Depends on what you call bad."

"Noooooo. What did I do?"

"Nothing, love, I carried you up here and put you bed, although you talk a lot more in your sleep when you're drunk. Did you know that?"

"What did I say?" I could feel the heat of my blush.

"I love it when you blush…" He kissed my neck. "You said that we were already married." He chuckled again.

Oh god no. I'm such an ass.

"Umm yeah, Alice told me we were married when I was like five or something. I didn't remember," I quickly tried to explain.

"Awww. I'm hurt. Em officiated and everything. Alice was your maid of honor and flower girl. I can't believe you don't remember." Edward had gone into the bathroom and retrieved a glass of water and two Tylenol and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I drank the whole glass. "Did we seal the deal?"

"Ummm….do you mean did we kiss?" He was snickering.

"Yeah, did we kiss to consummate the marriage?" You'd think I would have remembered my first kiss.

"No, you ran away screaming about having to wear a dress for way too long."

"Oh, no wonder it wasn't that memorable."

"Well, we'll just have to make it better the next time." He bent over and kissed the top of my head.

Holy fuckin' A!

###

E- I have been here less than a month and it seemed like only one day of forever. I loved her with all my heart. She was my sun and moon wrapped up in our own universe and I was the planetary body that would rotate around her. The last two nights have been heaven having her sleep in my arms. Yet, in the back of my mind I couldn't help but worry that someone tried to harm her intentionally. It made me insane with primal Neanderthal feelings. I worked hard to keep them in check.

She's a funny little thing when she's sleeping, especially last night with a good buzz going. At one point, she must have been dreaming about fishing. She rattled on, "Silvers, Humpies and Dogs Oh my," to the tune of the Wizard of OZ song, that made me laugh out loud. Then, she sputtered on about different recipes and damn if they didn't sound awesome. But then, she started saying my name and I can't describe the feeling I got when I realized she was dreaming about me.

She said, 'Edward…..Edward…but Edward, we're already married'. I remember that day of course, she was already my sunshine back then so I didn't have a problem with Alice wanting to play grown-up. Bella figgited the whole time because of the dress Alice made her wear. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a white sundress, had a chain of daisies in her wild hair and was barefoot. Perfect.

I had meant what I said in the morning. I would make sure when we got married again she would remember it. I still needed to sort some things out in my life, like what I did for a living, but honestly I couldn't even fathom leaving here for a cubicle, or leaving her period. Not ever.

To be honest, I was really fucking enjoying everything I was doing with Adesse and fuck if I wasn't good at it too. My eagerness to finish the website led me to the office after my run and our morning make-out session. Bella wanted to make sure everything was set in the two cabins that were rented for tonight. She was putting weight on her ankle and hopping along but I'll need to check on her periodically making sure she didn't over do it. She was right on her schedule of walking solid in time for our company outing next weekend.

I finished uploading and integrating some of the interior pictures of the Kingfisher, for a new section I created in the website for our charter division, when Alice popped her head in the door.

"Hey you got a minute or two?"

"Sure sis, what's up?"

"I wanted to run some of my plans by you and get an idea of my budgeting." I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Yeah, so I've contacted a few manufacturers in Seattle and I've set up appointments to meet with them on Tuesday. Jasper is taking me. They all do outdoor gear and have quality designs that I've downloaded and tweaked to my specifications. Here are some of my sketches." She handed me a portfolio.

I opened it and was very impressed with what she had here.

"I've also contacted a 'sweat shop' so to speak, also in Seattle, and they are willing to work with me on my clothing line. I realize there will also need to be a lot of other supplies in the outlet that I'm not familiar with, and I was wondering if you had someone in mind to help out with that. I want to make this a big success, Edward. Maybe eventually have my own catalogue and everything."

I think an alien transported my sister to another dimension.

"Who are you and what did you do to my sister?" Alice gave her signature fairy laugh.

"I'm in love, Edward."

"What?...Alice…..so soon…..How?"

"Don't give me that big brother of mine. Love is love, it happens and it's indisputable and irrevocable. Besides, not everyone takes twenty-five years to declare their love, which I was so blessed to witness by the way," she scoffed at me.

It's true. What a fucktard not to have realized it sooner. My love for Bella was indisputable.

"Yeah, but…."

"No butts, Mister. You'll see. Jasper's the one and he makes me very happy."

I also can't dispute the fact that Alice is incredibly happy and being very responsible. Well, hell, who am I to deny her that?

"Okay Ally, but I've got my eye on him."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, big brother."

"I should have something written up for you by this afternoon and I'll get back to you on the help as well, K."

Not ten minutes after Alice left there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Edward, Emmett said that you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, thanks for stopping by, Sam, Em mentioned you might be around today. I wanted to discuss two things." I motioned him to take a seat in the sitting area. "First, I wanted to talk to you about a new guide. I have some resumes here." I reached down into my file drawer and pulled them out before joining him. "If you could go through them and give me your opinion, I'd appreciate it. And I'd like for you to take part in the interview process, if you're up for it."

He looked a bit shocked.

"Ummm Yeah, of course, I'd love to, but shouldn't Paul help with this."

I had actually thought about that, but Paul didn't show any interest in the behind the scenes workings. I was given the impression that he was the type that just wanted to do what he signed on to do, period.

"Most of those resumes are his recommendations. You've been working here a long time, Sam, and I know everyone values your dedication. Plus, I couldn't think of anyone better than our Quiliute Rep helping with these matters," I told him, "and of course, I trust your expertise."

"I have some names I'd like to throw in the mix, if that's okay?"

"Please do."

"I'll take these and email the ones worthwhile and the info on the others tomorrow." He was sitting a little taller in his chair.

"Great, now the other thing is we're going to be opening up our own small outfitters store here at the ranch and we don't really have the space for it in the main house. We'll need about 1,000 square feet of storefront with some storage space and a bathroom. I want to make sure that it is in style with the rest of the ranch."

"Oh…. man, this is perfect. I had some douche in Forks contact me about a four car garage with a loft that he wanted built in log. He's from a reputable family and I've done a lot of business with his dad. Anyway, I built the shell to his specs and he threw a conniption and said I didn't place some window right, which I did, but anyway he sleazed his way out of the deal and now I'm sitting with a completed log shell."

"Wow, that does sound perfect. Could you send me some pictures and a simple blueprint with your other email, along with your asking price?"

"Yeah, sure thing, man." He eyes were defiantly brighter.

We shook hands and as he was walking out the door he turned to me "Hey, Thanks Edward. You're all right."

I just completed the preliminary outline for the outfitting division when the door opened and my sunshine walked in with a plate and mug in her hand. She was trying hard to juggle it while hobbling through the door. I jumped up and grabbed everything out of her hands and gave her a kiss.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do this you know."

"I know, but I want to. You've been held up in here all morning. I like cooking for you."

I brought everything over to the coffee table and sat in the loveseat.

"Come here, love." I pulled her over on my lap and buried my nose in her neck.

"God, I love the way you smell," I admitted unabashed.

"Ha, and I thought I was the freak thinking you smelled like ambrosia to me."

She sat on my lap and fed me my sandwich as we looked out the window at the rain. It was lovely.

"Do you have to make dinner for the guests tonight?"

"No, just us. Both parties opted only for the continental breakfast, which Rose said she'd deliver tomorrow. The one couple has a riding lesson and short trail ride tomorrow with Jazz and the two older nurses are doing a mushroom hunt with Sue. So, it's all taken care of." She nestled her head on my shoulder fitting like no other.

"Sam may have a shell that could work for us, which will make things go a hell of a lot faster. And….I'm working on a budget and set up plan for the outfitting division. Alice has some promising ideas but she's not an expert on equipment or lures," I said with a laugh, "Any ideas?"

"The store is mainly going to be operating in the summer right?" she pondered.

I cringed because of the potential loss of opportunity the rest of the year.

"Except, maybe by appointment in the off season, but we should really expand to take advantage of winter, babe."

"Yeah I agree, but for now if it's mainly summer then I think Seth would be a perfect candidate. He knows enough about equipment and gear, plus he's been fishing his whole life and could advise with the best of them. He's never had an actual position here. It might be really good for him."

Bella disappeared after a short while citing some chores she needed to get done. I protested but knew I had work to do too. After writing up the budgetary draft for the store, I decided to take a break and head over to the shed and see what was going on.

Emmett and Seth were standing around one of tractors while Rose was shouting out orders for them to do this or that adjustment while she was up to her elbows in the engine.

"What's up guys?"

"Oh hey E, we're Rose's bitches for the day." Em snickered.

"I heard that," Rose shouted from the other side of the tractor.

"Seth, do you have a minute? I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah sure, Edward, what can I do for you?" He wiped his hands on a rag and gave me a genuine smile. He's going to be great with the public.

I ran everything by Seth. What his responsibilities would be and his hours as well as his salary. His eyes got huge. He was so grateful and genuinely appreciative. I really liked this kid. After shaking my hand numerous times he ran off to find Alice to discuss things further. Emmett and Rose both gave me a big thumbs-up.

I wandered over to the barn and found Jasper mucking out a stall. Most of the herd horses were on pasture and used a loafing shed but Jaspers gelding, Bella's Zepher, and few others were stabled. He must of noticed me before I made my presence known.

"Hi Edward, I suppose you're here to give me the big brother speech."

Well shit, I hadn't thought about it but I might as well get it over with.

"I suppose." I leaned over the half door of the stall. "I guess I could be cliché and ask what your intentions are?"

"I intend to spend my life making her happy," he said matter of fact.

How the fuck do you argue with that?

"She's a pretty special kid and can be quite….needy sometimes."

"She's the same age as Bella and I'll be whatever it is she needs." He shoveled more shit in the wheelbarrow.

"You're a cool cat, Jazz. I mean that in a good way. Maybe you are the calm to her storm." I chuckled and so did he.

"So, I guess this is where I tell you that if you fuck up I fuck you up."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Yeah, so….thanks for the talk Jazz." I laughed and he gave me a wry smile. "So do you want a hand?"

"Grab a shovel."

That's how I ended up shoveling shit for the rest of the afternoon lost in my thoughts. I swear Jasper gave off some sort of a mellowing high that made me totally fuck up my big brother threatening speech and somehow the mother fucker made me want to help him shovel shit. What the hell?

After dinner, the guys and I played some poker. Jazz wiped us out. I'm never playing with that fucker again. The girls had some bonding time in Alice's and Rose's room. I stretched my fingers a bit on the baby grand before I headed up to my room waiting for everyone to settle for the night before slipping into Bella's room.

She was waiting for me and held the covers open. I stripped off my shirt and flannel pants throwing them on the floor leaving me in my boxers as I jumped in and embraced her.

"Mmmm, I've missed you." She mumbled into our kiss.

"Me too, love."

I was grateful that my dad had insisted on intervening just before I left and ran a full panel of test to make sure I was clean. Even drunk I never went unwrapped, but I was glad that I had abstained since the testing. Fuck, I had been such a dick. I really didn't want Bella to think that I was all about this. Not that I didn't want it, fuck my body craved hers like no other, but I needed to slow us down and make sure she understands. She's a virgin for crying out loud. That alone made me nervous as hell. I didn't want to hurt her and I knew it was going to hurt, then again knowing that I was going to be the only one sent me into the stratosphere. Me, she wanted to give me that gift, at least I think so. Fuck, I'm so confused.

"Bella, I want to talk to you about something."

She continued to place light feathery kisses on my face.

"Mmmmm, sure Edward."

"I umm, shit…..I….damn….this is harder than I thought."

She stopped her ministrations and pulled back to look at me. There was enough moonlight streaming through the windows to see fairly clearly.

"What Edward? It's okay. You have to feel free to talk to me about anything. Okay?"

I really don't deserve her.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I love you. Now what's on your mind?"

"I don't want you thinking that I'm after sex. No wait, fuck I'm a guy of course I'm after sex. I mean, you are fucking sexy as hell and I would be lying if that's not running through my mind …..a lot, but it really is so much more for me. I'm ashamed of my …er….um….past indecretions. That's just not what I'm about and I really need you to know how special this is for me. I want to take that part of our relationship slow and treat you with all the respect you deserve." I looked at her for her response.

She placed both her hands on the side of my face and gave me the sweetest smile.

"Thank you, Edward, for your honesty and you are right, what we have is very special. Now, you listen here." Her eyes pierced mine. "Everything you have done in the past is just that…the past, and a part of you. I love you….all of you….past, present and future. Your past led you here to me, now. I won't have you regretting that. However our love manifests physically is just that…_our_ love and it could only be with mutual respect. Should I be ashamed that I think you are a Greek sex god on a stick or that I think about all the things I want to do to you….a lot?"

I inhaled sharply. Now I knew for sure I didn't deserve her.

"I didn't think so. Now could you open up those manly arms and hold me?" she continued.

I did as she asked and held her tight and swam in her presence. And just like that I was home, and comfortable, and complete. I thanked whatever gods that allowed this angel to be born for me.

I woke Sunday to an empty bed. I knew that Bella would have gotten up early to handle breakfast for the guests. I pulled her pillow over and hugged her smell in. I sighed at the instant euphoria, not the same as when she was here but it was still something. I'm such a fucking girl.

I skipped a shower knowing I would have one after my workout in the gym. I had gotten in the habit of working out at least three days a week and running at least five. I looked in the wall lined with mirrors and noticed I wasn't looking half bad, especially considering all the food I'd been wolfing down. A small sacrifice to have Bella foodgasisms, I figured.

Everybody in the know agreed to keep the boat a secret from Charlie today. I was still wondering how I was going to approach the subject of Bella and I with him.

I worked on the website most of the day. Bella was in and out of the office we stole loving kisses. After Sue got back from her mushroom guide she and Bella worked on the menus and food supply lists.

I was looking out the window, when I saw Seth pull up in his rickety rabbit to the front entrance. He opened the hatchback and unloaded three 5 gallon buckets. He picked up two and headed for the side of the house presumably the patio off the kitchen. I jumped up, ran to his car and brought the other one over for him. They were filled with clams and oysters. He said it was a gift from Quil and Embry.

I found Bella at the counter in the kitchen and came up behind her peeking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't brandishing a knife before I wrapped my arms around her waist. I came in for her addictive smell and nuzzled her neck. "Hi, love."

She laid her head back against my chest taking a deep sigh as she placed her hands over mine.

"We fit so well," she whispered.

"We do," I said softly in her ear.

"Did you see all the clams and oysters the boys sent over? Dinner is going to be great. We're going to BBQ on the ½ shell. Do you think you could shuck?"

"Your dinners are always great, love, but, yeah, I haven't shucked in a while it should be fun."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed out to the porch where Seth was trying to instruct Jasper on the art of shucking. It was quite funny. Mellow Jazz was pretty flustered until he yelped like a girl when he stabbed his hand. Alice came running over cooing and dragged him to the bathroom for first aid. Pansy.

"Looks like it's just you and me home boy," Seth said grinning up at me. "Do you want to wager on it?"

"Hmmm what would I get if I won?" I asked feeling rather smug. I have done a fair amount of shucking on the east coast, too.

"I'd wash your bike every week for the rest of the summer and when I win you'd have to ummm….You can't tell anyone, k." I nodded. "Well, you'd have to help me with my computer skills," he said sheepishly. "See I've been looking into this mechanical engineering program at the UDub and they suggest strong computer skills and I don't have any. The rez doesn't have the money for that kind of stuff and well, since you're so good at all that….I thought maybe you could help me out." His eyes were wide with wonder and honesty.

What a good kid. There was no way I was winning this contest. I narrowed my eyes in mock competitiveness.

"You're on, Dude."

"Hey, Bella can you come out here and officiate. And make sure your man doesn't cheat," Seth yelled out. It seemed rather Neanderthal to be called her man but damn if I didn't like it. MINE.

I looked up to see Bella and Sue both already at the sliding glass door. Sue's eyes were watery and she gave me a slight smile while nodding her head.

In the end, I'm not sure if I actually let him win or not. The kid was a shucking machine. He raised his arms and danced around in victory. We had drawn a crowd, I noticed Charlie and Leah had shown up and were joining in on the razzing.

Charlie was at the grill when Bella came over and gave me a sympathy hug and kissed me on my cheek. I nervously looked at Charlie but he had a strange quizzical look on his face.

Diner was fucktastic. Bella made clam linguini, a cumber salad with a lemon dressing and we had all those awesome Washington oysters. Bella and I were sitting next to each other with Charlie directly across from me. Our hands were entwined under the table. All of a sudden, Charlie dropped his fork and his eyes shifted between me and Bella. Oh Shit.

"How long?" His narrowed eyes met mine.

"Excuse me, sir?" Oh God, I just emasculated myself with my chicken shit voice.

"How long have you and Bella been together?"

"Ummm, you see, sir,…..I was going to come talk to you about that….." Should I check my shorts now or later for my balls?

"Just answer the question. How long?"

I swallowed and looked at Bella whose eyes were wide and staring at me.

"Dad, it's only been a week or so…." Bella started.

"HA….HA…..I knew it." Charlie sounded maniacal. He slapped his hand down hard on the table making me flinch. I was fucked.

He reached behind him and grabbed the house phone that was sitting on a side table against the wall and started dialing. Fuck, he's calling for back up.

"Son of a bitch….Son of a bitch…." he kept mumbling. Everyone at the table had stopped eating and was staring.

"Charlie, sir, really I can explain….." He held up his finger to silence me as he was waiting on the phone for someone to pick up.

Bella had a death grip on my hand.

"Cullen….you owe me twelve dollars and seventy nine cents!...Hell yeah, I'm sure…..They're sitting right here…hang on…"

What the hell was going on? Who the hell…?

"When was your first kiss?" he asked both of us.

"Last Saturday." Might as well be up front. He turned his attention back to the phone which I've now gathered was my father was on the receiving end.

"Last Saturday….No, we said together….No…Hang on…"

"When did you tell her that you loved her?" He looked at me. Am I in the fucking twilight zone?

"Wednesday! It was Wednesday, the day I got here, we all heard it!" Alice jumped out of her seat. I glared at her. Traitor sister.

"Wednesday…that makes it three weeks exactly…I still win…..No….No, that doesn't count….Whatever, Cullen I expect my $12.79 the next time I see your ugly mug…..yep….you too." And he hung up the phone.

Bella and I sat there dumbfounded. Everyone else was smiling. Charlie sat quiet looking me over. My leg was bouncing uncontrollably under the table.

"You know she's my baby and I expect you to treat her like the priceless treasure she is."

"Yes,sir."

"I'm a better shot than you, son."

"Yes, sir."

"Welcome home, Edward."

"Yes, sir."

"Edward, I'm still Charlie."

"Yes, sir." I heard chuckles all around.

"Dad….did you and Carlisle bet on us?" Bella asked sounding a bit put out.

No, baby don't push this, it was ending on a good note.

"Oh well ummm….yeah, we bet how long it would take for you and Edward to get together once he got here," he said while spreading horseradish on an oyster. He was clearly not worked up about anything.

"$12.79?" Bella whined.

"It's what I had in my pocket at the time." He sucked down his oyster and looked up and around the table. "What! I won, didn't I."

**More sleuthing to be had next chapter. Leave me some love. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys are awesome. Now if I could get only 10% of all those hits to actually review I'd be a happy camper. I'm beginning to feel like I fan fic pariah. :(**

**SM owns Twilight. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

BPOV

I can't believe our fathers bet on us. Did everyone really know that Edward and I had this inexplicable bond? I couldn't have been happier at my father's reaction and I could tell Edward was too. In fact, he was downright surprised. I knew Charlie always had a place in his heart for Alice and Edward. I had found out after my mom passed that my parents we're guardians in facto for the Cullen children, if anything should happen to Carlisle and Esme. The same was true in the reverse. Yet another way our families were intertwined. Edward and I giggled about the whole scene when he snuck into my room that night.

The next morning Edward was in full-on business mode. I busied myself sorting out and doing inventory on all the equipment and supplies that had been stockpiling in the conference room. I fixed Edward and I some left over clam linguini and salad for lunch and set up our picnic in the office.

"How's it going with all the requisitions?"

"Great, I'll get everything itemized in the computer this afternoon. How have things been for you?"

"Besides missing you….." Kiss. "Productive." Kiss. He gave me a satisfied grin.

"I secured the Sustainable Fair, started the permit process for the campgrounds and event, finished the budget plan for the outfit division, wrote a lease contract for Quil and Embry, mailed a letter terminating further associations with Newton's, and scheduled a shit load of bookings."

"Oh my god, Edward! You are amazing!"

"Why…thank you….thank you very much…" Edward said in the worst Elvis impression I'd ever heard, which sent me in a fit of giggles.

"So what kind of bookings?" I inquired.

"Ha well, you're to thank for those."

"Huh?"

"I literally had seventeen emails and received eight phone calls this morning generated by your speech last Friday."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, love. Everyone booked with the exception of two parties that needed to confirm some dates."

"Holy shit!" I'm sure my stupid grin was taking over my face. He chuckled at me.

"Professor Vaughn booked an entire cabin for him and three colleagues for three days during Halibut season and is officially our first boat charter."

I started bouncing on the love seat.

"That's so awesome, I can't believe this. Thank you so much for making this all happen." I jumped on his lap and found his lips.

"Wow, you're welcome. Hmmm what else can I do to get an encore thank you like that?"

I continued planting kisses all over his face. He was such a make it happen kind of guy.

"Just being your amazing self." I pecked his nose.

"Oh, and we have every cabin booked AFTER Labor Day for two weeks for a special homeschooling camp. You'll need to organize that, love. They want guides, workshops the works."

My face started hurting by how big my grin was. In the back of my mind was the thought that that was September and what was the official end of his contract here. I wasn't going to let myself dwell on that now.

"I'll get in touch with Angela and see what we can put together."

"Oh, Sam sent some pictures of the shell that's already done. It looks like it would work. Do you want to see it?"

"I already have, at his place. Mike Newton is the one that shafted him on that project. I felt so bad for Sam. If you like it, then make it happen."

"As you wish, fair princess," he teased.

I twisted in his lap and now straddled him cupping his face.

"If I'm a fair princess that must make you my knight in shining armor, no?" I teased back

"I'll be your anything if you'll have me, my fair lady." Sigh, swoon, best lunch make out session ever.

Tuesday morning found me in the barn early doing horse chores. I was getting around a lot better on my one crutch. Jasper and Alice had taken off early to deliver a horse and meet some of Alice's prospective manufacturers. Everyone was excited about the new building and we had scoped out the perfect place for it. When the barn chores were done I headed down the drive to see Emmett aboard a backhoe already digging for the footings with Edward standing by with a clipboard talking to a county man. They shook hands and the man took off in a county building inspector's truck. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"When you say you're going to do something you don't mess around do you?"

"Nope. Hi, love." He twisted around and brought me into his chest. I inhaled his perfect scent.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen."

He craned his neck down and took my bottom lip in with his perfect lips. I couldn't help but moan. Our bubble went up and we became engrossed in our kiss until we heard the obnoxious tooting of the back hoe.

"Ooops." He chuckled.

"Hey, there will be no necking while I'm operating heavy machinery. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Emmett screamed from the cab with a playful scowl on his face.

I gave him the 'I love you' sign and drug Edward towards the house laughing the whole way.

"What do you have going on today?" he asked as we entered the foyer heading toward the office.

"Angela is coming up to discuss the Homeschool Camp. She was really excited about it. I'd like to include Rose too. She has a special affinity for kids. And I have a few more things to do before the company outing that I want to wrap up today."

"Hmmm, sounds like you've got your hands full. I was hoping for one of our lap lunches." He grinned and chuckled.

I pouted. I really enjoyed our lap lunches too. We'll just have to make up for it at dinner.

"Oh before I forget, I got a call from the company transporting the boat they're doing it first light and they should be at the marina around 9am tomorrow." He said looking like a boy getting his first bike. It was so cute.

"I guess you should call Charlie." I thought he should unravel the surprise, not that he needed to get in Charlie's good graces, but it was something they shared together.

His eyes got wide with excitement and reached for the phone giving me a wink.

"Hey, Charlie…Are you busy tomorrow?...working the late shift, hmmm, great. I was wondering if you had some time in the morning if you could meet me in Clallam…. No, I got some new fishing equipment and I wanted your opinion on it…..Great..Thanks….around nine, I'll call you if that changes….See you then…"

He clapped his hands together and rubbed them with an evil grin. I laughed.

"You're so cute, even when you're evil," I told him.

"Cute, huh? Puppies and kittens are cute, Bella." He raised his eyebrow and started slinking towards me. Our make-session was cut short when I heard Rose and Angela in the foyer. Damn.

The rest of the day was very productive. I saw a light in Rose's eyes when we talked about the kids. By the end of the meeting we had grafted out a fairly extensive and diverse outline of workshops and mini classes complete with a task specific rubric and a scope and sequence chart.

I urged Angela to stay for dinner and call Ben up to join us. She happily agreed. Seth had come up after school and spent a few hours in the office with Edward before Alice and Jasper arrived in a flurry of excitement.

Dinner was lively. Alice filled us in on all of her meetings. She passed pictures and fabric samples around. Seth gave a rundown of all the brands and equipment he had picked out so far. Jasper spoke about the new home for rescue horse we sold. Rose and Angela filled Ben in on the homeschool camp. Emmett boasted about the I Phone tower being up and running.

I watched the smile that seemed permanent on Edwards face. He would laugh boisterously and engage in everyone's conversation. When I noticed him become somewhat quiet I found him looking around the table with twinkling eyes with a dreamy look on his face. I leaned into him.

"What's the matter?" I whispered. He squeezed my hand.

"Absolutely nothing, love."

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand back. I understood his sentiment. I could only imagine his isolation and desperation the year he spent torturing himself. I was overwhelmed that he came through that and had still chosen me.

I turned over and looked at the clock on the nightstand, 5:30am. My hand automatically reached for Edward and found nothing. The room was dark with predawn slipping over the mountains, enough light to see his silhouette sitting in one of the arm chairs in the room. I saw the light of his cell phone turn off as he pushed a button.

"Edward?"

He got up and gracefully walked back to the bed setting his phone down on the nightstand on his side. He was clad only in his boxer briefs. God, his body was just…ugh!

"Shhh, love. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He climbed back into bed and drew me into his chest.

"Who were you talking to at this hour?"

"The transport company, I just wanted to make sure they were on their way." He was so cute I started giggling.

"You're really excited about this boat? Aren't you?" I teased and pinched his side. He squealed like a pig while pushing me away.

"Admit it, aren't you?" I attacked him again with light pinches all over his chest.

"Stop!" He giggled throwing his arms around his torso in defense. Awww, so cute. I rolled over on top of him straddling him.

He was so beautiful. His scruffy unshaved face made him looked rugged. His piercing eyes with those long lashes that beat down those high cheek bones, were smiling with boyish anticipation.

"You loooove your boat. You want to marrrrry your boat. You think it's sexxxxy!" His hands grabbed my waist and I was now running my hands over his hard chest feeling every defined angle.

I was only clad in a wife beater and sleep shorts. I had become more comfortable as did he with our sleeping arrangement. Even though I didn't push him with the sex, the tension was there. I really was ready and willing to go, but I knew his proving himself to me was important to him.

I paused as his fingers brushed the sides of my breasts causing me to shiver with excitement. My fingers now spread and kneaded his magnificent chest. His eyes were near black as he gripped my waist now tighter. I slithered back feeling his very hard and very large erection press against my girly bits that were now screaming for friction. I lowered my head and teased his nipples with my tongue. His head dropped back into the pillow and his jaw slacked open with the sexiest groan.

Just a little more I reasoned as I rolled my hips again. Yes. Oh, that feels so good. He bucked his hips up enhancing the pressure. Holy Shit. I sat up and bit my lip as I focused on his face. Does this feel as good to him as it does me? I ground my hips again. Mmmmm. Did I say that?

"Jesus, baby, that feels …. so good." His voice was low and gravely. Smokin' hot!

"I….God….I can't stop….." I continued to roll my hips trying to feel as much of his length as I could. He bucked up to meet me. I was so wet. I knew I was seeping through to his boxers. The rhythm was almost torturous. I couldn't think a cohesive thought. His hands were cupping my breasts, his magical fingers rolling my nipples sending the sensation down right between my legs.

He brought his hands down to my hips and started guiding my body against his. I was so lost in his eyes and the pleasure I think my mouth was open and panting. The intensity in my stomach was insane; every muscle in my body was contracting with anticipation. I closed my eyes back and threw my head back.

"Open your eyes, love, look at me. I'm so close."

"Oh God, Edward! I'm gonna…..I'm gonna…..Ahhh… EDWARD!

"OH Fuck….Bella….." His body arched. The tendons on his neck strained. His hands were deliciously tight on my hips as I felt his warm spurts through my shorts. I was in awe that I did this to him.

I collapsed on him kissing his chest as we both caught our breaths. His fingers were rubbing circles on my back.

"Bella, you are going to be the death of me."

I snickered. "Edward, that was so…ummm….good? No, great"

I lifted my head and looked up in to his post orgasm relaxed face. "I can't wait to have you completely."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh Fuck me." I felt him harden again.

"That's the idea, baby," I said with conviction.

"Holy shit, Bella. You really are trying to kill me." He kissed my forehead. "I love you baby girl."

"As I love you, my Edward." I rolled off of him hesitantly because I didn't want the loss of contact and we both moaned as I did.

"I better go clean this up," he said bashfully.

I must have closed my eyes from the sheer bliss. The next thing I remember Edward was wrapped around my back as he spooned me.

"Love…..love…..we need to get going sweetheart." His warm breath was behind my ear in my hair. I took a deep breath and snuggled back into him.

"I can't believe I feel asleep again. What time is it?"

"7:30," he whispered. I groaned as I threw back the covers and made to jump out but realized I was pretty stuck.

"Let me go! I have to take a shower so you can go be with your sexy boat." I giggled. He growled and held me tighter. Seriously? Growled?

"Smella, are you jealous of a little boat?"

"No!"

"Smelllllllla?" His fingers were digging into my tickle spots. Shit.

"No!" He rolled me over to face his shit eating grin.

"Smellllllla?"

"What?" I barked and stuck my lip out.

"You know I think you are sexiest woman alive. Seriously, love, the boat is just….a close second?"

I slapped his chest with a huff, ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me grinning ear to ear.

Edward wanted to take his bike since it was only cloudy and not rainy, we made it there just before nine. Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett were going to meet us at the dock half past ten, giving us enough time to settle the boat, gas up, and possibly take her out for a short excursion.

Edward was finishing all the paperwork with the marina manager when the truck towing our boat pulled in. Wow, she was a fishing beauty. Edward jogged out of the office and up to the driver with a look I hadn't seen since he landed his first King salmon.

I sat on the dock and watched all the turning and maneuvering it took to get the boat into the water. Edward was barking out orders from the deck wheel. I swear he was acting as if it was his first born. Hmmm first born, damn if I didn't want his first born, our first born. One thing at a time, Bella.

"Bella….Bella?"

I turned around to see my dad walking down the dock. The boat was finally in the water, the truck had pulled away. Edward was trolling it around to dock her next me at the fuel pump.

"Hey Dad, how's it going?"

"Edward asked me to meet him down here to show me some new equipment he just got. Is he around?"

"Yeah, I'll say…" I rolled my eyes for emphasis.

Charlie cocked his head at me in question as the Kingfisher with Edward at the deck helm pulled up alongside.

"Ahoy, Charlie…..what do ya think of Adesse's new boat."

"Holy shit on a shingle! Fuck me and the horse I rode in on! God Damn it son, are you fucking with me?" His eyes were wide. For a moment I was scared he might have a heart attack. If he did at least it would have been with the biggest ass toothy grin on his face. Thank god I brought my camera for prosperity or blackmail whichever would be more useful.

Charlie dropped to his knees and brought his palms together staring at the sky. "Thank you God!" he mumbled over and over. He was cracking me up as I snapped away.

Edward gave a gentlemanly bow at the waist. "Get your ass up, Chief. I'm pulling forward a bit to the pump. Help me tie her down."

"Aye, Aye, Capt'n!" I've never seen Charlie scramble to fast.

Edward trolled forward about 40 feet and threw over ropes and bumpers. I starred at the back of the boat. I couldn't speak.

I felt Edward rather than saw him come forward with my dad.

"What do you think, love?"

"Damn, son. You sure make the rest of us poor bastards look like unromantic hicks."

"Pretty sexy, huh?" he whispered in my ear.

In beautiful scroll across the stern was '_the Isabella Marie_'

###

EPOV

Holy shit, I dry humped Bella. Best humping experience ever! So damn sexy, and she wants more….now. Who am I to deny her, right? Great fucking morning.

Her face was precious when she saw the new registered name of the boat. My heart swelled. It had to be that of course. '_The_ _Isabella Marie_' was perfect. I eagerly showed Charlie everything while we fueled up. I had negotiated a voucher for our first fill-up with the broker so the thousand plus bill was already taken care of.

By the time Charlie was almost overwrought with ecstasy, the rest of the gang showed up and the excitement started all over. Emmett grabbed me in a man hug and wouldn't set me down until Bella informed him that if he damaged me she go after him with a fry pan. At which point, I was dropped like a fucking hot potato.

Charlie ended up calling the station for some extra cover for the afternoon and was all giddy for some open water. Everyone else eagerly agreed. I hadn't the faintest idea how Bella had managed to pack a huge lunch, drinks and snacks for the gang to bring with them, but she did. Emmett with high hopes brought all sorts of fishing gear, bait and lures. I treated everyone who didn't already have one to their yearlong saltwater/freshwater/shellfish licenses. Jasper was over the top. I knew Rose and Alice were just going to just pad the limits but they might get into collecting shellfish at some point.

With everyone fitted with vests we headed out into the Strait of Juan de Fuca. I was surprised to see Alice and Rose with big smiles on their faces as I opened the throttle and hit some waves. Alice had her camcorder going. Emmett and Jasper were baiting up.

I went out about three miles and cut the engines above a rocky drop off and let her drift. The state of the art sonar detected some activity at the right depth. Charlie and I agreed it was a nice place for Ling. We had six poles baited with mackerel and three crab pots in the water within five minutes. The girls had sliced up the humongous gourmet sub sandwiches and passed them around along with pop and beer. The air was cool the swells mild, the smell of saltwater permeated your senses. This was the life.

"FISH ON" Charlie yelled, handing Alice his sandwich.

"I got another!" Emmett yelled not two minutes later. I grabbed his sandwich and mine and ran them back into the galley.

"Whoot" I skipped back out on deck. This was getting exciting.

I checked the rods in cabin top holder. Just as Charlie's catch broke the water another rod dipped down. I reached up and grabbed it.

"Fish on" I knew I was grinning ear to ear. I handed Jasper the rod which he was eager to take.

Rose and Alice were ooing and awing when they saw Charlie's twenty plus inch Lingcod jump the surface again. As soon he reeled it within ten feet of the boat they ran inside deciding the view was better from the booth. I had to give a chuckle at that.

"Woo Hoo, go Dad!" Bella was pumping her fist and had long handled net and a gaffing hook at the ready. She turned and gave me wink.

We were defiantly in a nice Ling living room. By the time Charlie's ling was in the boat and unhooked, Bella ran to net Emmett's. I went over to encourage Jasper when another rod bent. Mine! I love fishing NW Ling. The suckers can fight like the dickens especially the females, go figure. You need a nice constant pressure to lure them to the surface.

"Keep the pressure constant, Jazz" Em instructed as he cut through his fish's gill racks for an easy bleed out.

"Charlie can you troll us deeper? We need to drift down slope," I yelled out.

"Got it, kid!" Charlie took the controls on the deck bridge.

I felt Bella behind me. She grabbed onto my hips. I think just to stop her from bouncing Alice style all over the deck.

"Come oooooon baby, bring diner home to mama." She sounded like a deranged gambler on his last dice roll.

Suddenly the whole boat was in hysterics.

"What?" Bella yelled.

"Nothing, love, your man will bring home the bacon for you to fry up in a pan." I leaned over and gave her a peck on the forehead. Her eyes were swirling and focused on the water for my catch to surface. She was in zombie zone. I had to chuckle as I continued to reel. That's my girl.

Three hours later we had five good sized Lings, three Sea bass and twenty-eight beautiful Dungeness crabs. Nice friggin haul for a short outing.

On our way back in Bella was still in fish craze mode. After the fish had bled out she set up shop. Charlie gutted while Bella filleted. She could do one ling, which is a bitch to fillet, in less than three minutes and have it in one butter-flied, bone free slab of meat. It was pretty amazing to watch. Rose told her she was a fish whore, which ruffled my feathers, but Bella looked up knife in hand and with an evil snicker agreed.

After apologizing profusely for having to take off once we hit the marina, Charlie begged me to send my dad pictures of him in the captains chair and of him with a bent rod. I couldn't wait till my dad could enjoy this with us. Dad and the other board members were due at the end of May for their annual board retreat, which he set up last summer. I was looking forward to seeing Mom and Dad but the board I could do without.

Everyone helped wash down the boat and carry the load in coolers to Em's Hummer. We headed up the mountain all agreeing that we needed to do that again soon.

It was near 4pm by the time we got back to the main house. Bella wanted the crab kept alive with salt water till tomorrow, but she cleaned and packaged the rest of the fish asking us if we would guinea pig a Ling Cod recipe she was considering for guests. Of course, we all said yes.

I sat at the counter going through the day's mail while she swayed her hips to Bob Marley as she prepped. My baby moves, oh yeah!

Bills, bills, Em, Em, Bella, hmmm the UW Daily campus paper. The front page headline reads 'Homeschooling Lecture Draws a Crowd'….._Classic beauty and Classics brain, Isabella Swan enthralls a record crowd at Denny Hall this past Friday_…. Front and center was a picture of my love standing next to me. Damn she looked hot! Wow, we look pretty damn good together.

"Bella, love, look at this." I held the paper up for her to see.

"Hmmmm, you look hot," she said as she wagged her eyebrow at me. "Will you read it to me, please?" She went on dicing onions.

Alice and Jasper sauntered in and sat as I read the article out loud. It gave a very nice and accurate synopsis of her lecture and praised her merits. There were quotes from several attendees including Dr. Vaughn. It even gave a nice shout out to Adesse with our contact information. Nice.

"Bells, that is so awesome. I should send a link to my parents they'd be thrilled for you." Alice bounced on her stool.

"Oh shit, parents…Dad. Alice, do you have some pictures of the boat from today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I already emailed them to you, along with a movie short."

"Thanks, baby sis."

I fumbled with my new I phone, I was used to my Blackberry, but I managed to find some great pictures and attached them along with a link to the UW article and sent them to Mom and Dad. I'll give him 3…..2…

"Edward, you are evil" Bella gave me a wicked smile.

"_She put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up. She said doctor, is there nothing I can take…_." I answered on speaker.

"Son of a bitch, you've got to be shitting me, Edward. Fuck me!" We all laughed.

"Carlisle, language!" We heard mom in the background with an obvious tease in her voice.

"But Honey, Holy Shit, it's a Kingfisher 3325!" He must have shouted over his shoulder. "Son, did you have to send me a picture of Charlie at the helm with a shit eating grin on his face. God, I'm never going to live it down that he got to capt'n it first." He sounded like a whinny 4th grader instead of a M.D and the CEO of the largest pharmaceutical company in the world. Aren't guys like him supposed to go gaga over 300 ft yachts or something?

"Dad, it's so awesome. I can't wait for you to take her out," I told him honestly. I proceeded to tell him about all the extras and all of her capabilities. Emmett joined in on the enthusiasm and bragged a whole hell of a lot and told him about our fish and crab haul in that we did today. He had the pictures to refer to.

"Sweetheart….sorry to interrupt…Bella, are you there?" My mother's sweet voice asked.

"Hi, Esme" Bella had come over and was leaning up against my chest. I pulled her close with my free arm.

"Oh honey, I just read that article and you were simply marvelous. I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

"Thank you," Bella replied rather sheepishly.

"That picture of you two is gorgeous. Renee and I always knew that you two were perfectly yoked. You guys will make beautiful babies….."

"Ahemmm….Mom!" I stammered. It's not that I didn't think that but now was not the time for this discussion.

"Oh sorry, Son. I didn't mean to embarrass you." I heard my dad laughing in the background. Fucker. "Bella dear, I know that Renee is smiling down on you now, she's so proud, sweetheart, she always was."

"I hope so, Esme, thank you for saying so," Bella replied softly. I squeezed her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"So, are you guys still set to be here at the end of the month?" I asked.

"Ummm, yeah, that sounds about right," Dad quipped. "I still can't believe you guys got that Kingfisher. I'll be damn. I bet Charlie was off his rocker."

"Yeah, you could say so. Edward fooled him into thinking he got some fishing equipment. When he showed up this morning at the marina he fell to his knees." Bella chuckled.

"All right that's it, I gotta go kids. I have to give Charlie a call. Alice, we love you baby girl, you can call home anytime you know."

"Okay Dad, I love you guys too…Mmmmuh!" Alice yelled from across the room.

There were byes all around.

Bella called us all to table for dinner as she brought out individual stemmed glasses with romaine lettuce and Sea Bass ceviche marinated in lime with cilantro and greenhouse tomatoes. Food art.

"Holy hell! Don't touch a thing," I yelled as I ran into the office to grab my camera. I can't let this picture get passed up for the website. The ceviche was the freshest and best I've ever had. Everyone loved it.

Next, came the ling cod that was served on a silver platter with garnish. You could see perfect criss-crossed grill marks and it was drizzled with a beautiful white wine cream sauce that had smoked oysters and morels in it. She served it with an herb risotto and green onion tied julienned baby carrot bunches. It smelled incredible. Emmett was getting annoyed and was rushing my photo art by swatting at me with the serving fork.

Oh my God, was it delicious. Foodgasim all round. Oh yeah, another two hits out of the ball park for my Bella baby.

Bella got praise all round. Alice told her that she's had three figure plates from four star chefs that didn't taste as good. I had to agree.

I started collecting plates bringing them into the dishwasher.

"Oh Em, there's some mail here for you on the counter. Some for you too, sweetheart," I called out as I walked by the counter.

I started rinsing off dishes as people brought them in and placed them in the dishwasher as I noticed Bella hop up on a stool and open up an envelope. She was so beautiful. I put another dish in and stole another glance.

She was pale and visibly shaking.

"Love, what's the matter?" I shook my hands of water and headed through the crowd towards her.

"Bella…Bella…are you okay?" Alice was closer.

My baby looked up into my eyes and handed me a single piece of paper. She grabbed Alice's arm to steady herself.

I looked down at the nondescript plain white piece of paper. There were different letters cut out from newspaper and magazines that were placed haphazardly on the page but the message was quite readable. 'S_TAY AWAY FROM CULLEN…..A MATE FOR A MATE' _

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I slapped the letter at Emmett's chest and took the extra steps to bring Bella into my arms grabbing the envelope in route to look at the post mark.

"Edward, what is this? Who could have sent this?" Her voice was meek and questioning.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know. I do know I won't let anything happen to you, you'll be safe." I pulled back to look in to her scared eyes. I looked over at Emmett who looked like the cap from the pressure cooker was about to blow. His jaw was set and his nostrils flared. He handed the letter to Jasper and the girls read it over his shoulders.

"Oh my God" Alice breathed out and grabbed one of Bella's hands.

Rose was terrified and kept looking between Jasper and Emmett. Emmett pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. We won't let anything happen to her. Don't you go there, Rose," Emmett reassured her.

Jasper softly rubbed Alice's back as she sobbed but was unwilling to let go of Bella's hand.

My brave Bella closed her eyes, laid her cheek on my chest and tried to get her breathing under control.

"This was mailed in Forks, yesterday," I said to no one, but handed the envelope to Em.

"I'm calling Dad." Emmett said as he pulled out his cell phone and headed for the foyer. No one disagreed.

Someone started a fire in the great room. Alice and Jasper were curled up on a love seat. Emmett sat on the arm of Rose's chair holding her hand gently. I was crushing Bella's head into my chest, rocking her as she sat on my lap. Jake sat stoically beside our chair his eyes shifted back and forth looking out the large expanse of window on the back wall. Good boy.

All I could think about was 1) I would keep her safe no matter what the cost and 2) who the hell could possibly have a vendetta against me. We all sat in silence as we heard Charlie's cruiser pull up out front.

Emmett got up to unlock the door for Charlie. The guys and I had followed Charlie's instructions and did a total lockdown on the whole house immediately after calling him.

Charlie walked into the room and took a quick look around giving a nod to everyone before getting down on one knee in front of me and Bella. She looked up into his eyes and lunged from my lap to his.

"Shhhh, baby girl, it's gonna be alright." His eyes showed more worry than I had ever seen as he furrowed his brow over her shoulder at me. I know I returned his fear. I continued to rub her back.

"Edward, can you show me the letter." I nodded as he set Bella down on the hearth. Rose and Alice quickly joined her. They linked hands in solidarity.

"It's in the kitchen," I mumbled. Emmett was ahead of me as Charlie and Jasper followed us in there.

I handed the letter over along with the envelope. Charlie read it and took out a plastic bag and sealed the evidence.

"No doubt you all touched it?" We all looked down shamefully. Fuck, I was such an idiot. Emmett continued shuffling his feet.

"Son, you got something to say?" Charlie asked Em.

Emmett launched into the story about the girth strap. Jasper filled in even more of the details. Charlie lips got even thinner. Em profusely apologizing saying he tried to convince himself it was an accident. Charlie put a hand on his shoulder knowing his son would do anything to protect his sister.

"Edward, I have to ask…" Charlie showed no emotion. "Son, is there a disgruntled husband/boyfriend or even old girlfriend out there that has it in for you?"

"I've been going through this over and over in my head, Charlie, and no. Even at my worst my dates were always ummm…..very willing and I was very clear that my interests were ummm….short term," I managed to say thoroughly disgusted with myself.

"At this point, even though it was addressed to Bella, I'm not entirely convinced that the threat was aimed at her. It could very well be someone wanting Bella and perceive you as an obstacle.

"Fuck, this could be anyone." I ran my hands through my hair.

"Okay, this is everything I know…" I told Charlie everything about Mike Newton from his advances to our not renewing our contract. I told him about hiring an investigation service and how I had hoped I was just over reacting and being paranoid. I looked at him sheepishly but he just smiled and thanked the shit out me. I gave him all of their contact information and all the background checks that they had run.

"Chief Swan, what I don't understand is this 'mate for a mate' thing. I mean obviously neither Bella nor Edward have hurt or killed someone's mate. So why is this person acting so aggressive? Are we for sure the saddle incident and this letter are related?" It was clear Jasper was concerned and I silently thanked him for it.

"All good points. I'll need that saddle and girth strap for evidence." Jasper got off of his stool and headed for the French doors.

"Oh no, son. No one goes anywhere outside this house alone," Charlie said sternly.

Emmett nodded and got up to accompany Jazz to the stable.

"Em, hold on." Charlie went to get up, but before he could do so Em turned his back to us lifting his shirt to show the .44 tucked into his waistband.

Charlie nodded.

"Jasper, I taught this two everything there was to know about firearms. I need to know how well you can take care of yourself," Charlie asked Jasper.

"I'm from Texas, sir. I was a range cowboy before I came up here. I can shoot a rattler at a hundred yards at a full gallop." Okay then. I lifted my brows at that tid-bit of information. His answer earned him a nod from the Chief.

"Oh and Jasper…"

"Yes, sir?"

"That little girl that you seem to be cozying up in there is my second daughter." Charlie narrowed his eyes as Jazz's widened.

"Sir, yes sir." Jazz turned and nearly tripped out the door. Emmett was chuckling and slapping him on the back. Well, I guess Charlie didn't have to shovel shit to get his point across to Jasper.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry. I should have told you about my suspicions." I started pacing. "God, if anything happens to her…."

"That's enough!" Charlie roared at me causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Nothing is going to happen to her. Get your shit together, boy." His voice softened. "I need you. She needs you. I know you won't let anything happen, okay." His glossy eyes told me he needed to believe this. Shit, I really needed to believe it.

I looked up and saw the girls file into the kitchen. Bella walked to me and put her hand up to my cheek. Only her touch could calm me. We stood starring at each other until my breathing evened out. I bent to touch my forehead to hers still staring into her swirling chocolate depths. Soothing, calming, understanding. She was my home, my everything.

She took my hand and turned toward her father.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

Emmett and Jasper returned with the saddle and girth setting it on one of the stools.

"Business goes on as usual…" I inhaled to protest but was silenced with a stern look from Charlie. "Everything goes on as normal as possible with the exception of no one goes anywhere outside this house without a buddy."

Charlie looked at me. "We can't let them know that anything is up, otherwise we give them what they want. Understood?" I sighed and nodded.

"Now, everyone is living in the main house, right?" Rose and Jasper nodded.

"Good, that's one less worry. I'll get a rush on these prints. I've got you four's on file but I need to get Rose's and Jasper's fingerprints so forensics can rule them out." Rose and Jasper nodded again. "I'll get some extra coverage and plan on staying up here this weekend for the employee outing. It will just be under the guise of helping Sue and being a dad."

Charlie turned to Bella. "Sweetheart, this is all just precautionary, until we know more. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad. I'm fine I'm just worried about Edward."

Bella insisted on heating her father up some of our catch of the day. He discreetly went downstairs with us guys on his heels and took inventory of the gun cabinet. I pulled out a 9mm and some ammo. Jasper grabbed a 12 gauge shot gun and corresponding shells. We signed them out as was our custom.

Charlie would never condone vigilante behavior, but when it came to home protection and self defense, he was a real constitutionalist. And when it came to his family, chief of police or not, family always came first. I knew he trusted Em and I because he trained us. Shit, Bella was a better marksman than both of us, but there will always be a bit of traditionalism as far as the sexes went with Charlie. Charlie and my dad would call it chivalry and they both expected Em and I to behave accordingly.

I had never felt this overwhelming and consuming feeling of protectiveness as I did towards Bella. I was a bit scared that it was borderline caveman regression. I still couldn't hide the pressing feeling that somehow I was the cause of the danger.

**If you ever get a chance to go fishing in Washington, do it. Sooooo rewarding. It's a blast. We have amazing salt water catches and the shell fish are abundant too. Don't get me started on what we have going on in our rivers.**

**Who do you think sent the letter? Review me and let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys, welcome back. Here's one more for you. I had a weird daydream the other day, just a scenario really on a HEA after Breaking Dawn so I wrote a one shot. It's called In Perpetuum, meaning For Ever, literally.**.net/s/6209134/1/In_Perpetuum **It's a bit dark but not too much.**

**Thanks to all that have stuck by me, esp TD69, Daddy's evil pixie, Sujari6. Mmmuh! You guys are really sweet. So, here's a lemonade for you to sugar up some.**

**SM owns well just about everything but my plot and setting.**

Chapter 14

BPOV

After Charlie left, we all were pretty much emotionally spent. To say I wasn't scared would be a lie. However I was more scared for those around me, especially Edward. Everyone watched every move I made as we all made our way up the stairs. I knew it was out of concern, but it did annoy me. When Edward, Emmett and I reached the point in the hall between mine and Emmett doors they had an exchange. I didn't hear what was said, but Emmett gave a nod and Edward followed me into my room via the door. That was new.

I sat on the end of the bed running everything over and over through my head. This was all probably a joke from Mike. He's just upset about losing our contract. I didn't get the 'mate for a mate' thing. Maybe he was delusional and thought I was his soul mate?

Edward did his nightly ritual in his half bath before coming back into the room to strip leaving his jeans and T-shirt draped over the chair. I didn't say a word as he set the 9mm on his nightstand. I felt the bed sink as he came and sat next to me.

"Tell me what you're thinking, love."

I looked up into his beautiful pleading green eyes and was enveloped in warmth.

"I'm thinking that my closet isn't very full. Maybe you could move your stuff over here. I mean if you wanted to." I felt myself blush. Aghhh why did I lose my filter and say the first thing that came to my mind when a near naked Adonis was sitting next to me.

"Bella Swan, are you asking me to move in with you?" He wagged his eyebrows and gave me that panty dropping crooked smile. I squeezed my legs together just to make sure my panties didn't do just that.

"Never mind, it was stupid." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I mean…I want to, if it's okay?" He grabbed my hand and I saw sincerity.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "But now you have to tell me what you are really thinking about." Damn, how does he do this? I looked at my feet but he was quick to bring his finger to my chin and direct my face back to his.

"What if the girth strap really was an accident and the letter was some sick joke from Mike. I think losing our contract really is going to hurt them; the store has been going down-hill since his parents retired."

"It's possible, but let's not draw any conclusions until your dad gets something back from the lab," he said softly. "Love, nothing is going to happen, okay?"

"Edward, I'm scared that this is a threat against you. If something happened to you…." I couldn't breathe the mere thought had me drowning. I couldn't continue my tears fell freely.

He scooped me up and brought me on his lap rocking me gently.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Someday you might." I didn't mean for that to slip. I didn't want him staying out of obligation or pity.

He pulled me back to look at me. His face showed confusion and pain.

"Why would you say that? You are my life, Bella."

"I know we haven't talked about it, because honestly I didn't want to even think about it, but I know you have obligations after the summer is over here," I whispered.

"Bella, I'm not leaving you, unless you send me away. I plan on speaking to my father when he comes. And….well….I wanted to talk to you about a permanent position here. I mean if that's okay with you and of course with Emmett. I think I'm doing a pretty good job and I know I could do even more."

Oh my God. He wants to stay. He really wants to stay. I buried my face into his neck and continued sobbing.

"Love, please….please tell me what you're thinking. I'm dying here."

"Yes" It was all I could get out before our lips crashed together.

I woke up to the sound of heavy machinery somewhere nearby. I glanced at the clock, 9 am. Holy shit. I haven't slept this late since I had the flu. I threw the covers off and noticed I was wearing Edward's Van Halen T-shirt. The last thing I remember was being wrapped in Edwards arms as he hummed me a soft lullaby.

I found a folded note on his nightstand with my name written in his elegant script. Mmmmm, his night stand. I reached over and grabbed it greedy for any connection to him.

_Love, _

_You were so peaceful. I thought you could use the extra sleep. I'll be down in the gym and later at the store site. We are pouring cement for the footings today. I'll miss you, my beautiful Bella. Take care of my heart. I left it with you. _

_E_

I am so in love with this man.

The rest of my morning was dedicated to cleaning crab. Luckily, Rose helped me. She was sort of vicious with those suckers. I just shook my head and laughed. Alice sat at the counter, hard at work on her laptop with outfitter work. We didn't talk about the letter which I was thankful for but it sat in the corner like a pink elephant.

The guys came in periodically to say hi and get a drink but we all knew they were checking in on us and testing our moods. I was grateful to hear that the guy we hired to do barn chores for the summer, Riley, was available early and started this morning. Now, Jazz wouldn't be alone.

Edward was extra tentative. By lunch the elephant was crowding my space. Rose and I made Panini sandwiches with a fruit salad for everyone. Everyone ate in silence but I could feel eyes on me at all times.

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" I finally barked out.

"This is ridiculous. No one and I mean no one is breaking us. We're a team, we're a family, we have a damn fine business to run and we need to have fun doing it. I hate that no one is talking. Please. I need you guys to be normal for me, for all of us."

Everyone eyes were bugged out looking at me.

"Well fucking said, Bella. Good for you girl, calling us out on our shit." Rosalie said with her mouth full of sandwich causing Alice to gasp.

"Rose, that was gross," Alice quipped.

"No grosser than hearing you moaning and grinding while calling out my brother's name in the middle of the night."

She did not just say that. Emmett spit his root beer out his nose. Edward and he started laughing their asses off. Jazz was beet red and I swear Alice had smoke coming out of her ears. She grabbed her plate and huffed into the kitchen. Jasper was fast on her heels after shooting his sister a menacing glare.

Rose just shrugged and said. "What? It's true." I cocked my head at her and gave her a stern look.

"Oh Hell. Ali, come here girlfriend." Alice and Jasper walked slowly back into the dining room. Jazz obviously still miffed at his sister and Alice's face had turned into a scowl.

"What" Alice barked.

"I'm sorry I ousted you like that. I only meant for my brother to get off his gentlemanly ass and show you the lovin' that I know he wants too." Alice's face lit up as Jasper found something interesting to look at on the ceiling.

"You're a pretty cool chick, Alice, and I would ….. um…..be happy to call you my sister ….. someday." I knew Rose well enough to know that she was sincere.

Alice bounded over the last few steps and engulfed her in the biggest pixie hug.

End of drama.

I got four and a half pounds of crab meat off of twenty-eight huge Dungeness crabs. I used half for crab cakes and the other half I saved for a spicy crab and asparagus soup for tomorrow. For dinner, I served the crab cakes with a remoulade sauce, a rather fancy coleslaw, and herb encrusted potato crisps sprinkled with goat cheese. Looked pretty good to me.

During diner, Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear. I heard nothing, but felt his warm breath on my neck. I momentarily lost myself and closed my eyes, only to reopen them finding half my crab cake gone and suspiciously sitting on Turdward's plate with his fork still stuck in it.

Emmett reported that the footings and slab were poured just waiting to cure and Sam should be able to erect the shell next week. Things were really moving along. Jasper told us Riley was a great help and that he obviously knew his way around horses. I made a note to myself to check that out for myself.

After some jamming downstairs, we all retired early knowing we'd need an early start for the events planned out for the company outing. I was really looking forward to it and was able to put the possible threats out of my mind. Not so for Edward. I saw how he would look at me as if I could break in a moment's notice. His eyebrows were at a constant furrow and his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Even Jake was walking on egg shells. Since Edward had been sleeping in my room he hadn't felt the need. He started wanting outside more and more at night. I felt bad if he felt I was shooing him out of my life. Jake was better with Edward than with any other person, so I knew Jake fully accepted him. They had a strange connection; they were like the worry squad or something. Jakes behavior had me worried. While I didn't detect any physical illness, his behavior patterns had defiantly changed these last few months. I decided I needed to take him into the vet. Unfortunately, there wasn't a vet within a hundred miles that would treat him. Again, the prejudging thing. I vowed to spend more time with him maybe he was just jealous.

The next day I spent prepping food and doing last minute details for the company outing. Edward had spent some time in the office. He and Emmett worked out in the morning and spent some time at the store front site watering the concrete.

Every time I saw him that day his eyebrows seemed to crease more and more. I was desperately worried about his anxiety level. I noticed his leg bouncing next to mine at diner. When I placed my hand on it, he calmed. A plan formulated in my head.

As I went through my nightly ritual in the bathroom, I tried to muster the strength to put forth my Edward de-stresser plan. I put on one of his t-shirts which he always seemed to groan at. Someday I should really invest in some lingerie. I looked in the full length mirror. Ugh, nothing but plainness. I turned my body sideways and back, lifted my hair up, and pouted my lips. I guess this is going to have to do. I took a deep breath, thought of Edward and got a sudden surge of confidence.

The only light in the room was the soft bedside lamp on Edward's side. He was in bed propped up against the headboard reading some sort of business journal. The comforter was pushed to the end of the bed and only a sheet was draped low on his hips. I could just make out the band of his grey boxer briefs. The low luminosity of the light accentuated the dips and divots of his bare chest and his six-pack abs.

I had read somewhere that guys were visually stimulated, but I had never been more aroused by an image in my life. I involuntarily bit my lip hoping I could keep myself together. I could smell my own arousal and I hadn't even touched him yet. Jumping Jahovafats I'm in trouble.

I went to his side and sat down on the edge of the bed. He put his journal down and reached for a strand of my hair that had fallen. He gently placed it behind my ear smiling but again not quite to his eyes. The 9mm on the nightstand didn't escape my notice.

"Tired, love?"

"Not really. You?"

"No, just keeping my mind occupied." He put set his journal on the nightstand and turned his unearthly eyes back to mine.

I brought my hand up to his chest and softly traced his pectorals. I felt him shiver under my gentle touch. I watched the green in his eyes all but disappear to black. I leaned over and began placing soft kisses on his collar bone as I brought both my hands down and splayed them over his abs. I heard his head as it thumped back onto the headboard and he released the sexiest, softest sigh. He smelled so good like forest, spice and musk. I couldn't help myself when my mouth came close to his nipple. My tongue darted out for just a taste but stayed to swirl and bring his nipple into my mouth. I suckled. He moaned and tangled his fingers in my hair. I continued kissing, licking and sucking my way down his abdomen, worshiping every inch, our eyes never loosing contact. My fingers reached his waistband and dipped under.

"Bella…..what are you doing?" He whispered so softly. His eyes were drooping with lust. I dipped my fingers lower. "You don't have to…."

"But I want to….please." His tongue darted out and licked his lips sending another wave of confidence through me. I was making him feel good. Go Bella.

I continued tugging on his boxers. He lifted his hips as I brought them down and off. I hadn't, as of yet, seen Eddie Munster. Of course, I couldn't help but feel him pressed against my ass in the mornings. But Edward, being on the slow and steady plan, was always the gentleman. Screw that. I wouldn't let my eyes set on his glory until I could fully appreciate it. I maneuvered myself onto the bed kneeling between his legs watching his face the entire time. I finally let my eyes trail down his chest, over his six-pack and down his soft happy trail to the promise land.

Oh my fucking God. What the hell have I gotten myself into? I knew my jaw had slackened and my mouth was hanging open. It was beautiful, standing erect, waiting and fucking huge. I glanced back up at him and he had a sheepish yet cocky grin on his face. I smirked at him and brought my gaze back down reaching out to touch. It twitched right into my open palm as I drew closer as if it knew where it wanted to be. I was surprised to find the skin so soft and smooth despite the hardness.

"You're so beautiful," I mumbled.

"I could say the same about you, especially right now," he said with baited breath.

I bent over to get a closer look as I gently squeezed his shaft and circled my thumb on the head.

"Oh god, Bellllllllla." His breathing became more erratic.

I watched the precum ooze out of the slit and rubbed it with my thumb. Curiosity got the better of me as I brought my thumb to my mouth and stuck it in.

"Mmmmm"

"Fuck, Bella, you're killing me." I watched as his cock twitched more. I brought my tongue to his head, flattened it and licked.

"Ahhhhhh"

I ran it slowly down the underside to the base, swirling around before licking back up the underside again.

"Fuck."

I watched as his eyes closed and his hands fisted the sheets to his sides. Hmmm, he must like. I continued until I just had to have him fully in my mouth. The moment I did his hips bucked up involuntarily sending him almost to the back of my throat. Surprisingly, I did not feel the need to gag. He was way too big for me to get all of him in my mouth so I wrapped my fist around his base and kept time with my mouth ministrations.

"Jesus…fuck…holy shit…"

I hummed onto him thanking him for his appreciation.

"Jesus Christ, Bella….Uggghh" He bucked again.

Hmmmm, humming is a good thing. I felt his lower abdominals constricting. I reached with my other hand and lightly cupped his balls, using my fingernails to gently caress the soft sacs. His thighs on either side of me were rock solid. I increased the pressure my other hand was exerting on his shaft as I stepped up the tempo. This was like an orchestra and I was playing my heart out for my love. I glanced up at him. His breathing so erratic now, his nostrils flaring, and his eyes screamed 'sex' as they bore through me.

"Oh god, Bella, I…can't…I'm gonna…." He tried to push my head gently aside but I stayed firmly in place.

His back arched. My name was repeated over and over from his lips as I felt the pulsing warm liquid hit the back of my throat. I watched his face as it contorted into beautiful raw pleasure. He was magnificent. It was a bit salty but it didn't taste that bad. Knowing it was Edward made it all that much better. When I felt the pulsing stop, I sucked him dry. I removed my mouth licking his head and placing a reverent kiss on it.

I crawled up his side and placed my chin on his chest staring at his post fellatio glow. How ethereal. Is eyes opened to mine they were wide with surprise and love. He grabbed me and pulled me up his body twisting me to his side as he rolled to face me.

"Bella, I….I…..I can't ….Fuck…..I can't talk…"

I snickered with a bit of pride. He smiled at himself and took a deep breath.

"That was the single most satisfying experience of my life. It doesn't even compute on the 'Wow' chart."

"Soooooo, you liked it then?"

"Baby, I loved it. You were so sexy and confident. You sure are full of surprises, my little vixen."

"Hmmm, well you have Renee to thank I guess."

"WHAT!" He jerked back a bit and I chuckled.

"She gave me a book on 'How to blow your man's mind' along with a ummmm…."

"Along with what?" He was the one now smirking at me. I hadn't meant to let that slip. Shit, now what do I say?

"Along with what, Smella?" he teased again.

"Ajackrabbit," I rushed out under my breath.

"A what?"

I rolled my eyes. Oh hell. "A vibrator"

His eyes went wide again but with a devilish grin. "Your mother gave you a vibrator and book on how to give blow jobs?" I could tell he was in a bit of shock.

"Yeah, well, she believed in being prepared and knew I would never experiment with the local talent."

"Holy hell, Thank you Renee, Thank you Renee," he mumbled with all sincerity at the ceiling.

"Wait, does that mean….you've….um…used it…you know…..there?" His eyes got lusty again.

"Um….yeah….I read somewhere that the first time hurts pretty badly and I didn't want it to be that way for us." I knew it was silly to blush when I just spent the last half hour between his legs but my blood and skin deceived me.

"For us? Bella did you save yourself for us…for me?" His brow started to furrow again. I didn't want that happening. I reached up and pressed the lines down with my fingers.

"Yes, I had always hoped." Before I finished my sentence, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug with his face buried in my hair.

"God, I love you so much. I was so stupid not to have known. I love you, Bella." His voice cracked as he rocked me gently.

"As I you, Edward."

We laid there rocking, entangled in our love. He had wanted to reciprocate but I assured him that this was more than what I needed tonight. We fell asleep content and in each other's arms.

###

EPOV

To say that last night was mind blowing wouldn't even cover it. If I ever had another orgasm in my life I knew I would compare it to that one. Fucking hell, my Bella oozed sex and confidence and skill…oh my fucking God…did she have some mad skills. My mind was still numb at her actions last night when I woke up. The only thing missing was Bella.

I knew she had left early to get some baking done. She had kissed me and told me to sleep some more. I stretched and looked at the clock. 7:30, it was still fairly early. The crew wasn't due to arrive till ten. I had more than enough time for quick run, come back, and help with whatever else needed done.

Jake paced me as we flew through the woods. I knew I still had a shit eating grin on my face. I think he rolled his eyes at me when I verbally tried to explain nirvana to him. I don't think he gave a shit. He occasionally would take the lead and I would follow blindly accepting his trail, jumping over logs, sliding down ravines, sloshing through creeks. We'd switch leads and I would scramble up hillsides and push us to a wild primitive high.

It was exhilarating. That was until I skidded down into a boggy area filled with Devils club and got the shit torn out of arms. Jake had managed to stop himself. I swear he sat back on his haunches laughing at me.

"Not funny, asshole." He licked his lips, raised an eyebrow, and watch me claw my way out of the prickly mess.

By the time we made it back I knew I looked like shit. Thin bloody scratches peppered my arms and face, mud was splattered up my back and on my sweat pants, which were torn and exposed my scraped knee.

I walked in the front door and was assaulted by a blur that looked and smelled like Bella. She jumped into my arms and pinned me to the door.

"Where the fuck where you?" she screamed at me as she pulled back from me to look at me.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. You're hurt." Her hands cupped my face. She jumped back and took me all in. Her hands roamed over my arms, feeling quite pleasant actually. She grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I was a bit confused but let her anyway. She was a woman with mission, who was I to object.

She kneeled and kissed my knee. Oops, this image was not a good one for the front foyer. I felt my shorts tighten as I looked up at the high ceiling.

"What happened, baby? I was so worried. Who did this to you?"

Huh? Who did this to me?

"Um I just went running and got stuck in some Devil's club." I looked up and saw Emmett and Alice come from the kitchen. Alice had the same stricken face as Bella's did.

"You asshole, you went out alone," Alice sneered at me. "We were worried sick. Look what you've done to her." She pointed at Bella. I now noticed the tear stains on her cheek and her red rimmed eyes were threatening to spill over again.

"I'm so sorry, love…. I didn't think…"

"That's right you didn't think." Her face contorted into rage. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides as she shook.

I glanced up at Emmett. Dude, come on give me some help here? I was still a bit confused to this over reaction. He shrugged his shoulders as if to tell me it was my bed to lie in. Thanks a lot, fucker.

I moved forward and placed my hands on Bella's shoulders. "Bella, I'm sorry I scared you. I'm fine, see." She started shaking more violently as her tears flowed freely. I pulled her into my chest and kissed her head telling her over and over that I was sorry. And I was. I didn't want to be the source of pain for her. A part of me felt really damn warm inside with the amount of concern for my welfare that she harbored for me, but I wouldn't let that override that fact that I had made her sad.

Her breath caught up to itself and her trembling came under control. She stepped back out of my arms and looked up.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she said through gritted teeth.

I nodded like the pussy that I am. She turned on her heels and headed back to the kitchen. I was stupid and thoughtless. I realized too late that my actions affect more than just myself. I put myself in Bella's shoes and I would have been ape shit. I'm no good at this relationship thing. Fuck, I have to make it better.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me having watched the whole spectacle.

"Ali, I'm sorry I really didn't mean to."

"Whatever, Turdward, go clean yourself up. You look like shit, and umm, I glad you're okay big brother." Her lips gave way to a small smile and I knew that at least my sister forgave me.

After my shower I went down to the lake side. I thought I would give Bella some time to cool down. Seth ran up and gave me a high five. We helped Emmett set up the remainder of the tents and carried tables and chairs down setting them up to Alice's specifications. I was happy to see the weather cooperating, there were high clouds with an occasional sun break. Tomorrow was supposed to be even nicer.

By 9:30, people started arriving and began claiming tents. I guess they were used to the flow of things. I didn't see Bella again till almost ten when she walked down with her arms laden with fresh baked goods. I rushed to her side helping her place everything of the table. I tried to get a feel for her mood when I grabbed her hand. She looked at me sadly and squeezed my hand gently before diving back into her task. It was something, perhaps she'll forgive me.

By ten o'clock there were over thirty people assembled around the huge fire pit, scarfing down on my Bella's baking. Yeah, that's right my Bella and my Bella's baking, it all should be rightfully mine, right? My mouth had already started salivating. I knew I was going to speak after Bella, so I had to contain myself for the time being. I watched Em shove a cinnamon bun in his trap and I seethed with jealously. He grinned at me as he licked the cream cheese frosting off of his fingers. Fucker.

Bella started the outing with a welcoming speech for those that were new and welcoming back the rest. It was light and fun. She introduced the permanent staff and our rolls. She explained the itinerary for the weekend as Seth handed out sheets to everyone. When she was done she glanced over her shoulder to me. I stepped forward and lightly placed my hand at the small of her back and stood close to her, leaving my hand in place. That's a good sign. I had noticed some of the young college guys looking a bit too closely at her. I wanted to make sure everyone was clear that she was taken. Mine. I saw Charlie's shoulders shake in silent laugh. Yeah, whatever, father-betting, soon to be in-law. Whoa, where did that come from?

"Hello, everyone. I've got the boring part." Everyone groaned. "I need to make sure I have everyone's W-4's, medical waivers and histories on file before we continue. Included with your itinerary is an agreement of suppression. It basically states that what happens at Adesse stays at Adesse. We have some fairly high profile clients that need their privacy and that should extend to all of our guests as well as to our fellow employees. I would appreciate it if you would read it over, sign it, and return it to me."

Seth raised his hand. I nodded at him.

"So does that mean I can't tell anybody that I kicked your ass shucking oysters?" Everyone laughed.

"I think you just did." I chuckled. "No, it means I couldn't run to the newspaper and publish a story about how I threw that competition just so you wouldn't cry like a sissy." More laughter.

"You wish, Cullen." He smirked.

"Any more questions?" I scanned the crowd. Nothing. "If you think of anything later, I'll be available."

Bella cleared her throat.

"Okay, so before lunch we are getting a crash course in first aid so you can renew your certifications. Brought to you by our very own Fork's finest fire department…Quil and Embry." A round of cheers and jests from those that knew them. Everyone partner up and pay attention. This could save a life, maybe even your own."

Bella and I stepped back as Quil and Embry garnered everybody's attention. I brought my arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

She gave me a sideways glance. I think her intention was to look pissy but it came across cute as hell.

"I love you too, Turdward." She rolled her eyes. "But don't think you're off the hook so easily."

The first aid and CPR class took the better part of three hours. Bella, Charlie, Emmett and I had our current certifications so we tidied up and started bringing out more food for lunch. I crammed as many baked goods as I could in, while pretending to pack them up. I flirted my ass off with Bella managing only to get the occasional upturn of her lips. Oh God, last night, those lips, my cock…fuck... She has officially ruined me.

I lit the humongous grill for Charlie who donned the most ridiculous apron that said 'CAT…the other white meat'. Lunch was fairly simple by Bella standards anyways. We had shredded BBQ pork sandwiches, corn on the cob and an array of salads.

After lunch Charlie and Emmett gave a lecture on overall ranch safety and allocated which areas were strictly for staff and off-limit private areas for family. Emmett talked about the importance of energy conservation and how to minimize its use on the ranch. There was a small break before everyone was broken up into their designated areas. Emmett and Rose oversaw the maintenance and janitorial crew. Leah and Sue headed the hospitality group. Jasper and Bella led the people who were going to be most affiliated with the horses over to the barn. As I didn't particularly have a group, I tagged along with them.

Jasper introduced all the horses one by one. Everyone got a chance to pet and get to know them. He showed everyone the tack room and each horse's particular gear. He gave a demonstration on how to rig a new harness for the pack horses. Knowing everyone in this group had horse experience Bella gave a short lecture on horse safety and how to reiterate that safety to clients. I stayed at the back of the group watching her as she spoke with ease and knowledge of her subject. She mesmerized me and quite a few others as well by the looks of it. My opinion was still out on the Riley kid. He did his job well, Jasper assured me, but he sure looked at Bella like he wanted to eat her. I shook my head. I really can't say that I blame him. Hell, I want to eat her. I felt kind and knew he was just a college kid with a crush. My Bella was mine, she waited for me, and she sleeps in my arms every night. No need for me to get too over the top. After a while I quietly dismissed myself and ran all the paper work back to the office. Jake followed me. I guess he figured he'd stay in the dog house with me so to speak.

Everyone gathered back at the campsite around four. Alice and Sue's group were the last to arrive. Bella called everyone's attention and Alice and Seth stepped forward.

"Some of you may have noticed the new building site as you entered into the complex. I'm pleased to announce that we are opening up our own outfitters store." There were hoots and whistles from the crowd.

"Seth will be in charge of the equipment and gear and Alice has been hard at work designing and producing a beautiful line of outdoor wear." More whistles.

"About time we gave Newton a run for his money," someone yelled. "Yeah, Asswipe is going down." More cheers. I couldn't help but smile at Mike's public reputation.

Alice and Seth both talked about their plans and gave some examples of what they planned to carry. A boy maybe a year older than Seth asked him about his plans to carry live bait because he raised some on the reservation. I grinned when Seth grilled him about quality and quantity and mark-up. In the end they struck a very amicable deal and I was very proud of him. The women swarmed Alice asking to see her design book. They all had oohs and ahhhs for her. I loved seeing that smile on her face. She looked up and caught my eye. I gave her wink. I felt like shouting "Fuck yeah, that's my baby sis."

The rest of the afternoon and into the early evening was all fun and games. Originally meant for team building skill, the games ending up leaving piles of people and laughter. I had to admit I was having a pretty good time. I laughed so hard when Ben and Bella got paired up for the three legged race and came in dead last as they fell over the finish line in a heap. Of course she and Zepher won the ring joust. I have no idea how she flew bareback on that horse with a stick and speared every single one of those two inch rings. Jasper was the next closest only missing two and he was riding saddled.

Sue and Angela brought the egg toss home, leaving most everyone else's hands covered in yolk. I figured I'd get back at Emmett for well…just being Emmett, and once we were ten feet apart I wailed the egg at him square in the forehead which earned me a toss into the cold ass lake. I was quick enough to grab on to him and bring him in with me. Jasper stood on the dock laughing at us, causing Em and I to latch onto his ankles and drag his sorry ass in too. Seth and Sam come barreling down the dock in their cut-offs and cannon balled over our heads. Before I knew it most of the guys were in the lake like some sort of polar club. I'm not kidding that shit is cold. It doesn't start warming up for another month or so.

I looked back up on shore, Bella was standing there smirking at me. She held up her thumb and forefinger bringing them closer together indicating 'small'. I looked at her in confusion. She mouthed 'little Eddie' and started laughing hysterically. Oh no, she did not just do that. I hopped onto the dock in one fluid move and started running toward her. She eyes went wide with fear as she saw me approaching at full throttle. She turned to run and she was fast despite her ankle hobbling run, but I was faster. She tripped over a straw bale that was set up for seating. I smashed my wet body onto hers shaking my wet hair in her face.

"Take it back," I growled.

"Nooooo," she whined. I started tickling her sides.

"Take it back, Smella."

"Eddie…Eddie.." She mimicked as she squirmed relentlessly.

I felt myself grow hard with her movements and I was pressed against the inside of her thigh. I saw her eyes widen and an evil smile form on her lips. I breathed into her neck.

"Take it back," I said again slowly in the most seductive voice I could muster. Her breath was nothing short of panting.

"Fine," she whispered.

"Fine, what?"

"Fine, you're not so little."

"More, Bella."

"Alright, you're a fucking monster, okay." She rolled her eyes but her smile broke through.

"Cullen, get the hell off my daughter." I was up in less than two seconds with my eyes scanning for the quickest exit.

"You guys are wrinkling my apron and getting it all wet, shit." He reached down and pulled his apron out from under Bella but didn't offer her a hand up.

"Daaaaad, seriously?"

"What? You're on your own kid." He turned and walked toward his grill duties.

I smirked, bent down leaning my shoulder into her belly and threw her over my shoulder. I huffed with pride as I walked toward the house earning the envy of many. She slapped my ass the whole way.

After we changed, separately unfortunately, we headed back down to the lake site hand in hand. I helped with dinner. Okay, so I tried giving Charlie advice on the grill only to get my hand slapped and ordered to fetch him more beer. Dinner was a fun affair. There was grilled ling cod and succulent BBQ ribs. There were individual foil packets of a potato and vegetable medley that was cooked on the now roaring camp fire. Sue made cornbread in a huge Dutch oven over the open fire another pot was filled with baked beans. Everything was delicious and made even better by eating outdoors.

Charlie pulled the guys and me aside and told me that he had done a background check on all of our employees and everything turned out fine. He had sent the letter and envelope to Seattle and didn't expect to hear back from them till next week sometime. He was leaning on hoax but the girth strap had him perplexed. We all agreed to keep our vigil on alert. I tried to keep things light afterwards because I knew Bella could sense my moods better than I could. I stayed near her at all times but remained attentive to our surroundings.

We sat around the camp fire with very full bellies exchanging stories. We learned a little bit about everyone by playing silly question games that Alice made up. Eventually the musical instruments were brought out after the s'mores of course. There were quite a few guitars, two fiddles, a banjo, several tambourines, and a couple of harmonicas. Jazz had brought out some bongos and doled out triangles and maracas to those that wanted to participate but didn't really play.

Everyone sort of sat around staring at each other. Emmett grabbed an empty bamboo pitcher and blew into it several times creating a rhythm. Jazz and I recognized it immediately. I took two sticks and started slapping them together them Jazz joined in on the bongos. I saw some recognition and smiles across the fire. So, I started singing "Da da na na…..Da da na na….Da da na na na na na na na na." Soon several people joined in, then more, then the rest. Everyone was in a fit of laughter as we came to the end of our 'Caveman' the movie first song rendition. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time, probably since the last time I sat around this camp fire. I leaned over and kissed Bella's temple and watched her smile in her eyes.

There were several guitar players so it was enjoyable to hear other people play. To be fair Bella and I were probably a bit more versed but it was pleasant none the less. All of the songs were sing-along traditional camp-fire stuff. Riley entertained us with some acoustic Zeppelin and I was surprised to hear Charlie in the mix. Good, maybe he won't ask for any John Denver.

No such luck.

"Come on guys," he pleaded with me and Bella, "I haven't heard any good ol'Country in a long time." Bella and I rolled our eyes at each other and succumbed to the force that was the Chief.

"Fine." She huffed. She picked up her fiddle and sighed and mouthed 'Thank God'.

So I started in acapella with 'Thank God I'm a country boy'. She started the fiddle after the first verse and I joined in on the guitar. By the time we were done, everyone was knee slapping, singing and yelling "Ye ha", which started a round of requests for country songs.

Emmett stepped up and Bella and him did an awesome rendition of 'the Devil went down to Georgia' I filled in the best I could with an acoustic guitar. Jazz grabbed Alice and danced a whopping two-step.

As the night wore on, people started heading for their designated tents. Good nights were said and good times were had by all. I had pointed out the tent I claimed to Bella earlier in the day but was surprised when I saw her head towards another one with Rose and Alice giving me a sly wink. What the hell. Then I watched as the three of them made their way back up to the house. Oh no you don't, missy.

I lay in my tent with my double sleeping bag staring at what was left of the campfire glow as I heard the girls crawl back into their tent.

3.2.1…..

"TURDWARD!"

He he he, I couldn't help my grin.

"Is it frog eggs, Bella?" I heard Alice cry.

"Ten bucks it's bear shit." I heard Emmett yell out from another tent.

"You're on," the Chief yelled back at his son. Getting used to his relaxed acceptance was not easy.

I woke with a smirk, spooning the love of my life.

**Squee, I'm really loving my Edward and my girl can blow!**

**Hit me with your best shot.**


	15. Chapter 15

**SM owns the characters. I own the plot. Thanks, to all that have stuck with me. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 15

BPOV

I can't believe he put fish guts in my sleeping bag. Well, actually I can. I felt myself smile when his arms tightened around me as he woke, my silly boy. I guess there was no hiding from anyone now that we were sleeping together, even though technically that was all that we were doing. Apparently my father didn't have a problem with it. Hell, he probably helped him so he would know I was safer at night.

I remembered my strange parental unit and Edward huddled in deep conversation yesterday. I know that they were discussing my safety and whatever precautions deemed fitting. The thought made me roll my eyes. I wasn't some dignitary or celebrity. But, to their credit they both outwardly seemed relaxed and allowed themselves to have a good time. Occasionally I caught looks between Dad, Em, Jazz and Edward. I swear they were getting off on the undercover secret service routine.

"Mmmm, Good Morning, love."

I shivered as I felt his breath and heard his husky voice on the back of my neck.

"Indeed," I replied as I wiggled my butt closer into him. Now that I've had some I couldn't wait to feel me some more Eddie Munster. He hissed. I giggled. "I see that you're still out to prove that you no 'little Eddie'."

My remarks earned me a pinch on my ass.

"Watch it, little one," he growled. I instantly melted at his dark tone.

The itinerary for today was fairly packed. After a hearty breakfast everyone was assigned their gear for the season as well as going through guest gear for their particular expertise. I was thankful that I had found a nice college couple, Fred and Mandy, last summer that wanted to come back to be rock climbing guides. I really didn't want to tackle that this year with so much going on. They were world class so I felt at ease. I went through gear with them. Rock climbing exhibitions were only scheduled on weekends so they got one room in the old cabin for the weekends. We had a bunk house for non-local employee's that needed to stay over for the weekend but it defiantly wasn't set up for a couple.

After gear check out, Edward handed out our new employee handbooks which he completely rewrote. Thank God, because apparently there was a lot of open room for litigation issues which he promptly closed. Everyone was given a locker and key. Alice got up and explained the new dress code. There were a few grunts, but she immediately turned it around and showed them the options their tunes changed. We would provide three shirts, a hoodie or fleece, and they were responsible for their khaki shorts or pants as long as they weren't too revealing.

We also handed out a hefty discount coupon for family or friends for the off season, or standby openings. We'd never done that before but Edward said it was a nice incentive. I watched my father openly hug Sue as she hid her face in his chest when Edward explained our new scholarship program.

Edward also described the Energy Fair we were holding and asked for family and friend recommendations for extra help. Everyone seemed excited about it. Edward also explained that all employee's will need to sign in at the office upon arriving each shift and will be given one of the twenty two way talk phones we got as a bonus from Emmett's deal. They were also expected to sign out when their shift is over and turn in their phone as well. He explained this was as much for their safety as it was for anything. With operations getting larger and bigger venues, we needed a better account of who was coming and going and the ability to communicate while they were on grounds.

After that lecture, we moved on to specific guided walking hikes, fishing charters, riding hikes, hunting expeditions, river rafting trips, canoeing, and all the other various outings we offered. Edward handed out a beautiful handbook of all our outings complete with pictures and quotes from past guests; it was basically what the website showed. Everyone oohed and awed and were surprised to see pictures of themselves along with a short bio of their expertise. Edward did a phenomenal job on it.

Jasper handed out the maps for the ½ day, one day, two day and five day riding hikes and explained the logistics with each to the guide people. Sam did the same for the help that were assisting him with rafting, canoeing and native skills. Fred and Michelle gave a brief on rock climbing, but they didn't have any direct assistance. I would be their extra if needed. Paul also did not require help with hunting since it was too early for that, but Leah stood with him and explained her taxidermy. Sue's speech was eloquent and she enraptured the whole group. I watched as Dad looked at her with love. By the time she was done, the entire group would have followed her into the woods like the pied piper.

Edward went all Proud Papa when explaining the acquisition of _the Isabella Marie_ and our foray into saltwater chartering. I suppressed my inner giggle at how enthused he was. I couldn't help noticing all the college girl's reactions to him. He was dressed in dark button up jeans that were slung low on his hips. His Doc Martins weren't tied. His heather grey plain t-shirt was tight but was covered slightly with light weight plaid shirt that was unbuttoned and rolled up at the sleeves accentuating his forearms. His sex hair getting wilder with each pass of his hand. Who could blame them for going a little gaga? Just so long as it was clear he was mine.

His velvet voice had both sexes mesmerized. "….we want to encourage you all to participate in whatever outings we have to offer. As long as the outing is scheduled, and it won't be an intrusion on the group leader, then by all means sign up to tag along. Just remember that you're the guest when you're out and respect their guidance and leadership…ahmmm….Emmett." Everyone chuckled.

"What?" Emmett feigned insult, but was well aware that Edward used him to make a point.

Everyone started chatting at once and flipping through the outing guide picking and choosing what they wanted to do this summer. Edward was a genius. He told us over dinner one night that this would bring another level to teamwork and a healthy respect for their team mates, as well as create interest among our staff so that they could share with their own clients.

"Team leaders have signup sheets so I suggest you let them know what you're interested in. It'll be first come, first severed contingent on space. I guess we'll break for lunch after that." He looked for me for reassurance and I nodded. "Okay then."

There was a scramble. I sauntered over to him as people were running around signing up for this and that. Thankfully Charlie was handling the boat signups or Edward would have been mauled. His eyes remained on me as I closed the distance. As soon as we touched, he grabbed my hand looking around and started walking at a fast pace toward the house. I followed giggling and trying to keep up with my half skip ankle thing.

About halfway there I heard him muttering, "Oh shit, sorry B." I didn't have time to register that he had stopped and swooped me up bridal style and ran the rest of the way. He ran straight to the office and slammed the door shut behind him with his foot. I was laughing by the time he plopped down on the couch leaving me in his lap. His eyes were dark.

"God, I couldn't wait to touch you," he murmured into my neck between kisses. His nose trailing along my jawbone to my ear sent a shiver straight to my bits. I turned in his lap and straddled him bringing my hands up into MY sex hair, all mine. I tugged and scratched his scalp as he continued his assault on that space below my ear.

"God, Edward…." I rolled my hips bring us that much closer to each other's promise land. It earned me a full on groan.

Our lips finally found each other and we began a seductive battle of dominance. His hands roamed up my back underneath my shirt. His fingers flirted with the sides of my breasts. I pushed the girls further into him.

I moaned only to feel him stiffen and drop his hands slightly. What the heck? My brother's voice finally started to register in my sex-crazed head.

"…Dude you gotta help me. She's vicious; I don't want Rosie getting the wrong idea." Emmett was in the office with his back against the door like a barricade. I noticed he had it locked it too. I blinked and glanced between him and Edward. Edward slowly closed his eyes, sighed and removed his hands from my shirt. "Umm Em, a little busy here."

"Dude, you are coping a feel with my little sister, who's grinding on you _and_ you are still alive….you fucking owe me." Emmett eyes were full of desperation. I guess our lap lunch is done. I swung my leg over Edward and sank back into the couch crossing my arms and putting the best pout on my face. Edward's head fell back and he groaned.

"Who is she?" Edward sounded so exasperated.

"The Spanish girl with the big….."

"Emmett!" I interjected, "You mean Maria, on the cleaning staff?" Maria was a thirty something single Hispanic woman that I hired last season for the first time. She was and incredible worker and did an amazing job. She was cute, had long black hair and a very voluptuous body. I had no complaints against her other than the fact that she sometimes took her extracurricular cougaring activates too far.

"Uhh yeah. I swear it was only one time last summer and after she clung to me like saran wrap. Dude, I can't let Rose think I'm into this chick. Cuz, I'm not….ya know."

I went back to pouting for my lost lap lunch when we heard someone screech in the foyer. "Emmy, where are you. Come out you delicious hunk of man meat, my taco misses you." Ewwww

I let go of the breath I was holding and because I was pouting it sounded like a screwed up raspberry. Edward laughed; we were busted with a knock on the door.

Edward hoped up opened the door a crack and slid out. Emmett eyes were wide and were glaring at me as I mocked him with iron man poses. Big tough guy running from the 'coug'.

"Have you seen Emmy Bear?" Her trying to be seductive, nasal whine was something I had never really heard before with a Spanish accent, it was interesting.

"Umm, no sorry, the office is off limits." Edward had pulled his business voice out.

"Hmmm, sooooo what are you _up_ to pretty boy?" I heard Edward clear his throat. Holy crap, this girl really wanted to do the rounds.

"I'm going over some paper work. I'm sure lunch is being served down by the lake side. You should join your peers."

"What if I don't want to, what if I want to peer a bit more at you, pretty boy."

That's it.

I opened the door, Edward almost falling in as I did. I slammed the door shut behind me. Maria was defiantly in his personal space. Her eyes went wide when she saw me. I sided up to Edward bringing my hand up to his chest. Edward shot his hand out and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into him causing Maria to fall back a few steps.

"Maria, is there something I can help you with?" Yes, I hired you and I sign your paychecks, well, technically Edward does now, but whatever. Maria actually is a nice girl. Her parents were migrant workers and she had had a pretty tough life. I didn't realize when I hired her that she took all her life's shortcomings out on men…. A lot of men. She's never shown me any disrespect as her employer.

"No, there is defiantly nothing you can help me with, but…" She batted her eyes up at Edward. No fucking way.

"Sweetheart, Maria was just heading back to the party. And I'm sure she hasn't had time to read her handbook regarding the consequences of sexual harassment in the workplace," Edward said firmly. Maria sighed, looking Edward up and down, before turning on her heels and walking out the kitchen door. As soon as she was out of the building I pressed my forehead into Edward's chest and started laughing. The door flung open and Emmett's big head came out looking side to side. Edward's chest started rumbling with laughter too.

"Thanks E, Man, she's one scary broad." Emmett slid past us and tip toed out the front door.

Lunch went without a hitch. Sue and I decided an open sandwich bar would work with the weather. After lunch activities included canoe races, horsemanship competitions, and a few quizzes. All the employees broke off into teams of four and had to answer basic questions about who did what and general questions any guest would have. Only Edward and I sat out. The winning group would receive a $50 gift certificate to the outfitter store.

I managed to find some time to sit down on a log away from the tug-o-war going on across the way. I was giving Jake some much needed attention. He was pretty good at these things. People were aware of him, but he didn't give off the vibe of a 'come pet me' dog. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him scratches all over. I heard him whimper as I watched a hand come over me and patted him on the head. I turned to see Rose rolling her eyes sitting next to me.

"What? He's a good dog," she barked out. I chuckled. "Speaking of dogs, no offence Jake, what's up with that Maria character? She's one toilet seat cover short of starting an STD plague. I snickered as I watched Maria try and flaunt her goods at my brother. I shook my head.

"So what's up with you and Em?"

She sighed. "I don't know B, he's just…God he's just so freaking nice and understanding, and has endless patience. Not to mention sexy as hell, he's got this….."

"la la la la la la la." I covered my ears, she stopped and chuckled. "Okay I got it, so what's stopping you from marking your territory?" I asked.

"I don't think he thinks of me like that. I told him everything you know." I stared at her and gave her an understanding smile. "I don't think he wants to be with someone that's ….. been there."

"Whoa, stop right there missy. Not only will I not sit here and let you degrade yourself, but I also won't let you think my brother is anything less than a gentleman. In fact, I know he cares very much for you, in all ways, and you're more than fucking worth it. I don't want to hear that shit from you."

Her eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" I nodded. "I wouldn't trust anyone but him with you Rose. He is the gentle giant that you see." I hip checked her on the log. "Go get your man."

She reached out and gave Jake a pat. He licked her hand and she pretended to get grossed out. "You're right I'm worth it." She stood and did a runway walk over to where Emmett was pulling vigorously for his team. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear putting her hand strategically on his bicep and then kissed his cheek. All of a sudden Emmett stood up straight with wide eyes and dropped the rope causing his whole team to plow right by him into the mud pit and the whole other team including Edward to fall on their asses with victory. I was happy to see Alice had captured it all on the camcorder.

Edward jogged over to where I was sitting.

"You see that? We won, baby." His chest puffed out.

I wrapped my hand around as much of his bicep that I could and gave a squeeze. You know, not everything needs to be divulged. "Yes, dear I saw."

###

EPOV

All I wanted was a little alone time with my girl. Then Emmett had to come fuck it up. Have I mentioned the merits of an un-tucked flannel shirt? Christ, I had to go deal with one of Em's groupies with a hard on that his sister induced. That was all kinds of fucked up. Then this Maria chick thinks my junk is sprung for her and she tries moving in for the kill. Thankfully my girl goes possessive and we double team the girl back to the rest of the group. Whew.

The rest of the afternoon went well, despite the disastrous lap lunch cockblock. At least I felt a little avenged when my team took down Emmett's in the tug-o-war. I watched with pride when some people called foul when Bella was taking all the horsemanship games on Zepher. She took their mounts and _still_ ran circles around them. She looked so damn good on horseback. Riding…riding me…oh dear God.

Dinner was another humongous grilled affair with salmon, venison kabobs, yummy rice sides, fire roasted vegetables and tons of other stuff. Everyone went back for seconds. The atmosphere was lively and people were having a great time. Again the weather held out for another big bonfire. Emmett had managed to bring out all the music equipment in the man room and set up a make shift stage.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, it's your night to sit back and enjoy or better yet shake your booty because the Swa-lock-llen's are here for your entertainment." Emmett bellowed into the microphone.

The Swa-lock-llen's? That fucker was crazy. I knew we were going to do this and didn't mind performing, in fact, I was looking forward to doing it with Bella again. I just didn't like all those guys watching my girl sway. Yeah, I'm a possessive mother fucker.

We had a blast and so did everyone else. Thank God, we all had a wide repertoire of music. Sometimes I played lead guitar and Bella rhythm, or we'd switch, or I'd play the keyboards and Rose would play rhythm with Bella taking lead. Alice and Jazz switched off on percussions with the other on bongos or maracas or a tambourine. We did as many requests as we could. Our songs varied from 80's to hard rock to Taylor Swift and Van Morrison. Of course I had to play 'Brown eyed girl' for my girl who shimmed all over me. Again, thank God for un-tucked flannels. My girl brought down the house with her Joan Jett rendition of 'Do you wanna touch'. I swear I felt like I had multiple personality disorder. Flipping back and forth between glaring mean ass bouncer to lust induced groupie fan guy. Damn, she can rock. I wasn't even embarrassed that her father saw me drooling.

After three hours of straight play we, were tuckered. After tons of praise and back slaps, all six of us packed up the make shift stage and carried our equipment indoors.

"I'm so damn sweaty. I'm cheating and going up to take a shower," Bella announced as we finished putting away all the gear.

"Yeah, me too," Alice whined.

Emmett and Rose were lost in each other whispering back and forth. I made some excuse of getting something out of my room and high tailed up the stairs.

Yes, thank you, thank you, and thank you. The bathroom door was unlocked. I wonder if she thought I was being too forward. I mean, I've seen her and she's seen me. It just hasn't been at the same time. Fuck it! I peeled off my clothes and slowly opened the door, slipping in and carefully locking it behind me. There she was in all her glory, my woodland nymph, head back, rinsing off the last of her shampoo. Her eyes were closed as water sprayed down her front. Steam was starting to form giving my perfect vision an ethereal feel. She was beauty personified. Her perky, perfect breasts were begging to be licked. I watched as a water stream trailed down between them down her firm flat stomach disappearing into her bare slit. Oh my God.

Her eyes opened half way and I swear she was drinking in the sight of me, standing there with the biggest hard on of my life. She crooked her index finger motioning me to come closer. Yeah, no problem there, I tried like hell not to run. I wrapped my arms around her slick body and brought her curves to my angles, fitting like we were made for each other.

We kissed with passion. I couldn't get enough. She broke away momentarily and I was lost and confused. She reached behind her and squirted some soapy stuff on some fluffy thing and slowly started scrubbing my chest, taking special care. My eyes didn't leave her face as I watched her worship my body. She scrubbed everywhere, except where I needed her touch the most. It felt exquisite. She wormed around me and started on my back. Dang that fluffy thing felt pretty good. I dropped my head forward as she ran the thing down the back of my thighs and back up my ass. I spread my legs slightly for her.

I felt, before I saw, her free hand snake around me and encircle my cock. I almost dropped to my knees. She gripped firmly and slowly brought her little hand up to the head, knobbing the tip and rubbing my pre-cum.

"Agghhh" I let out, realizing we had yet to speak only communicating through our eyes. I felt her open mouth kisses on my spine and shoulder blades. I was lost in feeling when I heard her whisper. "Show me". Did she really want me to? I covered her small little hand with my own and helped guided her pace as she firmly grasped me. My legs were spread and bent; I had to put one hand up on the river rock wall in front of me for support.

"Yes, baby, just like that. It feels so good." The sight of both of us when I looked down was almost too much.

I could feel her body slithering behind me as the clinching in my abdomen started to spread. As I picked up our pace, I felt her free hand graze my ass and slide her arm between my legs to cup my balls. Jesus Christ.

I came like a fucking fifteen year old whacking off for the first time. I couldn't even breathe. My head remained hung as I panted out the exertion of my release. I drug Bella around my body and latched on to her.

"You are so fucking good to me. I can't believe you're real." I began to worry how hard I was gripping her.

"Silly boy, we were meant to be," she mumbled as she kissed my chest.

Jell-O legs be damned. I turned off the water and picked her up carrying her to our bed. Grabbing a large bath sheet on the way out of the bathroom, I set her down on her feet and began drying her off slowly and carefully. I plan on worshiping every square inch. She, like me, never took her eyes off my face.

When I thought she was thoroughly dry, I picked her up again and laid her out in the middle of the bed. I reveled in the sight before me. My breath hitched, I knew that this vision would stay with me for the rest of my life. However short that may be, because right now I felt like I could die and almost be okay with it.

A smile graced her lips and they beckoned me to kiss them. I leaned over her and did just that. She was soft and sweet and her fragrance was only amplified by the recent shower. I took my time kissing and licking my way down her neck and across each of her glorious collar bones. I want to drink champagne from them; I made a note to myself.

Her body arched to me when I took her nipple into my mouth and suckled like a babe. My hand gave attention to the breast my mouth was ignoring, it felt at home there. I teased and twirled my tongue around her pebbled nipple. Her hands snaked to my hair pressing my face tighter against her. Her soft moans were almost my undoing, certainly songs from my angel. I slithered down her lithe form licking her hips and navel, again making a mental note to add champagne. I heard her suck in her breath.

By the time I reached my promise land, she was writhing and begging. Her soft pleas turned almost feral when I found my target. Fuck, she tasted like ambrosia, my ambrosia. I could and would live off of her alone. I draped an arm across her hips to steady her as I gave extra attention to sensitive nub while sliding one then two fingers inside her slick, warm, tight entrance. Fuck me.

I continued my ministrations, pumping and licking, speeding up to her pants. I felt her thighs tremble and her walls closing in. Fuck she was tight.

"Edwarrrrrdddd," she screamed as I lapped up her offering. I raised my eyes as I watched her face contort into a beautiful show of ecstasy. A picture I will recreate time and time again with pleasure. Her eyes opened wide and looked directly into my soul. They thanked me and pleaded for more.

"More Edward, I need you," she whispered.

I crawled back up her body placing kisses in the places I knew to be sensitive to her. She shuddered every time. She cupped my face and kissed me like no other time. I was rock hard and had been for some time.

"Are you sure, baby?" I stuttered, my dick was twitching and telling me to shut the hell up, but my mind told me to make sure she was ready. Thank God, we had no qualms about discussing this beforehand. I knew her hymen was broken probably from being athletic. I had to admit I was a bit jealous that a plastic peen had beaten me to the punch so to speak. She knew I was clean and had never had unprotected sex. I knew she was protected with a shot. Holy shit, I was about to make love for the first time. Not only was it with my soul mate, but it was going to be skin on skin. My dick proceeded with his happy dance.

"I'm completely and irrevocably sure about you." Kiss. "and us," Kiss. "and this." Kiss.

God, my love grew insurmountably in that second. "I love you." I had no problem finding her slick entrance. The whole while gazing the depths of her deep brown eyes, I entered her slowly inch by inch, allowing her adjust. Her eyes fluttered closed as her jaw slacked. Her tongue darted out and licked her lips before biting down on her bottom one. I almost lost it. She was so fucking tight, so warm, so made for me. She took my entire length, not an easy feat and I'm trying not to brag here. I had to still myself for a moment. I was so overwhelmed. I lowered my head onto her shoulder kissing it with adoration. I felt myself shaking from the sheer knowledge of our joining. I tried to keep my weight off of her as I lifted my head to take in her beautiful face.

She smiled and my soul was truly one with hers. Her hips moved gently encouraging me to continue, my body was all too willing to acquiesce. Slowly we built up, our eyes never leaving each others. She met me thrust for thrust. I knew she was close and I wasn't sure how much longer I could take this. I bunched my knees up and leaned back on my heels pulling her with me, never losing contact. Her sharp breath indicated the shift in position was not unwelcomed, I had found her indoor spot. I held on to her hip with one hand as I continued to thrust and brought my other hand to where we connected and rubbed her swollen clit.

I watched with awe as I plunged in and out of her, as we joined. "Oh God! Oh God! Edward. Edwaaaard," she screamed as her walls clenched impossibly tighter around my shaft. I couldn't wait for her to finish her ride before I exploded inside of her. I heard her screaming again as I saw white and stars. I heard myself screaming her name over and over again thinking it was all in my head. My torso hunched and fell over her on its own volition, the top of her ass still somewhat on my knees. As soon as could I began spattering butterfly kisses on her stomach trailing upwards between her breasts. When we lost contact and I fully stretched over her, we both groaned at the loss. I found her mouth somehow and poured all the energy I had left into that kiss.

"I love you, God, I love you so much," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Edward. That was so amazing. I didn't….. I didn't know…" Her voice was cracking. I looked up to see a tear run out the corner of her eye. I kissed it dry.

"Me neither, love. Me neither." I rolled on to my back bringing her glowing, limp body as close as fucking possible. I never wanted to let her go. She rubbed circles on my chest before I heard her familiar soft breaths of slumber.

I woke to the beep of my phone alerting me to a message. At some point I must have had the foresight to leave my gun and phone on the nightstand. Bella was on her side and I was spooning her, naked. I was on top of the world. Two rounds of the most glorious sex known to mankind. Fuck, if this didn't feel all sorts of perfect. I slowly untangled our legs and released her left boob, which I was apparently hanging onto for dear life. My thoughts tried to digress; there were flashes of water pontoons and Bella's boobs sustaining my life as we floated in the ocean, my personal life jacket. I shook my head and slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed and grabbed my phone. Three messages; all from Emmett.

10:30 pm: _Told Dad, Bella's ankle bothering her n u were icing it. We're even. _

11:47 pm: _Told CHIEF SWAN, you insisted on making her comfortable and elevating her foot. You fucking owe me again. _

6:30 am: _Get off my sister and get your fucking ass down here now or I'm taking you to the cleaners._

I huffed a snicker that caused Bella to stir and kick the sheets down so they draped low on her hips. Damn. Beautiful. I tucked myself back behind her placing minute kisses on her neck and shoulders.

Her hand came up and around my neck as she turned to face me with the most beautiful smile on her face.

"Good morning, love." I kissed her forehead.

"Mmmmm, it is," she said lazily. She stretched and I openly ogled her perfect body.

"How are you feeling? Are you sore? I didn't hurt you did I?" I started to panic, thinking I may have lost control.

Her eyes shot wide in question. "How are YOU feeling?" she said with a purr.

I thought about it and gave her my panty dropping grin.

"Yeah, well I feel sooooo much better than that," she smirked and I hugged her tight.

"As much as I hate to leave this bed, we need to get down to the lake. Emmett is having a cow." I pouted and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Emmett is hungry." She rolled her eyes. "Sue is handling breakfast this morning it should keep him quiet for say….another hour?" She kissed me not so chastely.

And just like that I was a fucking goner. A half hour later we were both covered with a fine sheen of sweat which led us to the shower. I knew those ledges and rocks had a purpose. It was near 8 o'clock before we made an appearance at the lake. This that even possible? Four times in eight hours, no wait I forgot about best hand job ever. Damn, we're good.

"How's you ankle doing, baby girl?" Charlie said off the bat.

"It's great Dad…better," Bella quipped back.

"Mmmmhmmm" Charlie said in a stale tone, before Bella walked off joining Sue at the breakfast buffet. His eyes turned to me and his brow raised. I shuffled my feet like I just got caught with my fingers in the cookie jar, or his offspring as the case really was. He stopped himself before saying anything further by raising his palms up and shaking his head mumbling something about his baby girl and not wanting to know.

Something hit me hard on the shoulder. I looked up with my fist clenched. Fucking Emmett.

"You are so lucky he didn't give you the banana and condom demonstration like he did me when I was fifteen." I chuckled at the picture he painted. I could see a pained Charlie and an overzealous Emmett engrossed in the finer points of condom rolling.

"Yeah well, Carlisle emailed me a file of anonymous STD case studies complete with high resolution pictures. Then followed up with a Power Point presentation called 'Don't be silly; protect your Willy!'" I gagged with the memory. Emmett bent at the waist in hysterics.

Today was a short day there were more talks and prizes handed out. Everyone got their official hats and name tags. It was more of a pep rally than anything. By noon, camp was breaking down and promises for a good summer were in the air. I didn't get to spend much time with Bella as I worked on collecting paperwork from people and finalizing their schedule preferences on my lap top. We did manage to steal meaningful glances at each other always ending in bashful smiles.

The last of the summer staff were gone, only the full timers remained to help clean up. All in all, it was a very successful outing. Bella and I were given a lot of kudos. Sue was very complimentary, telling me this was the best start yet, as I helped her carry dish after dish into the kitchen. We had sent as much left over's as people could take with them. Sue would bring the rest to the reservation to the Rec center where hordes of hungry teens hung out all day.

Bella and Jasper were doing a check on all the horses in the paddock before sending them out to pasture. After making sure everything from the lake was picked up I wandered over toward the barn.

I saw my Bella in the field riding Zepher bareback with no bridle towards a separate pasture reserved for the stallion. I leaned against the rail watching her. Jasper was in the paddock with twenty other horses, he was checking the feet of one. I looked up again and watched Bella slip off Zepher as they neared the gate; he followed like a puppy dog.

The next seconds happened in slow motion. I felt the pressure in my ears before I heard the loud boom. Several things happened at once. My head automatically turned toward the assaulting sound. I saw Jasper go flying through the air as a horse kicked him in the gut. I couldn't look at him any longer because my head turned toward my personal north. I watched in horror as the penned up horses collapsed a panel and were running in a dead heat towards my love. I screamed, but didn't hear myself. I ran, but stumbled, all I saw was clods of grass flying and the stampede heading right for her. She was now blocked from my vision. NO, NO, NOOOOOOO!

I got up and tripped again. I didn't understand why I was so off balance. I righted myself again. My brain screamed out for her. I felt my chest tighten in a way that I knew it would collapse on itself if one hair on her head was harmed. I couldn't breathe as I watched the horses start to slow and disperse. My eyes were watering and I wondered if it was an illusion when I saw my girl astride her stallion running at a full gallop towards me. He slid to a stop as she jumped into my arms both of us on our knees.

Our hands roamed all over each other checking and rechecking for injury. I was unabashed as tears flowed down my face. I held her close and kissed every inch of her face. Slowly, the world pierced our bubble as I heard Alice's wail. Bella and I stood and ran as fast as we could with me using her shoulders to guide me.

Alice was on her knees cradling Jasper's limp form in her lap rocking back and forth. Sue had torn his shirt open and was examining the dark shape on his stomach. We rushed and collapsed next to them.

"Are you two alright?" I watched Sue's lips move but she sounded like the adults in a Charlie Brown cartoon. I shook her off as both Bella and I did an initial assessment on him. I heard Bella yell something and looked up to see Charlie and Emmett both on their phones very animated. Rose was suddenly behind Alice embracing her, as she softly wiped her bothers face.

I fought like hell to remain focused, but I was losing fast. I felt something dripping out of my ear and more of the same from my nose. I sought out Bella's face for comfort, but she looked at me with horror as she reached out for me. That was the last thing I saw.

**Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys. Sorry I left you with a cliffee...not. (Insert evil laugh) Seriously, I'm going to make it up to you and upload two chapters this weekend. Here's the first...enjoy.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the character names, but these guys' personality and story belong to me. :)**

Chapter 16

The heart monitor registered the increase as his breathing became shallower. I willed myself still as his body woke from his induced slumber. I was petrified, yet I felt like I could breathe for the first time in days, but not yet.

I remembered that people had come and gone and I vaguely remember them speaking to me. The only thing that mattered was him, my world. I did register when Alice and Rose came to tell me that Jasper was out of surgery and all was well. I felt bad for abandoning my friends, but my love, my life needed me. To not touch him terrified me. My memories of the last two days were blurred.

Sometime early that first afternoon I felt warm tiny hands engulf me and pull me into their embrace. I knew before I saw her, it was my second mother, his mother. I left his side momentarily to shed all my fears and tears into her strong but small frame. I felt my second father wrap his arms around us both holding us tight.

I knew that Carlisle had explained they sedated him to allow his brain time to heal. The blast was from a stun grenade thankfully made only to disorient, but he was closest to the detonation site and had received the brunt of the high decibel explosion. He explained the possibilities of brain damage and deafness. I shut down.

The next day Esme drug me into the bathroom and cleaned me up and force fed me. I vaguely remember Emmett telling me everything at the ranch was taken care of. I knew that Charlie had come to comfort me at some point. That afternoon Carlisle took a still sleeping Edward for another MRI, he almost had to pry me off. He assured me he was not going to be waking any time soon, so Esme led me down the hall to see Jasper. He was awake and smiling. He motioned me closer and gave me a one armed hug. I was told he had some internal bleeding but being the tough Texan that he was, everything was stitched up and he assured me he'd be riding in no time. I gave Alice a weary sigh. She looked as bad as I felt. However, we both took comfort in the fact her father was overseeing both of our love's recoveries.

The next morning they told me they were taking Edward off sedation to see if he would wake on his own. The fear of subdural hematoma had passed. His CT and MRI were clear. I didn't allow my mind to wander into the what if's. It didn't matter, he was alive, his heart beat, and I would love him forever. I fell asleep from sheer exhaustion curled next to him in his hospital bed. Carlisle thankfully dealt with the opposition from the nursing staff. Wild horses couldn't tear me away.

His heart rate continued to increase and I felt his arm rise to his head. I lifted myself up to watch his beautiful face. Please be okay, baby, please. He groaned. I had insisted on keeping the room dark knowing bright lights and sun would be harsh when he woke. Only the light from the hall cast soft shadows into the room. I registered that Esme had run into the hall to chase down Carlisle. I watched as his eyes strained to open only to flutter and close again. He groaned again.

Then I heard it and it was the sweetest sound I ever heard. "Bella?"

"I'm here, baby. I'm right here." I brought my hand to his face where he grabbed on tight and held it to his cheek. "Don't rush, baby. Take it slow. Can you hear me, love?" I kept it at a whisper in case things were overly sensitive. I prayed he could hear me. I tried not to think.

"Baby, come here." He pulled my hand and arm down bringing me onto his chest. I fought to keep my eyes at his level, so I could see them when they finally opened. They did. My forest greens were there. He squinted but focused on me. He smiled. I still didn't know if he heard me. He knew me, he recognized me. It was more than I could ask for. I heard myself sob at the realization he was alive, awake and well.

"Edward, I was so scared. I thought I lost you," I whispered into his chest.

"It'll take a hell of a lot more than that to get rid of me, baby girl, I'm afraid you're quite stuck with me," he replied. He replied. He can hear and he replied. I pried myself off of him to cup his beautiful scruffy face, kissing his eyes and ears and nose. I heard Esme's gasp behind me. I slipped to the side so she could see for herself the most important man in my life and one of hers.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Like I'd be anywhere else when my little boy is hurt and in the hospital," she scoffed at him as she held him tight. She pulled back to wipe her eyes. I rubbed her back. "In all actuality, we were on our way here as a surprise. We were just crossing the Hood Canal Bridge when Charlie called." Her voice broke. I wondered how they got here so fast.

"Your father declared you stable and scrubbed in to repair Jasper's spleen. Thank God he was here they didn't even detect it. He's been running test after test on you….." She stopped and took a deep breath. I watched Carlisle enter the room behind her and lightly put a hand on her shoulder and leaned over his son.

"How ya doing, champ?"

"Hey Dad, I've got a bit of a headache but otherwise I'm good. How long have I been in bed? I feel a bit stiff."

Esme turned to hug her husband and while she was momentarily distracted Edward winked at me. Oh my God, did he just insinuate….in front of his parents…..in a hospital bed….naughty boy. I gave him a light pinch on his ribs.

"Two days, Son." Edward squeezed my hand and brought it to his lips.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to worry you."

I barked out a huff. Just like him to apologize for almost getting blown up. "Yeah, like you did it on purpose. Just….just don't do it again. Okay?" I felt my eyes water and my tears betrayed me, again. He pulled me back onto the bed and tucked me into his side. I watched as Carlisle and Esme looked at the both of us with the biggest smiles on their faces. Esme reached over and put her hand on top of both of ours and patted it lightly with tears of her own threatening to spill again.

"It looks like we have a lot of catching up to do." Carlisle smirked and I saw my beautiful Edward twenty five years from now.

Not long after Edward's reunion with his parents, we were interrupted again. Esme and Carlisle went to check on Alice and Jasper. Dad entered the room first with an apologetic face, followed my two men in suits and a county sheriff. I looked at him with questions but he was attentive to Edward.

"How you doing, kiddo?" Edward gave him his trademark grin with a thumbs up. "You gave us quite a scare, never seen Baby Girl that upset before." Dad gave him the 'dad' eyebrow and patted him on the shoulder. "Scared the shit out me too, Son." He cleared his throat. "Look Kids, I've been holding these guys off as long as I can, but they have a few questions for you as well as some answers. Allrighty?"

Edward and I looked at each other and nodded. We were introduced to Special Agents Hollister and Rhimes, as well as Deputy Sheriff Caldwell. We each gave our statements. I swear I almost crushed his fingers when he relived his thoughts and actions during the event. Likewise his fist griped the mattress so hard when I explained my experience and fright. We gave our statements both us having no clue as to who would do this or who would even wish this upon anyone.

Special Agent Rhimes spoke up first "Does the name Riley Benson mean anything to you?" Edward sat up a bit straighter in his bed. What? Sweet, quiet Riley.

"You mean our stable hand? I had him checked out….I ran a background check on him…." Edward stammered. I was in shock. He was such a nice kid. A twenty two year old student at the UW, he was clean cut. I was stunned.

"What does Riley have to do with this? I don't understand," I asked as Edward patted my hand. I could tell he was troubled that we had hired him knowing he may have been responsible for this.

"He is being detained in our downtown Seattle office as we speak," Special Agent Hollister replied. "Riley Benson was recently discharged from the army. He was an explosives technician and worked regularly with M84 stun grenades, which is what we determined was detonated at your residence.

"I still don't understand? Neither Edward nor I had any previous knowledge or dealings with Riley before we hired him." I tried to keep the whine out of my voice.

"Does the name Victoria Bower mean anything to either of you?" I shook my head and realized Edward did the same. Special Agent Rhimes frowned. He showed us a mug shot, but neither of us recognized her. "The investigation is still ongoing, but we have reason to believe he is working with her. We have an APB out on her right now."

"This could just be a case of mistaken identity by some deranged sociopaths, or they could have been targeting you Mr. Cullen because of your family's ties with Cullen industries. Unfortunately, we rarely get the why, but rest assured, we have the 'who'. They made the mistake when they decided to use explosives….Federal offense…big time." Special Agent Hollister sounded resolute.

"Bells, Jasper remembers the day Riley dropped off his W4 for the summer and it coincides with time frame on which your girth strap was cut." I shook my head at my Dad.

"The note; it doesn't make sense," Edward asked.

"Like I said who knows, but I'll bet we'll find one of their prints on that letter. They seem like your basic nut jobs to me." Special Agent Hollister shrugged his shoulders.

Edward shook his head. "So that's it? Bella's safe?" He didn't address the other men in the room only the one he trusted with his own life. He looked my father square in the eyes.

"Yes, son, I do believe she is. I'll feel a hell of a lot better with Victoria is behind bars, but I can't see her getting anywhere near Bella." Edward pulled me into him kissing the top of my head and letting out a whoosh of a sigh. I looked up at him and smiled.

"It's over." I told him. "It's over." I said a little louder. I couldn't contain my grin as I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, everyone, thank you so much." All five men gave me big smiles, even the suits.

I started to relax back into Edward's chest as Dad started shuffling everyone out.

"Hey dad, since you only need the girth strap for evidence do you think I could get my saddle back. That thing cost major bucks." He chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do, baby girl. Now take care of that man of yours and I'll see you up at the ranch." Dad gave me a wink. "Oh, and Edward thanks for the ten I won off of Em. Fish guts…..I knew it." He chuckled as he walked out of the room with a hitch in his step.

"Your dad's raking it in over us, love." Edward snickered in my hair. "How are you feeling about all of this?"

"Relieved that's over. I'm pissed that he's in federal custody, because I'd sure like a swing at him, but most of all, grateful that you're okay." I sighed. "God Edward, the thought of losing you….I…I…would have died." I didn't mean to be dramatic, I was sincere.

"Shhh. I know. I felt the same….a few times now." He chuckled darkly. "How the hell did you get out of that stampede?" He turned me so we were facing each other.

"Oh ummm, Zepher stood his ground rearing up towards the herd keeping his butt to me. Once they slowed, l jumped on and high tailed it to you." He shook his head.

"God, I'm almost jealous that your horse keeps saving you and I don't." He shook his head. "Hey, you don't have any mares coming in heat do you? I really owe him one or two." He laughed as I poked him in the ribs.

We talked some more about the craziness of the whole situation and the randomness of how we got singled out. Edward chastised himself for finalizing Riley's hire. I had to remind him that Dad had done a background check too, and nothing came up.

Esme and Carlisle spent the evening with us catching up as we had a picnic on Edward's hospital bed. He was feeling much better. His headache had all but gone. Edward tried not to complain about the food. I think I may have spoiled him a wee bit.

We found out that they were going to surprise us coming early. Carlisle broke down and told us that he was getting jealous of all the fun we were having. Charlie must have razzed him big time about the boat.

"Actually, Sweetheart, there are a lot to things we need to discuss with you and Alice. Your father and I well…..we'll discuss this when we get back to the ranch." Esme said with a smile to her son.

"Is everything okay? You're not splitting up are something stupid are you?" Edward panicked.

"Jesus, no, of course not." Carlisle shook his head. "Nothing like that, just some changes for our family and we'd like our kids' input…. For once." Carlisle gave him his own grin back. God, who the hell doesn't fall for that damn grin?

We managed to visit with Jasper and the rest of the gang for several hours until the hospital staff started mumbling about extended family. We filled them in on everything the Feds had told us. Everyone was as shocked as we were about Riley.

Jasper and Edward were cleared to go home in the morning. Rose, bless her heart, really stepped up to the plate. She had gotten Esme and Carlisle settled into their suite and had brought us all clean clothes to go home in. She even got the name and number of a recently graduated girl from Forks high that had some horse experience. She was a student of Ben's and he totally vouched for her. Dad was familiar with her family as well. Rose and Emmett had been handling the barn chores and dealing with all the horses as well. She said she may not look like it, but hell if she wasn't from Texas and knew how the ins and outs of horse management. She just didn't particularly like it.

"Edward?" We were home in bed after a busy day of getting the guys home. Edward was physically okay to walk around. We spent the day going over damages which Emmett had seen to. Edward was upset he'd missed quite a few calls so he spent the day on the phone after a bit of huff and puff from me. Jasper on the other hand needed more bed rest and guess who volunteered to be his nurse maid.

"Hmmm," he answered lazily. We were curled up together enjoying the feel of our bed.

"What do you suppose Riley's motivation was behind all of this? It's still not making sense to me." I heard him sigh.

"Honestly, I don't know. I keep thinking we're missing something but I can't quite put my finger on it. Are you sure you didn't recognize the red head?" he asked.

"No, but I've done a lot of lectures and who knows if she or Riley has been in the audience, but that wouldn't make sense that they would want me staying away from you."

"You're right, but the whole damn note doesn't make sense. 'A mate for a mate'. If we assume that they are a couple, then obviously neither one of us befuddled their relationship." I felt him kiss the top of my head. "It does make me nervous that she still hasn't been caught, but now we know who we're looking for it would be a suicide mission for her to show up here."

"Yeah, I guess so." I needed to stop dwelling on this. "I'm so happy your parents are here."

"Me too, it's been a long time we since we were all in the same place acting like a family. I didn't realize how close you guys were. It was really nice to see."

"I love them. We've always have been in touch. I think at first, it was a bit awkward for your mom, she didn't want to step in and replace my mother in anyway. But over the years, I leaned on her and really respected her guidance, now she's pretty open about telling me what's what." I chuckled remembering when I told her about Mike. She went mama bear on me and wanted to fly in and show him a thing or two about how to treat a lady.

"I love that you guys are close. I just wish I had gotten my head out of my ass sooner and realized you were always in my heart, even if I was too blind to see it."

"Hey, you're here now, right?"

He rolled me so I was completely on top of him. His eyes darkened. "I plan on making up for lost time." He rolled us again so I was comfortably pinned under him. He kissed his way up my neck. I instantly pooled. I literally felt my eyes roll back into my sockets.

"Edward, your parents are right down the hall…" I protested but I wasn't even convincing myself.

"Yeah and Em's across the hall. Thank fucking God for log density and noise reduction." He nibbled on my earlobe.

"Mmmmmmm, I missed you too, Edward."

I was surprised I could walk down the stairs in the morning. My boy has some serious stamina. I guess three days in the hospital had put a damper in his plans, but he more than made up for it. We parted at the front door. He was taking Jake out for a morning run and I was anxious to get back into my kitchen.

I wanted to treat my boys to something other than hospital food and give Carlisle and Esme a nice welcome too. I set myself up for the rewarding mindless task. By 8:00am everyone had filed into the kitchen and had gotten their coffees, teas, or juices. Edward, fresh from his shower, hovered over me like a vulture ready to descend on any scrap I had to offer. I fought him off with a spatula. Esme was engrossed in a conversation with Rosalie. Emmett was torturing Carlisle with more pictures on his Iphone of the boat. Jasper and Alice were in yet another loving stare down at the counter.

Edward set the table and readily helped me cart out all my dishes. I had made stuffed French toast with a ricotta and strawberry filling, breakfast sausage and mushroom casserole, ham, potato and pepper hash, bacon, and banana nut muffins. Okay, not such a light fare but I knew the boys would see it gone.

They did not disappoint. The table conversation was lively and free of stress for the first time in a while. It was awesome watching the Cullen's interact with each other and everyone else. I was happy Rose and Jazz felt comfortable and welcomed into our extended family as well.

"So Doc, are you guys staying only through the board thing, or can we convince to stay longer?" Em asked Carlisle. I loved it how he always called him Doc, no matter how many times Carlisle told him he wasn't Elmer Fudd.

Carlisle glanced as Esme and she gave him a look that could only be described as part of an almost thirty something year old communication system.

"Actually, now is as good as time as any to bring this up since it involves you and Bella as well," he replied and now really had my interest.

"Edward, Alice, I'm giving up my position and seat on the board of Cullen Industries." Silence.

"A lot of things have come to light as of recently. There are business and personal aspects to this decision, none of which your mother and I have taken lightly." Edwards face was one of wonder not at all disappointment. "I won't bore this table with the business issues, just know that the company is more than stable, but there is a lot of internal turmoil. Most importantly are my…our personal reasons." Esme grabbed his hand at his inclusion.

"What your father and I have come to realize is that, while we were grateful for the opportunities that Cullen industries afforded us, it seems that we had lost track over the years about the most important things in our lives." She smiled graciously at all of us.

"Your father wants to practice medicine again on a part time basis." She nudged Carlisle in ribs with her elbow and pointed her chin towards me. "Go on," she whispered but the whole table heard her.

"Isabella, Bella….ummm….would you consider hiring on an unemployed CEO as one of your fishing guides." The tips of his ears were red. My jaw hung open. Edward dropped his fork, of course, and a loud voice interrupted us.

"Damn it, Cullen, I knew you'd try and weasel into that captain's chair." Charlie entered the dining room giving his best bud a slap on the shoulder before grabbing a plate and helping himself to breakfast.

"Now Charlie, I'm willing to share but it's up to Bella." Carlisle smirked and looked at me for answer fairly sure of himself.

"You're just a sore loser. By the way I haven't seen my $12.79 yet." Charlie wagged his eyebrow as he took huge bite of maple syrup drenched French toast. The rest of the table was all smiles as we watched the two friends banter back and forth.

Carlisle huffed and stood up grabbing his wallet from his back pocket and started digging through it.

"Umm, Edward, can you spot me a five?" Esme covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

"I knew it. The man can't even pay up." Charlie mocked him as he banged his hand on the table. "Bella seriously, do want a man like that to captain your boat, possibly ruining your reputation. I mean jeez, has he caught anything over fifteen inches in two years?"

"Oh, you are so asking for it Swan…..fish off…..tomorrow at dawn." Carlisle was getting into this.

I cleared my throat. "Carlisle, you'll have to submit an application to our Business Manager, who also happens to be in charge of _the Isabella Marie_, also you'll have to coordinate with him for your …. Fish off." I tried to put my business voice into play. Esme lost it along with Alice and Rose. Jasper and Emmett looked like they were ready for popcorn at a tennis match. The looks on both fathers' faces were priceless.

Edward was all grins as he squeezed my knee under the table.

"So Dad, I haven't had a chance to tell you yet, and in light of your news….well, it sort of works out, because I have no plans of ever working for Cullen Industries. I've found a permanent position here; at least I think I have." He looked down at me.

Emmett and I had a few quiet moments during the staff weekend. He actually brought the subject up to me about Edward needing to be a permanent fixture here. He went on and on about all the good he had done in such a short time. I whole heartedly agreed. I was happy he was so accepting and wanted Edward to stay on.

I looked into his emerald eyes and mouthed 'I love you'. He mouthed it back. And just like that everything was good.

"Ahmmm" Charlie interrupted our bubble. "So, he still has to apply right?" Because I'm thinking of scaling back at the station and I just might apply too, if there's a position open." He grinned at Carlisle.

Carlisle huffed and dismissed him but turned his attention back to his son. "I sort of figured that may have been the case, but I do need to discuss what this means to you and Alice. There's also the fact that your mother and I are thinking about moving back here permanently."

"Oh my God, I thought you were kidding. Here! You want to move back here!" I jumped out of my chair running around the table and hugged them both. "The bluff, the bluff. Emmett's putting a road down to the lower fields for our campground and it goes right by your bluff, we could easily punch a road in and you can build your dream house there. Oh my God, Carlisle it's perfect. The road intersects 101 close to PA so it would only be a short jaunt to the hospital and an even closer way to get to the dock." Esme and Carlisle were doing their happy communications again. I knew that they always loved that bluff it had the most spectacular view of the Straight yet private and surrounded by the woods.

"Well, that is something very much worth considering." Carlisle said with a smile.

Jasper and Alice excused themselves with him needing to get back in bed. He did thank us for the show and wanted an encore at diner. We waived him off. Rose made some excuse to retreat to her room as well. Edward and Emmett cleared dishes while the older generation and I retreated into the great room.

"So, you really coming home, old man?" Charlie asked Carlisle.

"I think it's time. Besides, who else is going to keep you honest with all your fish stories." He chuckled.

"I'm really glad you two are back. Renee would have been happy to see this," Charlie said honestly, earning him a sympathetic smile from Esme.

Edward joined us from the kitchen. He picked me up and set me in his lap, after stealing the seat I had in the overstuffed chair. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck. All three parental units unabashedly stared.

"What? As if you guys weren't betting on us? What the hell was that about anyway?" Edward mockingly scolded the dads, who just shrugged and continued grinning.

"So what's this about a campground?" Carlisle asked.

With all the threats and havoc going on we hadn't filled them in on a lot of our business dealings, so I launched in happy to have the chance to brag about Edward. Charlie was even interested in everything I was saying. I told them about the Alternative Energy Fair and the Homeschool Camp along with Edward's expansion into the deep water fishing. I bragged about Alice and her designs and the new outfitter shop.

"This reminds me, Carlisle thank you so much for your capital boost. So much of this wouldn't have been possible without it."

There was look between father and son that I caught. Edward groaned and sank a bit deeper into his chair.

"Carlisle?" I asked as he was looking quizzically at Edward.

"Edward, is there something you want to tell us?" he asked his son.

"Bella, everything I told you was truthful." My arms automatically folded across my chest waiting to hear the rest. He held my waist and brought on the Cullen pout. "Honestly sweetheart. It was a capital contribution."

"But you said it was from your father," I retorted.

"No, I said it was a Cullen investment. I just didn't tell you which Cullen." The wrinkle between his eyes furrowed. He was scared I was going to get really mad. I tested myself to see how mad I really was and I really wasn't. Everything he did and was doing with that investment made Adesse all the better and increased our own profit margins. I really had no fault with him.

"Son, what sort of investment are we talking about?" Charlie asked.

"One point five million dollars," I stated maybe a bit harshly.

"Edward you put all the money you got from the sale of your Aston back into the ranch?" Carlisle looked extremely proud.

"Yeah, I umm… Shit.. Bella say something, love. Please don't be mad." His brow was totally creased now.

I cupped his face and sighed. "I still love you, Turdward. I just wished you had told me."

"And if I had, would you had accepted?" He took it right back to me.

"Point taken." I leaned in and kissed him gently, forgetting our audience.

"So, one and half big ones huh? That's something," Charlie stated but you could see he was actually more impressed with his twelve dollar and change win.

"Seriously though, the opportunity for expansion and profit margin is sky high. Not only are we bringing this venture into the spotlight but putting money back into Forks' down economy. Bella's plans just hit me where it counted and I jumped in hook, line and sinker." I laughed at his fishing euphemisms. "It makes sense, all of it and Bella really is the one who pulled it all together." He kissed me again. "For the first time I really know what I can do with my knowledge base and I can do it for a cause and vision that I see and really believe it."

I watched Carlisle draw Esme into his side. They both had looks of pride on their faces. Charlie stuck his chin out and kept giving man nods.

I leaned back into Edward's chest and whispered into his ear, "I really fucking love you." I felt him shift under me. I knew he got a little hot under the collar when I swore. Go figure.

Charlie said he needed to check in at the station to see if there was any word from forensics.

"What about the fish-off?" I asked Edward. Both dads looked at us like two teenagers anticipating their first car.

"Well, I'm thinking, we should have a hands-on interview. What do you think, sweetheart?" he asked me playfully.

"I think that's a good idea. See who can handle the boat, knows the regulations and can answer questions from our guests, don't you think?" I turned it back over to Edward with a smile.

"Yes, Yes. I'll need some help with evaluations. Are you free tomorrow?" he asked me politely.

"Alright, cut the shit. Are you guys taking us out or what?" Charlie stammered causing Esme to burst out in laughter.

"I'll have breakfast on the table at 5:30." I smirked back at my impatient father. He waved us all good bye as he left the house mumbling.

I teased Carlisle about filming our own episode of 'Grumpiest old men'. He waived me away and set off towards the shed and see what fishing gear we had stored. Edward said he'd join him. I got off his lap and gave him a kiss.

On his way out the door I heard Carlisle tell Edward, "I'm really proud of you, Son, real proud."

I joined Esme on the loveseat after I made us some tea. Rose plopped down in one of the overstuffed chairs, stating she was at a standstill in the shed, waiting on parts. She was board. I had an idea.

"Esme, I know you too well to know that you can't just sit around and do nothing. So, I wanted to ask if you would consider helping us out some." Her eyes widened and brightened.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, Alice is pretty gun ho on her outlet line, so she's pretty tied up, but I had planned on doing some refurbishing in the cabins before the season really hit. Nothing major, but new linens and basic décor stuff. Edward budgeted for it, but I can't find my way out of a color wheel. Plus, the inside of the outlet store needs to be designed. I'm sure Alice and Seth have some ideas but putting it into layout is totally your ball park."

Esme clapped her hands. "I would to. Rose, dear, would you like to give me hand?"

Rose genuinely smiled and said she would love to. Rose needed a dose of Esme. Everyone needs a dose of Esme.

"Rose, did you know Esme decorated and designed the interior of this house."

"Wow, Mrs. Cullen. You did an extraordinary job. I didn't think Bella had much to do with it." I threw a pillow at her.

Esme chuckled. "No, Bells defiantly has other areas of expertise. But, please, call me Esme." Esme was everybody's mother. She was meant to be. I can't imagine what she will be like as a grandmother. My thoughts wandered leaving a stupid smile on my face.

Esme had grabbed Rose and made a beeline to inspect all the cabins. I spent time that afternoon with our new stable girl, Patty. She was kind and gentle. I liked her right away. She was saving up enough money to buy her own horse. She planned on attending the local community college in the fall to be a vet tech. I knew Jasper would like her too. Rose and Emmett had given her a basic run down of the routine but I need to fill in all the specific gaps. I left all the stabled horses turned out so there wouldn't be much in the way of stable cleaning for a while, plus the weather was really starting to get nice.

I brought a bridle down to Zepher's pasture and whistled for him. He was such a good horse. He was defiantly my one in a life time. I slipped the bridle on and led him out the gate. I grabbed a handful of mane and swung on. We walked leisurely around the drive. The garden was looking good. The soil was all prepared and ready for all the transplants I knew Sue had in the greenhouse. We walked down to the lake; I saw Rose and Esme talking animatedly with hands waving on the deck of one of the cabins. I decided to take a ride around the lake.

Once I got to the last cabin I spotted Edward sitting on the small dock with his dad. I smiled to myself. I was going to try and sneak by without disturbing them.

"Hey baby, come here a sec." I turned to see Edward waving me over. I led Zepher to the shoreline.

"Ain't this is life?" Carlisle remarked as he got up. His khakis were rolled up and he had been hanging his feet in the water.

"It really is isn't it?" I replied.

"I'm going to head over and see what those two lovely ladies are up to." He waved in the general direction of Esme and Rose. "I'll see you two back at the house."

Edward had one hand on Zepher's neck and the other running up my thigh. "What are you up to, beautiful?"

"Just taking a stroll around the lake, do you want to join me?" He looked Zepher in the eye.

"Mum"

"He's fine. Come on, cowboy up." He ducked under Zepher's neck to his near side. I held my arm out to him. He grasped my forearm looking at me for approval. I nodded and he swung his sexy legs up behind me. Zepher side stepped but took it in stride. I actually have never asked him to double up and I was quite proud of his trust in me. I led him back on the path around the lake as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck.

"Mmmm, missed you."

"Me too. Did you have a nice talk with your dad?"

"I did. It was really good. I hadn't talked with him like that in ages."

"Mmmmm, I'm so glad." I rubbed his hands that were on my stomach, feeling so right being enveloped in his cage. I turned my head to the side, under his jaw and inhaled.

"I told him more about Adesse and what we had going on. He was genuinely happy for me. I found out that he really never wanted me to work at Cullen industries, unless I wanted to anyway. That was sort of a shocker." He nibbled my neck causing me to shiver and shrink even further back into him if it was possible.

"He told me more about the politics going on within the company. He had at one point wanted me to take a seat on the board, but now he wouldn't want to wish that on anyone." One hand made its way under my shirt and was stroking my ribs.

"Why the change of heart?"

"The game. It's all a game. He's just seeing it for what it is; one big soap opera." His thumb brushed the underside of my breast. I involuntary pressed my chest out further to meet his touch.

"Dad is in a very unique position. It's not usual for the CEO to also be on the board or at least a voting member of the board. But since collectively we own the majority of the stock, and provisions were made before my grandfather died, it is what it is. A few members are vying for him to give up one or the other yet still kissing his ass." His fingers spread and encapsulated one breast, squeezing gently. My head fell back onto his shoulder. I may have moaned.

"I don't understand, if he is the majority stock holder doesn't he have control of the board?"

"But he doesn't, per say. We collectively do. Dad and Mom have twenty one percent. Alice and I each have sixteen." His other hand now had a firm hold on my other breast. I twisted my head to suck on his neck.

"You feel so damn good." He continued massaging my breasts as I kissed and licked his jaw line.

"Edward….ugghhh. I can't think and I want you to continue with what you were saying." I shook my head and he gave a final squeeze but didn't let go of my boobs. I gave him a sideways look. He shrugged and grinned.

"Anyway, I proposed to my father that we pool our shares into a secondary company and claim our majority shareholder privileges. That way we would have control of the board, elect who we wanted, vote how we saw fit, and hire the CEO of our choice, but we could have our own lives for the most part. Problem solved."

"Wow, is it really that simple?"

"Yeah, it can be. Dad never thought I would relinquish sole control of my shares since it feeds my trust, Alice too for that matter." He sighed. "Bella, I've been an ass to the biggest degree. No wonder he never took it under consideration."

"Seriously Edward, get off the self depreciating kick. You're dis'n the man of my dreams." I twisted in my seat to kiss him. Zepher was a little confused at the movement, so he decided to stop and grab a bite to eat.

"I seriously don't deserve you." Titty squeeze.

"You're really here to stay, aren't you?" I whispered.

"As long as you'll have me."

"What if I want you forever?"

"Then you'll have me forever.. and ever. You are my life, Isabella Marie."

"And you are just calling me that so you can be sexing up your boat in the same sentence!" I screeched. He laughed and held me tight.

**Don't stew...please review! Corny right?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you, so much, to those who have stuck with me and have reviewed. I'm a little sad because only 1.5% of my hits have reviewed. ;(. Oh whell, my love goes out to those of you who do. It makes everything worth the while. For those of you that don't, I understand too. I've been guilty of that too. Now, unfortunately, I really understand how every bit of feedback maters. Here's the next chapter I promised with a little B&E lemon bath.**

**SM owns the characters, I own this version of their personalities and the story line.**

Chapter 17

EPOV

5:30 am came way too early. Of course Bella had been up, showered, cooked and had packed a lunch before I even drug my ass out of bed. Aside from the dads, it was Bella, Em, and I going out today. Mom said she didn't want to deal with so much marine testosterone. Whatever, I really couldn't wait to hit the water.

Charlie met us at the ranch for breakfast so we decided to take Bella's truck down. All of us fit comfortably. I think the dads were hoping to fill the truck bed up with their catch for the day, by their talks of grandeur.

I drove, telling the guys I wanted to head to Marine area six before tide out since Halibut was in season there. Marine area six was off the Port Angles shoreline. We were docked in Marine area five, in Clallam, just east of there. Depending on how we did I thought we'd head back into area five for Ling. Our Halibut season didn't start till May 28th, and Coho salmon didn't start till July, but there was plenty of fish out there.

Everyone agreed to the plan and debates of bait started up. I love big ass crew cabs with front bench seats. Bella snuggled up into my side, as the three nimrods argued until we reached the marina.

Dad nearly had as much a cow as Charlie did only he pretended to be a bit more reserved, but barely. They were too engrossed in who knew more about the boat that they paid no attention to Em and I, who purchased our bait, water and fueled up, and did all the prelaunch while they playfully argued. Bella was exceptionally quiet. I knew my sex kitten was pretty tired. She heeded my advice and decided to go lay in the cuddy cabin until we hit our first anchor point. Hell, I was tired. She was up at 4:30 and we didn't get to sleep till after midnight or so.

Thoughts of our fucktabulous bath put a dopy smile on my face.

Bella had gone to our room earlier than I did. I had stayed up and talked more with Dad and Alice about merging our shares. I wasn't surprised that Alice was ready to let it go too. Not that I cared anymore, but Dad assured us we'd still have our trusts only we'd probably have a bit more dumped in quarterly. I ran the numbers in my head. It was over the top, more money than Bella and I would ever need.

I entered our room. That felt so good to say. Our room. Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"_Bella baby, where are you?" _

"_In here." I heard her tiny voice coming from the shower room. Yes! Unlocked bathroom time. I walked in already pulling my shirt over my head. I stopped in my tracks. The whole basin was full of water and bubbles. I had only taken showers in here before and had almost forgotten that the shower floor was actually a huge 12 x 15 foot tub with seats and jets, but that's not what had me hard as a rock. _

_Bella was leaning back on a bench and her leg was propped up on the ledge, she had a razor in one hand. If it wasn't for the bubbles she would have been spread out like a buffet for me. My shirt was off in an instant my fingers fumbled with the buttons on my jeans. Her eyes raked over my chest. I quickly managed to kick the nuisance denim and my boxers off and was ready to dive in before Bella lifted a finger shaking it at me, then pointing to my socks. I can imagine the image of me hoping around as my dick smacked my stomach, while I tried to pull my socks off. _

_It wasn't the sexiest deliverance I had ever given. I shook my head and managed to step into the hot, sudsy water. I slid over to her and sucked her mouth. She in turn slid her tongue over my lips and bit my bottom lip before releasing me to get back to her task. I groaned and let the bath envelope me. _

"_This feels good." I realized. "I've never taken a bubble bath before. I always thought it would be rather emasculating." Bella giggled. I slid behind her letting her brace herself against my chest instead of the bench. _

_She shook her head at me and continued to slowly drag the razor from her ankle down her leg and under the suds. I willed my eyes to have x-ray vision or bubble through vision at least. The razor taunted me as I watched it dip over and over again towards my homeland. _

_I thought I'd help with her bathing duties and rubbed soap all over her breasts. That's helpful right? I really, really love her tits. She set the razor down on the ledge. "You done, babe?" I asked hopefully. She swiveled around all slippery and shit and licked my lips again. _

"_No" Agghhh husky sex voice. Yes! Wait, no?_

_She slid back and lifted herself up on the edge. I swear to god it I had a movie camera I would have made a short porno of this scene unfolding as sheets of bubbles and water cascaded down her tiny body, unveiling the most glorious present. I think my tongue was hanging out. I defiantly was panting, maybe even begging. She lifted one leg and rested it on the bench. Oh my God. She motioned me closer with her finger. Yes, ma'me. I scooted forward on my butt putting the motherland right at eye level. She lifted her other leg and draped over my shoulder. I'm going to die a very happy man. _

"_I could use some help." She handed me her razor. Holy mother of all presents! I took the assignment for the gift it was and became the world's best muff barber. It was an intimate act but damn if we both weren't completely turned on. I used my fingers to hold her flesh tight, gently teasing me and her at the same time. Her full lips, the ones on her lust filled beautiful face, were parted as she watched. I swear my eyes hazed over as her slit became more and more glistening with her own moisture. My soldier was at full attention, ever ready for whatever duty he may be called for. _

_I used the sprayer to rinse her off, 'accidently' turning the dial to pulse and aimed it directly at her bundle of nerves. Her head threw back with an audible scream. I plunged two fingers in her and pumped with the pulse. She screamed my name as she quickly climaxed. Her head came forward and I wished again to God for a waterproof handy cam. Her eyes were so fucking sexy with determination. Her leg flew off my shoulder as she pushed my shoulders back forcing me to scoot back to the bench. The next thing I knew she was astride me and had impaled herself on my shaft. It was my turn to shout in ecstasy. Fuck. She rode me like wild woman. _

"Dude..Dude….why don't you get some shut eye with Bells. You look like you're going to drop." Emmett pulled me out of my trip down memory lane. Damn, I was just getting to the good part.

"Yeah, maybe I will. I have the coordinates set. You better let my dad have a chance at the helm." I chuckled. I slipped past Emmett, down the few stairs and opened the door to see my sleeping beauty curled up on her side. I crawled behind her and pulled the thick comforter over the both of us holding on to her tight.

"Hell yeah, Fish on!" Emmett's loud exclamation startled both of us. I glanced at my watch. Damn, I had been out for two hours. Bella gave me a quick hug and kiss mumbling 'I love you's' and was scrambling to get up on deck. My girl was fish crazy.

We were in the running on halibut today. Bella and I each landed respectable almost forty pounders. Carlisle and Charlie's were a tad more at 45 and 48 lbs but Emmett took the prize of the day. It took him nearly two hours to reel in his hundred and fifteen pounder. I thought he was going to shit his pants, damn, I almost shit my pants. That's a big damn fish for the Strait. Bella was her usual crazed self.

While scurrying to our next location Bella set to work on the halibut. I filmed my girl at work since I wanted some good footage for the website. The rest of them drank hot coffees and were mesmerized by Bella's knife wielding skills. Dad joked that she should become a surgeon. She precision cut the three smaller fish into 1" thick bone in steaks saving the tail, and head minus the checks for stock. She also reserved the guts for crab bait. The fifty-pounder she filleted in six minutes flat. After tons of pictures with Emmett and his prize of the day, which Bella had managed to film, she filleted it in eight minutes getting four humongous slabs of meat.

I couldn't help myself when I looked at the coolers with sixty plus 8oz halibut steaks and close to a hundred pounds of fillets. My mind went into over drive. Fuel costs, Bella's 5-star fucktastic cooking, $30 plates, bonus bonding time….. $$$$$$.

"Edward, turn off your mental 10-key." She blew me a kiss.

Damn, I was caught. "Sorry baby." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She just chuckled. I loved how she just got me. I sprayed off the deck, cleaned and put away the chopping block while Bella washed herself up in the head.

We all sat around the inside booth just now noticing the Washington drizzle outside. Somehow it doesn't phase you at all when you're fishing in it, or running in it, or even working in it. Weird. It was a pretty gray day out with cold winds. Spirits were high as Bella heated up and served us homemade chili, corn bread and some gourmet cole slaw.

I couldn't get over my dad. I watched him in awe. He had on jeans and a padded flannel shirt for god's sake. A smile never left his face. He joked and swore with the best of us. He didn't even bother combing his always immaculate hair, once the wind tousled it. I missed this version of him. Charlie and he were debating the proper acceptable time to crack into the Vitamin R without seeming alcoholic like.

"So I was thinking…." Bella started. "….for the energy fair. What if I set up a BBQ stand that served up grilled marinated tuna steaks, salmon burgers, oysters on the half shell, and crab cakes? Plus, I could offer sides of wild mushroom and onions kabobs, homemade sourdough bowls of clam chowder, and a rice pilaf."

Everyone stopped chewing, including me. She continued. "We could serve everything on cedar shakes and when people were done their plate gets burned in the grill. You know energy efficient. Plus, it's in August and the chanterelles will be in season. Clams and oysters from our beaches, and you guys know there is no tuna limit. Quil and Embry could help with the crab limits." We all swallowed.

"I figured with ten thousand people roaming around we could actually educate on Peninsula foods and fares and make a buck or two." She looked around at our blank faces, shrugged and took a bite of corn bread. "It was just an idea," she finished.

"Damn, Bells." Charlie took the words right out my mouth. "That's a fantastic idea." Yes, there were number columns tabulating in my head as he spoke. "I'd help out on the grill for sure." Materials, prep, ingredients, labor…..

"Me too," my dad piped up. "Charlie and I will defiantly help bring in the catch. Wow, what an awesome example of Northwest sustainability. Dang, girl." First off, my father never spoke like that. Second off, he was one hundred percent right. I continued staring at him in awe.

Emmett's tone was defiantly in engineering mode. "Since cedar burns hot I could rig some copper piping from the grill and run it to a holding place, a huge warming plate if you will. I could also put a hot water dispenser on it for tea or cocoa." He was nodding his head in thought. Energy efficient, Northwest, sustainable…..

"Great ideas, son." Charlie smacked him on the back.

"Edward?" My father voice brought me out of my left brain.

"One entrée, two sides and a drink for a flat price….no messing with change. All available hands help her with materials and prep…..a fucking killing." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tight. "You're better at this business stuff than you think, little girl."

"That's my baby," Charlie chimed in.

Operation Adesse Olympus Food Booth was born.

I clung to Bella the rest of the way to area five telling her I hit the trifecta with her body, brains and heart. She kept scoffing at me but I knew she was pretty proud of her little plan.

Bella set the crab pots near where we found, what looked like, a good ling living room. She gave up her limits to who ever wanted them so she could film, although I wasn't too sure how that footage was going to turn out. She screamed into the microphone and was jumping around enough to give any viewer vertigo every time a fish was netted. We had 36"maximums and had to throw back some huge ass fighters, but it was a hell of a lot of fun. We fell short of our limit by two, but we got some nice twenty five pounders.

Bella was just under limit on crab too, but they didn't soak for long. It was getting on five pm by the time we pulled into our slip at the marina. With everyone's help we were tied down, hosed off and locked up in no time.

Mom, Rose, Emmett and I all help Bella package and seal the catch for the day. We got them excited about the food booth, which wasn't too hard at all. Mom was all over that shit. We had quite the assembly line going for the fish processing. When you consider we caught almost 500 pounds gross of fish, even gutted and pieced it was an insane amount of food, food that would feed us as well as our guests. A very productive day indeed.

We both were zombies by the time we went to bed. We didn't even bother dressing after our shower, hitting the sack with wet hair and all.

The next two weeks went by in a blur. Bella and I dove back into office work and last minute season details. I updated the website adding fantastic images and film we got on the boat. Bella was non-stop on the phone. By the end of the week, we were at 95% capacity for the summer. I was doing fist pumps that my self registration page was working out so well. She wrote up a complete plan for everything needed for the food booth, I priced rentals on equipment.

We discussed a strategy on getting more booking for the fall fishing and hunting seasons. Bella immediately went to work writing an article for submission to Northwest Sportsman. She interviewed Paul and I doused up pictures from last season's hunt. I secured us booths at a few sportsmen trade shows for next year as well as implemented other aspects of my advertising campaign.

I even had asked Bella's permission, yes, I know I'm a pussy like that, to resume running alone in the woods. I assured her Jake was with me the entire time and I would carry my phone as well. I really did feel there weren't any threats abound. So, Jake ran with me every morning. I'd shoot ideas at him; tell him about Bella and what I wanted for our future. He was pretty much in agreement with it all. He still was leaving the ranch and sometimes he'd be gone all night only to show the next morning for our run. Bella was getting worried but I assured he seemed fit and fine.

Dad, Alice and I had made an excursion to Seattle to handle all the legalities and paperwork involved in our new family company. Our share merger would be complete and on the books before the board arrived. Dad didn't blink an eye when I listed Bella as my sole beneficiary in fact I saw the corner of his lips turn up. Other paperwork was also handled regarding our trust funds as well, there was no hesitation when I again named Bella as my beneficiary.

Mom and Dad told us once the board business was concluded, and if all went well, they would start ground breaking on the bluff site hiring Sam to implement the blue prints my Mom had drawn up years ago. They were going to stick around for a while but planned on heading back to Chicago and doing as much as they could to sell and 'simplify' and with luck be back here permanently by spring, they'd be back of course for the fair to help.

The Outlet's log shell was erected and the interior was now almost complete thanks to Mom and an amazing group of people. Sam did an outstanding job.

I found Sam to be really nice to work with. He was level headed, fair, and had an incredible work ethic. We worked finding more ways of incorporating the history of the land and its native people into our overall aesthetic. Bella insisted our homeschool camp was full of native craft projects as well as survival skills. Sam and I also did some preliminary interviews for a new hunting guide for the fall. I figured we'd take our time with this process, given our last hiring spree. Sam also brought in some plans for a log gazebo of sorts that would serve multi purposes. First, it would be perfect for the food booth, but also a covered area for demonstration classes for crafts as well as a classroom for homeschool camp.

Jazz was getting better each day. Because Dad repaired his spleen and didn't remove it, it was making for a longer recovery, but a better long term prognosis. Jasper was happy when Dad cleared him for light duty. He wouldn't be astride a horse for a couple of weeks at least. Personally, I think he was enjoying milking the shit out of the pampering Alice was doting on him. I guess I can't blame the guy too much.

It didn't escape us that Alice was now a permanent fixture in his room. I knew Alice was no innocent and since the parents were around I let Mom and Dad sort that shit out. What the hell was I saying? Bella and I were in the same boat and all parental units were more than understanding, encouraging even, probably betting on everything from marriage dates to babies.

Two nights ago every one of us were headed up the stairs the same time for bed. When all six of us turned to the left at the top of the stairs things got silent. The further down the hall we got the pressure seemed to build. When we got to the first set of doors we all stopped and looked at each other. Bella was the first to burst into laughter followed by Alice. Rose pushed past us and flipping us all off as she sashayed into Emmett's room. He looked at the rest of us with his tongue and eyebrows wagging and took off after her. Alice shrugged at me and slipped into Jasper's room.

Bella and I spent our days busting ass with Adesse business, having a blast doing it, and our nights wrapped in each other's arms. We laughed, talked, dreamed, and made sweet, sweet love. Of course, there were the nights one or the other of our cravings ran deeper and Caveward and Sex Tigress came out, fun nights. Our appetites were well matched and sated.

Our fathers had commandeered _the Isabella Marie,_ and every waking hour Charlie wasn't on shift and some sleeping ones they took advantage of halibut in area six. In those two weeks I helped Bella process, pack and seal over six hundred pounds of prime pacific halibut. She was in heaven. I had never paid too much attention to the kitchen facilities before then, but I now realized it was much larger than I had originally thought. Behind what you saw there, was a butler's pantry which led in to a huge prep room with commercial ovens and ranges, complete with a walk in cooler and freezer. Everything was stainless steel and state of the art. Bella had made sure everything was commercial grade and was approved and licensed as such.

Three days before the board was due to arrive Alice and Seth were ready to reveal the outfitters store. Alice had been highly secretive when her truck loads of deliveries had been made. I had helped Seth with his orders and incorporated a similar accounting program for them, which I oversaw. I showed them both how to manage their inventory, but they did all the inputting themselves.

Seth was coming along great on his computer skills. I had even bought him a new state of the art lap top. I tried scoffing it off as a business investment, but his mom didn't buy it; she told me so with tears.

Alice made a big production of putting sleeping masks on all of our eyes before bringing us inside. It was worth the drama. Everyone let out a big whoosh. It was insanely perfect. A river rock half wall based the whole store. The overhead lighting perfectly accented clever rustic displays. There were traps, snow shoes and quilts that accented the walls. But the inventory blew it all away. Tackle, climbing gear, riding gear and Alice's designs…..damn….they were awesome. Shirts, vests, hats, pants, shorts, wool socks, even a line of underwear. Mom had twisted branches and vines making rustic mannequin forms that showed off some of the more stylish wears. There was a display case built into the log counter that displayed handmade costume jewelry from the reservation along with some of the pricier gadgets like solar watches and personal GPS'. There was a climbing wall that went up into the loft where there was even more gear, of course there was a log spiral staircase that led up there too. I eyed a display of Danner boots and made a note to purchase some right away. Everything had an Adesse logo on it with an Alice original label. I spied a Sam hand-carved totem pole in one corner. It was all fucking ridiculously perfect.

Cheers, hugs and kudos were given to all the active participants that put this all together. Everyone wandered and commented. Even Bella, who hated shopping, was pulling Alice around the store telling her what she wanted as she ooed and awed. I picked Alice up and twirled her around. I never had seen her so proud of her accomplishment, ever. She was positively radiant. I eyed Dad and her having a moment. Her tears flowed over her mile wide grin as she flew into his arms. I knew he was just a proud and it meant the world to her to have his praise.

Sue was just as blubbering as Seth walked her around explaining costs and profit margins. Charlie decided to initiate the restroom stating he needed to make sure Emmett's plumbing was up to par. I found Mom sitting on a bench in the shoe fitting area. I sat down next to her. I gave her a nudge and she leaned her head on my shoulder. She pointed to where Dad and Alice were still talking. Jasper had wrapped himself around her from behind. They were talking and laughing as Jasper tried to wipe Alice's joy tears away with his handkerchief.

"I'm so happy right now, Edward." She took my hand and patted it. "Are you? Are you as happy as you seem?"

"Probably even more so if that's possible." I chuckled. My eyes sought out Bella. Her and Emmett were closely examining a fishing rod and joshing back and forth. I felt my mom's head lift and her gaze on my face.

"She's pretty amazing, isn't she?"

"She's everything." I let out the breath I was holding. "How come you didn't lead me here sooner? If I had only known…."

"You weren't ready for her. I was beginning to have my doubts if you ever were." She gave me a faux stern look. I sighed admitting she was right. "You were always worthy. You just needed to learn that for yourself." I leaned over and kissed the top of her wise head.

Bella walked over to us with a frown on her face. I immediately came to her side.

"Well, there goes all my future paychecks. It's a good thing I get an employee discount," she stated and I relaxed. "Can you believe this place, Edward? It's amazing, perfect, everything I envisioned and then some." I stole as kiss. "Esme, you captured the essence so ….. I don't have words." She wrapped my mother up in her soft little arms. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you." Mom gave me a subtle wink over Bella's shoulder.

After the big revel we had an impromptu meeting over lunch. We went through the check list for the board members visit. Mom and Rose did another bang up job in the cabins. We thanked them profusely. Sue and Bella had supplies and menus stocked and planned. There were thirteen board members total including Dad. Cullen Industries, or rather Carlisle, had paid us well for exclusive use of our facilities for four days. Most would arrive on Friday afternoon with some arriving Saturday morning. The routine was different than most times with random guests. There was a bit more grandeur to it all. There were various outings planned and a small Gala set for Saturday night. More activities on Sunday with the actual board meeting on Monday morning, then check out. Meals were formal with several courses. I knew Bella had put a lot into these menus.

Two of the board members were older widows and the opted to come sans family and would share a cabin. Three single men were sharing the larger cabin. The rest had individual cabins for themselves, their spouses and/or families. Bella and Angela had set up children activities for some of the younger kids so they could enjoy their time here as well.

Once everything was settled, Charlie filled us in on our case. Victoria was still at large but nobody thought she'd show up anywhere near Forks with an active APB out on her. Riley had been moved to a federal holding cell pending trial. He was officially charged with attempted manslaughter. I watched Bella cringe. Forensics did find Riley's prints on the girth strap and the letter along with another unidentified set presumably put there prior to purchase.

Bella quickly changed the subject and reminded the dads that she need fresh sea bass for ceviche for Saturday. They took their assignment seriously. Bella also asked her dad if he would be as kind as to baby sit Jake for the week. She explained that since it was essentially a private party rental of the facilities, things weren't going to be as lackadaisical as they usually are. I scoffed at that. Jake had become a real good buddy of mine, in fact, I trusted him with my life and even more so with Bella's so that put him pretty damn high on my list of confidants. Charlie agreed and I was a little bummed. I made sure to spend some extra time with him over the next few days.

Wednesday, Bella put every horse aside from Zepher, Garrett, and two woefully pregnant mares, through a thorough skills test. She deemed every one acceptable for beginner or intermediate level riding except Jimmy and a younger pinto named Blaze. They would be fine for more experienced riders, though I didn't understand since Jimmy was just fine with me. Bella would have to do the ½ day trail ride scheduled for Saturday, since Jasper was still on the injured reserve list. This of course put him in a sour mood. I think my sister helped him with that though, ewwww.

Thursday, Bella and I rode out at a clipped pace to make sure the trail was safe and unobstructed. She was more than happy to have her favorite saddle back. I was getting a lot more comfortable on horseback these days; Jimmy quickly became my mount of choice. His tall frame suited mine and my feet didn't drag on the ground. We gave ourselves the afternoon to relax at our hot springs, using the quiet to make all the noise we wanted. It never ceased to amaze me how hungry we always were for each other. Hell, I had never been with anyone for more than a round or two getting bored easily, but with Bella, damn, we had book matched passion for each other.

Friday at one o'clock, Alice had us all dressed in our appropriate wear. Everyone but Bella and I had on a logo'd short sleeved button down with either khaki pants or shorts. She insisted Bella and I be a bit more dressed up for the meet and greet. I basically looked the same but had on a long sleeved button up which I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. She put Bella in a navy blue fitted sleeveless shirt dress which had our logo small and delicate above her left breast. She looked exquisite with her hair piled up a few tendrils floating and framing her heart shaped face.

By four, we had successfully checked in the widows, two families and two of the three bachelors. Dad and Charlie had just returned from their sea bass mission when another limo pulled up. Bella and I took our places out front. Rose and Emmett were at the ready with the golf cart. I recognized Mr. Denali immediately, but when he extended his hand into the limo to help out the next passenger I groaned. Bella looked at me curiously.

Looking like a washed up debutant out of water, out stepped Tanya Denali. Why the fuck was she here? I would have been embarrassed as hell to show my face after what went down. I narrowed my eyes at her as she plastered her fake botoxed smile on and sashaying her ample hips towards me. I rolled my eyes. I quickly glanced at a confused Bella and mouthed I was sorry before the slut descended.

"Oh Eddie, it's so good to see you." She put her hand on my arm at the same time she tossed what resembled a beach bag at Bella. What the fuck? I immediately drew back grabbing the bag from a shocked Bella and dropped it on the ground.

"Hello Tanya, this is quite surprise," I said with clenched teeth. She maneuvered closer and placed another hand on my arm, giggling. "I have more surprises in store for you big boy." She whispered in what she thought was a seductive tone and it was certainly loud enough for Bella to hear. I again shooed her arm off of me and stepped closer to Bella. "Tanya Denali this is my partner Isabella Swan, owner of Adesse Olympus." I stated smugly and emphasized the partner bit. Tanya's face pulled into a sneer as she eyed Bella up and down.

"Nice to meet you Tanya, I've heard….quite a bit about you." Bella championed as she held her hand out to her. Tanya rudely ignored her and turned back to me.

"I thought _you _owned this little back woods get away." She batted her crusty fake lashes. My ire was boiling. Her father approached at the same time looking equally out of place.

"I told you darling, this is just one of the Cullen's charity investments." Denis Denali's haughty tone was a close second to his outlandish frumpy city attire for America's most ridicules. He didn't even pretend to notice Bella's presence.

I could feel the air shrivel around my love. I clenched my teeth. This was not going to happen! My fists clenched, as I put my hand protectively on the small of Bella's back. "Mr. Denali, thank you for coming. May I present Isabella Swan, proprietor." He held his hand out like a woman expecting it to be kissed. Bella took it firmly and shook it. I smiled at her. Tanya was now shooting daggers at us both.

I heard the front door open and shut behind us. "Denis, glad to see you could make it." Thank you, Dad. "Tanya, a surprise." He was monotone as he politely took her hand. "This must be your lovely lady friend I've heard so much about." Dad strategically moved between Tanya and me to take the hand of a young woman that was hiding behind Mr. Denali. "Carlisle Cullen," my dad offered.

"Bree Tanner very pleased to meet you. Thank you for inviting us. This place is absolutely beautiful. I can't wait to see everything. I've been going over everything on your website. I…."

"Yes, yes, Brianna. Calm down," Mr. Denali interrupted the girl who looked to be younger than his daughter.

Bella and I glanced at each other. I made every effort to show her in my face that I was there for her and her alone. She smiled at me and touched my still clenched hand immediately relaxing me.

"Well, Miss Bree, your excitement is flattering. We'll do whatever we can to make sure your stay here is fun filled and enjoyable. Welcome to Adesse Olympus." And he dropped the Cullen smile, the one I so graciously inherited. I shook my head at his charm. Again using strategic placing, he maneuvered Bree in front of Denis and Tanya placing her in front of Bella and I. "I'd like you to meet my son, Edward, and his lovely girlfriend, Bella. They both own and operate Adesse Olympus. If you need anything they will be more than happy to help you." I couldn't be sure but I thought Tanya just stomped her foot at the mention of the word girlfriend.

"Hello Bree." Bella took her hand warmly. "Welcome. I look forward to showing you everything Adesse Olympus has to offer, I do hope you enjoy yourself."

"Oh, thank you. I will, I will." She smiled wildly as she pumped Bella's hand enthusiastically.

I stepped forward and took the girls hand. "Welcome, Bree. If there anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable, like my father said, please feel free to ask Bella or myself."

Emmett stepped forward. "Mr. Denali, your bags have been taken to your cabin. My name is Emmett and I'll be happy to escort you there." Emmett waved to the golf cart. I tried like hell not to roll my eyes. Why the hell couldn't mister fancy pants fucking walk to his cabin.

"Ah Denis, Tanya, Bree this is Emmett Swan my second son and another owner of Adesse Olympus." Carlisle patted him on the back.

"Ahhhh….Emmett…S. S… Swan….Rookie defensive line man of the year…two year Pro-bowl defensive MVP…Emmett Swan?" Bree's eyes were as wide as saucers. Em held his hand out to shake hers.

"Thee very one, miss."

Bree took his huge hand in both of hers shaking it profusely. "Oh my God. I'm such a fan. I saw you play in…."

"Brianna, please remember you place ….. As well as theirs." Mr. Denali barked. I wanted to punch the mother fucker in the mouth. I watched Emmett count down in his head as he also regained control. He shot me a look and I just clenched my jaw.

"This way, Mr. Denali." He stepped towards the cart.

"Always a pleasure, Denis," Dad said tightly. "Diner is here, in the main lodge at 6pm." Dad turned his jean clad ass around and headed back inside.

Tanya thankfully huffed off with her father. Bree sent us an apologetic look over her shoulder as Denis dragged her away.

I turned to Bella cupping her face. "Baby, I'm so, so, sorry. I had no idea that bitch would even have the nerve to show up here." Bella closed her eyes and leaned into my palm sighing.

"It's not your fault, Edward. Yes, it is a surprise she's here. Her personality is even more of a surprise; she looks like she didn't fall too far from the tree." I kissed her soundly. I was so thankful she wasn't angry.

"I am curious how you ever could have been interested in someone like that. I'm sorry I don't mean to insult you, it's just…. I had imagined her to be this graceful, elegant beauty queen with class and she's just….well she's just not." I laughed at her description.

"I don't know what the fuck I was thinking. And you're right she's none of those things. You have more class, beauty and elegance in your pinkie finger than in all of Tanya Denali."

I escorted Bella inside. I couldn't help thinking what Tanya Denali had up her sleeve.

**Yeah! What the hell is she doing there? Skank! Push that little button down there, even if it's just to say Yuck! or Sucks! or something, pretty please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**First off, epic, I mean, EPIC Robsten week, eh? I'm thinking my northern neighbors in Canada are putting love juice in the water, or maybe in their ketchup potato chips. Secondly, I'm getting to the finish line with the writing, yay me. Thirdly, I played around with my Adobe CS and came up with a banner since I'll be submitting Adesse Olympus to twilighted dot net. It's my first banner. I put the link to the banner in my profile, check it out. Let me know if it represents.**

**Thanks to all my faithful and to you new readers too. It's really nice to know that people appreciate all the time and effort I've put into this. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Happy Edward dreams to you all.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the names; I own these personalities and their story.**

Chapter 18

BPOV

What a fucking bitch. I sure didn't feel classy, beautiful, or elegant the way mind was thinking of all the evil things I could do to put Tanya Denali in her place. Touching Edward like that…who the hell does she think she is? Eddie, what the hell? He hates when people call him that, he always has. My brain was on overdrive as I oversaw the last of diner preparations.

Sue was an angel and let me spew on and on as I chopped the hell out of the vegetables. She subtly warned me that Tanya wasn't worth losing a finger over. I glanced at the orders and saw that I had two requests for the vegetarian main course of Portobello mushroom roulade and an oven roasted, stuffed mushroom with goat cheese, spinach, and caramelized onions topped with porcini-morel mushroom ragout with frizzled purple potatoes. Our system of offering two main courses with one vegetarian option worked well in the past. Guest were to have their selections in by three or at check in if later. It gave us plenty of time in the kitchen to have the proper amounts prepped and ready to cook at the same time ensuring everyone ate their meals at once.

Tonight the other mains were grilled halibut over a grilled vegetable ratatouille and herb roasted Elk tenderloin medallions with pepper corn spinach. Our appetizer choice was a salad of baby iceberg lettuce with Dungeness crab, sweet bay shrimp, marinated tomatoes, house pickled asparagus and your choice of house dressings or an Andalusian gazpacho with Dungeness crab. Of course, there were bread baskets with sliced artisan breads and bouquets of bread sticks for a rustic palette cleanser.

Sue collected and Esme arrange beautiful flower arrangements that adorned the dining table. I was very pleased with everything. Edward had begged for me to join him for dinner but I felt this was more of a catered and more formal dinner for a specific clientele and it wasn't appropriate. He argued that I was his date and I argued back that I needed to make sure the service was smooth. Jazz went as Alice's date. Edward tried to get stubborn and claim he was eating where ever I was eating, but his father trumped his tantrum and said they needed to provide a united front. I agreed. He sulked.

For dinners such as this the main kitchen was partitioned off and all the cooking was done in the commercial cooking area in back. I stood silently in the corner as people filed in and found their name placements. I just about bit a hole in my cheek when I watched Tanya switch her name card with one of the widows. I was seething and I knew he would be too.

Edward was pissed. He openly glared at Tanya and again shoved her hand away as she tried to pet him. Really, pet him. Once everyone was seated, Sue and I brought out the first course. I was setting a salad down in front of Bree when I heard a spoon clank loudly.

"Gross! This soup is cold." Tanya shrieked.

"Hmmph." I heard one of the widows. "It is a gazpacho, dear. Mind your manners." I could have kissed her. I remembered her now, Dr. Miranda Kennedy. Edward had told me latter that she was from 'the' Kennedy's. Oh.

Tanya pouted and didn't touch her gazpacho.

I was please to hear everyone else enjoying their meal. When the soup and salad dishes were cleared, Emmett and Sue actually served, while I was busy cooking and plating in back. When Emmett walked back after delivering the main course he was shaking his head.

"What? Was something wrong?" I panicked.

"Well, aside from bitch face complaining she didn't like fish and there was no way she was going to eat a rodent on hooves, I'm having a hell of a good time watching Edward. He's teetering on a meltdown out there Bells." I rolled my eyes. My poor baby.

I started plating desserts and putting them on the roll cart in the cooler till the perfect time. I had made a creamy cheese cake with a mountain huckleberry sauce, a strawberry champagne sorbet, and a chocolate raspberry torte.

Emmett, Sue, Rose and I started clean up while the guests enjoyed their main course. Emmett had to physically contain Rose from going out there and beating the crap out of Tanya. She tended to get a bit protective of me sometimes. I loved her all the more.

Rose somehow convinced Emmett she was in control to go clear the entrée plates. Rose was still going off when Sue took out the dessert cart.

"Did you see what she was wearing? Oh, I bet Alice is pitching a fit. She has no etiquette what so ever. She had enough nerve to tell Bree to shut up as she was trying to talk to me. Argh!" I chuckled trying really hard not the let Tanya's antics to get the better of me. I was hard for me to remember that Jasper and Rosalie came from an extremely well to do proper southern family, at least not while the slurs were flying.

We were almost done with the bulk of the dishes when suddenly Carlisle appeared.

"Bella dear, the guests are requesting the presence of the Chef." He smiled at me. I showed Rose my teeth, her nod told me there was no rosemary springs sticking out. Sue tousled my hair and repined it. I took off my apron and smoothed my dress down. Carlisle led me out with his hand in the small of my back.

The party had moved to the great room and after diner drinks were being served. Jasper had taken over the duties and looked debonair doing it. I saw him and gave him a smile sharing with him the feeling that he was just as much an outsider as I was in our own home. As soon as Edward spotted me he was at my side. Father and son flanked me as they led me to Dr. Kennedy and Mrs. Vena Thurman, affectionately known as the widows.

"Oh, there she is the woman of the hour." Dr. Kennedy took my hand. "Bravo dear, Bravo. Spectacular diner." I blushed. "Look at that color V, she's modest too."

"Doesn't even know how talented she is, I'd say," Mrs. Thurman added. It was cute how they talked over me.

"Thank you, I truly hoped you enjoyed it." I managed to get out.

"Enjoyed it! Enjoyed it, she says." Mrs. Thurman leaned in to whisper in my ear, "You gave me my first foodgasim in years." Oh my God! Edward heard that. Hell, Carlisle heard that. Ever the gentlemen they politely let me turn all shades of red on my own.

"I…I…thank you," I said again trying not to sound so dumb.

Dr. Kennedy hooked one arm into mine discreetly dismissing Carlisle, who excused himself with a chuckle. I looked up at Edward whose lips were twitching.

"I'll save you in a moment, let them fawn over you for a bit," he whispered before the ladies ushered me to one of the couches sitting closely on either side of me.

They asked about recipes and methods. They described the flavors and the pairings. I never had a more detailed complimentary description of my cooking spoken like that. I mean, sure I know Edward and everyone appreciates it but these ladies used words like infusion, and gallimaufry. They were the sweetest women. It was hard to imagine that both had reputations as Hell-Cats in a board room.

"What is your inspiration?" Dr. Kennedy asked.

I waved my hand towards the glass wall we were facing. We were being treated to the pre-dusk lighting of the Olympic Mountains and the ripples of the lake as trout jumped for supper. Both women gasped as they each squeezed my hand.

"Meus domus," I muttered.

"Et ab imo pectore," Dr. Kennedy replied.

I turned my head towards her and smiled. "In nuce."

"Uh oh." I raised my eyebrows at her utterance. Dr. Kennedy eyed Tanya making another play for Edward. "Latet anguis in herba."

I sucked in my breath. "Excuse me ladies." Mrs. Thurman smiled and winked at me. "Dr. Kennedy…" I patted my chest. "Anyone who can quote Virgil in my current social distress….not only do you have my respect but my utter devotion." I smiled and took my leave from the ladies, who were now pulling Esme down into their conversation corner.

Edward managed to get away from the skank and met me halfway in the middle of the room.

"I thought I was going to have to pry you away from the dynamic duo." He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"And I thought I was going to have to fight Tanya to the death for you," I retorted with a childish huff.

His hands found my waist and pulled me closer. "There would be no contest." He kissed my forehead again. "You'd kick her ass." He chuckled. I playfully smacked his shoulder. "Come, love, those two aren't the only ones that wanted a chance to speak with you more."

Edward led me around the room, his hand ever present on my back. The rest of the guests were very pleasant and complimentary. I asked how they found their accommodations and we were given even more praise. Several of the men were excited to fish off of their private decks for lake trout. Edward told them each cabin was stocked with gear but more was available up in our outfitters shop. Several were looking forward to riding out with me tomorrow. A few of the children were wild with this excitement.

I took a moment to get off my feet while Edward got me a drink.

"Oh Eddie, Eddie." The chalkboard squeal of her voice made me cringe. "Why don't you play something for us? What about that one song…..you know the one they always play at Christmas."

Was she high or drunk? Seriously is that a description? Did she mean Jingle Bells?

Edward rolled his eyes as he made his way back to me with my glass of water. He sat on the arm of my chair blatantly ignoring her. Of course she plowed her way over and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"You know that one piano piece. Da nuh nuh nuh da na nuh…." she crooned.

Seven horribly off key notes and Edward and I both knew the tune. I stifled a laugh. She now glared at me and tapped her foot.

"What? Don't you know he can play?" she sneered. People were starting to quiet and pay attention to her display.

"I am aware," I stated as politely as I could.

"Show her Edward, obviously she knows nothing and laughs at you to boot." Tanya was getting progressively louder.

"I umm…" Edward started.

"Edward dear, I think it's a wonderful idea. I would love to hear you play." Dr. Kennedy sided up next to us. Oh, she was devious.

"Of course Dr. Kennedy, for you." He bowed and took his seat at the baby grand. He gave me a wink making a show of stretching his fingers. He played the first few bars with one hand so everyone would recognize it, then proceeded with the intermittent flute part and the off melody harpsichord adaptation. After a few more bars he stopped.

"No Edward, that's not quite it. Try again," Tanya wailed.

My laughter busted through. I couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I tried to cover my mouth I couldn't stop laughing. Tanya glared and tapped her foot at me again. I held my palm up trying to stop laughing. I don't know what got into me. Edward was now chuckling.

"How can you sit here and laugh at him?" she screeched.

That burst my bubble. I sat up straight. "I am not laughing _at_ him. I am laughing _with_ him. Edward is a master pianist. He was joking around. The song you so graciously hummed for us, is Vivaldi's Concerto No. 1 in E major, La primavera, otherwise known as Four Seasons, Spring, not a Christmas tune. Furthermore, it is a violin concerto written before the invention of the pianoforte. There are modern adaptations for the piano, but in true Baroque concerto fashion by definition, the piano can only be the accompaniment." My laughter was all but gone as I watched her face get red with anger at my verbal slam to her intelligence.

"Sweetheart, come." I watch Edward motion me over to him. I shook my head. I was embarrassed I spoke so harshly in a crowd, worse in front of guests.

"Oh please Bella, please. It's been so long since I've heard you two play together like this," Alice begged.

All eyes in the room were on me. I hated being the center of attention. My options were to run out looking more the fool or join Edward. I relented and slowly pushed past Tanya towards Edward. He gave me an encouraging smile and mouthed 'l love you'. I frowned, but said 'me too'. I opened the case to my Robert Glier Wurlitzer classic violin. It was a treasured present from my mother. I stood to Edward's side and put my chin in the rest.

I gave him a nod and instantly lost myself as we played Vivaldi. We went straight through spring and onto summer before breaking to a round of applause. Edward stood and took a bow while waving the attention towards me. I did a small curtsy. Shouts came out like a rock concert for requests, but they were all classical pieces. We played Bach, Haydn, Mozart, Beethoven and Wagner. Edward announced last song as he mouthed 'Claire de lune' to me. I nodded and gave start. We were given a standing ovation.

I thought I was going to be able to end the night on a peaceful note. No such luck. Edward wrapped his arm around me after I put my violin away. We were saying good night to all the guests as they trickled out the front door to their respected cabins, when Tanya decided to stand in front of us yet again.

"Good night, Tanya," Edward said rather forcefully.

"You know, Edward, you can stop with the game now."

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward seethed.

"Surely you've paid your penance at this shit hole in bum-fucking nowhere. Everyone knows you were sent here to placate Daddy-dearest so you can get your hands back on your trust fund."

All noise ceased. I looked at Edward but he was looking at the floor. I glanced at Carlisle who grimaced. Alice looked at me with empathy and sorrow. Esme looked at me with concern. Tanya was rejoicing.

It hit me like a tons of bricks. It was true. The room started to spin.

"Excuse me." I put my head down and quickly started to walk away. I felt Edward pull me back.

"Bella, wait, let me explain."

I turned and threw his arm off of me and put my palms up warning him to back off and leave me alone. His face looked terrified.

"Bella, please."

I turned and made my way across the great room I could feel him on my heels. My tears were threatening to fall. I wouldn't give him and especially her, the satisfaction.

"Bella, I love you, you have to know that." I didn't want to hear it. As soon as I hit the foyer I ran. I ran up the stairs, across the catwalk and into my room locking the door behind me. I hurriedly rushed into the bathroom and locked the far door into the other suite. I sank down to the ground and felt the hole in my body get ripped wide open.

I heard him banging on the door, calling for me. I heard my brother telling him to back off. Edward's voice was desperate. Desperate for what? To say he was sorry. Whoops, I meant to tell you. I needed to show my parents I could hold down a girl so I could get my trust fund. I couldn't bear to hear him say the words.

"Bellllaaaa, please." He was crying now. My heart wanted to run and comfort him but my mind told me I was played. Ever the logical one I remained still as a fresh wave of tears racked my body.

"Bellllaaaa, I love you, how can you deny what we have…..baby…..please…..just let me explain…..I need to see your eyes. I need to … Pleeeeeasse Bellllla."

I sobbed harder. I knew he could hear me through the door.

"FUCK!" He started beating hard on the door again.

"Alright that's it!" I heard Carlisle raised voice now. "Emmett, pick his ass up and get him out of here!"

No, don't hurt him. I heard shuffling. I ran to the door and press my hands to it. My mind screamed at me not to open it. I turned my back to it to avoid temptation. Emmett grunting. A shuffle. More pounding and kicking on the door, the vibrations resonating through my body.

"Edward, I swear to god I'll hurt you, dude. You need to chill."

"NO! I won't leave her…..BELLLLAA….." I covered my ears. I couldn't breathe. I slid down to the ground. I felt my body rocking and I thought I could hear myself wailing but I wasn't sure. Somewhere in the distance of the house I heard him wail one more time. "Bella, I love you." If only it was true.

At some point in the night I managed to crawl into bed with enough foresight to set the alarm. Despite my pain I still had responsibilities and I needed to make breakfast….for Tanya. I had a guided horseback trek to take out and I was responsible for an even bigger more extravagant dinner tonight.

I woke immediately wondering where he was. Did he leave? Did I want him to leave? No, I knew that I didn't but again my mind made me mad. Perhaps when I calmed down I could listen to him, but only to hear his side. Was the damage irreversible? No, I'll always love him. Was his omission of this little fact to much? Yeah, it was a pretty big deal. I was angry at myself for being so wrapped up in him to not realize that it was only my fantasy I was projecting. Somewhere deep down inside I knew that he wouldn't want someone like me, at least without incentive. But still the pain….

I buried the pain and focused on what I needed to do today. One minute at a time. I showered and put on my polo shirt and khaki shorts. Like hell I was going to look any different than the rest of the staff here. I stepped out of my room, looking both ways for clearance, before I ran to the back prep room.

I glanced at the clock. 5:30 am, good I had plenty of time. Sue and Rose were already in there mixing muffin batter. Those who chose the continental breakfasts were to receive a delivered basket of fruit and muffins. Both looked at me and gave me sympatric smiles. Great the whole world knows. I shook my head and they respected my privacy. I read the menu I had written out for today's breakfast bar and settled into a quiet routine. I managed to do all the cooking without a word to anyone.

When Emmett came in he gave me a quick hug but my eyes begged him not to speak. Sue, Emmett and Rose handled all the breakfast interactions with the guests. I was able to stay back and do clean up and prep for lunch and dinner. I looked at the clock again, 11 am. I needed to be at the paddock in fifteen minutes. I wrote out instructions for Sue and took the packaged lunches for the riders and set them on the counter.

I managed to get back up to my room, change into my jodhpurs and riding boots and was at the front door in minutes. Esme was standing there with the lunches. Her eyes were begging me for acknowledgement. Yeah, I was pissed at her too. All of them. They knew and didn't tell me a thing.

I took the lunches from her hand and gave her a small nod in thanks.

"Bella, please you need to hear his side of the story," she begged. I stopped and turned my body to face hers.

"Was he sent here for punishment?"

"Yes, but…" I held up my hand.

"Was he threatened his trust fund if he did not come here and work?"

"Yes, but Bella…." I held up my hand again and walked out the door. Really that was enough said for now. I did feel remorse for shutting out Esme. I knew I needed to talk to her, but with said topic being her son, well I wasn't up for it yet.

Thankfully, I had prearranged with Jasper for him to do rider evaluations and horse matching this morning. He was more than happy to be able to do something. Patty was on hand to help with all the saddling. I was surprised to see such a big group. There were fifteen in all including a few fresh faces that must have arrived this morning.

No fucking way. Tanya was in the ring on Studebaker. I cringed when I saw her pull too harsh on the bit.

"This horse is ready for the glue factory."

She did not just say that. I couldn't do this.

"That horse is an eight year old former race horse with over a million in earnings. His owners thought him lame and he was sold to the meat market. I found him a day before he was going to be put down with a piece of metal jammed in his foot. He is a kind and safe horse. I've assessed your riding capabilities and he is more than adequate for your skills." Jasper was kind of scary when he wanted to be and when he was pissed. I was cheering him on.

I finished saddling up Jimmy and packing up Blaze since no one else was assigned them. I led them to the ring, where everyone else was sitting on their mounts. I heard a snicker and looked up to see a young man about my age wink at me.

"She's a firecracker, huh?" He nudged his chin in the direction of Tanya. I gave him a weak smile.

"Jonathan Tillerman." He held his hand down to me. He seemed nice enough, relatively cute in an all American boy way.

I shook his hand. "Bella Swan."

"I'd say so."

"Excuse me?"

"A beautiful swan you most certainly are." He shot me a smile which was way too practiced.

I gave him a half agitated smile. "Okay, listen up folks!" I said loudly to garner the attention I really didn't want. "My name is Isabella Swan and I'll be your guide for today. Jasper here has assured me that you are all have been given some basic instructions. If at any point you feel uncomfortable please let me know. I will be checking with each and every one of you periodically along the way." I tried to smile and at least seem friendly. All I really wanted to do was cry or feel his touch. "We are going on a leisurely six mile trail ride through some of the most pristine wilderness on the planet. We'll be stopping along the way at different points of interest. I hope you brought your cameras." I smiled again. Does he hate me? "We will be stopping for lunch at a waterfall with a swim hole. You are welcome to swim but seeing how it is glacier fed you couldn't pay me to do it." There were chuckles and laughs. Where is he? Is he feeling the hole? My heart hurts.

I was interrupted by the screech from hell. She had dismounted and was standing at the barn door pointing.

"I want that horse," she shrieked.

Jasper was standing close by her. "That horse is off limits." Shit, she's talking about Garrett or Zepher.

"It's here isn't it? I paid for a horse ride and I want THAT horse."

Holy shit, I'm getting embarrassed for her.

"Sorry Miss, that horse is off limits." Jasper's calm was admirable. Maybe I should ask him for lessons.

"Look here stable boy. I am a close and very personal friend of Edward Cullen. If you want a job in the morning I suggest you saddle that horse for me. Now!" Foot stomp. God, she's digging herself a grave.

"Ma'me, I told you that horse is off limits and I personally know Edward would agree with me. With all due respect Carlisle Cullen paid for this retreat AND you aren't even capable of riding that horse." Go Jazz!

She threw down her riding crop; seriously, she brought a riding crop for a trail ride, and walked right up to Jaspers face.

"You are so stupid. I am an excellent rider. Your ass is so fired, you fucking moron," she spat and stormed off toward the main house.

Good, find Edward, it would serve him right. If she's the typical trust-fund baby from his world, he can have her. I didn't mean that. Jazz caught my eye and walked over apologizing to the group for the interruption.

"You are my Eastern Zen idol, dude," I whispered to him and he shot me a smile.

"So, folks, is everyone else satisfied with their horse?" There were snickers and yes's. "Great, lets head for the hills."

I led the way for about a quarter of a mile to a point I knew the horses were familiar with the trail before I dropped back one space and rode next the rider that was behind me. She was a cute girl about fifteen, her name was Megan. She was patting Dakota's neck and saying soothing words.

"Do you miss your horse?" I asked smiling at her.

"How…how did you know?" Her eyes were wide and twinkling.

"You can tell these things. Plus, Jasper would never put a novice rider on Dakota here. He may have some years and miles on him but he takes a steady hand." She smiled brightly at my compliment.

"I've never ridden western before so this a little different, but its fun."

"I usually ride dressage and cross country myself but a western saddle is safer in these mountains." She nodded her head.

"Have you ever ponyed before?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you think you can pony Blaze here while I check on the rest of the group?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Just follow the trail. Dakota knows the way. Keep 'er slow and steady and I'll be back before we cross the creek okay?" She nodded vigorously.

I handed off Blaze and sharply turned Jimmy and cantered to the end of the group where an elderly slightly chubby man was grinning wildly.

"How are you doing back here?" I asked.

"Never better, Mariposa is taking good care of me." He patted her neck and she gave a soft knicker. Mariposa was my first PMU rescue. Never was there a sweeter most gentle dispositioned mare.

I noticed his camera, a really, really nice camera, and I ached for Edward. "Are you getting any good shots?"

"Oh, am I. There was the most vibrant blue bird with a crown on his head. Mariposa even stopped for me so I could get the perfect picture. It was beautiful."

"That was a Stellar Jay. Its Washington's only crested bird. They're lookers, but the squawk like crows."

He snorted.

"Well, if everything is all right. I'm going to make my way back up the line."

"We're good, real good. Aren't we girl, he patted Mariposa again." I loved how attached some people got with their mounts.

I started forward. "Oh, when we get to red rock creek valley, you'll know, aim your camera at the top of the tallest Doug Fir, there's a mated pair of bald eagles with a youngster about to take flight." I smiled at him as he grinned with excitement.

I slowly made my way up the line, speaking causally with each person, pointing out things that they may be interested in. I had to adjust one person's stirrups, but it was a minor fix.

When I got to Jonathan he poured on the charm. I was cordial. He reminded me of Mike and not in a good way. My thoughts drifted back to when Edward had first stood up for me and pretended to be with me. Had it always been pretend? I couldn't believe that it had all been. No, I knew this couldn't be true.

"…..so uh make sure you do, okay?" I nodded because I had no idea what Mike, I mean Jonathan had said for the last few minutes. I rode ahead.

I pulled up alongside Bree; I was surprised that Mr. Denali had let her come on this ride alone.

"How's it going?"

"Good. It's just beautiful out here. I've never smelled air so fresh." I smiled. "Look, I'm really sorry about Tanya. She has a lot of … issues." She sighed.

I waved my hand. "It's not your place to apologize for her behavior. She's an adult and fully responsible for her actions." Bree nodded and look pensive.

"I noticed Jonathan trying to put some moves on you." I snorted. "Kind of ironic, don't you think?"

"How so?" I asked.

"Oh, I thought you knew." Now I was really curious. "It was Jonathan's older ½ brother James, who Tanya cheated with on Edward."

Whoa. Yet another vital piece of information Edward seemed to leave out. However, this seems too weird. I wonder if Edward even knows. Hmmm.

"Jeff Tillerman and Denis are pretty good friends, they have a lot of business arrangements together outside the board." I nodded pretending to understand.

We fell into a comfortable silence. I placed Mr. Tillerman's face and now remembered him. He wasn't as stuck-up as Denis, but he defiantly had airs about him. I thought about Denis and Bree, and wondered why someone as nice as her was hanging around these misfits.

"Can I ask you something? And please feel free to shut me up because it's really none of my business."

She looked at me. "You want to know why someone like me is with Denis."

I grimaced. "Yeah, I guess. You're just so different than them, and I mean that in a very good way." She snickered.

"I was in a bad place at a bad time. My parents had died my first year of college, in car accident, and they had left a lot of debt. I was working in one of Denis' warehouse to make ends meet ya know. He found out about my problems and put me put in an apartment and paid all my expenses. It allowed me to finish school."

I nodded in understanding.

"It's not like that." She said suddenly. "He doesn't…..he can't..." Oh! "I'm just his arm candy so to speak. I show up at functions. I think it's his way of overcompensating. You know, telling the world 'Look at me I can get this young thing'." She rolled her eyes.

"But he treats you very poorly," I said with concern.

"I know, but I'm sort of stuck. I really do owe him a lot, for my existence really." She sounded defeated.

"So what's Tanya's story?" I shouldn't push. I shouldn't push. Oh hell, too late.

"Mom O.D'ed when she was twelve. Dad was busy and rich. She did a bit of over compensating. She was looking for love, or more like the free ride in all the wrong places kind of thing." Oh. "I shouldn't really be saying this, but Denis isn't doing so well." I cocked my head. Was he sick? Dying? "Financially. He's been in trouble for a while, which is one of the reasons I feel guilty and stick with him. Tanya is more than aware of it, in fact she screams at him all the time about what a horrible father he is for not providing for her like her mother intended. It's really a sad story all around."

I nodded. "I'm sorry I pried," I said sincerely.

"Not a problem. It felt good to talk about it."

"Look, if you ever need a place to crash, or hide out, or just to chill, give me a call okay. It's no fun thinking you don't have any options."

Bree reached over and grasped my hand and gave it a good squeeze. "Thank you." I saw her eyes water and she was visibly trying to hold them back. I moved ahead in the line to give her some privacy.

We took a short break in the meadow valley. Cameras were clicking left and right. I pointed out flora and identified trees. Mt. Olympus made a spectacular appearance. The scene looked just as it did on our website. Website. Edward. Push it back.

I let the more experienced and those that just wanted to kick up their heels, lope their horses around the meadow for a short while. Lunch was an uneventful, but a pleasant affair. Some of the women talked to me about my cooking and I got a lot of praises. We made it back to the ranch at 3:30. Everyone thanked me and seemed to have had a good time. I had to leave cool down and the unsaddling to Patty and Jazz because I needed to clean up and race to the kitchen.

Still no sign of Edward. I knew that the fishing group was still out was due back around five, maybe he had gone with them.

I was engrossed in prep when I looked up to see Alice leaning against the door frame with her trademark pout. I glanced at the wall clock 5:15, she must have just closed up the store. She walked over and stood in front of the counter I was working on.

"You can't ignore me forever."

"I can try," I quipped back.

"You're failing," she said, and she had a point. Did I not just acknowledge her presence?

"Look, I know you think he deceived you, but you're wrong. He was embarrassed. It never was about the money for him. And if you know him, like I think you know him, then you know that I'm right." There was an awful lot of 'knows' in there. I kept chopping onions. Damn, the little pixie for getting under my skin.

"Damn it, Bella. Yeah, maybe he got lost for a little while, but he found himself….here….with you. Does it really matter how he got here?" My throat was tight and my tears were threatening again.

"Give him a chance, Bella. You owe him that much. You owe yourself that much." She turned on her heels and left the room. I set down my knife and squatted to the floor as the sobs over came me. I felt strong arms encircle me and pick me up, carry me into the butler pantry, and set me on the counter.

"I gave you a phone for a reason, baby girl. I've been trying to get a hold of you all day."

"I'm sorry Em, I forgot all about it. I'm not used to going out with one." I leaned forward into his chest needing another hug as the tears kept coming.

"The pixie's right you know." I cried harder. "He was a miserable sod last night and all day today." I looked up. He was with Edward.

"Is he okay? Is he here?" I was frantic.

Em shook his head. "No, he's at Dad's."

I was confused. "No, he's not here or no, he's not okay?"

"Both. He's pretty messed up. Listen, you'll always be our baby girl and I'll always stand by your side, you know that right?" I nodded. "But, I heard his side too and he deserves a chance to tell you about it." I nodded. "He really loves you, kiddo." I choked and more sobs came out.

Everything that I had been pushing back inside for the sake of decorum was flooding out. I had let my brain think for my heart and I knew now I was wrong. Whatever his reasons, I knew I had to listen. Our feelings couldn't be one sided. He's just not that good of an actor. I chuckled to myself.

"I love him so much, Em, it hurts."

"I know you do, so make it count, okay." He wiped my face with a cloth he grabbed from his back pocket. I nodded.

"I will, I will, I promise." I threw my arms around my big bear of a brother. "Umm, Em, was that your fish rag you just wiped my face with?"

Edward didn't show for dinner. I was now worried and anxious all at the same time. My six course meal went without a hitch. It was damn good if I say so myself. Ceviche, three soups, three different salads, mushroom ravioli, my new lingcod recipe, braised grouse with wild rice, and three different desserts.

As soon as service was over, I rushed up the back stairs and jumped into the shower and put on my nicest dress. I turned on my phone. Holy shit, 34 missed calls and 27 messages. The last message was from Edward. It was the only one I was interested in it was at 8pm, twenty minutes ago.

'_God damn it Bella, I love the fucking shit out of you. I'm coming up there. And if I have to fucking sit on you, you're going to listen to me. We were fucking meant to be.' _Angryward was so fucking sexy. His voice softened and he was breathing deep._ 'I love you baby, please, please give me a chance to prove it to you.' _Angryward again_ 'Fucking phone, don't fucking beep at ….' _

I quickly dried my hair and applied some light makeup, Alice would be proud. I slipped on some kitten heels and hurried down the stairs. I didn't see him.

I had hired a piano quartet from Olympia for this occasion, months ago. I was quite pleased with them. I wandered the room giving quick smiles and thank yous, avoiding conversation as I searched for Edward. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned quickly hoping it was Edward only to be facing Jonathan. I was sorely disappointed.

"I believe you promised me a dance."

What?

"I don't recall…"

"Sure you did, on the trail today..."

Jeez, I didn't hear I word he said today.

"Um I…" He must of taken that for a yes. His hand was on my waist as he pulled me out to the middle of the room and began some very mechanical four step thingy. I was cringing. It'll be over in a minute or two, buck up.

Bree and Denis waltzed close by and she shot me a smile. I smiled back. Denis was making a crude comment to the dancing pair on the other side of them, about how we was going to 'get some' tonight. Bree rolled her eyes at me and I busted out laughing. The song ended quickly. I made my excuses and ran away from Jonathan as quick as I could. I went to the office figuring I would see Edward come in the front door.

I waited, and waited. No Edward. I must have fallen asleep. I heard the front door open and close several times and good nights being wished. I looked at the clock, 1 am. No Edward. I waited until I was sure the great room was empty before I opened the door and slipped out.

I had one foot on the stairs when I felt someone come up behind me and grab my waist pulling me back into them.

"I've been looking for you." Jonathan's very drunk voice was in my ear.

"What the hell? Let me go. What are you doing in here?" I tried to twist out of his grip to no avail. His arms were no wrapped firmly around me.

"Come on, no need to put up a fight. I saw how you were looking at me. You want a piece of this?"

"Get the fuck off of me." I elbowed him in the gut causing his head to fall forward and sharply hit the back of mine. Damn, that smarts.

"You like to play rough huh?" He grabbed my hair and violently jerked it back against him. I looked up to see Emmett running across the catwalk.

"Let her go, fucker!" He screamed as his footsteps boomed overhead.

But before he was even at the top of the stairs my hair was let go and he was pulled off of me. I fell forward and turned my head to see my love on top of the douche bag, punching his face.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER." Whop. "YOU TOUCHED HER" whop. "YOUR FILTHY" Whop.."FUCKING HANDS" Whop"TOUCHED HER." Whop. Blood was now splattering on the stone floor. "SHE'S MINE…..YOU DON'T GET TO TOUCH HER. DON'T LOOK AT HER. DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT HER OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU." Another punch to the stomach this time. Emmett was now pulling Edward off of Jonathan.

"Okay, you did good. He's out of commission. I don't want have to bail you out, bro." Edward was huffing and puffing as Emmett held him against the far wall.

I just realized I was being held by Rose, Alice and Esme simultaneously. Carlisle was kneeling next to Jonathan checking his vitals. Jonathan started to moan. Edward lunged off the wall, his foot was just about to connect with Jonathan's groin before Emmett pulled him back in time.

Oh God, I hope he's doesn't die. What would happen to Edward? I was horrified. Would they take him away from me? Shit, you fucker, please don't die. I was scared and tears started to flow. I looked over at Edward. His face looked so pained as our eyes met for a moment before he looked at the floor. I wanted to run to him and hold him and tell him that I loved him, but….He shook Emmett off and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

**Meus domus = My home**

**Et ab imo pectore = And from the bottom of your chest (heart)**

**In nuce = In a nut, or in a nutshell.**

**Latet anguis in herba = there's a snake in the grass**


	19. Chapter 19

******TD69, I'm sorry no ramen here! Grab a snack. If you're really messy Edward can lick you clean. ;)**

**I might have to turn Daddy's evil Pixie loose on Tanya. She wants her thrown in the ocean. **

**Harlequinnegil and Manderz44 you guys are sweethearts. I heart you all!**

**Did everyone see the (albeit not so pap friendly) Robsten kiss in Montreal, where Rob flew up to see his girl while she was working? Not unlike her flying to Budepest when he was working. YAY! Suck thing was when they both flew back to LA and had to dive into a police station to avoid the paps. I'm starting to get a bit scared for them. **

**SM owns the character names and their cannon, I messed with their personalities and am telling this story. Enjoy! **

Chapter 19

E- I felt someone shake me awake. I opened my eyes to my father standing over me. I looked around a bit disoriented. I was on the couch of my parent's suite. My eyes were damn near swollen shut. Then like a semi, it hit me.

"Bella…" My lips were cracked and my throat was hoarse. I sat up quickly and was starting to get to my feet when I felt my father's hands press me back down into the couch.

"Whoa there. Where do you think you're going?"

"Bella" I croaked out again.

"You need to give her some time, son."

"Fuck that, I need to see her NOW!" I tried to stand again but was pushed back more forcefully the second time. I cocked my head at my father whose face was one I hadn't seen before….He really meant business. I may best him by a few inches and pounds but I instantly paused, my instincts telling me I had better not push it.

"You _will_ give her some time." His tone caused me to quiver a bit.

I brought my hand up and rubbed my face. I really had fucked up by not telling her that shit but even worse was for her to find out by the whore herself.

"Bitch" I muttered.

"Excuse me." My father tensed and I swear he was ready to hit me.

"Tanya" I offered before he took my head off. How the hell could he think I was speaking about Bella?

He relaxed. "I'd have to agree with you on that one. I'm a bit put off that she is even here. Her and Tillerman's boy both. The invite was extended to board members their spouses, significant others and minor children. Between the dozen of them they probably have fifty some adult children I wasn't about to be that generous."

I brought my face into my hands with my elbows resting on my knees. "God, I really fucked up."

I felt the couch sink and knew my dad was sitting next to me.

"Yeah a bit, but I don't think it's anything that not fixable." I sighed hoping he was right and she just needed a bit of time.

Dad managed to convince me to come with him fishing today to get my mind away from things. I didn't see how that was possible. Him, Charlie, Seth and Em were taking a very large group steelhead fishing on the north fork of the Calawah. I guess I could use the time to figure out how the hell I was going to win back Bella.

I was a bit shocked when I saw the widows were joining us. We needed the Hummer, the older crew cab as well as Bella's truck to transport all the people and gear down there. Even then it was tight. Seth and a few of the teens opted to ride in the back of Bella's truck since we were just traveling at a slow speed on dirt roads. I'll admit I got a little possessive and insisted on driving her truck. I made me feel a little closer to her somehow. One of her hair ties was sitting on the seat. I quickly grabbed it and inhaled her scent before shoving it in my pocket. I think Emmett may have seen me. So fucking what!

We reached our site around 10 am, gear was issued and each guide took a small group with them wither up or down the river. I stayed at the site and helped Sue. Dr. Kennedy also stayed claiming she just wanted to come for the ride and she sure shit wasn't getting her old butt on a horse. I had to laugh at her. Sue was joining us today as the camp lunch cook. I wanted to ask her if she had talked to Bella this morning but I chickened out.

I knew I wasn't the best of company. The only thing I could think about was Bella and if she could forgive me. I had to prove to her somehow that all of this was real; that I loved her with all my heart, money or no money. I wanted to throw whatever money I had into the campfire. What good was it anyway if I couldn't share it with her?

The three of us were sitting around the campfire I had built waiting for coals and of course steelhead. It was reflecting on all the events that brought me here today. Not here to the Calawah River but to this point in my life. I noticed Sue try to carry a rather heavy looking seven gallon bucket from the truck. I jumped up and carried it for her to the fire. She opened the lid and pulled a cedar plank out of a dark red liquid.

"What is that?" Dr. Kennedy asked.

"Oh, Bella soaks her cedar planks in her homemade elderberry wine overnight. It really enhances the natural flavors of Steelhead when it's cooked over an open fire." Sue explained.

My ears pricked at Bella's name of course. It was like I was a heroin addict jonesing for a fix. In this case it was only a tease but I'll take it.

Dr. Kennedy shook her head. "She is an amazing cook. I just can't wait to get my daughter out here, if only just for the food. You're a very lucky young man." She directed at me. I quickly looked at Sue who was absorbed in checking the planks. Dr. Kennedy must not have witnessed my shame last night; no in fact I remember biding her good night before the fiasco.

"I am indeed." I replied, hoping that my luck had not in fact run out.

Dr. Kennedy chuckled. "She knows Virgil." The fact must have tickled her.

I laughed. "She majored in Classical Studies. She knows Greek, Latin and Parsig." I bragged.

"Parsig?"

"Classical Persian. She was on a team of translators that cracked some recently discovered Zoroastrian literature." I stated matter of fact, remembering it from one of the professors that gave her credit.

"I didn't realize that." Sue said in surprise. Yeah, my girl has smarts. God I hope she's my girl. Please Bella, I can't live without you.

"So she was doing this as an undergraduate? What, she can't be over twenty one now." Dr. Kennedy exclaimed.

"She'll be twenty three in September, but no she completed her undergraduate when she was nineteen. She received double masters in Classics and Education at twenty one. Her thesis was on the incorporation of Classical Pedagogies in today's Academia." I remembered begging to read it after I attend her lecture and being totally engrossed. I looked up to see Dr. Kennedy shaking her head.

"My, my, my, she's full of surprises. And I was sure her calling was to be a five star chef."

"You'd have to fight Professor Vaughn he's been bribing her to do her doctorate dissertation." I told her.

Sue chuckled and started opening containers I had brought over to the fold out table.

"So Sue, you seem to know our Bella well, what would you say her calling is?" Dr. Kennedy asked.

Sue was silent for a minute. I was listening intently. Her eyes met mine.

"Passion. No matter what Bella does she does it with passion. Bella's calling is to love….deeply and irrevocably." _I'm completely and irrevocably sure about you_, she said that before we made love for the first time. My breath hitched and I allowed myself a genuine smile for the first time today before I glowered at the undeserved faith she had had.

Sue cooked up dad's, Charlie's and Seth's Steelheads for lunch. Em and Seth cleaned the others while Sue asked how they'd like it processed, frozen to take home, cooked for them exclusively, or smoked and sealed. Not everyone had landed one. Steelys are notoriously hard to catch but there were a few brown trout in the mix.

I was sitting off to myself enjoying lunch, knowing Bella's hand had prepared it, again I'm a pussy. Emmett had brought his plate over and sat down next to me by the log. All the what if's were running through my head. I knew I was almost in tears again.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really, but I do owe you." He nodded and I launched into my pathetic speech.

I had told him about all my debauchery before, I had been that honest. I filled him in on the bar fight and dad's ultimatum. I was really embarrassed to admit this.

"I swear to you, the money never mattered. Before I even left Chicago I knew I was excited to come. I never thought about it as a punishment, it really slipped my mind that it was. I swear to God. Em, you have to believe me dude. I love her so fucking much. I'd die for her." I pleaded.

He was silent. Em's rarely silent.

"I know. Her mind can get away from her sometimes, I'm sure she'll come around. Have to talked to her yet today?"

I admitted to him that I had left her umpteen messages voice and text but she hadn't responded to one. He flipped opened his phone and tried. I held my breath until I heard her message greeting.

"Bells, call me back, baby girl. We need to talk." Thank god he's in my court. He flipped his phone closed.

"So I don't get something. If you lost your trust fund and Doc didn't fund that capital boost...What happened there? And what have you been living off of?"

I chuckled. "I'm getting a grand a month from Adesse and um…well…you know that Vanquish you and Rose saw auctioned off…"

"No fucking way!" Emmett almost tipped his plate over.

"Yes way. My grandfather left it to me. It wasn't like I bought it or anything, and really it was very over the top."

"So it went for 1.7 so I'm assuming after taxes and commissions and shit….?"

"1.5" I answered for him.

"You put every dime into Adesse?"

I nodded. "It wasn't that noble Em, the damn car was given to me."

"Yeah but it was in your name you could have done anything with that money." I shrugged. I wasn't uncomfortable talking these amounts with Em at all. Hell it's not like his multi-million dollar NFL contracts weren't plastered all over for the world to see. At least he earned his money.

"Dude, you work like sixty hours a week; that works out to about four dollars an hour. You're getting hosed. I'd talk to management about that shit." We both laughed.

I checked my phone every five minutes for the rest of the afternoon, something that didn't go unnoticed by Charlie. After we arrived back at the ranch and had unloaded I noticed the horses were all back in their corral. She's here, she's close by. I tried to call again…nothing.

"Maybe she needs a bit more time." I looked up into Charlie's sympathic eyes. "Why don't you come down the mountain and hang with this old man tonight. Sue's all tied up with this big-to-do. Might do you some good to get away for a bit."

I thought his offer over and as much as it hurt he was right. Bella obviously needed her space. I agreed.

"Sounds good, I'll follow you down on my bike in a bit. I need to grab some stuff from the house."

I risked sneaking up to our room, her room, fuck. I knew she'd be in the kitchen working. I grabbed a pair of clothes and some toiletries and shoved them in my backpack. I met Alice as she was locking up the store on my way to the shed.

"Hey" I said and kicked at the gravel in the drive.

"You okay?"

"Not really, no." I missed talking to my sister. "I don't know if she'll get past this and I'm scared to death. I can't…." My fucking eyes were stinging me. "I fucking don't think I can live without her, Ali."

Alice wrapped her little arms around my waist and pulled me in for a hug. A hug I really needed. She must have felt my tears on the top of her head. She reached up and wiped them away.

"Don't you dare talk like that. It'll all work out. It has to." She sounded determined. I wish I had her faith.

I made my way over to the back of the shed to grab my jacket and helmet. I thought I heard Tanya's voice. I scanned the shed; I did not want to run into her.

"No, I'm telling you…Edward will come running back to me as soon as she slams the door on him…..She's such a low-class ugly mug. I don't know how he even faked liking her in the first place."

My ears were ringing. I got closer to her voice. I looked out the back window and saw Tanya behind the shed pacing back and forth talking on her phone.

"Look Vic, I don't care what you do to her. You were supposed to have taken care of her before now…" _What the fuck?_ "We need to stick to the plan. I'll try getting Eddie back on my own. You had your chance…No, no way….I'm not into that…Do your own dirty work….Fuck you Vic….. No, no….I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know. You too." She removed the phone from her ear punching the end key and stormed off. I sat down on a bench gathering my thoughts.

I looked at the clock, 5:15. Vic...Victoria, Tanya was in contact with the person that tried to have my Bella killed. This is crazy. I wanted to run out the door and slam Tanya to the ground. For the first time ever I thought it justifiable to hit a girl, not just hit but hurt her. How could she do this? I'm still not understanding, she cheated on me. She never was into me in the first place. Why now? It didn't sound like Tanya was wanting to do Bella any physical harm but it sounded like Victoria did. I was seething. Why the hell would this Victoria want to hurt my Bella? I needed help. I couldn't blow this with my hot temper. Tanya may know where this Victoria is but if I approached her she could warn her and we'd be back at square one.

I hopped on my bike and high tailed it to Charlie's. I didn't bother knocking I ran into the house that I had practically grown up in. Thank god Jake heard or smelled me before I did so because I obviously didn't startle him. Charlie on the other hand was as confused as all get out. He was sitting in his favorite recliner with a Rainer can in on hand and the remote in the other. The Mariners were on the big screen.

I walked over and shut off the T.V. and began to pace. Jake joined me.

"Edward….You want to tell me what's going on?" His voice calm and collected, no wonder he was such a good cop.

I pulled at my hair and retold the conversation I heard, describing every detail down to the time. When I was done he got up and went into the kitchen. I followed. He grabbed himself and me a beer and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Okay, I agree I don't think Tanya is a physical threat. She may be a snotty ass brat but her personality doesn't fit the type to get her hands dirty. Plus, I know Bella could hold her own one on one with her." I know, that's what I said.

"So we know Tanya has some connection to Victoria. We can assume from that conversation that they were somewhat working together; Tanya wants you and Victoria wants Bella. Tanya somehow feels she's on the road to getting you." I snorted and so did Charlie. "…..she says she doesn't need Victoria anymore, implying that at some point she did, but then says 'no, she won't do Victoria's dirty work and for her to do it herself, implying that she is planning something more." Fuck. "So is that how you see it?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. I still don't get Victoria's motives against Bella."

"Okay I need to make some phone calls." We heard a car pull up into the drive at the same time. Charlie peeked out.

"It's just Seth, find out what he needs while make these calls." I nodded and met Seth at the front door.

He handed me two paper grocery bags and ran back out to his car, smiling like only Seth could the whole time. I brought them in the kitchen and set them on the counter. Charlie was on the phone but eye browed the bags, I shrugged my shoulders. I walked back out to the front door only to be met again with Seth carrying a huge plastic tote, like the one you pack Christmas decoration away in. I took one end and carried it into the kitchen. Charlie got up and took his conversation out the back kitchen door.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"My mom knew you were hanging with Charlie tonight so she sent me with the full six course dinner that the guests are getting." Seth laughed. "And I'm gonna help you guys eat it."

He handed me a piece of paper with instructions from Sue written out on how to heat and plate what. I had to chuckle, but at least I get my baby's cooking.

I had the ceviche served up and was half way done with it before Charlie joined us. I gave me a curt nod. I took it as meaning something was in the works. I felt a little better.

It's pretty amazing how quiet three men eating like fucking pigs can be. I was eye balling the crème brule but didn't think I could do it. I think we may have had larger portions of everything else then we were supposed to.

Seth helped me clean up then headed home. He was going with Sam in the morning on the river rafting guide; he was pretty jacked about it. We bade him good night and thank him for carting that all down here.

As soon as the front door closed Charlie spoke up. "I spoke with Special Agent Hollister and I had a buddy run a transcript from that call. Not many calls come off that tower so it was easy to trace. I didn't get a location for Victoria but Hollister assured me he could." I paced again.

"Hollister told us to sit tight, even try and keep Tanya in place if possible" I gave Charlie an evil eye. There was no way in hell I was playing any game with that. He threw his palms up.

"We'll figure something out. Besides she's still trying to win you over, remember?" Charlie sat and turned on the game.

Jake nudged my crotch causing me to bend at the waist. Fuck dog. I guess that was his intent because once my face was his level his entire tongue covered my face. Christ, his breath is bad. I knelt down and gave him some extra attention. He was probably missing Bella as much as I was. No, that would be impossible.

I walked over to the family picture wall, the one Bella referred to as the wall of shame. I took my time closely examining each and every picture of her. Bella in braces, Bella with an arm cast and a big grin, Bella being tossed around in a mosh pit of Seattle Seahawks. What the hell?

"Sometimes I wonder if I did her a disservice by not remarrying after Renee left us." Charlie's eyes didn't leave the TV screen. "She never had all the girly stuff. She never went to a prom nor had girlfriends spend the night. She could have used some womanly advice." I didn't want to correct him tell him Renee did more than fine before she passed.

I saw a picture of her with Old Billy Black. He was handing her a fuzzy ass, way, way smaller version of Jake with a big red bow around his neck. I frowned missing the ol' koot too. His loss was probably pretty hard on her. She thought the sun set on his stories. Charlie must have noticed me looking at this particular one.

"He had a special place in his heart for her, never having any kids of his own." Charlie sighed. I knew they were pretty good buddies. "He used to warn me that she played and loved hard but her head was equally as hard. You know I've never, ever have discipline her for anything. Nothing. She obviously always did all her homework, never got into trouble, nothing…. Thank god too cause Emmett almost killed me." We both chuckled. "She's pretty used to being in charge of her life, always has been. Probably a bit too much; nobody has ever pushed her buttons, told her what's what... She's pretty damn pig-headed when she gets to over thinking things too."

My eyes found the older pictures, ones of the four of us. Bella and I were always next to each other. We gravitated towards one another even then. There were candid shots of just the two of us; sitting double on a swing, laughing and staring each other in the eyes. One of her on my back as we were running around up at the ranch. One of us sitting in a tree, I had my arm protectively around her. We belonged together, damnit. We always did. Charlie's last words were resonating in my head. Fucking hell, she was being stubborn. She knows from the bottom of her heart that I love her. I guess it was up to me to remind her how it is.

I flipped open my phone and hit speed dial one. Directly to message…

"God damn it Bella, I love the fucking shit out of you. I'm coming up there. If I have to fucking sit on you, you're going to listen to me. We were fucking meant to be.'" That sounded a bit harsh. I took a few deep breathes as my forehead hit the wall. "I love you baby, please, please give me a chance to prove it to you." I thought I heard a beep. "Fucking phone, don't fucking beep at me. I'm not done."

"Charlie, I gotta…." I barked at him as I strode towards the door grabbing my backpack on the way.

"Yep, you sure do." I heard him say as I shut the door and ran towards my bike.

I parked my bike in the shed and ran into the house. The party was in full swing. It took only a second to spot her. She was beautiful, her strapless dress showed off her delicate shoulders. I could see my champagne collar bones. She was dancing….with some dude, and she was smiling. I felt like I was hit in the gut. Her head suddenly flew back and she was laughing. I almost vomited. I was too late. She gave up on us. She's moving on. I looked to my left and then my right. I found an escape route through the kitchen. I saw a bottle of Jack Daniels on the counter. I grabbed it and headed for the man room taking a huge swig before I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, look what the cat drug in." I ignored Emmett and planted myself in one corner of the couch and took another pull. I relished the burn. He was sitting alone playing something on the Xbox.

"What the fuck, E?"

"She's moved on. Already dancing away with some tool upstairs as we speak." My voice was monotone. My heart was broken.

"You're fucking drunk man."

"Not yet, I'm just getting started." I sneered at him taking another long pull.

"There is no fucking way." He barked at me.

"Em, I saw it with my own eyes." I was defeated.

"Who was it? Some old fart?"

"Nope, our age, short blonde hair, probably Tillerman's kid." Another pull.

"Oh yeah him. Bree was telling me at dinner how he was flirting with her on their ride today. I may have to have some words with him." I cringed knowing I left her open to his advances.

"No time like the present." He threw down his controller and stomped up the stairs. I didn't know what he expected to accomplish.

I starred at the screen. The same pause music diddy was looping over and over again. I took another swig and set down the bottle. I was feeling comfortably numb having had the equivalent of about eight shots. All I could feel was remorse, sorrow, pain, Bella. My eyes drooped shut.

"Wake your stinky ass up!" Rose was standing over me with her hands on her hips. "Emmett got caught up doing something with the power system and forgot about you."

I rubbed my face and looked at the clock, almost one am. Fuck. I sat up.

"She wasn't with him you know and you're kind of a fucker for thinking that she was." Leave it to Rose to say exactly what she's thinking.

"Seriously douche-bag, she waits twenty some years to give you her virginity and twenty four hours later you think she's all over some asshat that couldn't think his way out of a barn." She spat at me.

No, of course not, but I had didn't I. I hung my head. I knew my Bella better than that, but she looked like she was having such a good time. I shook my head.

"Good, besides he and twat-face were grinding all night. Bella took off hours ago." She grabbed the have empty bottle of Jack and started for the stairs. "You two really need to get your shit together. And they say the two of you are geniuses. My ass! Stupidest lovers ever!" Her bitch rant faded as she reached the top of the stairs.

I shook my head again and slowly roamed the room turning everything off. I trudged up the stairs wondering where I should sleep tonight.

"_Get the fuck off of me!_" It was Bella. Every hair on my body stood on end. I couldn't run fast enough towards her voice.

"You like to play rough huh?" It was the Tillerman boy and he had his hands on Bella. He was hurting her. I saw red and lunged. Second were minutes and minutes were hours.

"Let her go, fucker!" I screamed. I broke his wrist so he would release her hair and threw him on the ground before I started wailing on him. It felt good. He had no right. I saw blood splatter and I wanted to see more. I vaguely heard Emmett behind me and then I was slammed up against the wall.

I heard the fucker moan. He was still alive. I lunged only to be stopped again. I saw my dad in doctor mode above the body that was still and bleeding on the floor. Jesus. I took a deep breath and looked over at Bella.

Oh god what have I done? She was horrified. She was looking at the aftermath of my rage. Her hand covered her mouth, surely in disgust. She now thinks me a monster. What have I done? If she didn't already she hates me now. The pain was too much I ran out the door.

I paced the front yard until I heard my mother come up behind me putting her hand on my arm to stop me. She grabbed my wrist and examined my hand. I flexed, yep something was broken.

"How's Bella? Is she hurt?" I was kicking myself for being the position where I couldn't comfort her and see to her needs.

"She'll be fine. Alice and Rose are with her. She's shook up but she's more worried about you." I stiffened.

"What?" She's attacked by some prick, watches me turn into a monster and she's worried about me?

"She was waiting for you all night, you know?"

"She was? But after what she saw…what I did in there…" I hung my head in defeat.

My mother started laughing. What? "She's worried about what may happen to you legally, and she's a little pissed that she didn't get in a few shots on her own." Huh.

"Your father called Charlie; he's on his way up. Jonathan is fine but he's not going to look so good for a while." I nodded and was actually grateful. "Your father is going to want to take you in for X-rays for this." She pointed to my hand. I sighed.

My mother left and returned with some ice for my hand. She sat with me in the moon light until Charlie showed. He secured the fucker in the back of the cruiser before coming back to where my father now joined us.

He was shaking his head. "You're a better man than me, Edward. I don't know if I could've stopped." His lips were set firm. "Tha…thank…you." His voice cracked with emotion. "Thank you for saving my baby girl." He nodded briefly looking me in the eye and turned towards his cruiser.

"Come on, son, I know it's broke. Let's go get x-rays." I looked up back at the house. "She'll be there when you get back. I relented.

B- Alice and Rose ushered me upstairs. Where'd he go? I needed to see him. They hushed me and shoved me in the shower. I didn't want a shower I wanted Edward. They set out some baby doll pajama thingys which I adamantly refused. I trudged to the dresser and pulled out one of Edwards T-shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts.

"His hand is broken. Dad took him to the hospital." Alice told me once I was dressed and sitting on the bed. I nodded pulling my knees up under his shirt.

"You know he literally thought you were with the fuck-wad tonight." Rosalie stated.

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently he came running in looking for you and saw you dancing with douche-bag and decided to drown his sorrows in a 1/5th of Jack down in the man room."

"He was here all night?" Rose nodded. He thought I would dismiss him so fast and be with another. I rolled my eyes.

"Men are so dense sometimes." Alice piped up. We all agreed.

"So are you okay with everything else?" Rose asked softly.

"I think so. I was scared. There was a moment when he had me pinned and felt utterly defenseless….." I took a deep breath. "It scared me and it was only for a moment." I thought of Rosalie's ordeal and if one second of helplessness felt that way I just couldn't even imagine. I scooted over and hugged her tight. I whispered in her ear. "You're a braver and stronger person than I." She patted my back.

Alice sat on the floor watching us with tears streaming down her face. Rose and I both opened our arms to her and she jumped into our laps.

I woke when the alarm went off at six. Alice's arm was across my chest and Rose's long ass legs were tangled up in mine. I somehow managed to slip out of the pile and turn off the alarm without them waking. I smiled down at my sisters.

I quickly dressed wondering where Edward was. On my way to the kitchen I stopped at his old bedroom door and thought I'd take a quick peek, just to ease my mind. I opened the door a crack and sighed a breath of relief when I saw his perfect form spread across the bed. He was softly snoring. His face looked angelic and beautifully rugged. He hadn't shaved in a few days. I saw the cast on his hand and grimaced, my poor baby. I stepped further in the room to get a better look. I seemed like I hadn't seen him in forever.

The covers were pushed down and I ogled his bare chest. I could just see the band of his boxer briefs. My gaze fell back on his face and his perfect lips. I leaned over the bed just to inhale his scent, I missed him so much. His lips just called to me. I slowly brought my face closer and closer until my lips gently brushed his once, no twice. I whispered in his ear before I left him to sleep. "I love you, Edward." I made a quick and quiet exit.

I couldn't wait to talk to him later to make sure for myself that he was okay. I needed to tell him that I loved him. My mind raced through my responsibilities for the day. Today was going to be light. Sue and I had made sure there was continental breakfasts and lunches packed for the crews leaving early on guided activities today. Sam had a rafting trip scheduled. Sue was doing a nature craft class down by the lake later and Fred and his wife had a small rock climbing group. Jasper was doing group riding lessons in the arena; at least he would happy doing that even if he wasn't on horseback. I only had to prepare a light brunch buffet for those remaining close by and set up and ice the cold salad and sandwich bar for lunch.

Dinner was going to be an easy one for me too. We were having a seafood extravaganza. I had hired Quil and Emmry to fish or buy fresh my ingredients needed for tonight since I knew I needed specific things and at a certain time and couldn't rely on sport fishing luck. They were more than happy to do so since this was their first foray alone on the boat. In fact they took off last night since they had to take the boat all the way to Hood Canal for the jumbo spotted shrimp I wanted.

I was completely done with all my prep for brunch, the sandwich bar and dinner by nine thirty. I had run in to Esme and she told they hadn't got back from the hospital until a little after four this morning. I loaded up the hot brunch buffet and was thanking my lucky stars that I had yet to run into Tanya. Things were looking up. By the time I broke away and got back upstairs it was ten thirty.

I didn't hear any noise from his room so I slowly opened the door and saw him still in bed in deep slumber. I closed the door behind me and started tip toeing towards the bed when the bathroom door crashed open and there stood Tanya naked wrapped up in my towel. What the fuck? My thoughts were mirrored.

"What the fuck?" Edward was sitting up in bed looking back and forth between Tanya and myself.

"Oh Eddie I forgot to lock the door like you told me and Bella just came barging into your room." I wanted to punch her.

"What the hell! Bella, no. She's lying. I just woke up….What the hell is going on? Bella, I swear." He was pleading.

"Sorry Bella, you snooze you lose. Eddie you were great last night. Why don't you just tell her I'm the best you ever had?" Edward's jaw dropped. I needed to end this now.

"Tanya Denali you are trespassing. These quarters are for family only. This was explained thoroughly in the guest release you signed. So if you would kindly leave this area immediately I would appreciate it."

"What the fuck ever bitch, Edward owns this dump and he invited me to stay the night with him. Get over him already, he's mine."

"So you've been with Edward all night? Since the party?" I framed her.

"Oh yeah, we hit it all night long didn't we baby."

"Bella, please, please believe me." I silenced him with my hand; he didn't ever need to beg me again.

"Tanya, I'm warning you yet again. You are trespassing and need to leave. Edward did not invite you up here last night or at any other time."

"Yes he did!" She stomped her foot.

"And that would when?….while he was in the hospital all night? Or did you even notice the cast on his hand before you fabricated your slut-fest plan?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

I had her for now. She grabbed the clothes she strategically placed around the room and huffed out the door slamming it. "You bitch, yours is coming!" She screamed.

I started laughing and then I was engulfed in warmth, spice, sunshine and strong arms. My breath hitched.

"Oh god, Bella. You're here. Thank you. Thank you for believing me." He kissed my head as he held me even tighter. I relished in the feeling.

"Even if I hadn't known you were at the hospital or had snuck in here this morning to steal a kiss, I would have believed you, Edward." I raised my head off of his chest and craned my neck to see his face. His eyes were watering.

"I love you so much, please believe that." He murmured.

I cupped his face, his beautiful face. "I do. And you need to believe I love you…so much." Our lips crashed and our tears mixed. It was heaven.

We somehow ended up on the bed in a compromising position. Edward quickly realized this and jumped off of me. Searching my face for anger or something.

"I'm not angry, Edward, but we do need to talk."

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean not to tell you about being forced here. It really wasn't like that for me, ever. I mean, yeah I was pretty embarrassed about it but two minutes after he ordered me here I was excited about it. I was ready to get my shit together and join Cullen Industries before even that happened. But I got in a bar fight and it just brought my bad year to a head forcing my father in his decision." He took a breath. We were laying on our sides facing each other with our heads on the same pillow. I took his uncasted hand in mine and held on tight.

"It was never about the money. Honestly, yeah I knew I was spoiled shitless but when it was taken away I could have cared a less. But when I got here things were even better than I expected. You, you were just everything and I wasn't. And this place, fuck, everything just felt so right. It still does. I wanted to prove myself to you; that's why I asked you to wait. I wanted to be worthy before I could even hope to have a chance with someone like you. I still do. Isabella Marie I swear I'll spend my life making this up to you if you would just give me the chance to prove myself to you."

My tears were flowing slowly. I took our hands and kissed his fingers.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I pushed you when you wanted time. I had no right being angry about something you weren't ready to share with me. I could never think you unworthy, and you shouldn't either. I don't want to hear that kind of talk from you. I love you, all of you, I did at five and I will at 105, if that's enough forever for you?"

"Yes, god yes." His perfect lips found mine. I drew back.

"And…" I continued. "I'm sorry I ran. I should have given you the chance to explain. Deep down I knew better but by pretending to believe differently well…that was cowardly and juvenile. I'm so sorry."

"I may have thought I needed time but I didn't, you didn't push. I was just being a coward. I love you and I think I always have." He whispered as he rolled over on top of me kissing my face, my neck my ear. God, I missed his touch.

"Show me, Edward."

Two hours later we laid entangled after the most mind blowing make-up sex ever. His head was resting on my chest with his good hand holding on to one breast like it would somehow detach and leave him. My hand wandered lazily in his now, very sexed up hair. How could we ever think that our bodies would ever allow our brains to separate us?

"Edward?"

"Hmmmm?"

"If you didn't have access to your trust fund and Carlisle didn't give you any money, where did the 1.5 million come from?"

"Oh, I uh sold a car." He was now kneading my boob. Feels so good. Wait? What?

"Fucking A, Edward. That car that was auctioned off was yours wasn't it?"

His head nodded up and down but really he was just nosing my other boob.

"huh? And you just dumped the whole thing in to this place?"

"Well I figured if it was all I had left I wanted it to go into something I believed in, and well, at that point I was already trying to figure out how I get on here….long term."

I squeezed him tighter to me. "I'm the one that doesn't deserve you." He mumbled something I didn't quite catch. "How about we have a new rule so we don't have to go through this again?"

"MmmmmK"

"Let's try and be open and honest about everything, even if it might hurt the others feelings." I felt him stiffen. Uh oh, now what? He rolled off of me with a moan on to his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Edward?"

He sighed and launched into the story of what he overhead Tanya saying and what he and dad made of it. He told me about how they had contacted Hollister and how he wanted us to try and keep her here. He told me everything.

"I was going to tell you, baby. It's just you were here and we….got busy and well…" I hushed him with my fingers smiling at him so would know he wasn't in trouble. But his face still looked a bit worried.

"I saw you dancing with him." He said softly "You were laughing and smiling. It killed me."

"Oh god, Edward, no." I told him about how he had manipulated me into that and how he must have seen me laughing at Bree. I told him about Bree's and my conversation on the trail ride and how sorry I felt for her.

"Wait a minute?" He stopped me. "What other brother?"

"James. You know the one that Tanya had cheated on you with."

"James Tillerman?" He asked with his brow furrowed.

"No, I don't know his last name but it's not that. I guess he's a half brother but Jeff never claimed him nor gave him his name." Edward was quiet for a while and then suddenly he shot out of bed and grabbed his phone.

I sat up with him, a little shocked. "What, what is it?"

He held his finger up then covered the phone. "I have a hunch…..Yes, this is Edward Cullen…..Yeah, hey Jeff Tillerman as an older son with the first name of James, unknown last name…..No, supposedly he was quite connected to Tanya when she was pretending to be with me…..Yes….Well, there's that and the incident with his younger half brother here last night." I listened and cringed as Edward retold last night's events to Special Agent Hollister. "uh huh….Great….thanks a lot." End.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I can't be for certain but I think there is some positioning happening here, money and greed are some pretty big motivators, Bella." He scooped me up onto his lap. I knew how he was feeling. I couldn't stand the loss of touch either.

"All this shit is giving me a headache." I admitted with a groan.

"I know. All I know is that I'm not letting you out of my sight until this thing gets resolved."

"Sounds fair." I played with him. "I guess you'll just have to just watch me take a shower then." I hopped off his lap and walked slowly towards the bathroom swaying my ass just a little.

It was three thirty by the time we emerged, fully dressed, downstairs to an applauding audience. I immediately blushed and turned my face into Edward's chest. Since all the guides were already in for the day and most of the guests were relaxing in their cabins. Everyone in residence was sitting around the dining table. After the razzing we shooed everyone down to the man room, god I hated it was called that, so we could talk more in private.

Edward filled everyone in on the phone conversation and I told everyone what Bree relayed to me. I didn't share everything she told me, not the private parts but everything about James. I hadn't left anything out when I told Edward. We also told them about Tanya's most recent shenanigans. Esme was appalled. Heck they all were.

Everyone tried to wrap their heads around all the drama.

"So we have to sit here and cater to that tramp until the ATF finds enough evidence to arrest her." Rosalie was pissed.

"Yeah, basically." I cringed as I said it.

"She's a fucking accessory to attempted murder." She shouted.

"Shhhh, keep it down. I think technically it will be an accessory to attempted manslaughter but yeah, same dif." Edward shook his head, not liking this one bit.

Carlisle told us Jeff Tillerman had come to him this morning and profusely apologized for his son's behavior and hoped that it wouldn't undermine their working relationship. Jonathan was still at the Forks jail since you were hard pressed to find a judge on a Sunday. Carlisle was also unaware that he had a second son.

"Hey anyone home!" I heard Quil yell out from upstairs.

"Coming! That's the call to start cleaning shrimp. Any of you are welcome to help." I laughed as I ran up the stairs watching all the grossed out faces.

Edward was on my heels. He took this staying in sight thing a bit seriously. He helped the boys carry in the catch of the day. I had them bring it everything into the back kitchen so I could inspect and clean before I had to start my show.

The boys did well. They raved to Edward about the boat while I thoroughly checked out the goods. I was pleased to see that the shrimp were already de-headed in the field which keeps the shrimp fresher longer. Everything was in order.

Diner tonight was casual optional, meaning it wasn't included with the package. I was putting on a sushi type bar with lots of other variations. I had done this before with other multi-day guests and it worked well. We received twelve confirmations on tonight's diner not including our family. Of course two of those were the Tillerman's and it was highly unlikely that they would show. I did a happy dance that the Denali's weren't coming.

Several of the families with younger children had opted to spend some family time. Others had plans in Seattle with relatives. Two families each had a member allergic to shell fish so they opted out in sympathy. It would be an easier sized crowd to roll for than if it had been much more.

Emmett had insisted last time I did the sushi bar that a tip jar be put out. He claimed I put on such a good show that I was bound to at least make cost. I argued telling him it was tacky. He did it anyway. There was almost three hundred dollars in at the end of the night. Em told Edward about it and he joked around putting a fifty in an empty crystal vase that was on the counter.

Edward, Esme, Alice and Rose helped by shelling crab and shucking oysters. I set to skinning and cutting all the fish. I had a special prep plank that Sam had fashioned for me. It basically fit over the entire counter that spanned the bar essentially covering the range and leaving me one long work surface. It took Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose to carry it in and set it in place. There was space in the back where a long trough fit which was filled with ice so my ingredients stayed chilled and fresh while I was working.

Edward was so excited for this. I knew he loved sushi but the whole concept of eating while watching and interacting with the chef intrigued him. The whole afternoon we stole kisses and hugs, when we couldn't simple hand brushes held erotic and loving tones. We were back in our comfort zone.

By six I had my white coat on and was ready to go. Edward gave me a very long good luck kiss in the butler's pantry before taking a seat at the counter. Alice ever the socialite greeted everyone and told them to take a seat where they were most comfortable, telling them that they were most welcome to observe at the bar. Several of the men sat at the table and engaged Carlisle in discussion. The widows scrambled to get front and center stools at the bar. Edward had to help both of them up. They were so cute.

I recognized the gentleman from the rear of the trail ride. I finally remembered his name as Dr. McAllister. I gave him a quick smile. Peter Ramsey, his wife Sara and daughter Megan all sat at the bar; Megan was my star rider that ponied Blaze for me. One other wife and bachelor number two were the rest of my bar crew.

Emmett brought my cart of ingredients out from the cooler for me and loaded them the large ice trough that ran the length of the counter in front of me for easy access. An oblong rough cut slate plate, small dipping bowl, a fancy folded cloth napkin and chopsticks was the rustic place setting. Rose immediately served green tea as people took their places.

"Thank you for having faith and joining us here tonight." I smiled "Tonight's diner is a celebration of the waters of the Olympic Peninsula. From our pristine glacier fed rivers, the vast Pacific on our eastern shores, the northern Strait of Juan de Fuca, and our western shores of Puget Sound most specifically our infamous Hood Cannel; our waters create the near perfect ecosystem for a vast array of life. Some of these delicacies you will have the opportunity to sample tonight. While some of these dishes are Asian in nature, I will be using a variety of techniques and flavors that can only be described as Pan-Peninsula." I chuckled at my own joke. "Please feel free to ask me _just_ about anything." I winked to the chuckles. "And I hope you enjoy."

I paused and sought out Edward's twinkling eyes. His tongue darted out and licked his lips, I'm sure in anticipation for his meal but knowing where that tongue was just mere hours ago caused me to blush.

"We have a choice of two different soups for starts. Alice is now serving a Miso inspired soup with the smaller, sweeter native butter clam and Rosalie is serving heavier geoduck chowder." I sharpened my knife and began cutting sashimi slices of tuna, salmon, halibut and squid. I felt my knife flying as I spoke about our different native clam species and describing some of their differences. Edward jumped in and went into more details and explained our special shell fish outings complete with a beach side BBQ.

The soup bowls were instantly replaced with a Greek inspired octopus salad which I had prepared just an hour before. Cooking octopus is always a tricky affair as it could go very rubbery very quickly. This one had a perfect consistency. While the guests were enjoying their salads I finished plating three large platters of different sashimi, a salmon tartare, sea urchin served in a clam shell, and a geoduck crudo. Various individual dipping sauces were served for the raw platters when the salads were complete. One platter was sent to the table while one each went to different ends of the bar.

Dr. Kennedy clapped her hands with excitement with each course served. Edward gave me a wink. I plowed along making Vietnamese shrimp salad rolls to be served with my own variation of a peanut sauce. As they ate the raw offerings I described each and explaining the subtle flavor differences. Edward, thank you, gave habitat details and explained how each of these fish were caught merely hours ago and where.

The salad rolls were served while Esme, bless her heart, manned the fryer behind me as I battered various seafood and vegetables in a Tempura batter. While she quickly deep fried and served the Tempura I was well underway with sushi production.

I took a slab of salmon side meat and began slicing in ½ inch diagonals. Wetting my hands I grabbed perfect proportions of sushi rice. I quickly formed the rice spread a dab of wasabi and placed the raw salmon on top reforming it again. I spoke as I worked. It had been a while but my hands quickly remembered and I picked up speed. "These are called nigiri sushi. It is the simplest and most traditional kind of sushi…"

"What brand of wasabi do you use?" Someone asked.

"We actually grow the root or more correctly the rhizomes here in our greenhouse and I make it fresh." There were murmurs. "We're a four hour drive to the nearest Asian market." I joked while my hands flew.

I had sixty four, nigiri salmon, tuna and sushi ready to be tasted as the tempura plates were cleared. Those were quickly followed by California rolls and was working on another type when Dr. McAllister asked, "What kind of Nori is that? I've never seen anything quite like it." I chuckled.

"Adesse Olympus owns a small strip of ocean front that we have oyster beds on. I discovered quite by accident that Porphyra, the seaweed in which Nori is made out of grows quite well here in our waters. So I began harvesting my own and making my own sheets. The dark red color is because it's a different species than the commercial ones used in Japan."

"How do you do that?" Megan asked.

"It's quite similar to paper making. Have you ever done that in school?" She nodded her head. "After washing the leaves you cut them up into really small pieces and float them. You then take your screen and collecting just the right amount. Swirling and shaking until you have just the right thickness and you set it out to dry. Once they are dry I lightly toast them, put a very small amount of sea salt on them, cut them to size and seal them up."

I had eight California, and four spicy tuna rolls, around ninety pieces; done, cut, and being passed around. I lit my fondue pot of vinegary water with lemon grass and ginger for cooking my shrimp, squid and more octopus as oysters on the half shells were passed around. I encouraged everyone to try the different sauces to experience how each complement the oysters differently. My cucumber mignonette sauce was a big hit.

Guests were enjoying the oysters giving me enough time to enough time to complete sixteen crab Tamaki cones. I went back and forth with what I was preparing in front of them with what I had previously prepared never having a lull. The timing was perfect. Within the hour I had made nine different types of rolls, four different types of nigiri, and two different types of Tamaki cones. There were moans and ahhs from everyone. Half way through the hour I looked up to find the dining table group had joined the others and were watching intently. I don't know how I missed Dr. V.'s camcorder.

"Now that everyone has had a taste of everything, tell me which one was your favorite so I can make you each your own individual roll." The orders flew in and it was hard to keep up. Edward was last to order and he wanted an entire dragon roll. I had used a thin sliced steelhead cooked in a spicy Asian BBQ sauce in place of eel and it truly was fantastic. I had to admit it was one of my favorites too.

I went light on dessert and had made a salmon berry sorbet. After tons of questions, demonstrations and even some people wanting to try their hand at it, I was finally done. I was passed from person to person as they lingered in the dining room, with Edward's hand ever present at my back. His touch calmed and relaxed me after such a whirlwind. I was red with amounts of praise and complements.

Once the guests were gone I sat down at the counter and laid my head down on the counter. His warm body pressed up behind me and gently rubbed my neck and shoulders. Esme was on one side of me ordering me to eat since she knew I hadn't.

"Sweetheart, do you realize what you have done here this weekend with your culinary skills? What you have done for Adesse Olympus?" Esme's gentle voice both soothed me and now had me intrigued, so I lifted my head and let it fall back onto Edward's chest as he continued to massage.

"Dear you have infiltrated and conquered hearts and palates." She bragged on patting my hand.

"Hear ye" Carlisle raised his after diner drink in the air giving me a wink. I winked back or maybe I blinked, regardless I shot him a toothy smile.

"I didn't want to tell you this because I was afraid you'd be nervous….but did you know Dr. Kennedy's daughter is the Editor in Chief of Epicurious Magazine.

Holy fucking, shit on a shingle. I stiffened. Edward chuckled and continued to massage.

"Oh my god….I should have made my pan seared….." Edwards hand came from behind and covered my mouth.

"Don't you dare go and over think this. You were absolutely amazing and your dishes were spectacular." His warm breath sent shivers done my spine. I nodded my head so he'd move his hand. I was too tired to argue as this point. I was so very grateful that the rest of the gang insisted on clean up duties.

I popped a piece of dragon roll in my mouth.

"Dr. McAllister, the Ramsey family and both widows have signed up to come back for a shellfish excursion. The Ramsey's had already paid me yesterday for a four day long horse guided trek for next summer. They aren't the only ones." I twisted my head and kissed his chest. These were good things. I ate a few more sushi.

"Did you guys like the octopus salad? Was it too rubbery?" I looked at Esme for an honest answer.

"To be honest I wasn't looking forward to it, but I was pleasantly surprised at how tender it was. The texture was like a firm scallop, but combined with crisp and soft textures of the other ingredients it worked really well."

"Thank you, Esme. What about you, Edward, have I finally found something I make that you're not fond of?"

"Nope, loved it all. No wait, okay not true I wouldn't say that I loved sea urchin, but you didn't really make that. The texture bothered me." I cranked my head back further demanding an upside down kiss.

"Me either, not a fan at all." I told him.

"I loved it. This was only the second time I had it and it seemed even fresher this time, but I love it." Carlisle chipped it. "Maybe it's an acquired thing with the texture but the taste…the taste is like how you envision the sea should taste."

"I didn't even try them." Alice said sheepishly. "I just couldn't, Bella, they were walking around on your counter not two minutes before you served them." Everyone laughed.

"I think this should tell you how the dinner went." Rose was carrying the vase that Edward had put my fake tip in.

"Oh no, you guys didn't!" I moaned. "Emmett, I told you that was in bad taste."

"I didn't do it." He whined.

"Nobody did, I think it just got left there on accident." Edward said.

"Well regardless." Rose dumped it out in front of me.

"Holy shit!" Em shouted. Indeed, big brother.

There was a pile of hundreds and fifties. I looked up at Edward who just shrugged. Alice had no qualms about gathering it all up and counting.

"Fourteen fifty." She announced.

"One thousand, four hundred and fifty dollars!" I exclaimed. "Carlisle!" I accused.

"Don't look at me, I didn't even see it." He held his hands up in front on him. "But now that I have…" He started to reach into his pocket.

I shot him a dirty look. "Don't you dare!" I warned with a smile.

"Hey, can I have my fifty back? Times are tough." Edward leaned in and kissed my neck. I reached behind me to tickle his stomach but landed a bit lower earning me a moan in my ear.

"Wow, just wow." I blew out.

I heard my family talking around me as they discussed the weekend and how well everything went together. I closed my eyes as Edward continued his ministrations. My mind was still registering that I had one more big push with the baking for tomorrow morning's board meeting before this was over. No, not true there was still some psyco-path out there that wants to hurt me. I shut it all out as safe voices and Edwards fingers shut my body down.

* * *

**So what's the Skank up to now? Why is she talking w/Victoria? Hmmmm...you'll see. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks, praise, bows on my knees to all my reviews. May Edward visit your dreams each and every night. Mmmmuhwa!**

**SM owns the characters I own their personalities, histories, and this story.**

Chapter 20

EPOV

Even the obnoxious alarm couldn't erase the content state I was in. I reached over and grabbed Bella's pillow and hugged it to me, I smiled to myself as I inhaled deeply. The gambit of emotions that had run its course over the last seventy two hours peaking in utter pain and despair, only to reach its end in the last twenty four with more happiness, relief, joy, and pride than a lucky ass mother fucker like me deserved. Of course, in the middle of all that lingered the anger, uncertainty, and all round fucked up psychosis of the Tanya/Victoria connection.

My fist clenched when I remembered how the prick had touched my Bella. I took a few deep whiffs of Bella's scent to calm me down. I know he'll never bother her again. Emmett had made sure of that. He had gone with Dad and me to the hospital. We had a moment when we both let a tear or two or three drop before we were caught by nurses of course. His ferocious love for his sister made me love them both all the more. He was more than my best friend, in that moment of respect for each other's feeling toward her, we truly became brothers.

We were standing around at the front desk waiting for Carlisle to finish up with my chart, when Charlie came through the double doors leading to the ER. His face was contorted as he strode purposely up to Dad.

We could hear the anger seething in his tone as he spoke in a hiss to his best friend. "I swear to god Cullen, I'm going to the kill the fucker myself. He had not one iota of remorse….says a girl like her was asking for it." My fists clenched.

There was a pregnant pause as my father eyed the father of my love. Even though my ire was right there with him, I had calmed down enough to realize what harming the fuckhead further could do to Bella, namely her seeing me in an orange jumpsuit with little or no hope of conjugal visitation. It had sobered me up a bit. I was waiting for Dad to tell Charlie something to calm him down, something wise, so I wouldn't have to be bringing Bella to the State Pen to visit her father.

Instead he looked Charlie square in the eye. "I'll get a tarp. They'll never find him."

Whoa, Dad! Charlie sighed dropping his head and shaking it. He lifted it up and gave his friend a week smile and gave him a cuff on the shoulder. I turned to look at Emmett, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU WHO'S ASKING FOR IT!" Holy shit! The three of us ran pushing each other out of the way to scramble where Emmett's raging voice rang throughout the ER and beyond. Dad and Charlie plowed into me when I came to a screeching a halt at the scene that was unfolding in front of us.

Jonathan, face swollen, covered in cuts and abrasions, was standing with his back in the corner of the nurse's station. The eye that was open was wild and wide. Emmett was closing in. I've watched Emmett bring down a 1200 lb wounded elk with his bare hands. I've seen him throw 6'6" quarterbacks and one of his offensive lineman fifteen feet down a football field. I have never in my life seen the fury that radiated in his massive body like this. Fuck, if he wasn't scaring me.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE IT SO YOU CAN'T TOUCH ANOTHER WOMAN IN YOUR LIFE, WETHER SHE ASKS FOR IT OR NOT."

I saw a glint of something silver in Emmett's hand as he took a step forward. NO! Don't do it Em. There was a rush of bodies as me, both dads, an ER doctor and an orderly grabbed Emmett and pulled him back. It took all of us to stop and reverse his forward momentum. Charlie had a hold of the arm that brandished the…silver pen. A pen, really? He was going to make a eunuch out of the guy with a pen? I suppose it could be done.

Charlie's chuckle was interrupted by the wailing and sobbing coming from Jonathan, at the same time I was hit with the most offensive odor. I turned to see the fucker sitting on the floor in a pile of his own feces and a giant puddle of urine. Gross, was clearly an understatement.

After everyone somewhat calmed down and Charlie had his deputy take over Jonathan's processing, the four of us exited the hospital. We were quiet and somber and relieved that the day was over. Em and I sat in silence as dad drove us back up the mountain. We were parting ways at the top of the stairs when dad finally opened his mouth.

"Emmett, I will never, ever, in all my years hear the term 'scared shitless' and not think of you." He patted Em on the back and turned on his heels, shaking his head and disappeared into my mothers' waiting arms.

I grinned at the memory and reached over and slapped the alarm off. It was 7:30 and Bella had been up for two hours cooking and baking for the board meeting. I rolled my eyes and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I headed for the shower naked as the day I was born. I found myself whistling remembering how Bella 'accidently' woke me up, way, way up before she crawled out of bed.

I was careful to lock both bathroom doors not wanting another Tanya set up like the previous morning. What a bitch. It was the catalyst, however, that began Bella's and my confessions and reclamations. I shivered to think how it would have turned out if Bella had walked into that situation not having checked on me earlier in the morning. A small part of me wondered if she had enough faith in us to have believed that without proof. I wouldn't dwell on it, she knew the truth, and she showed me over and over again for hours during our make-up session.

I was surprised how relieved and pleased I was that Bella had apologized for her role in all of this. I hadn't realized I had harbored a little anger over the fact I thought she was so quick to dismiss us. In no way did it excuse my huge list of fuckups, but it did put us on a little more equal ground. Neither one of us were perfect, just perfect for each other.

My thoughts took me back to last night's diner, as I secured the knot on my tie. My chest swelled with pride as I watched her cook and interacted with the guests on a personal level. She was brilliant and articulate. Her passionate words about our home translated into the most enjoyable diner experience. The food was amazing and prepared with care and reverence. I had received more than two or three compliments on how lucky we were to have each other. I couldn't have agreed more.

I had a few minutes before I was due in the conference room, so I wandered into the back kitchen looking for my baby. I found her bent over the oven pulling something out that smelled like nirvana. I leaned in the doorway watching. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few escapee curls. She was wearing khaki capris with an airy pheasant blouse that bunched up under her perky breast. I realized her body was stilled as I ogled her boobs. I smirked and drew my eyes up to her face knowing I was caught.

I wasn't expecting the face that greeted me. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes hooded. Her tongue darted out wetting her lips. I sucked in as she bit her lip. I closed the distance trying to control my lust, my mind trying to figure a way out of this board meeting. She put her palms up stopping me five feet before I almost threw her in the pantry to have my wicked way.

"Just stop. Right there," she admonished as I watched her nose flare as she took in several deep breaths.

"Bella?"

"Jesus Christ Edward, you can't fucking walk into my kitchen looking like that!" she half yelled, half whined. I took a quick glance down at my Armani suit and cocked my eyebrows. "How the hell am I going to get anything done now?" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

I chuckled, ignoring her feeble warning. I took two steps and drew her into my arms. "Do you like my suit, love?" I leaned and murmured in her ear. I kissed my way along her jaw bone to her swollen, bit lips, licking them as I begged for entrance. She complied, moaning in a way that should be illegal. Her little hands slid up between us and lightly pushed me away.

I took the moment to catch my breath. Her eyes were still closed and she was shaking her head.

"You.." She jabbed at my chest. "….have a board meeting, which you need to kick ass in. And I have to finish all this." She waved her arm behind her. I smiled totally amused with her frustration. "We…."She wiggled her fingers between us. "….have some things to….discuss tonight." She narrowed her eyes at me. "And you better not be packing that suit away, mister." She tried to sound threatening, but it came out all kinds of hot. Yeah, not taking off the suit, got it. Until later, I added in my thoughts.

I gave her a chaste kiss. She wished me luck as she slapped my ass on my way out the door. I almost fucking skipped down the hall.

Upon walking in the room I was immediately put on the defense as Tillerman was questioning Alice's and now, my presence. Dad told him he would explain once the board came to order. He huffed and took a seat. Yeah, I know I kicked your son's ass and if he comes within of a mile of Bella, I'll do it again.

The board was called to order and proceeded with the formal rituals of attendance and past minutes. I observed my father with the respect I think I never afforded him before. Dad was a formable CEO, his face was instantly emotionless, and his body tense yet screamed authority. I admired this side of my father but I now knew that his inner Vitamin R drinking, Charlie razzing, fish crazy, compassionate doctor self was fighting to get out.

When our order of business came to the table I watched Denali and Tillerman with a scrutinizing eye as Dad became all business. When he told the board there was a new majority shareholder, jaws dropped and there was a moment of stunned silence before the chatter reached a crescendo. He called for silence as he revealed our newly formed holding company 'Peninsula Trust' as well as our families share merger. An hour and a half into the board structure reformation a soft knock on the door told us it was time to break for brunch. A buffet was set up on one side of the room and cart after cart of Bella Bites were wheeled in. I strained my neck searching for her but had no such luck as Sue, Rose and Jazz rolled in and unloaded all the fares.

During the break I was sitting next to Dr. Kennedy stuffing my face with a black berry cream cheese puff pastry thingy when Denis Denali walked up to us.

"Congratulations, youngest CFO of a trust that is the majority share holder to the largest pharmaceutical company in the world….not too shabby." The funny thing about his tone was that he wasn't mocking but sounded sincerely happy for me….or not.

"I guess you'll need it with my daughter in all." He laughed.

What the fuck? I started coughing on the bite I was trying to swallow.

"You're a good man, owning up to your mistakes. Tanya was ecstatic when she told me you begged for her back in your life. I guess my grandkid will be well taken care of."

I spit my mouthful in my napkin as Dr. Kennedy patted my back. "With all due respect sir, what the hell are you talking about?"

He looked at me completely perplexed. "The baby."

"What baby?" I spitted out in disgust. He took a step back in shock.

"But she told me that you and she…..baby…..and then yesterday she said you begged for her back and you were coming back to Chicago with us. I…I….don't understand?" he stuttered.

"Mr. Denali, I'm really sorry, but I've _never_ had intimate relations with your daughter, nor would I ever. She has been nothing but a spoiled, rude and manipulating brat since she has been here. She has insulted Bella Swan on more than one occasion, and that is a personal insult to me and the rest of my family. So, I am sorry you were under the influence of any completely fabricated scenarios your daughter has tried to conjure out of thin air, but I assure you there is absolutely no fact or truth to her words." My teeth were gritting hard.

"But…but she's been staying with you…in your residence." I rolled my eyes.

"I think my girlfriend and I would have noticed her in OUR room if that was the case," I declared as I raised my brow at him.

"I….I….I apologize. I must have been mistaken." Denis Denali hung his head and for a moment I almost felt sorry for him as he hunched his shoulders and walked to the other side of the room.

Dr. Kennedy's snicker rang through her normal diminutive business end version. I glanced at her with a quirky smile and she laughed a little louder with a snort.

The meeting ran longer than expected. During our extended brunch break everyone rehashed their wonderful stay here at Adesse, a fact that made me far more proud than the ominous title that I now held.

After the logistics of a majority share holding company was hashed out, Dad announced his intentions of stepping down as CEO, and with the help of the board would be looking immediately into a replacement. My name was thrown out by one or two people. I kindly declined stating my home and life was here in the NW. There was a lot less grumble than I expected, then again, there was nothing much anyone could do about anything. Most of the board was very happy with the outcome and wished my father well with his future endeavors, as well as promising not to lose touch.

We finally adjourned at 1pm. Sue had enough foresight to set out a light lunch bar for guests before they checked out. I ran upstairs and changed out of my suit. Smirking as I hung it up in plain sight. Later, baby. I trudged back downstairs looking for my Bella. No sign of my Bella anywhere. No one seemed to remember seeing her. Speed dial 1…straight to voice mail. I headed to the office thinking she may be on the phone with a client on the land line. She wasn't in the office. I saw a few limos pulling up in the front drive so I went to see our guests off.

I looked over at the barn after shaking hands with Mr. Ramsey. He was watching his very smitten daughter saying goodbye to a red faced Seth. I was looking for any sign of Bella. All the families had now departed. This wasn't like her. She was looking forward to seeing some of these people off herself.

I milled around out front helping Emmett load up luggage and seeing more people off. I saw Charlie pull up in the cruiser. I watched as the sedan shook with Jake's silent bark in the back seat. I was happy he was back home. Charlie stood to the side as the last of the guests were getting in their limos.

Dr. Kennedy and Mrs. V were sorely disappointed that Bella wasn't there to see them off. I made a polite excuse. Mrs. V said it was probably best since she had been prepared to wrap Bella up and take her home with her. With promises of returns, I shut the door to their limo. They both waived as they drove off.

I turned to see Mr. Denali heading my direction. His bags were sitting next to his limo. Bree was off to the side speaking with Alice but I didn't see Tanya.

"Edward, I'm afraid I owe you much more than an apology. I'm afraid my daughter continues to play games." He handed me an open note.

_Father, _

_Edward and I will be marrying immediately. He will be taking me on an extended around the world honeymoon. Don't expect to hear from me anytime soon. I won't let you screw up my life like you did Mom's. I deserve the best and Edward is going to give it to me and my baby. _

_Tanya_

Wow, she's all kinds of fuck-up in her head. I waived Charlie over and showed him the letter. We gave each other a knowing look. He stepped away and was on the phone immediately.

"I don't think this is a matter for the police, Edward. She needs help. Regardless, all her bags are gone. She's already left so I wouldn't worry about it." Mr. Denali was getting nervous.

Charlie stepped back in our circle.

"Mr. Denali, could you step inside please. I have a few questions for you." Charlie turned Denis' elbow towards the house encouraging his forward movement.

"What…what is the meaning of all this? This is outrageous," he shouted.

"Let's take this inside. Mr. Denali a warrant has just been issued for your daughter's arrest. It would be in your best interest to cooperate at this time." Charlie was firmly in control.

"This is ridiculous…..for being a little love sick? You guys are nuts!"

"Mr. Denali your daughter is wanted on a FEDERAL warrant for accessory to attempted …"

"They're GONE….ZEPHER AND …. My horse…GONE! Bella's is for sure on Zepher and a hundred and thirty pound someone is on my horse. The tracks are heading towards the Bogachiel." Jazz was out of breath as he ran from a trail head.

"Fuck, I knew something was wrong. Jazz, saddle us up. I'll grab gear. EM, Let's go!" I screamed as I ran inside. My mind was on overdrive. We had to take the horses; no way would bikes make it on those trails. I gathered gear in a marathon. Please god, please keep her safe. I'm on my way, baby.

Less than three minutes later Em met me at the gun cabinet. We loaded up without a word. Jasper had three horses saddled and he was already mounted up. I tossed him a Mossberg shotgun and a pack. I heard commotion and chaos as I swung up on the horse Jazz held for me, it was Jimmy.

"The Feds will be here in an hour boys," Charlie simply stated as he secured the shotgun on Jazz's saddle.

Dad came running out of the house with a small box shoving it in Em's pack as he mounted up. Mr. Denali stood there with his jaw hanging open as people rushed by. Sue was tying something on the back of my saddle. Mom was on my other side handing me up my oil cloth slicker before moving on and handing up one each to Jazz and Em.

Rose and Alice hung by Emmett's and Jazz's legs respectively, whispering. I dug in my pack and threw Charlie the shirt I had grabbed out of the hamper upstairs. I knew Bella had worn it riding the other evening with Zepher.

"Let him out." I narrowed my eyes at Charlie. He winced and cocked his head but opened the back door of the cruiser grabbing on to Jake's collar. Jake's eyes were wild. He knew. Charlie rubbed the shirt in his nose. I maneuvered Jimmy close to the pair.

"Jake!" I said firmly. He stopped pulling at his collar and looked up. "Bella, watch Bella, find Zepher!" I gave Charlie a nod and Jake was gone. The three of us wielded our mounts and took off after him.

###

BPOV

I felt myself slide off of…a horse and land on the ground on my back.

"You're late. What the hell took you so long?" An unfamiliar female voice.

"Sorry…I….I got a little lost. I couldn't figure out how this GPS thing worked." Tanya.

What the hell am I doing on the ground in the woods with Tanya and who the hell is she talking to?

Whomph. A foot to my stomach. I opened my eyes to see the forest floor and the trees running horizontal in my perspective. The sharp pain subsided into a roaring burn. I heard hooves dancing and Zepher's shrill scream. Zepher….I had just finished loading up all the carts for the guys to deliver to the conference room. I stepped out the back door to get a fresh breath of air. I languidly stretched my sex sore muscles. I remembered thinking it was such a good sore then I had heard Zepher shrill his alarmed whinny. Curious I jogged towards the barn. I remember turning the corner then nothing.

As more awareness came to me, I tried to bring my hand to the back of my head where another pain was making itself known to me, but my wrists were bound. Shit, so were my feet. I turned my head slightly to look at the sky. I focused to see the direction they were flowing. At 10 am I noticed a front of dark cumulonimbus clouds riding in on a rare late spring cold front. Now that I knew my directions I searched the sky for any sign of light focus. I needed to find the sun.

"Shut that horse up or I'll shoot it." I looked up at the voice and my assailant. Her mug shot hadn't done her justice. If I had seen her on the street, I would have admired her classical face and beautiful long red hair. Victoria. This sucks.

"Please stop, Vic. This is enough, okay. She's pretty messed up. You've screwed with her now let it go." I focused on Tanya's face. It blurred in and out for a moment. Her hair was disheveled and she was failing her arms around. She looked frightened and unsure.

Victoria whirled around and was in Tanya's face quicker than I thought humanly possible. "It's over when I say it's over, you stupid idiot." Victoria's face was contorted into something that could only be described as ugly. "You think that Edward is going to want _you_ when I'm done with his Bella dearest?" Tanya was in shock and confused.

"I'm doing this for us, for the baby." Tanya whined. Huh? Baby?

"I don't want you. Edward will never want you, he never did and if you weren't busy spreading your legs for every dick in town you would have realized that." Victoria started laughing manically at Tanya's reaction.

"Vic, I don't understand. Why are you being like this?" Tanya was now in tears.

"You really are the village bike and idiot wrapped up all in one. Weren't your parents lucky?" Victoria taunted.

Tanya's face fell. I looked back up there was a small break in the clouds and I saw the position of the sun. I now had my time frame. It was between 3 and 4 pm. I can't imagine we traveled that fast if she tied me on Zepher and ponied him. I'd say we couldn't have gone more than twenty, twenty five miles.

I used their distractive interaction as a chance to try and familiarize myself with my surroundings. We were in a small clearing about thirty feet in diameter. I saw Zepher and Garrett tied to a tree not five feet from me. Another horse I didn't recognize was tied to a tree on the other side of the clearing. There was a chill in the air different from the ranch this morning. I tried to focus my eye sight further and saw open patches with islands of trees spotting the mountain side. Still trees, we weren't alpine yet. No Douglas firs, only Pacific Silver firs and Hemlock. I spotted a lone yellow Glacier lily. We were around three to four thousand feet in altitude. Once that sun goes down and that storm hits its going to get cold, really cold.

"This is what's going to happen: Eddie boy is on his way here right now." Victoria's voice was even now and full of conviction. My ears pricked up. "When he gets here he'll get to witness firsthand the pain he put me through. He'll live forever knowing he was the cause of her demise."

Holy shit, she is deranged. I felt myself shiver both from the evilness but also the cold. My pheasant blouse was a bit thin for the cold forest floor.

"What do you mean he's on his way? He'll be really mad if he knew I had anything to do with this. Wait! What pain? What the hell are you talking about?" Tanya shrieked. I cringed.

"What a mistake James made thinking he could squeeze anything out of you and your father. Ehh, you ended up coming in handy anyway." Victoria sat down on the ground and leaned back against a tree. A least she wasn't in any hurry to kick me in the stomach again.

"What do you know about James?" Tanya barked.

Victoria narrowed her eyes at her then suddenly threw her head back and laughed. "You were supposed to be our ticket out, but your daddy ended up being just a poor as his ass-hat biological father was." She stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes at Tanya again. "Oh my god, you thought he loved you didn't you. You thought I was in love with you. You are dumber than a fucking post." Her laughter was maniacal.

I was watching a live episode of drama pong. Whoa, Tanya and Victoria?

Tanya started shaking in anger. Her fists clenched as she stomped toward the tree where Victoria was sitting. "How the hell do you know James?"

"Silly girl, he's my husband."

"I don't understand. What about us?" Tanya whined. I almost felt sorry for her.

"There is no 'us', you slut."

Tanya lunged but not fast enough. Victoria was on her feet. She shot one hand out and around Tanya's neck the other around her hand she swinging Tanya's body around on a collision course with the tree. I watched in horror as Tanya's head hit with a sickening thud.

I froze stiff at all the information I was trying to register and at the sight of Tanya's limp body. I watched for any signs of life. I closed my eyes in relief when I saw her chest rise and fall with breath. Victoria strode over to where I was laying and cut the rope on my feet.

"Get up." I couldn't move. "I said get the fuck up." She grabbed one of my arms and sat me up right, then jerked me to my feet. The motion made me nauseous and I vomited immediately. I quickly glanced at my stomachs contents looking for any signs of blood hence internal bleeding. Seriously, I'm pretty proud of my medical self assessment right now.

"You're disgusting," she barked as she pulled me over towards Tanya's collapsed body. She threw me against the tree causing me to fall on my knees. She kicked me in the side and I fell, my back was now pressed against Tanya's back. She took the rope that bound my feet and tied Tanya's hands together. I felt my wrists burn as they were tugged some more. I knew she had bound us together.

The rain was now coming down in sheets. Tanya had busied herself sharpening a stick with a hunting knife. I was cold, my arms were completely numb, and I was hurting all over but the only thing I could focus on was trying to find a way out of this. There was no way she was going to use me to bait Edward. I'll fucking kill her if she lays one fucking hand on him.

**Sorry for the clifee. NOT. LOL You know what to do. Leave me some love, pretty please with Woodward on top. I'll update soon, I won't leave you hanging for long.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me, comma errors, fragments, run-on sentences and all. Only a few more chapters left. AnnaGer, you sweetheart, thank you. TD69, sugari6, daddy's evil pixie, you guys are my terrific trio. Harlequinnegirl, Alice Hermione, you guys rock! ****You're the best readers ever, luv ya!**

**Thank you Stephanie Meyer, for letting me play with your characters. **

Chapter 21

EPOV

"Hold up," Emmett shouted. Against my will, I pulled Jimmy up to a halt. "This will be the last spot we'll get cell signal. We need to give them a locale and see if they have any news for us."

I nodded my head and sat in the saddle. I dug in my pack and pulled out the pack of cigarettes I had bought on the bike ride across country. I needed a smoke. I dug further for my emergency tin, which I knew had waterproof matches in it. I fumbled with the lid. When it popped off I dumped a few of the contents out in my palm. I instantly saw the matches. I picked one up and struck it against the silver on the saddle horn. I started stuffing back in the tin when my red storm rock called to me. I palmed it as I repacked everything away. I worked the stone over and over in my fingers as I inhaled smoke and waited.

I was as anxious on the inside as my horse was outwardly acting. All I could think about was her. When Jazz confirmed earlier that Zepher was being led, with difficulty, and that the weight distribution was off kilter, my heart sank. She was more than likely unconscious. At that point, my choices were to either let fear overcome me and likely freeze me solid, or masked it letting my anger and instincts take over.

Emmet got through and was now holding his phone up on speaker.

"What's your 10-20?" I heard Charlie's cracking voice. We'd been criss-crossing all over the god damn place. Either the person leading was a mastermind at deflection or was an idiot with no sense of direction. We were praying for the later.

Em gave out our coordinates. It had started drizzling an hour ago but the intensity increase was suddenly apparent. I closed my eyes and rocked in my seat, the stone burned in my palm. Please be unharmed, warm, and dry. For god sakes, keep her warm. I begged and prayed in my mind.

"The Feds are here and they've called in professional trackers. The team should be here within the hour." I looked at Em and he rolled his eyes at me. There's no way they would even reach us in a timely manner. "Boys, Victoria is in the area." I stiffened. "Her rental car was left at an outfitter in Hoquiam, where she rented a horse two days ago. She filled out a trip itinerary for a week long trek." My eyes met my two companions. They were just as worried as I was with the news. "The good news is that Sam, Paul and a few boys from the Rez were on it before the Feds even got a statement. They're two hours in. At last check, her tracks were headed north by northeast." Charlie rattled off the coordinates as Jasper took out the map and marked them. Side stepping my horse closer to him I looked over his shoulder and pointed to the trajectory that both ours and hers were headed. Bogachiel Peak, or more than likely Seven Lakes Basin that sits to the north of it, was to be our destination. Jasper seemed to agree.

"Emmett, listen to me. That's your baby sister…" As if he needed to be reminded. Jazz and I heard a quiet sob escape the large broken man. "….you have to keep you head on straight, son. Now is not the time to lose your cool. And that goes for all of you, especially you Edward. Em, you gotta keep him in check." Em's eyes met mine with a slight roll. Right.

"We'll bring her back, Charlie." Jazz called out.

"Edward?...Edward?" I heard my father's voice calling for me. I couldn't answer him. I couldn't let my emotions get the better of me now. There was a pause and long sigh. "…I'm proud of you son, really fucking proud. I just….I needed you to know that. We love you. Now you boys bring back our Bella." I swallowed hard and looked ahead down the trail. Jake was pacing back and forth agitated with the hold up. I agreed.

"Dad, we're losing daylight and a storm is coming in. We gotta go," Emmett finally said. I didn't hear the good-byes or frantic well wishes. Jimmy lunged ahead at my slightest urging.

By five PM, we had maneuvered around Slide peak and had climbed the ridge skirting Blackwood Lake, staying higher up on the ridge. Jake was constantly running forward and running back, I could see it in his eyes he wanted to scream at us to hurry up.

I remember a fishing trip that we had taken to that lake one summer with the dads, Em and Bella. Alice had stayed back at camp, of course. It was summer but nights dipped down into the forties. The dads made us zip two sleeping bags together and shoved the three of us in with Bella in the middle. I remember awaking in the middle of the night to the chattering of little teeth. I remember spooning her tiny body, willing all my heat to her. I don't remember eventually falling asleep wrapped around what I should have recognized then, as my very soul.

We trudged on and so did the rain. It whipped and howled. It was near dark when we dropped off the ridge at the south end of Seven lakes Basin. I paused at a small creek letting my horse get a drink. The storm was right on top of us. I twirled the red rock between my fingers. I closed my eyes. Please, please, please end this nightmare. She's the best thing in this world. I have no world without her in it. Please. This storm that's raging, that's hurting my angel, please make it stop. I dropped the stone into the creek and urged Jimmy on.

We rode for another hour pausing, looking for signs of Jake; he had not come back to us since we watered the horses. Bogachiel Peak loomed at our backs.

Without warning Jimmy planted all fours, his neck held high and his ears twitching and straining. A minute later there was a gunshot then hoof beats.

###

BPOV

Victoria was occupied with her whittling; she was sitting under a small lean to, the rain poured off in sheets. She had half-assed thrown a musty old military wool blanket over the two of us and then a 6x6 oil cloth tarp. I couldn't tell if Tanya was properly covered or not. My head was but I managed to knock the blanket and tarp up enough off the ground to create a gap for fresh air, and to observe.

She had a gun laying on a flat rock at her feet. It was aimed directly at me. I watched as her lips were moving rapidly as in some kind of a trance. I estimated we had almost an hour of daylight left. As soon as Victoria had covered us up, I had begun to try and loosen my wrist restraints. I had just managed to get Tanya's undone when she moaned. Thankfully the rain was so loud that Victoria didn't notice.

"Shhh….Tanya listen to me and don't make a sound or any movements." I whispered harshly. "If you can hear me, wiggle your hands." She did. "You were knocked out pretty hard and Victoria tied you up with me. I've managed to undo your restraints, now, I need for you to try and get mine." I felt her fingers wiggle around.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered meekly as she tugged and fumbled.

"No one deserves this. She's crazy and dangerous. I don't think she means for either one of us to make it out of her alive." I felt her stiffen and heard her breathe hitch. "I promise I'll do everything I can to get you out safe but you have to trust me." No answer but her fingers kept working.

My head was still to the ground when I heard a twig snap above our heads. We both froze. I heard the top edge of our blanket and tarp ruffle ever so slightly. I felt cold air enter our cocoon and the distinct smell of….wolf. Jake. "Don't panic, it's Jake. He's my dog. Help is close by." I quickly told Tanya.

Edward was coming. I felt him. I needed the upper hand before he got here. I couldn't allow him anywhere near that mad woman, who held a loaded gun. "Jake, lay low, still." He froze. His mussel was sniffing the wound at the top of my head. I felt his warm wet tongue snake out and lick it. I could be all kinds of grossed out right now, but I wasn't. He let out a small whimper and continued to lick. I was grateful Tanya's back was to him. The sight of a 7/8th's wolf by your face was enough to petrify anyone.

"Jake, untie Zepher and Garrett. Untie the horses, Jake. Stay hidden. You got that. Hide, untie horses! You're a good boy Jake, the best. I love you. Take Zepher to Edward." I could feel his head cock at Edward's name. Please god, let him understand. I listened as Jake slowly scooted back from the tarp on his belly. My eyes never left Victoria and hers never left the large knife she was whittling with. Tanya was making slow but sure progress. Her hands had to remain behind her back in order not to draw any attention.

Hurry, Hurry. My mind was screaming at her.

"I think….I think…..I got it. I got it." Instant relief as my hands came apart. My arms were burning so bad.

"Thank you, thank you so much Tanya. Do you think you can run?" I whispered as I slowly brought my hands in front of me. The pitch in the blankets afforded me some leeway with movement. I slowly tried to rub the circulation back into my limbs.

"I think so. My head hurts pretty badly, but I think so." She answered.

"Okay there should be a commotion any minute now when the horses get free. Victoria will panic. We need to run as fast as we can back into the woods….the direction my dog came in from, above our heads. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think so." She was scarred.

"Don't stop! Do not go into any clearings. When you run, zigzag a little putting trees directly behind you. If we get separated, I will find you. If you find a secure place to hide, then by all means do it, but run like hell. Wait for me to say 'go' first."

"K, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was going to … I'm so sorry." I heard her soft sobs. I believed her.

"Thanks for saying so. Let's just get the hell out of here before we get all sappy, okay?"

We waited. I listened as the other horse, her horse, took a few steps. I remember how short the tie was. The horse was loose. It had to be free; the lead was too short to afford it that many steps away from the tree. It chose to graze instead of flee. Come on Jake, you can do it buddy!

Zepher screamed. There it is. Victoria scrambled to her feet, knocking the gun into the mud. She was disoriented as a horse charged forward.

"Now!" I hissed. Tanya and I jumped up and ran. We were forty feet in the brush when something grey caught my peripheral. Ten seconds later there was a gunshot and the sound of a whimpering canine. I fell to my knees. NO! I rolled to the nearest tree and hid behind it. I couldn't, I wouldn't…I needed to get to Jake. I watched as Tanya sprinted forward going exactly as I told her. Good girl.

Victoria was howling now. "NO, NO, NO!" She screamed. The gun shot had scattered the horses, thankfully causing chaos, and enough of a diversion for her not to see what direction we ran. I edged closer to the perimeter of the small hallow, keeping one eye on the pacing red head as she waved the gun up in the air, while simultaneously pulling on her hair with the other. Her words were incoherent. I wasn't sure what I was going to do yet. My other eye was focused on the gray pile of fur that lay in the center of the clearing. I strained my eyes. That wasn't Jake. It was smaller and wolf like, but defiantly not Jake.

My suspicions were confirmed when Victoria paced over to the canine and kicked it, its howl of pain pierced my ears down to my spine. Pain. It wasn't Jake's howl. Seconds later, from the direction Tanya ran, my wolf dog's eyes met mine as he sprinted through the woods like a demon possessed. I will never forget that moment, as the scene unfolded before me, for the rest of my life.

Hoof beats were coming hard and fast, four, maybe five horses, from the northwest, another six or so from the southwest. Jakes eyes locked with mine for a moment. So much was conveyed in that fraction of a second. I would spend years playing it over and over in my head. He broke the stare and his face went rabid. For the first time in all of his life, I hesitated at the dog that I saw before me. One leap, two leaps, another shot. Growling, ripping, and screaming….Silence. I blacked out.

###

EPOV

Blood was everywhere. I only saw red. I watched the whole thing in slow motion as Jimmy and I flew through the woods. If it wasn't for Jimmy taking over and running directly to Bella and sliding to a stop I wouldn't have seen her. She was curled up in a ball at the base of a tree.

She was in my arms a second later. Finally. Tears obstructed my vision as my hands roamed her body. Her wrists were bloody and bruised. She had a pulse. I rocked and cried harder as I found the caked blood on her scalp. I laid her down flat murmuring 'I love you's and 'you're safe now' as I lifted her thin blouse. There was a bruise forming on her stomach, but I felt no hardness or bulging. My hands touched every square inch of her body. I took off my coat and flannel putting the shirt on her, and wrapping her little body in my coat; I lifted her and carried her into the little clearing.

I paid no attention to all the commotion, and there was a lot. I just started making demands. "Someone start a fire, NOW! I need some water and clean clothes. Emmett, grab the kit my dad stuck in your bag." My eyes never left her face. I ordered someone else to erect a tent. I waited impatiently with her in my arms. At one point someone tried to take her from me. I growled and held her tighter. My body shielding the rain off of her pale beautiful face.

When the tent was up, we were guided over. There were several bed rolls that made a make shift pallet. I was grateful. "I need dry clothes." I heard someone behind me drop a backpack in the doorway and didn't make a move to exit. "Get out!" I barked. They made no movement to do so. I was pissed. I turn my head to glare and yell again but was met with the sorrowful, pleading eyes of Emmett as he kneeled in the opening. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"She's going to be alright. I'll need to suture her head but I don't think anything is broken." I told him softly as I gathered strips of cloths and started cleaning her wounds. I looked back up at him again. "I need to get her out of these wet clothes." I said gently. I didn't want to push him away but I knew he'd understand. He nodded and a few tears dropped onto the tent floor before he backed out and zipped it shut.

An hour latter I had her cleaned, sutured, bandaged and dressed in warm clothes. She still had not woken up. I constantly checked for a temperature but so far so good. I could tell that darkness had arrived. I curled up behind her and held her against me.

"I love you so much, baby. I'm here. Everything's going to be okay. I love you." I rocked and talked.

"Edward, we need to talk."

"Come in." I relented. Emmett and Jazz both entered the large tent and sat crossed legged in front of where we were laying.

"How is she?" Jazz asked slowly.

"No change, but at least she's cleaned and dry." I stated.

"Victoria is dead," Jazz stated after a pregnant pause.

"I figured."

"Tanya's going to be fine; she told us her side of the story." I shot daggers at Jasper and held my hand up. I didn't want to hear a word about that fucking bitch. He nodded softly.

"Jake?" I dared to ask.

Em shook his head. Oh god no, not Jake. "Can't find him…..anywhere." I was confused now. "There was another wolf, dead, in the clearing," Em finished.

"Not a wolf," Jazz stated. She had a sickle tale not a brush. She defiantly was a hybrid like Jake and…..she was nursing. There's pups somewhere, which is where I suspect Jake is now." I nodded, at least he's alive.

"So what's happening now?" I asked. I heard people milling around outside, going in and out of tents trying to stay out of the rain.

"They've secured Victoria's body and are packing her and Tanya out in the dark. They're taking the female wolf dog and well…..everyone decided it was her that took Victoria out." Em said. The three us exchanged a quiet and serious look. We were the only ones close enough to have seen the truth. Jake must be spared, he saved her life. It was the least we could do for him.

"Look, Em and I talked. We're going to take the all the horses back. We'll have a chopper sent as soon as I can call in the coordinates. I don't think any one of us wants to put her on a horse right now." Jazz looked at us both empathetically. Em shook his head.

Later, much later after everyone had left, my baby started tossing, turning and screaming.

"EDWARD! NO! DON'T …..Edward…Edward."

I brought her impossibly tighter into my chest, rocking her gently. "Shhhhhh, baby. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here and I'm never going leave you again. I'm so sorry."

"Edward?" Her hand came up and cupped my check. Her eyes looked confused as if she was still asleep.

"I'm here, love. You're safe. God, I was so worried. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" I searched her face for answers.

Her hands patted my chest and head. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Shhhh, I'm fine, just worried about you," I chuckled. Only Bella would go through an ordeal like this and think of someone else. "God, I love you."

"I love you." Our lips met and it took everything I had not to rip open my chest and stuff her safely inside. We broke off softly and she nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply. I smiled.

"Tanya?" She asked with trepidation.

"She's fine." My lips were tight.

"She's got some problems upstairs, Edward. She didn't think her actions through." I rolled my eyes. I knew she couldn't see me.

"Don't roll your eyes. It's true. She apologized to me." Jesus, Bella! She fucking knocked you on the head and kidnapped you. Forgiveness was nowhere near my plate.

"Jake killed Victoria didn't he?" I felt her tears run down my shoulder. I pulled her to her side so I could see her face. I missed her face for too long. I reached up and wiped her tears.

"Yes, he did. He saved your life." She openly sobbed now. Oh Christ she thinks he's dead. "No, no baby. We think he's fine. He ran off, but we think he's okay." Her breath hitched and breathed a hopeful sigh of relief.

"I love you so much my brave, brave girl." I kissed her face all over and held on to saved heart and soul.

We remained in our cocoon until the distinct sound of helicopter blades found us at first light.

**What cha thinkin' Lincoln? **


	22. Chapter 22

**We're coming in for the home stretch. Only one more chapter after this, it's been quite the ride. Thank you, to all who have read my first foray into fan-fiction. You've made it all worth the while. **

Chapter 22

BPOV

"James Nathan Campbell." Special Agent Hollister dropped a manila file, with a picture of a blond man paper clipped to the front, onto Edwards lap. We were sitting together on one of the loveseats in the Great Room, surrounded by everyone we loved. I watched Edwards face. He frowned with acknowledgement.

Edward had not left my side in the last forty eight hours. They kept me overnight in the hospital mainly to run fluids through me. I was fine. Nothing was broken, which really is a big accomplishment for me. Tanya was treated and was moved to a mental facility pending trial. I squeezed his hand that was in my lap.

"Eldest and illegitimate son of Jeffrey Randal Tillerman, mother is Janice May Campbell, turned to drugs and prostitution after Tillerman refused to acknowledge them; deceased 1998." Hollister paced the room, he had everyone's attention. "James grew up hard and fast, not a pretty picture. Upon finding the true identity of his father, he resorted to blackmail. When James somehow obtained a positive match on a paternity test, for whatever reason, Jeffrey complied with the demands. When Tillerman had some business investments go south and could no longer pay out, James managed to seduce the daughter of Jeffrey's closest business associate."

"Tanya," Edward said to himself.

"Exactly. From what we can piece together, she was actually with him before she openly pursued you. They connived together to get you to marry her, somehow planning on dumping you once she had her hands on your money, and living happily ever after. But… what Tanya didn't realize, was that James was already married to an even more conniving partner in crime."

"Victoria," I blurted out. I cringed at the drama and manipulation of hearts.

"Yes, Victoria…she sat in the sidelines while James carried out his affair with Tanya biding her time. When you, Edward, caught them and broke things off with her, James got desperate. With his plan backfiring and his funds running short he easily jumped back into the dark side, running drugs even dabbling in prostitution. When you came back stateside he was more than happy to jump at the opportunity to sue you, even for a bar fight. Sure, it may not have been much, in the scheme of things, but let's face it this guy wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Unfortunately, for him, he didn't think and it didn't plan it out so well. He gave a false name in the report and the investigator got suspicious. His identity came out and instead of charging you, he was picked up for a number of outstanding warrants…and they weren't for petty crimes. He was booked, processed, and didn't even pass go. Three strikes you're out…he was sent immediately to Jolliet. He uh… hadn't made a lot of friends along the way and within two days, James Campbell was stabbed and murdered by an inmate, by the name of Laurant Pouier." There were gasps around the room. Wow. Edwards other arm, that was wrapped around my shoulder, pulled me closer into his side.

"So…" my dad started "…Victoria is disgruntled, blames Edward for James' death, and decides she's going to hurt my daughter to get to him." It wasn't a question. He was in police mode.

"Something like that. Victoria befriends Riley and begins more elaborate plots, using him to do her dirty work," Agent Hollister continued in his very Federal monotone voice. "Honestly, Riley had a clean record. He did two tours in Iraq. He originates from small town in Montana, raised on a farm. Good 'ol boy. Tanya did a number on him, that's for sure." Hollister sighed.

I instantly felt bad for Riley. He was an innocent pawn….one that hurt my beloved, none the less.

"And the note?" Dad asked.

"All three prints. Victoria wrote the first message 'a mate for a mate'. Tanya added 'stay away from Cullen' and Riley mailed the thing." Hollister shook his head at the stupidity of it all.

"So how did Tanya and Victoria hook up?" Emmett asked.

"Funny you should phase it that way. According to Jonathan Tillerman, that's exactly what they did….hook up, that is, and he caught them. He actually had quite the crush on Tanya, in a sick twisted way. He said he'd keep his mouth shut about her 'extra-curricular' activities, which were sure to upset her father, and he'd get her as arm candy. But when Victoria seduced Tanya, offering her a plan to get even with Edward, and fill the pocket books, she jumped at it and dumped Jonathan." Hollister looked directly at me. "Which was he was pissed and took it out on you. When Jonathan told Denis Denali about Tanya's sexual preference, he could of cared a less. In his eyes, he lost the girl and the upper hand."

"Oh" What else could I say?

"According to Tanya…" Holister continued "…Victoria was the love of her life, aside from living a lifestyle she felt she deserved. Tanya is without a doubt mentally challenged. I'm not sure how much is going to hold up in court, but she defiantly is a very troubled young lady. In our initial interviews yesterday, she claimed she didn't understand Victoria's words, when she said things like 'get her out of the way' or 'take her out of the picture'." I felt Edward stiffen. My father slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair. I watched as Esme, Alice and Roses eyes watered. God, I didn't want everyone feeling bad anymore. It's over, no more sadness on my account.

"Tanya didn't know the connection to James." I knew this to be true. "She thought Victoria was doing this so eventually, after she took Edward to the cleaners, she and Victoria could raise her child together."

"So, she is pregnant?" Esme asked.

"About three months along, Jonathan Tillerman is claiming it is his." Wow.

"So what happens now?" I wanted this to be so over.

"Well, Riley still faces Federal charges for his use of explosives with intent to harm, possible attempted manslaughter. The road ended for Victoria and James, no further investigation pending there. We will probably drop the federal charges on Tanya. We don't feel she was aware of the use of explosives, but the state is still holding her accountable for accessory with intention to harm. If all goes well for her, she'll just ride out her sentence in a mental hospital and get the care she needs."

"Will they have to testify?" Carlisle waved his hand over all of us.

"No, we've got enough with their testimonials."

"So, that's really it then?" Edward questioned as he let out a huff.

"Yeah, I just wanted to stop by, fill you in, and let you boys know that if we're ever in need of trackers for the ATF in these mountains, we're giving you a call." Hollister smiled breaking his impersonal form. "And…well, I was hoping…..after the trial and this case is finally closed…..I umm….well, I'd sure like to bring my family here on vacation. So, I kind of wanted to make a tentative reservation."

Edward chuckled as he walked agent Hollister into the office.

Edward, Jasper, Alice and I rode on horseback, while Rose and Em were on quads, as we searched the mountainside for Jake. After three days I was beyond distraught. Edward was more than sensitive to my anguish. He had some strong feelings for Jake, as well.

I was laying, curled into Edward's side, listening to his deep slumbered breathing. I couldn't sleep. I slowly and carefully unwound myself from him and slipped out of bed. Glancing at the clock, I noted it was just after two in the morning. The moon was high, bouncing its luminary rays off the still lake. I made my way to the French doors that led out onto our balcony.

I was emotionally spent. I thought and rethought all the events that led me and Edward to this present. I couldn't regret anything because the end result led us here, together, stronger than ever. Would I have changed some of my reactions, of course. I have a learning curve, you know. I know that whatever the future holds, I'm strong enough to face it. With Edward in that future, we can overcome anything.

I felt him before I heard him.

"Baby?" He slipped a blanket over my shoulders and wrapped his body around mine. I instantly relaxed and dropped my head back into his chest. Nights were still chilly, but I had failed to notice. I was only clad in one of Edward's t-shirts.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I said as I scanned the serene landscape lit by the moon.

"It is, but it pales in comparison to you." He bent his head and nuzzled his beautiful face in my neck. "What are you thinking about, Baby Girl?"

"You," I answered truthfully. I inhaled his scent, I never want to forget it nor be without it. "When you left…" his grip tightened as he tensed "…when we were kids. When I watched you from my window, my heart was left with this gaping hole. I had no idea, at the time, what all that encompassed. Your face, the pain I saw, as you reached back to me, it killed me. I couldn't say good-bye. I wouldn't. Does it make me crazy that I always hoped we would be?"

He was kissing my jaw line. "No, I was the crazy one for hiding those things from myself. We are Edward and Bella, we always have been, we always will be."

I was quickly loosing myself, getting high and drunk on his presence. "That's what Billy always said."

"Hmmmm?" His mouth was at my earlobe.

I felt my knees sink an inch or two. "Billy said that K'wati created people from wolves, wolves that mated in pairs … that mated for life. Every once in a while, K'wati comes to the place in the beginning, he said, and two people are born as a result of his visit. He makes a pair to remind others how life and love should be." I paused. "Billy told me that we are that pair. We always had been and we always will be."

His kisses stopped as he inhaled deeply. I felt his head turn slightly towards the perfect serenity of the moonlit lake and mountains.

"I believe him," he whispered. "I believe him," he repeated with more conviction.

I turned in his arms and threw mine around his neck, the blanket that separated us fell to the balcony floor. "I love you, Edward," I sobbed.

He lifted me up by my bottom; I wrapped my legs around his bare hips. "God, I love you," he said before crashing his lips to mine.

"Show me, Edward, show me how much."

Two nights later, I woke with a start. A howl. Jake's howl. Edward was up and scrambling for pants, I grabbed a robe and we busted through our bedroom door. We were met by Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice, all in similar states of dress. We were jockeying for position to get down the stairs fastest. Edward, not wanting to take any chances with me hurting myself, hauled me up and over his shoulder. Fucking Neanderthal.

I was so worried about my best friend. Edward unlocked and threw open the front door. He was thin and coated with mud, but he was there. I dropped to my knees and I wrapped my arms around my Jakey, burying my face into his thick fur. I sobbed as he licked my face and whimpered. But he pulled back, all too fast, and backed down the front stairs. The front porch light came on and I saw Jake sitting behind a pile of wiggling fur.

"Oh my God," Alice and Rose squealed at the same time, but Edward was the first to reach the mass of fur.

Jake watched him carefully as he picked up the biggest bundle. My heart did a flip flop, it was an exact duplicate of Jake as a pup. More people were kneeling and little yips filled the night air.

I sat on the steps and called Jake to my side. He approached, but his head was hung. I know some people say it's wrong to assign human emotion to animals, but I think they are full of it. He hung his head in shame. He thought he had done a bad thing. He had attacked and killed a human. I wasn't torn. I patted my lap and he laid his massive head in it. I rubbed all his favorite spots telling him what a good boy he was, thanking him for my life, for Edward's life. He wasn't all there. His eyes were withdrawn and sullen.

That was the first night of round the clock feedings for a litter of five wolf hybrids. The second day, Edward and Jasper bought two more doe goats in milking, to keep up with the feeding. Damn, if those pups weren't the cutest friggin things. They had the whole ranch wrapped around their little paws.

Edward had become especially attached to the first bundle he handled. The thing whined and whined until Edward held him. I know buddy, I know exactly how you feel. He started calling him J.J., he never said, but I was sure it stood for Jake Junior.

Rose was our other surprise. She took on mommy duties like a duck to water. She was military like with their routine. Alice dubbed her the Wolf-Nazi, behind her back. She paid extra attention to the little male runt. By the looks of things, we were heading for at least two new members of the ranch. Dad and Sue claimed one of the females as soon as she was on solid foods. The she-pup absolutely adored them. Quil and Paul called dibs on the last two females. Paul threatened to call his, Leah. They were all going to be loved, as it should be.

At first, Jake sat with a watchful eye, monitoring all activity. It was almost as if we were all being tested. As the days passed Jake keep distancing himself more and more from the pups. He'd spend almost all of his time lying on the mound where we had buried his mate. The best we could tell, she had been abandoned when her owners didn't know how to raise a hybrid like herself. Wolves hadn't been indigenous to the Olympic Peninsula in almost a hundred years, so she was no accidental breeding. The situation made me so sad; sad for her, sad for Jake.

Two weeks later Jake refused all food. I cried, I pleaded and begged. I accused him of not loving me enough to fight. His head wouldn't leave the ground but he'd raise his eyebrows in a sympathetic gesture. Edward had to carry me off the mound as kicked and screamed. He held me as wallowed with self-pity.

That weekend I had just checked out the last of the weekend guests, and was checking my email when Edward came into the office. His eyes were rimmed red and his forehead creased with pain. He picked me up and set me in his lap on our loveseat. There were no words. I understood. We held each other tight and cried.

Jake was buried next to his lone she-wolf. Emmett had carved a marker to set between the two grave sites. It simply stated: _Jake and his imprint…..for love_.

**I'm crying. I love this Jake with all my heart. There's one more chapter then I'm not sure if I should write an epilogue or not. Leave me some love, please. **


	23. Chapter 23

**So, this is it, the last chapter. I'm still debating on an epilogue, but I'll let you know soon. I have some other things in the works, so keep me on alert. This has been quite the learning experience. Thank you to all that have shared it with me. Thank you, Stephanie Meyer, for allowing me to corrupt and play with your characters, you're the best. **

Chapter 23

EPOV July 4

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" My angel didn't sound so angelic.

Things were in full swing at Adesse. Jake's loss was hard on us all. He was, and always will be, a special member of this family. J.J. was his mirror image and I knew that made it harder for Bella to take to him. I kept urging her, but J.J. was clearly bonded to me. I really loved the little shit. He was all puppy legs now. Tripping and stumbling all over his huge paws. I shuddered to think that he may even outsize his father.

"Yes dear, coming." I took the stairs two at a time. Emmett stuck his head out of his bedroom door when I got down the hall.

"Ooooh, she used all the names, bro," he sang.

I smacked him on the head. "Shut up."

I opened our bedroom door and slipped in, shutting it behind me. I wasn't prepared for the sight before me, at all. Bella was on all fours with her naked ass in the air reaching under the bed. Yes, I said naked, bare, totally open girly bits calling my name. I locked the door.

"Edward, I swear to god I'm going stake this mutt out on a chain." She tugged at something and out came J.J. with her bathing suit bottoms around his neck and her top in his mouth. The fabric pieces were already passed the point of no return. I cringed for half a second before returning to the view.

"Son of a bitch! That was a brand new bikini. Alice just bought it for me." My shirt was off and I threw it over the pup to keep him out of the way temporarily. She heard my zipper and her head turned fanning her glorious hair over her back. I feel to my knees behind her running my hands down her sides and griping her waist.

"Well, are you going to apologize for your mutt?"

I knew her well enough to know that the bathing suit was not really the topic of discussion right now. I smirked.

"Sorry." I leaned forward and brought my hands up to caress her mounds and pinch them hard. She gasped.

"How sorry, Edward?"

"Really, really sorry." I traced one hand down her ribs and over her flat stomach and cupped her sex. She moaned and pushed back with her ass.

"What are you going to do about it?" Her voice was low and husky.

I ran my finger up and down her slit. God, she was so wet, always at a moment notice, always for me. "This," I whispered as I licked along her spine. She rocked back seeking more pressure.

"And?" she moaned loudly.

"And this…" I withdrew my hand from around the front and came through from behind spreading her legs further apart and plunged two fingers in her tight wet entrance. Her head flew back as a slew of profanities slurred out. She tried to control the rhythm, but I wouldn't allow her. Christ, she was so close already. My other hand left her breast and met my other one from the opposite direction. I tapped out a bass line on her clit and she lost it.

"Edward!" Her body shook and clamped down on my fingers. I was feeling pretty damn good about myself. Her climax subsided and she slowly turned her head and looked me in the eye.

"More Edward, I really liked that bikini."

God, she fucking kills me.

"What more could I possibly do to make up for that, hmmmm?" I slapped her round firm ass.

"Fuck me, Edward."

Oh hell yeah. We're making our own fireworks tonight, baby.

BPOV August 17th

Everything was almost in order for the Sustainable Living Fair. The campgrounds were fabulous. The rest of the grounds were prime order. The executives were due in today for their five day long retreat, before the fair got underway this following weekend. They would be the only ones staying at the ranch proper throughout the whole ordeal.

Their events coordinator had come up several times to meet with us and she was more that impressed with our progress and our facilities. Much to my chagrin, Emmett threw the Swa-lock-llen's out there as a cover band. Edward played and sang one song on his guitar and she hired us for the grand finally night for and extra two grand. Oooookay?

Emmett's day was tomorrow. I knew he was nervous as hell but I was so damn proud of him. He drug Edward and Jazz around all day yesterday practicing his speeches and doing his demonstrations. They were good sports.

Rose, I could kiss her with how proud I am with her. She had gotten her degree in sociology in Texas and had started her Masters in education before all the shit that happen to her. She managed to transfer her credits and was now taking online course through the University of Washington to finish it. Professor Vaughn was the instigator into that foray. Rose wanted to do special educational kids camps for inner city children, bringing them out here to escape, if only for a little while. She said everyone needs to know their options.

Speaking of Professor Vaughn, what started as a three day vacation with his buddies to go fishing ended up being a two week long stay AND he was due back again in three weeks. Coincidently, the last day of his original three day, ended up the evening I did a special nine course summer house special for Dr. Kennedy, her daughter and son in-law, and two of her grandchildren. Funny how Dr. Kennedy extended her stay as well. Hmmm. Needless to say the diner was a huge success in other aspects as well. Dr. Kennedy's daughter did a full write up for Epicurious. The calls didn't stop. I thought Edward's face was going to break with how proud of me he was.

Edward, my Edward, he was the glue and gas of this place. The way he got things done amazed me. He never saw a road block, only a way around or over it. He was an organizational mastermind. I don't know how he stayed on top of the million different projects we had going on at once. He kept everyone on track and was never demeaning or demanding about it. Whenever I saw the glasses come out and his long sexy fingers go a hundred miles an hour on the 10-key, I had to change my panties. He drives me crazy, in a very, very good way. I love that we are insatiable for each other.

I was finishing up diner prep. Rose was on her lap top in the kitchen keeping me company when Alice sashayed in.

"They're here!" she announced.

"What the exec.s? They're not due in for another two hours." I threw down my towel.

"No, the catalogues." She flopped a stack of glossy magazines on the counter. I wiped my hands and met Rose who was already oohing and awing.

"Hey, I think this calls for a celebration." I grabbed a bottle of champagne and popped the cork pouring my sisters and me glasses of the bubbly.

"To Alice," I yelled out and clinked our glasses. "To Alice"

Holy Sex on a Stick! When Alice explained that it would save a ton of money if we all modeled for her, I reluctantly agreed. She had hired a quality photographer and the results showed. Despite the two days of hair and makeup, and in and out of stuff, it really was a lot of fun. Edward and I were in a lot of shots together and I was hoping to get a few prints. What I didn't compute at the time was that the whole world could potentially see these prints.

Natural, sexy, practical, simple, comfortable, stylish, fun, loving…..Alice's clothes and accessories were phenomenal. I flipped through page after page with my mouth hanging open. Edward in mid stride with the wind blowing his half open shirt up, enough to see his happy trail, I'm in his arms bridal style kicking my legs in play as he's about to dump me in the lake. There were pages upon pages of the most amazing pictures, all with Adesse as the setting. Rosalie in flannel, made Emmett giving her a foot massage in thermal underwear, look downright dirty. Jasper with no shirt on with low slung jeans and cowboy boots wiping the sweat off his brow with Alice clinging to his back in hiking boots, shorts and tank, would make any man want to shovel shit for a piece of that.

"Holy shit, I need a cigarette," Rosalie remarked and we all laughed as we drank up our champagne. Not two minutes later there was the thundering of three different foot falls.

"Alice, what the hell is this?" Edward came around the corner with his own copy. Jazz and Em had one in their hands with similar looks on their faces.

"Sexy, huh?" She shimmied in her seat. Edward groaned and flipped through it again. I guess he hadn't reached the very back where the undergarments were.

"Oh hell no!" he moaned. Rose and I started laughing.

Emmett looked over his shoulder. "I don't think so!"

It was Jazz's turn. His eyes bugged out. "Fuck!"

We knew the picture they were referring to. That part of the shoot was off limits to them. It was taken in the early morning in the dense woods. There was a low lying fog with beams of morning sun filtering through in select places. I was laying prone on Zepher with a see through chemise on. One hand was behind my head on his back end. My hair was only covering where my nipples would have shown. Zepher had on no gear and he looked every bit the royal stallion he is. Rose was in a camisole and boy shorts straddling a moss covered log, enough said. Alice was in a ballet pose. Her nightie was sheer but the way the light played with it, showed her perfect silhouette. We were all barefoot, had flowers in our disheveled wild hair, our eyes were droopy, and we wore coy half smiles.

I have to say it was a damn good picture. What they didn't know was that the photographer was so inspired that she did a series of those pictures, some with all of us and some individual. Some were a hell of a lot racier than what made it into the catalogue. We were hoping to have our individual shots framed and ready for them for Christmas.

I wormed my way over to Edward and slipped under his arm. "Like it, baby?" I tried to sound sexy.

"Yeah, but….Fuck, Bella…. Do you have any idea how many guys will be using this for locked door bathroom material."

I snickered. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear. "But you're the one that gets the real thing, anytime, anywhere and anyhow."

I waved my fingers goodbye to Alice and Rose from my view over Edward's shoulder as he hauled me out of the kitchen. I guess that was the end of that discussion. I love the way we discuss things.

###

EPOV

"So, I saw the catalogue. Bella's looking good."

"Aww Jesus, Dad! Really?" I balked, even though the thought of my father checking out my girl's goods, couldn't wipe away the fact I was enjoying his jovial and bantering nature.

The dads, Bella and I were on our first full day fifty miles off the Northeastern tip of Washington, fishing for Albacore tuna. The day was glorious. This was our last task before the fair. Everything else was in order. Sue, Mom and the gang were handling the guests as their cuisine wasn't as refined.

Emmett had given the most amazing day long presentation and workshop I think I had ever participated in. He was so damn congenial that every one fell in the love with the bastard, and fuck if he really didn't know his shit. He had everyone eating out of his hands. Bella even made him Chinese take-out, I grumbled a bit, saying that was my special thing until really I realized everything she cooked was my special thing. We had cracked more champagne and toasted to the stars.

Dad and Mom arrived Monday evening. They had been in Chicago for the month getting some things in order. They had promised to be here for this week and for the fair. We were all happy to see them. Mom and Sue had struck up a nice relationship and I was glad to see that blossom. Sam had broken ground on their site, and they were ecstatic with the progress. The septic, drain field and foundation were in. Sam would hit it full board after the fair wrapped up. I was hoping to have some time to lend him a hand as well.

"We've got hook up, Doc. Let's go!" Charlie yelled. I cut the engine to drift as Bella darted out of the cabin to set live bait on both our lines. She dropped her line and I followed suit. Dad and Charlie were playing jigs and that's done with the boat trollying, as soon as they hooked to 'play' their lines, the engine is cut and we drift. Bella and I were live baiting. She would (because she's better) carefully set live anchovies on single hooks with little or no weight and then we'd toss our line, catching the tuna behind the leaders that went for the jigs.

We went back and forth like this all day. Bella broke off from casting all together after lunch. The fish were on, one after another, so she wanted to keep up with the processing. I have to admit it was nice cleaning on the boat so all the waste could go back into the water for recycling.

I was waiting for the next drift so I took some time to get some footage. The sun was shining and the water was fairly calm.

"Isabella Swan, aboard Adesse Olympus' charter fishing vessel, _the Isabella Marie_… fifty miles off the northeastern tip of Washington, fishing for albacore tuna. Tell us, what you're doing there, beautiful Bella." I teased in my most serious anchor reporting voice.

She gave me a wide smile and shook her head. Her hair was whipping in the wind. She was so perfect. "Welcome to albacore tuna cleaning 101. First, you'll need a tuna." She plopped a thirty pounder on her board. "And a very sharp knife." She gave a few runs across the sharpening rod.

She was so cute. Even while explaining, she had that dang tuna, gutted, skinned and in perfect loins in two minutes. She was having a good time, laughing and smiling and being seductive to the camera, or maybe really to me. All I know is, our video hits on our website are outrageous. I opened a You-tube channel and encouraged guests to put their vacation videos on as well.

I was learning to take things in stride. I tried not to go all 'Caveward' as Bella called it all the time. Like when one of Bella's cooking videos got an outrageous number of hits, I reexamined it to see what was so different about it. She was doing a outdoor roundhouse grill and it was quite windy. It wasn't until I watched it more carefully I saw that several times her skirt had blown up high on her thighs and had stayed plastered there. It didn't reveal anything less than a mini skirt, but her taking charge with thongs and her fuck long legs….damn, I see that bare every night and I still ran out, found her in the barn and attacked her. I could have gone ape shit and hunted down every single IP address that viewed the thing more than once, but I didn't. I was calm cool and collect, and took the fucker offline. See, I was learning control.

This fishing trip was a monumental achievement for Bella. She was learning how to relinquish control. Of course, I did carry her out of the house, when at the last minute she decided she just couldn't do it. With the big fair coming up she needed a bit of down time. If I had allowed her, and I use the word 'allow' very loosely, she would have gone 24/7 straight through, doing ALL the prep. Instead, she had to write out lists with detailed instructions and let the crew do it. We'd be back before the big push on Thursday and Friday, but this was a big deal. I was quite proud, seeing her relax and enjoy herself, while knowing all that was going on back at the ranch.

"Edward, just tell us already!" Alice was getting agitated. The fair was over and it went without a hitch. Bella's sustainable BBQ was hit. We rocked out to a crowd of 2,000 on Saturday night. The outfitters shop sold out. Emmet had so many orders for some of his inventions he couldn't see straight. It went very, very well. Clean up was completed yesterday so we were all lounging around on the dock by the lake enjoying a well deserved day off.

"Okay, so after taking the depreciation ….."

"Edward Anthony Cullen" Uh oh…..I was getting the look, the look that says 'you may not get so lucky tonight if you keep it up'.

"Alrighty, jeez, nobody appreciates good accounting anymore," I mumbled with a smile. "Okay so profits after all expenses, including all the extra payroll was….are you ready?" I teased.

Emmett snapped his towel at me and missed as I jumped out of the way. "For the cabins, for one week, the outfitters profit, and the BBQ, the weekend total profits were…"

"EDWARD!" everyone screamed at the same time.

"Eighty-seven thousand, four hundred forty six, and some change." Silence.

"Holy shit! Oh my God! I can't fucking believe it," was all being shouted out at once.

I looked over at my girl who was showing no emotions. She was walking towards me with conviction.

"Eighty-seven thousand, four hundred forty six, and some change, Edward?" She poked her finger at my chest. Damn. Was she not pleased? This was way over projection.

"Baby, that's solid profit." I tried to reason with her. She poked me again I took a step back, confused.

"_Some _change, Edward. You know we expect exact amounts." She poked me again. I stepped back again letting her play her game.

"We depend on you to make the numbers work, Edward. Telling us '_some change'_ just won't cut it." She was right up in my face now. I broke character and smiled. She put her hands on my chest and pushed me…

...into the lake. There were whoops and hollars as everyone jumped in after me.

###

BPOV

Christmas had been a glorious affair at the ranch. Never had the lodge seen such warmth and familial love. I was surrounded in a blanket of family and happiness. There was a foot of snow on the ground and more coming down.

Hunting season had gone well. The secondary guide had worked out and we were at 80% capacity. Edward had been disgruntled but I assured him that it was the best we had ever had.

Our trail horses had all been leased out for the winter. They were usually in high demand. Patty had done such an exceptionally job, Jazz and I agreed to let her free lease Studebaker, who was her favorite. Jimmy was now part of our full time herd and off limits to guests. Edward had taken quite a shining to him and Jimmy to him as well.

Esme and Carlisle had flown back from Chicago just before Christmas. Their new house was closed in and was awaiting interior work and details. It truly was an architectural master piece. Large Douglas fir timbers cut from the site clearing served as the post and beam frame. The plaster walls in the negative spaces were light and accented the wood. Everything was open and airy. The view of the strait was to die for. There were only two bedrooms, their first floor master and an enormous space taking up the whole second floor, which they were dubbing the grandkids bunk room, as if that wasn't an embarrassing and gentle goading, reveal.

Charlie and Sue had snuck away after Labor Day and did the deed. No one was upset they weren't included in on the affair; it was a private second wedding for both. Leah was coming around. She just had a hard exterior, not unlike Rose. It was wonderful spending Christmas with them. Seth couldn't have been happier to call me his sister. Everyone loved the kid and doted on him. Edward especially, had become the big brother Seth needed. Seth's present came in the form of news, news that Megan had received an all expense paid two month 'riding camp internship' at Adesse Olympus for next summer.

In September, Rosalie and Jasper lost their grandmother. She was the matriarch of the Texas Whitlocks. The grandmother bypassed her children and divided her fortune and estate between Rose, Jasper, and two of their cousins. She had written an emotionally charged letter of apology to Rosalie regarding the actions of the family in her time of need. It was hard for Rose to come to terms with it all, but she and Emmett grew even closer over the experience.

Emmett and Rose were, well, Emmett and Rose. He adored her, waited on her hand and foot. She smacked his head with every social disgrace that left his mouth, or at least the ones she caught. He loved it, she loved him. She had found her safety in the most loveable teddy bear around. I was so happy for my brother. His alternative energy designs were receiving international notary. He was flown in to guest speak a several energy fairs. He made the announcement at Thanksgiving that he and Rose were building their own house on the other side of the lake.

Jasper and I had some long talks. It was easier for him to discuss matters of the heart with me than with the guys. He told me of his plans to take part of his inheritance and purchase some land that adjoined ours, closer to P.A. and lower in elevation. It was a hundred and fifty acre spread that had beautiful rolling pastures. His goal was to expand on his horse training business, yet still be the head horseman here at the ranch. The property also had highway frontage and he wanted to build Alice another store front. Alice had received a three separate merchant catalogue awards for her first catalogue. Her mail order business boomed overnight. She was being hailed as the new Eddie Bauer/Coldwater Creek/REI. When he presented the deed of the property to her along with an engagement ring for Christmas, I thought my ear drums were going to burst.

Edward couldn't have been happier with Adesse's business standings. As of Christmas, we were already 75% booked for next year. We had received a four diamond rating from AAA and a four star rating from both Forbes and Mobil. We had been either mentioned, featured in articles, or had done media interviews with over eighteen publications. Edward brought down the house when we received word I had received a coveted 2 out of 3 Michelin stars. Sneaky critics, I had no idea when they had come. We received an explanation that they could not in good faith give the highest honor since we were not a standard operating restaurant. We were guest specific or by special request only. I was over the moon. Only the top 1% of restaurants are honored to receive a one star from Michelin. I was especially surprised because, although I do use a lot of French techniques, my food is not French, and Michelin leans fairly heavily towards French cuisine.

With the news of everyone soon leaving the main house, Edward and I decided to move into his parent's former suite. I was happy that we had the same view of the lake. Edward was excited that the same shower and bath set up was over there and he jabbered on about private X-rated cooking demonstrations in the private kitchenette.

We had taken two weeks in October to travel to Chicago. Edward conducted some board business while Esme and I hit all the museums and art galleries. We packed up some of Edward's personal items, mostly his books and instruments, and had them shipped back to the ranch. He decided to keep his Benz roadster convertible for special occasions, but put the rest up for auction. He opted instead to purchase a Jeep Wrangler unlimited Rubicon 4-door 4x4. Ooohh, my mountain man.

Edward worked hard on our full disclosure policy, although he had so many amendments to the law I couldn't keep it straight. Edward loved to spoil me, so surprises didn't count. I had my own set of rules for those.

I had graduated from Edward's R&R plan, or rather his relax and relinquish plan. I was better at turning over more of the everyday duties. Adesse was doing well enough for itself, to do so. I had even done a short lecture tour to several universities back East, in November. I only agreed to do so, if Edward came with me, to which he replied "Where else would I be, but by your side." Swoon.

Edward and I, well things with us couldn't get much better or so I thought. It was New Years day and I was lounging on the couch in our suite. Last night was magical. Everyone laughed, toasted and danced the night away. Edward had worn one of his Armani suits, so, yeah, I didn't get out of bed until noon. I was enjoying a nice cup of tea lost in thought when Edward entered our room with a bounding J.J. behind him.

I was growing to love the little shit. It really was hard at first, because not only did he look a lot like Jake, but his personality was so similar too. My heart did swell knowing Edward has with J.J., what I had with Jake. Everybody needs the ultimate best friend, like Jake.

He had a shoe box in his hand.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He hadn't shaved, which made is jaw scream porn. Agh…stop, I already can't walk. I smiled at him.

"Hey, what time did you get up?" I asked as he planted a chaste kiss on my lips and flopped down next to me.

"I've been up since nine. I was giving Mom and Dad a hand over on the bluff and I was picking something up." He couldn't stand it any longer. He reached up and scooped me up on his lap.

"Is that what you were picking up?" I pointed at the shoe box.

"Among other things, but look you have to check this out. I had set this aside when I was packing to come here in April, and had accidently left it at Mom and Dad's." He handed me the box and I lifted the old lid. "It was literally minutes after they had told me of my 'punishment'" He grinned but managed to look sheepish.

Inside the box was a collection of small items, photo's and dried flowers. I picked up a small curl of what was defiantly my hair, tied with a navy blue ribbon. I looked at him with question. He blushed and shrugged his shoulders. I fingered a bottle top from a lemonade.

"I took that from your drink the day I knew my feeling had turned from kid stuff to…well….more. I was twelve." I smiled and kissed him. I picked up a stack of old Kodak pictures and started to riffle through them. Every single one of them was of me; me in a tree, me in the lake, on a horse, at the range, reading a book, gutting a fish, tanning a hide.

"Oh my God, Edward, you little stalker."

His ears actually turned red. "When I rediscovered this box, I just knew I was headed for my destiny. I guess that's why I had only thought of my coming here a punishment for a few minutes, if that." I gave him a big smooch on his cheek.

"Here, look this one is my favorite." He held up a picture of me in a gauzy white sundress that hit me mid calf. I was barefoot and my hair was wild, with a wreath of daisies in it. It was in the meadow by the lake, the sun was shining behind me, and it looked like I was twirling around. I was happy and the joy on my face showed.

"This was taken the day we got married," he said softly. "I hope our little girl looks just like that." We both stared at the picture.

"And what if we have a little boy?" My voice cracked.

"His hair will be shorter and he won't be wearing dresses." I snorted at his response.

"No, he'll have his father's green eyes and bronze hair." I dreamed. "Maybe we should have one of each so we'll both have our hands full of miniature us's." I chucked.

"At least," he replied.

Hmmm? At least, one of each, meaning or implying more than two. Huh?

I rested my head against his shoulder still staring at the picture.

"Yeah, at least," I repeated. Edward squeezed me and set me back on the couch, he took the box and set it on his night stand. Sauntering back across the room towards me, I couldn't read his eyes. He knelt down in front of me and took my face in his hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are my life. You are everything I never knew I needed, yet forgot I had. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms. I want to make beautiful babies with you. I promise to love you, every day of forever. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

At that moment I knew I had not yet known happiness. I knew there would be a lifetime to discover more. I knew that whatever storms came our way, we would weather them together. The hole in my heart was filled. I was complete.

I felt a nudge on my lap and looked down. J.J. had a small velvet box in his mouth. He dropped it in my lap and pushed it forward with his nose. How absolutely adorable! I looked back up into the deep green eyes of my best friend, my partner, my lover, my soul.

"Yes"

Edward's own silent tears fell down his beautiful face as he opened the box and placed the dainty antique diamond ring on the third finger of my left hand where it would stay for eternity.

**The End**

**I know everyone asks, but please review. I can't tell you how much just the simplest remark makes a want-a-be author, like myself, soar with elation or contemplation. I want to be better for you, my readers, and I can't if I don't have feedback. **

**I have more in the works. I'm still looking for a Beta that gets me. Until next time….it's been a trip. **


End file.
